The Elite BrotherHood
by johnnysgirl4588
Summary: The charges against rose were dropped,one week later she leaves court to start a new life.just as things began to get better,a new enemey  arises,reunions will be made as well as lives lost. Can rose save the ones she loves.. please reveiw,let me know...
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN VA OR IT'S CHARACTERS, RICHELLE MEAD DOES...

OK IN THIS STORY ROSE HAS BEEN CLEARED OF ALL THE CHARGES AND LISSA'S SIBLING HAS BEEN FOUND. IT WAS MIA.  
IT TAKES PLACE A WEEK AFTER ALL THE CHARGES HAVE BEEN DROPPED...

PLEASE REVEIW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK...

RPOV...

Jumping out of the shower I wrapped a towel around my self and stand in front of the mirror looking at my reflection... I barely recognize the face staring back at me. My eyes seem hollow and lifeless. At the tender age of 19 I seemed to have lived a lifetime. The things that use to hold value to me no longer appeal to me. Yes I still love Lissa, she is still the most important person , along with Dimitri. Ah, Dimitri... just the thought of his name sends a shooting pain right into my heart...as the words play over in my mind ... Love Fades... And if I'm honest he is right love does fade. But when you meet the one person in life, that understands you, that you connect with on every level. The one person that you would sacrafice it all for, Well that's not just love.

When you are in each others presence and feel that gravitol pull toward them, even when you try to ignore it. When you don't need any words, it only takes one look into that person's eyes to see a thousand messages pass between you. When the world screams forbitten, but just one look, one kiss, and all dout leaves your mind.  
No matter how much you deny, or fight the pull, how much you wish you could just walk away or hate them, you can't. Truth be told.

You just can't fight Destiny...

Signing to my self, I walk out of my bathroom and dress in a black wife beater shirt and black cargo pants, tying the straps on my black combat boots,  
I stand and grab my black leather jacket and head out the door. Yes I know alot of black, But its also the guardian attire, as well as reflecting my mood.

No longer is the girl I use to be here. I'm much more quiet and reserved. Can you blame me. Oh my thoughts are still crazy and sarcastic as ever, but I keep that to myself...  
Walking thru the hallway, I make my way out of the building and to the cafe I'm meeting Abe at... My mobster father who I've come to cherish deeply.

As I step into the cafe, I can see and hear alot of hushed whispers and some faces on edge. Tension is building in the atmosphere as mori, and guardians look at everything else but in my direction. Taking a deep breathe and lowering my head to avoid any confrotation I ask the host if Abe Mazur has arrive. She smiles at me and said,  
" Right this way Guardian Hathaway" as she leads me to a private room...

Sitting at the table is all my close freinds and family. Along with Dimitri and his mother and grandmother. Yeva stands and walks over to me grabbing me into a fierce hug.  
" All is not lost, warrior. Your journey is just begun. I'm sorry about the way my grandson has been treating you, but don't give up on him just yet." she whispered in my ear,  
then kissed my cheek.

I look into her eyes and force a tired smile and say, " I'm to tired to fight anymore Babashuka, I have already given up."

She just continues to look into my eyes, not saying a word. Then a lone tear escapes as she nodds her head and turns to sit down, with a look of anger as she glances at Dimitri.

"Roza, its so good to see you again" Olena said, as I turned to embrace her.

" It's good to see you again Olena. How are the girls" I asked

" This is from Victoria, and well they are all doing well, we will talk soon, come you must be hungry" she smiled sweetly at me, as she handed me a letter from viki.

I took a seat next to Abe and my mother. Since I was arrested my mother and I have grown much closer. We had a long talk, where I confessed everything I have been thru and done, since my two year abesence from when Liss and I was returned St. Vlads... Since then A bond has formed between the both of us. Things weren't perfect, but they where alot better and still improving...

Lifting my head I looked at everyone at the table, and felt a little nervous about the fact I was about to tell them all I was leaving court. I needed a new start. There was no way I was gonna be allowed to guard Liss. Plus I knew she would be well taken care of. She had Christain and Dimitri, to look after her. They where the only ones I trusted enough to leave her with... Of course Abe and my mother knew I was leaving. We had made arrangements for me to live and Guard Abe...

My eyes fell upon everyone for a few seconds before moving on to the next person, I met Dimitri's eyes and a conflick was brewing... He seemed pained and regretful...

To tired to really care, I hid my emotions behind a mask of indiference and moved my eyes over the rest of my family... They knew I had an annocement to make...  
I could feel Lissa's, nerves and she shuffled around in her seat.

My mother grabbed my hand under the table to reassure me, and gave me a small smile as she nodded her head...

"Well I have an annocement to make, which I'm sure you have been made aware of." I paused as I took a deep breathe... " I'm leaving court" I said and waited...

Lissa emotions gripped me as anger, fear and hurt ,as well as understanding and then the thought crossed her mind that she would come with me.

I looked at her as tears, flowed down her face. She was realizing I was leaving her.

" You won't let me go with you, will you" she asked hoping against all odds that I would assure her that she could come with me...

I walked around the table and kneeled in front of her, taking her hand in mine.

" Liss, no you can't , You know you have to stay here, You will be Queen soon." I said as gently as I could.

She grabbed me into a bone crushing hug and sobbed in my shoulder as she clung to me.

" Please don't leave me Rose" she begged...

" I"ll never truly leave you Liss, plus I will always be here in your heart and head and watching over you" I said trying to lock down my emotions as I soothe her hair.

" Hey you can always call me and write" I said trying to cheer her a little. " I need this Liss, I have to rebuild my life, please try and understand that"

She took a deep breathe as she realized I was right, she wanted me to be happy inspite of her desire to have me stay with her.

"Promise me you will keep in touch" she said in a stern voice.

I gave her a small smile and kissed her cheek and whispered " I'll always keep in touch with you, Your my sister liss, I love you."

" Your my Sister to rose, and I love you to" she said just as quiet...

" Where are you gonna go " asked Christain...  
I released Liss and we both sat down again as I answered, " I'm gonna go and gaurd Abe"

"When do you leave" Adrain asked firmly...

Abe responded " Tonight" everyone fell quiet just staring down at the table... I felt someone staring at me as I lifted my eyes, and saw Dimitri looking at me with an intense stare. Trying to read my emotions, get any clues as to why. I gave nothing in return. I turned away as a waitress came to take are orders...

After eating we all went are seperate ways. I walked up to Adrain and asked " Would you like to take a walk with me."

He simply nodded his head as we walked out toward a beautiful garden overlooking the lake... We sat down on a bench staring at the water...

" Adrian, I know... I know that... I'm sorry" I said quietly...

" I know Rose, I know" He said just as quiet as he held me close to him and kissed my cheek...

We sat in silence for a long time, after about an hour he broke and said, " Well, I can always visit your dreams" he tryed joking...

I reached my hand to his face and said, " Be happy Adrain, don't wait or hope for me." I kissed his lips softly and walked away...

As I made my way back to my room I looked up and saw Dimitri, standing outside my door. I felt my heart squeeze in pain, but hide any sign of hurt as I came closer.

He shuffled around on his feet and cleared his throat and said, " Can I speak to you for a moment" I looked up at him and said, " Sure" as I opened my door to my room. We both stepped in side as I took a seat on the chair, and he sat on the bed...

I waited for him to say something, as he just sat there looking at his hands, and in a quiet voice he said, " Why'

"What do you mean" I asked knowing but trying to play dumb...

" Why are you leaving Rose" he said more firmly now... trying to avoid his question I said, " Can I ask a favor from you."

Immediatly his guard was up and he tensed. I laughed inwardly, without humor thinking he can't even be normal with me, much less have a conversation.

" It 's nothing bad, matter of fact it would be easy for you, I just want you to take care of Lissa." I said feeling even more drained.

" Why are you leaving rose" he asked with controled anger...

I started to feel some of the darkness come over me as I took a few breathes and counted to ten in my head to calm myself down...

"What do you want me to say Dimitri" I said brokenly... " Lissa needs you, You can't leave her.." he said firmly...

As always, it was Lissa, he never said anything other than Lissa needs this or that.

" Lissa has you and Christain, even Adrain, plus I will still pull the darkness away from her" I said controling my anger...

" What about you, what are you gonna do with all that darkness, she won't be able to heal it out of you" he said thinking he won...

I already had Osanka making me healing charms to heal the darkness, Abe was paying her quite well for that, but he didn't need to know that...

" Why do you care, what more do you want from me, I have given all I can . I have chased you half way around the world, to keep my promise to you, I failed.  
Only to return and find out you where still undead. Then I broke Victor out because I found out there was a slim chance to save you. I risked the lives of people I love and care about to save you. Only to bring you back, so that you can despise me... You can barely even look at me without disgust showing on your face...  
You have made it perfectly clear on how you feel... I get it... I won't chase you anymore, I give up..." I said the last words in a whisper...

" I have to move on, I can't stay here and do that... I can't stand the thought of you hating me, or being on edge every time I'm in the same room as you.  
All my life it has been about everyone else, they come first. But right now I need time for me. I would never be allowed to guard Lissa. The truth be told I am the only one to blame for that... But I wouldn't change a thing. If I had to do it all over again I would...  
I just need to be able to look back on it all and not feel the gut wrenching pain I feel... Maybe one day I can look back on what we had and smile at the memories, but right now I just want to forget ." I spoke with an even tone... as he flinched...

" I'm so sorry...' I cut him off with the wave of my hand. then said. " I forgave you along time ago Dimitri, there's nothing to forgive, just find your peace, be happy , move on, have kids... just... find what makes you happy and hold on to it.." I finished...

Not giving him a chance to say anything more I stood up and said, " Look um... I need to be somewhere. I have to take care of some last minute things so .." I trailed off...

That was the last time I saw or spoke to Dimitri. Its been five years, since I have seen any of my freinds and family at court...

I still check on liss all the time but we don't speak as much... she became queen a year after I left . I still pull the darkness away from her, but I learned to chanel it into fighting...

Adrain and Mia married a few months back and are now expecting there first child... Christain and lissa got married two years ago and had twin boys...  
they are still in love and going strong..

As for Eddie, well he was sent to guard Tasha, and about six months after I left we met up. Abe and my mother got maried and live happily together since I left court..  
I became a hunter if you will, Along with a group of others... We got enlisted into the elite.

The elite is a group of guardians and mori that is sort of a brotherhood. We get sent into jobs that most guardians would retrieve from...  
We all protect each other... Only the strongest are enlisted. Those that don't make the cut get there memory erased and sent back to are vampire world.  
As of now we have a total of 24 in are group. They are a mixture of guardians and mori . We are the best of the best...

Are base is located on a private island 400 miles away from cuba. It is protected by wards and charms of invisiblity to the human and vampire world...

Only a few high clearace Mori even know we exist... and they have swore to secrecy. Lets put it this way, even the queen doesn't know we exist...

Are commander along side myself is Tasha... I know who would have thought we would be such good friends...

I lead and train the recruits with Eddie and Pavel. Tasha is the one that chooses who to even invite to possible join the brother hood.

We all serve a purpose here, some are computer techs, others are weapons detial, cooks, and othe things.. however none of us are normal so to speak...

We are all deadly...

The problem with new recruits is that we would have to break every thing they where taught down and start them from scratch...  
The motto 'they come first" does not apply here at all... we are equals. Each mori here was capable of kicking a seasoned guardians ass, and then some...

Are motto was " only the strong survive" it was now ingrained into our heads as well as tatooed in are shoulders in chinese symbols...

I stood behind a one way mirror as I watched eddie and pavel greet the new recruits... I could see them but the could not see me...  
As always they watched there surrounding and where on edge...

A few fimilar faces stood out among the group of guardians and mori, but only one made my heart jump...

There in all his 6'7 glory stood the russian God himself... It shouldn't surprise me that he got drafted to join. Dimitri always was deadly and skilled...  
He was older but it only made him even better. His shoulder lenght hair was pulled back into his famous ponytail at the back of his neck...  
He had a goat tee, that was well groomed. It gave him more of an edge and made him even more sexy...

"Tasha, Why didn't you tell me he was recruited" I asked. she had come into the room soundlessly and always tryed to figure out how I knew she was there...  
it was sort of a challenge to everyone here to try and catch me off guard... till this day it has yet to be accomplished...

She chuckled and said, " I will catch you one day, but honestly would it have made any difference if I told you a head of time" she finished in a serious tone..

I signed to myself and said, ' Tasha the last time I saw him, he couldn't even barely stand to be in the same room as me, how do you think this is gonna be now"

" Rose alot has changed in the last five years, plus we don't know if he will even make the cut" she said in a comforting tone...

" Oh I'm sure he will make the cut ... I'm just not sure he'll want to stay when he finds out I'm here" I replyed in a dry tone..

"Well lets not jump to conclusions, oh and by the way, you and eddie have a mission. Nothing to big just some important Royal needs to be rescued.  
make sure to plant a different memory" she called out as she walked out to greet the recruits...

I made my way to my quarters and suited up in are milartary uniforms... of course all black... with also black head gear, covering are identity...  
I armored my self with the norm, guns, knives, throwing disk, my blessed sword given to me by sensi Chung before he died...

In truth are suits looked like ninja suits, only are eyes where revealed.. but we also had dark glasses that allowed us to have night vision when in dark areas...

Placing my glasses on I walked in and met the group... they all turned and looked me over but didn't have a clue as to who I was...

I walked over to Eddie, Tasha and Pavel... they knew never to reveal my name when I was in uniform...

" Hey Boss" called eddie Tasha and Pavel nodded in my direction... I returned the gesture and turned and looked over the recruits...

They where a group of 15 staring at me waiting for more information... one from within the group spoke...

" Who the hell are you" called an ignorant seasoned guardain... I smiled to my self knowing he was in for a rude awakening... but I remained quiet...

" This is are team leader, you will show her respect guardian..."

" Chris... Chris Conner" he said with a smirk... yes I have heard of him. He made alot of kills and was considered the best in are world...

"Well Guardian Chris Conners, lets see what you are really made of. Think you can beat her." asked Eddie... tasha and Pavel smirked as they knew what was coming...

" Not a problem but I'll go easy on her, since I don't want to hurt are 'leader' " he said in an arogant way...

Eddie looked at me and said, " Try not to put any bruisies on him, or any broken bones. We need to see what he is capable of before you ruff him up..." then left to go and get suited up...

I stepped onto the mat and waited for him to make the first move... He crotched down into a fighting stance, first mistake buddy... I thought as I stood in a relaxed stance... with my hands behind my back...

" Well are you gonna just stand there boss" he said taunting me...

I simply gestured with my hand to come on and returned to my relaxed pose... hands still behind my back...

He lunged forward with a right hook that I simply side stepp. He jumped back and regained his balance as he tryed to kick my legs out from under me...  
I simple turned out of his reach and was behind him before he registered I had even moved... I tapped his shoulder with two fingers to aware him I was behind him..  
he swiftly turned around and lunged his body toward mine. Again I step to the side as he face plants into the floor... he growled in frustration and turned over to face me as I whisper in his ear, " My turn Conner"

I back up and give him a chance to get to his feet... he once again shifts into his fighting stance... I quickly realize that more people have joined in watching...  
conner makes his move toward me lashing out toward my face, I grabb his hand before it comes near my face and place my other hand on his chest...  
my palm is flat against his chest as I push him back with only little force, he flys back ten feet landing on his backside...

I feel another person behind me throw a punch to my head as I lean to the side turning my head looking at the fist in what seemed like slow motion...  
as he retracts back missing my head... I turn my body around to face the new attacker and its Dimitri...

taking the same stance as before, I wait for his attack, I am impressed he moves much quicker than conner and his attacks are much more refined and skilled... It always did amaze me how someone so tall could be so graceful... But all his moves are fimilar to me as I know them by heart...

I dodge all his attacks as he trys to land blow after blow coming up empty... I see eddie enter and know the time for games is over as we have to leave...

I quickly make my move in two simple stepps. I grabb his arm, as electric current shoots thru out my body, and bring it behind his back . I once again place my other palm flat agaisnt his back and give a slight push, he plunges forward but I brake his fall before he hits the floor, I help him steady himself. then bow, I turn and walk toward the exit...

DPOV...

It's been Five long years since I seen her... I have not heard anything about her... I know that Lissa has spoke to her on rare occasions but, she never called from a known number. She would give Lissa little to no information about her where abouts... Everytime we tryed tracing the number it was a false location...  
Since the talk she had with me I realized my mistake with her. How could I have let the best thing in my life slip out of my reach... I should have told her the truth.  
I should have told her I still love her... but as I sit hear five years later alone in my room holding the only picture I have of her, drowning in her memories...  
Her smile, her snarky remarks... her passion, her fierce and loyalty to the ones she loves... the feel of her warm soft lips...

I can't help but feel lost and empty with out her... God I'm so sorry... she probably has moved on... maybe she married or has kids...  
Just that thought alone clenches my heart to think I could have stopped her maybe from leaving... If I would have stopped wollowing in self pity...

I can't change the past as I sign to my self. I have to keep moving forward... She asked me to move on , find love, have kids... In spite of every dam thing I said to her. every time I pushed her away, and hurt her, she still in the end wanted me to be happy... God, even I could admitt I didn't deserve her...

I reached over to my laptop and reopened the email I received a few days ago... It was an invitation to possiblely be recruited to a organization called the elite...  
Over the years we heard rumors about a secret team called the elite but not much else... I always disreguarded the rumors as nothing more than just that, rumors...

But as I looked over the email I decided to accept the offer... As I moved the mouse over and hit the accept button, seconds later another email poped up from the same elite group saying...

We are pleased that you accept are invitaition, however there are no guarantess that you will make the team. Please know that to be offered an invitation alone is a great honor and sign of your ability...

Please arrive promtly at Jfk airport in new york on 8/31/2010, at 8;00p.m. sharp...check in to gate 38a Tell no one of your invitation, We will know if you do... you will be given futher instruction apon your arrival.

" Only The Strong Survive"

the elite brotherhood...

these messages will be erase from your p.c in ten seconds...

Sure enough ten seconds later any sign that I even received a message was erased from my laptop...

I turned back to my room and took a look around. I had nothing much to show for, except a few clothes and personal items...  
grabbing my suitcase and duffel bag I packed my belongings...

I had already made Lissa aware that I was leaving, I told her that I wanted to take time off, that I needed to see my family. At first she was trying to stop me from leaving, but she knew I needed to get away... she told me she knew I was probably not gonna return.  
I didn' t stop her from thinking otherwise...

After I finished packing my belongings I went to Guardian Headquarters and signed out for the last time... I was wished good by others there as I left the building...  
I jumped into my mustang and made my way to New York J.F.K. airport... I found the gate number I was to be at the following day, then made my way back to my car..  
I found a near by hotel and rented a room for the night... I ate the take out I got , then showered and settled down for the night as I pulled out a book and read...  
I must have fallen asleep not long after as I woke up to the sun starting to set... looking over at the night stand I had two hours to get ready and make my way back to the airport... I dressed quickly and was out the door with my things heading for the airport... I decided to eat in the airport before heading to the gate...

" All passengers arriving for gate 38a, please make your way to this gate number now" I had just finished eating when the annoucement was made...

I arrived there and a mori asked.. " Name and passport" I handed her my information without saying a word...

" Welcome and congratlations on the invitation. I hope you make the team Guardian Belikov..." she finished as she handed me back my passport.  
She placed her eye on the scanner and the door opened... she gestured me thru the door. As i made my way thru the door shut behind me and locked...

I walked futher thru the narrow hallway leading to the plane and was greated by another host. To say the plane was large would be an understatement.  
The host directed me to a door, "This will be your private suite throught out the duration of your flight. If you look to your left there is a set of stairs leading to the lounge.  
food and refreshments will be available there... the duration of the flight will be 14 hours and 29 minutes .. please place your thumb her and signature" she said as she held out a electronic pad. I placed my thumb on the screen as it scanned. Then grabbed the electronic pen and signed my name onto the screen...

The screen flashed and a picture and all my information came up... when I was born, where I went to school, ss, everything about my life...

"Thank you, Guardian Belikov. If you need anything futher please push the call button in your suite,and enjoy your flight." she said politely and turned and walked away...

I was a little over whelmed with how quickly everything was happening, but I hide it well with my guardian mask. As I opened the door to my suite I could hear others going thru the same thing that was told to me. I closed the door behind me and took in the room...

There was a queen size bed, small bathroom and shower. with a small table and chair next to a small window. A plasma t.v., with a small fridge with waters and soft drinks inside.  
everything seemed to be very ultra modern and up scaled..

I was throughly shocked, if i didn't hear the engines on the plane you would think your where in a small apartment.

" Please take a seat, as we began are departure" was said over the intercome...

I watched out the window as we took to the sky, and rose above the clouds... I stayed in my suite for several hours then made my way to the lounge...

I pressed my thumb to the scanner built into the wall as the glass door opened to the lounge. I saw alot more people than I was expecting.  
" Hey belikov" called out a buddy... I made my way over to him and said, " Conners how you been man"

" I"ve been good, so I see you got an invitation as well, wonder what this is all about " He said...

" I'm sure I know as much as the rest" I said as I looked around.. I noticed not only guardians but also mori...

We sat and caught up for a while as other people came and went. I excused my self back to my suite after some time and settled in for the rest of the flight..

Hours later...

" Please take a seat as we decend, thank you for flying with us and welcome to the brotherhood"

Not long after we where ushered out of the plane into a large training room. There was a mirror that was most likely the kind they could see us but we couldn't see them... a few minutes passed and Eddie and Pavel walk into the room. I was definatly shocked now... why the hell was Eddie and Pavel here...  
I thought Eddie was tasha's guardian and Pavel was Abe's...

" Hello, and welcome to the elite, some of you will make the cut and some of you won't... The things that we attempt to teach you will be much different than what you have been previously taught. Here at the elite are motto is not ' they come first ' are motto here is " Only the strong survive".  
We are a secret group refered to as the brother hood. Here we are equals. We will attempt to train you for the next six weeks, those of you who do not make the cut will have your memory of even being invited as well as even being here erased. If any of you have a problem so far please make your way back to the plane." as eddie said that no one moved... " Those of you that do make the cut at the end of six weeks will be going into futher extensive training...  
Your time hear will not always be pleasant, so make no mistake and think this is a vaction people. Those of you who wish to pull out at any time may do so.. Now here is one of or team leaders" As tasha walked thru the door... from the corner of my eye I saw a female with long dark hair leave, she seemed to not want to make her self known as she went down another corridor...turning my attenion back to Tasha..

" Hello and welcome, I'm sure you all have alot of questions, rest asure they will be answered in time. Here at the brother hood, we have two main team members,  
I being one of them,That you will all have to answer to... make no mistake everyone hear is fully trained and deadly... Ah and here is the other team leader now."

I looked over as a person all decked out in what looked like a ninja suit with dark glasses made there way toward tasha. From the built you could tell it was a female...  
but nothing else. She didn't speak and they didn't say her name...

Connor made a remark and you could tell that she was not amused in the least...  
Eddie challenged conner to fight the female... and of course she didn't back out but she didn't say a word... He whispered something to her and left the building ...

She walked over to the middle of the room, her steps graceful and skilled. Yes she was not to be messed with...

She stood in a relaxed form with her hands behind her back as conner crotched into a fighting stance...

He tryed taunting her but she seems unmoved.. she only gestured him forward...

He lunged for her time and time again, but she simple side stepped his every move. before long he was on the floor. I quickly threw a punch behind her, to try and catch her off guard, she turned and looked at my fist like she was a mused... before I knew it she grabbed my arm and I was falling face first into the floor.

She grabbed me before I fell and steadied me, the shock that coursed up my arm tingling unnerved me. I had'n felt that since Roza. She quickly bowed head to me and left the building...

Could that have been Roza. As I watched her retreating form I relaized my heart was jumping out of my chest... but it couldn't be her. She would have said something right..

" So, that was a little entertainment for you guys, I hoped you enjoyed... please follow me as we lead you to your quarters. Your training starts tommorrow"

called out Tasha and she lead us out the building...


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN VA OR ITS CHARACTERS, RICHELLE MEAD DOES...

OK PLEASE REVEIW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK, SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS STORY...

THANKS !

RPOV...

As I made my way toward eddie my outward appearance seems normal but inside I was shaking...  
My heart felt like it was ready to jump out of my chest and slap the shit out of me ... I was fine till I felt the all to fimilar electric shock go thru my body.  
His scent wrapped around me like a lovers caress, flooding my mind with memories of a time when we finaly gave into our feelings in the cabin.  
Now after all these years it seemed almost as if I had only dreamed it... get a grip hathaway I mentaly screamed at my self...in the back of my mind a small voice screamed at me ' love fades' he doesn't want you... taking a deep breathe I walked past eddie and made my way to the private jet.

Once on board I sat down and removed my glasses from my face and rubbed my eyes... this was gonna be a long six weeks...  
If I'm honest I knew he would pass. He has always be determined and strong willed... if anyone could make the cut it would be him...

" You ok rose"

" Eddie, what the hell am I suppose to do. Once he realizes I'm here I dout he'll stay. I know he will make the me being here could cause him to want out"

Eddie just looked at me for a moment and said, " Rose, if he can't handle you being here, then oh well. But the truth be told, I don't think he will want to leave, and if he does, well he is an idiot in the first place to let you go"

I just kept quiet after that absorbing Eddie's words... he didn't think he would want to leave ... why not.. I mean he didn't want me around before...  
Well whatever happened I'll just have to roll with it like I have been all these years...

"So who are we resuceing and whats the intel..." I asked trying to clear my mind...

" Well , your gonna just love this one" he said laughing a bit. " Jesse Zeklos was captured and held hostage by are lovely buddy's that just go crazy for the juice"  
he said refering to blood and strogi...

" Ah hell, now I know why you guys waited to update me till I was already on board, shit can't we just turn around " I said in a pleading voice..

Eddie chuckled and said, " As much as I would like to unfortunatley we can't, how ever we get to plant different memories in his head" and looked at me with a mischivous look...

I returned the look with a smug grin and raised my eyebrow... yes I can finaly do that now...

" What do you have in mind " I asked evily...

" OH I don't know, maybe make him think he has problems geting closer to females and enjoys the company of males alot more" I laughed outright, unable to control myself as I pictured Jesse cozing up to a male gaurdian, who would no dout beat the shit out of him...

" Mhmhmhh, I like your train of thought eddie" I said in an evil villian voice as i pretended to twirl a fake mustache...

Eddie just laughed with me until are pilot called out, " 5 minutes till drop zone"

We both stood and opened the latch, waiting for the signal. We both checked each other's weapons to make sure everything was secure...

" Ok going into night vision now," called the pilot... as we both pressed the bottun on are glasses as the jet's cabin lights all went out...

" Hey, hundred bucks says I hit the ground first" called eddie in a whisper...

" I got two hundred on hathaway" called out the pilot in a snicker...

" Your on" I smirk back...

eddie and I took are positions on each side of the two open doors and waited for the count down...

" ON my count, 5,...4,...3,...2,...1 go , go, go, moveout...

both Eddie and my self jump out of the jet, I directed my self in a nose dive and tucked my hands under my arm pits... as I plunged toward the ground...

" shit she's fast " called out the pilot thru are ear pieces...

seconds later eddie and I was neck and neck... this was always a game we both played... neither of us wanting to pull the cord first...

Me being Rose Hathaway, I lived for the adrenilian rush, but so did Eddie...

As we plunged toward the ground I waited althought we needed to pull the cord to make Eddie crack first... and like always he did,  
a second later after he pulled the cord i pulled mine...

I landed one second first , as he landed right next to me... we released are shoots and took in are surrounding...

We where on top of a 10 story building... it looked abondoned and condemn... typical, all strogi loved these kind of places... I mean come on they where immortal, the least they could do was get nice and fancy places... or cars for that matter...

Eddie pulled out his heat sensor, to try and locate are target... red was for the living and blue was the enemy...  
" Ten bucks says he's in the basement" said eddie into his earpiece ... as I was setting up ropes and links, to the building so we could scale down the side...

" They always keep them in the basement, so no deal" I called out in return... I could hear Eddie stiffle a chuckle...

Over the years I could tell how many strogi where around because of my built in sensor, but usally it wasn't this bad... shit this was bad..  
"Eddie, how many blue's are you picking up, cause I'm about to blow chunks..." I said breathing deep to control the nasueas...

" Fuck, rose I lost count after 175... I haven't seen this many together since we first started out..."

Shit this isn't good.. the last time there was this many was when they planned to take over the royal court. thank God we put a stop to that, but not without loosing alot of brothers... Only a few of us survived that,... it was a fucking nightmare... and to think we came out of it...  
Alot of the brother hood that remained still have nightmares over that shit from time to time... I know I did as well as Eddie...

What do you want to do" asked Eddie waiting for my lead... " Did you find out where Jesse's at " I asked...

"Ya he's in the basement but his life force is really weak, chances are they are turning him, or he will be dead by the time we reach him..."

"Shit, well lets just set up some video and audio around the inside floors and move out, only engage if forced to" I said into my ear piece...  
" Meet back here in ten, call out if needed" I replyed as I grabbed a rope and droped down the side of the building... Eddie was on the other side as well...

" Copy that" he said as he also grabbed a rope and scaled down...

We both knew we where in silent mode now as I place a tiny camera with audio in a dark corner inside the building... the hidden camera was something one of are techs created, it was the size of a pea ... so even if the strogi saw it they would think I was nothing more than a dot on the wall...

The brotherhood had these things placed all over the world.. all you had to do was punch in the serial number of each camera and the screen would pop up back at base... We had them installed in the court as well as in the white house of the united states. So you can imagine where else we had them...

Eddie and I took turns placeing them in different points through out the building... We only ran into a few strogi, but we quickly silenced them before they could alert the mass...

We passed threw each floor silently without hassel and made are way to the basement...

Jesse was alone, barely breathing, he was going thru the change... dam as much as I could not stand Jesse, he didn't deserve this...

" Jesse, can you hear me" I asked he opened his eyes and you see the changes slowly happening, but he was still him self for a few minutes longer...

" Rose" he stuttered and chocked... " You have to get out of here...There searching for her" he started to spit up blood... who where they searching for...

" Jesse who are they looking for" I asked trying to control my fear... was it Lissa, who damit...

" Promise me you'll kill me before I turn into one of them" he chocked out... After all these years, all the times I dished out death. Even though they where strogi,  
evil and cold hearted it was still taking a life that was once there... but I would respect Jesse's final wish and not allow him to live thru that kind of hell...

" I promise" I said quietly...

" There looking for the child of the chossen one. there looking for..." he didn't get to finish as his eyes changed completely and he was not the same Jesse that was talking to me...he was now Strogi...

A ferrous growl escaped his lips as he bared his fangs at Eddie and I... he jumped up and backed himself into a corner...

" Kill me please" he cryed out ...as I could tell he was fighting an inner battle... I quickly plunged my sword into his heart as his eyes turned normal,  
and he slumped down lifeless on the floor...

"May God bless your soul and keep you in his arms" I prayed as I closed his eyes ...

I stood up and turned around as Eddie and I made are way back up to the roof... What was he talking about... who's child... and who was this chosen one...  
well i hope we would get answer's soon. Hopefully all the camera's will come in handy and give us some intel...

" This is Number three come in eagle eye" said eddie as he called the pilot...

" Number three this is eagle eye, what is your location" called out the pilot ...

" Eagle eye look for the red eye in the sky" I called out as I pulled out a red laser and pointed it into the sky...

" I have your location number one. two minutes and counting"

We both pulled out this little gadget that you would have to aim at the jet ... it would shoot out a rope and haul us up, as the jet approached lower...

We both fired and hit the target as we where hauled up I felt a burning pain shoot thru my shoulder, as I cryed out, " Fucking shit, one of those bastards hit me"

As I turned to face the retard that fired a weapon at me I pulled out a sliver throwing star and threw it at the strogi... it decapitated him just as more of them poured out onto the roof... Eddie helped haul me up in to the cabin of the jet...

" Rose your hit are you ok.." he asked... he didn't get nervous because truth be told a normal person or gaurdian would have been terrified,  
we where use to injuries and as long as I was still walking and not passed out or dead we where fine...

" Ya that bastard hit me in my shoulder ... just burns like a bitch is all, I'll get tasha to look at it when we get back" I said as I closed my eyes and tryed to relax... I still was trying to figure out what the hell was Jesse talking about...

" Rose are you wondering what Jesse was talking about... I mean what would they want with a kid, or this chosen one's kid... or even who the hell is the chosen one"

" I don't know Eddie. But hopefully with all the cam's and audio we will get more answers.. I'm sure Tasha is all over it already..."

See not only did we put up camera's with audio but the dark sunglasses, that we wear with night vision also have camera's and audio in them...  
they can see and hear us but we can't hear them... back at base...

45 minuted later back at the brotherhood base ... KIND OF AN OUTSIDER POV...OR MINE I GUESS...

" Hello Tasha, how have you been" asked Dimitri... as she opened the door to his new sleeping quarters for the next six weeks...

She gave him a small smile and said, " I"ve been well, my old friend... How about you" he was only trying to make small talk with her,  
so he could ask the one thing he has been dying to know since he fought with the female figure all in black...

" I've been better but I can't honestly complain otherwise" he said in a solemn voice... Tasha knew what he wanted but decided it was not her place to say anything to him... she would leave that up to rose...if and when she was ready to reveal herself to him...

There was a time that she wanted to have a relationship with him, but realized that he was not the one for her... she knew he would never love her the way he love rose... and she knew she deserved someone that would love her back just as much as she would... so she got over her feelings and only wanted his freindship...  
besides she would never do that to rose...

"So I guess you are wondering what goes on here" she said getting ready to explain some things to him... but Pavel came to the door...

"Um sorry to interupt, but we need your medical assisstance." he quickly looked at dimitri and said " Number one was shot..."

" I swear that woman always finds danger and lives to tell the story, how bad is it this time" asked Tasha with a slight grin...

" Well if it was anyone else I would have said pretty bad, but seeing as she is in the public food lounge eating I'd say she's ok" said Pavel with a nervous glint as he looked at dimitri... well obvisously she doesn't care if he see's her since she decided to eat in the public lounge and not in the captains lounge...

Tasha signed out loud and said, " OK I can stop on the way there and grab my medical bag..." she turned and looked at dimitri and said...  
" Look you can come with us... but do not under any circumstances upset anyone..." he gave her a puzzled look and then nodded his head...

" Ok lets go before she bleeds to death" that stubborn hard headed, little piece of shit she mumbled under her breathe... she loved rose but sometimes tasha wondered if the woman ever gave any thought to herself... I mean come on she is shot and instead of getting it looked at she goes to get something to eat...

RPOV...

As we reached base I was starving, besides I wasn't gonna go and rush off just to hide from Dimitri... I would have to train him at one point anyway...  
So if he had a problem with it oh well... we could erase his memory and ship his ass back to the states or russia... wherever he wanted to go...

I walked thru the doors of the lounge with eddie on my tail as we approached the line to get food I got a tray out and Eddie and I piled it high...  
We grabbed a couple of beers and took a seat along the far wall...

It finaly dawned on me that the whole place grew quiet and I looked up and saw Tasha, Pavel and none other than Dimitri him self...staring right at me...

Tasha was scolding and Pavel had a smug look...as they made there way closer to me... As for dimitri well he sort of just froze at the door... oh well...

" Rose was it absolutly that difficult for you come the my quarters or the clinic ... I mean Good God woman your fucking bleeding like a water hose"  
Tasha sputtered out when she saw the wound...

"Take off your shirt Rose, you can hold the table for support because I have to dig the bullet out, before I can dress the wound.."

Once Dimitri heard that he must have snapped out of it because he rushed over to the table and looked at what tasha was doing...  
" Fuck my life, son of a bitch" he said in russian... I don't think he realized we all knew russian... I laughed as well as pavel and eddie...

Tasha gripped, " Hold still rose" as she used a tool and shoved it into the hole to dislodge the bullet,... I gritted my teeth and narrowed my eyes...but that was it...

" Holy hell, Holy mother of God how the hell is she not screaming right now..." dimitri said again in russian...

I bit back a chuckle from dimitri comments as tasha dug deeper and blood trickled down my back... Eddie and Pavel practically where biting there fist to keep from bursting out loud with laughter..,,,,

" Mother fucker , there so much fucking blood... don't faint belikova... get a grip you fucking ass" he chanted to him self in russain...that did it...

all of us burst out laughing tasha included... tears where pouring out of are eyes as we laughed so hard... he just stared at us like we where crazy...  
until realization came to his face... " Ah fucking hell you guys all understand russian don't you" he asked as his face turned beet red...

" what gave you that Idea, I mean we wouldn't want you to faint belikova" I said still laughing...

" That wasn't funny Roza there was alot of blood" I froze... I haven't heard anyone much less him call me that in years... There was a time I longed for him to call me roza and now he just did... I felt my heart squeeze in pain... as I remeber he only called me that when he was feeling affectionate toward me...

eddie and pavel cleared there throat in attempt to change the subject...

" I got it" Tasha rejoiced as she held up the bullet with the medical tongs...

" Um thanks tasha", I said as I pulled my shirt back on and stood up. " Well I'm gonna call it a night guys, tasha there is alot of intel that eddie can give you.  
I'll give you my full report in the morning" I turned as they called out night ... and walked out heading toward my quarters...

After showering and lounging around I could not for the life of me get to sleep... so I decided to head into the training gym...  
I set my earphones in and let the music drown out everything else...as I release alot of pent up energy on the punching back...  
it must have been hours later but I still had a litle energy left... as I was about to start over on a different punching bag, I suddely felt a presence behind me...

Turning around quickly there right behind me stood...


	3. Chapter 3

I DON'T OWN VA OR ITS CHARACTERS RICHELLE MEAD DOES...

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS, KEEP LETTING ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK... ALSO THIS STORY IS RATED T.  
BUT WHEN IT OR IF IT COMES TO LEMON SCENES I'M NOT SURE AS OF YET, BUT THEY WILL BE MARKED AHEAD OF TIME...  
ALSO THRU OUT THIS STORY THERE WILL BE SWEARING ,,, SO I HOPE YOU GUYS DON'T OFFENDED...  
SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER...

AND PLEASE REVEIW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!

RPOV...

I felt someone behide me and quickly turned around and there stood Tasha...

" Hey what's up" I asked..

"Well I never got a chance to dress that wound in your shoulder. I went to your room but you weren't there so I figured you would be here" she finished saying as she held up guaze and tape...

"Oh , ok " I said as she lead me to a set of chairs off to the side... I leaned forward as she sterilized the wound and began placeing the guaze over it.  
I signed and placed my face into my hands...Lost in thought...

"Rose, give it time. He seemed really worried about you back there." she said quietly...

Over the years I have grown quite close to Tasha, but I didn't really want to pour salt into an old wound by talking about him with her. Of course she knew everything that happened... I remembered her telling me that He had told her about us. But sometimes I wondered if it all really happened... Was there ever really an us?

" Rose, you know you can talk to me about Dimitri. It's not a touchy subject for me.. I realized a long time ago that I want to find someone that will love me back the way I would love them... And If I'm honest there was never that kind of love for Dimitri and I like that ever... we where just comfortable around each other..  
Don't get me wrong of course I loved him, but it was more like a freind than anything else" she finished as she continued to dress my wound.

" Tasha, its just sometimes I wonder if it was all worth it... I mean of course I don't regret getting his soul back. Its just in all my life it was always about well you know the mori world no offense but there motto has always been ' they come first' I was fine with that... hell I had that so ingrained in every fiber of my being,  
and now for the last few years I finaly found my place or purpose if you will, and now I'm feeling lost again..." I said feeling drained more mentally than physically..

" Don't forget Rose, I know there motto all to well. Thats why the both of us rebelled so virgously. But as for the feeling of being lost, Well Rose as long as I have known you,  
I've always seen you find your way, even in your darkest hour. So don't stress out to much. Things will be clearer with time. Just don't loose your focas Rose."  
she said as she finished fixing me up. She squeezed my shoulder and made her way toward the exit. But before walking out she said." Oh you need to get some sleep,  
You and Eddie are leading the recruits in the morning, Plus I need your update from the mission" then turned and walked out...

I groaned out to my self. But she was right I would not let Dimitri cause me to loose my focas.. If anything I needed to be even more focased making sure,  
that I don't take it easy on him. If he makes the team he has to be up to par with everyone else. I won't and can't allow him to be a weakness. Thats how lives are lost...  
If he thought the training he put me through was stressful man he was in for a rude awakening... The next six weeks for the new recruits was gonna be fucking hell...believe me I know... thank God we had these healing baths room that literaly sucked the soarness and pain out...

THE NEXT MORNING AFTER FILING MY REPORT WAITING FOR RECRUITS...

I stood at the end of the hall with eddie... it was 3 a.m. and all the recruits where sleeping... in there quarters... they where about to be surprised...

Eddie and I where both dressed the same.. Black wife beater shirts with army style black pants with combat boots... my hair pulled up into a tight pony tail...

" Ready to start " asked eddie. I nodded yes and and lifted the lever and smashed the button...

A loud alarm blasted in every recruits rooms saying: Alert... Alert... You have 90 seconds to exit your quarters before lockdown... Alert... Alert...  
At the end of 90 seconds you will be confined in your quarters for 24 hours without nurishment... Alert... alert... 30 seconds and counting down...

As they scrabbled to get out of there quarters in time most made it out fine others with only one shoe on, or in there boxers and tee shirts...  
Little did they know they where gonna have to wear whatever they came out with for the remainder of the day... Only one recruit didn't make it out in time...  
and I'm sure you can guess who, yup Good ole Chris Conners... "Ah fucking shit, come on guys open the door..." he called out from his quarters...

" Mr Conner's I'm sorry to inform you that you will be confined in your quaters for the next 24 hours...I suggest you move your ass the next time you are told.  
unless you forfit Mr. Conners, then I will get the tech to manually overide the system to let you out" I said in a stern voice...

I heard him groan and make his way back to his bed and said, " No, I will just sleep for the next 24 hours" I smirked... little did he know that we would be playing the most annoying music in the world in his quarters for the remander of his stay in lockdown, As well as controling the temperture...

Believe me I know... As much as I hated to get up ... I learned to like it...being stuck in that was not gonna be pleasant... he would be kissing the outside world when thoses doors opened...

" Ladies and Gentleman, today we will attempt to train you to become the best of the best. Some of you will not make it past today and some of you will fail within the next six weeks. Everything that has been engrained into you since the minute any of you entered an academy will be beat out of you if need be.  
The next six weeks will not be easy or pleasant people... Do not expect special treatment regardless of your birthright or Guardian status... You where invited here because in the vampire world you are considered the best... Here in the Elite Brotherhood you are what we consider novices at best...

Now for those of you that are not familiar with who we are I'll introduce you now... Standing here next to me is number 3 a.k.a Eddie Castel...  
He is one of the team leaders.. I am team leader number 1 a.k.a Rose Hathaway... you will only refer to us by are numbers or first name. Any other nicknames or rude remarks will not be tolerated while you are being trained... you can say whatever you want on your own time...  
Is that under stood " there was a chorus of "yes number 1"...

" Number 3 the floor is yours" I said as I stepped back with my arms behind my back...

" alright move out people and make your way to the training building you arrived at yesterday..." eddie said in a stern and no nonsense voice.

I stood in place and waited for the crew to move out before following behind the last recruit. which of course was Dimitri...

After they all entered the training building, Eddie called out and seperated the Mori from the guardians...

Eddie was to work with the Mori and I was to take on the Guardians...

He lead his half of the recruits to the other side of the training building and I remained with my half right here...

" Alright as of today you are all simply guardians, which is not considered a status you want to have here. The word guardian is degrading in the eyes of the elite brother hood... a gaurdain is nothing more than a watch dog, if you will... I along with the other team members will train you to make you part of a brotherhood... In are eyes we are a family, a unit... are code and motto is ' only the strong the survive' ...

Are you ready to train guardians? " I asked...

" Yes number 1 " was replyed by the group...

" At this time I want you all to drop and give me 150 push-ups..."

Some of there eyes widen in disbelif and others just groaned as they made ther way toward the floor...

" I want you to work as a team, you go up together and down together, guardian tanner you will call it out" I stated as he said "One", and they touched the floor, then came back up and he called "two" and they repeated the process...

" Hold up, I can see that some of you don't know how to do a proper push-up, so at this time gaurdian belikova, can you show the entire group on how to do a proper push- up..." I said in a growl...

Dimitri demonstrated a proper one and then stoped...

" Thank you guardian Belikova, come on people you are trained guardians, if can't do a proper push-up than how have you called yourselfs something as degrading as guardians..." I said as I look over the lot of them... " From the top, guardian tanner if you will"

All in all it took them twenty minuted to complete the task,, not good. The trained mori could do it in seven minutes with an extra twenty five pounds on there backs..  
But they where new and within time they to would speed the process up...

I lead them out toward the feild and made them run fifthy laps... that was equal to 10miles...

Tasha met me and asked, " How are they doing, any drop outs yet"

"No not yet but the day is just starting. but you know how the guardians are, the never like to admit defeat. Have you checked on eddie's side yet.."

" Ya and surprising there still going strong, no drop outs yet" she smiled at me ...

" Ya well this seems to be much more of a promising group, but like I said its much to early to tell just yet" I explained...

As the last of the group finished there laps... " Ok people take a five minute brake" I allowed them to grab some water and take a few deep breathes...  
but not enough time for anything else...

Throught out the day I put them thru torturous training... I had them placed in hostle inviroments, scaling buildings,facing psi hounds, launching them selves off of tall plat forms, so they would be able to make smooth and soundless landings... climbing up the side of a steep cliff... all in all I only had one person drop out.

" All right, your training is complete for the day follow me" I called out as they limped and draged themselves behind me.

I lead them to the healing room... this is a huge room with bathing spaces built into the floor. each space is filled with water that has been charmed with healing magic from mori. Believe me its a God send...

"Take a spot in front of a bathing space people, here at the brotherhood privacy is a priviledge you have not been granted so far,  
so ladies stripp down to your under clothes and gentlemen do the same... you have ten minutes to soak, this will take away all yor soarness and pains people,  
your time starts now" I said as I watched them quickly stripp and step inside the healing waters... I needed to do the same for the bullet wound, but decided to wait till they were gone...

A few minutes later Pavel came in and said, " hey rose. how they do" I rolled my head trying to relax my stiff muscles and said,  
" All in all they did ok. some better than others" As I continued to roll my head from side to side...

" Hey why don't you jump in now, Tasha wants you on detail tonight so you won't have much time later" said pavel as he looked me over with a concerned face.

" Ya I guess so, man I am so not in the mood for detail tonight" I said as I began to strip down to my under clothes... I noticed all the males watching me...  
I mentaly groaned..but didn't say a word...

Pavel chuckled and whispered " Belikova looks like he wants to kill every male here for looking at you" then he walked away...

"Ya, Ya , whatever" I called out but I can't lie my heart jumped ten notches despite my calm and bored out ward appearance...

After their ten minutes where up I called out, " Ok people your time is up grab a fresh towel and gather your clothes and head back to your quarters and freshen up then head down to the mess haul or eating lounge for diner, dismissed"

I closed my eyes and continued to enjoy the rest of my soak. I could hear them make there way out of the healing room.. however I still felt someone here.  
I knew immediately who it was. One word. Russian...

" Is there something you need " I asked quietly...without opening my eyes... I knew he was standing right in front of me...

" How long have you been in the brother hood" he asked just as quietly. his voice smooth and deep. His accent lacing each word..

I slowly opened my eyes and took in his apearance for the first time truly since he came. He was still beautiful, in every sense of the word. His Tall broad figure was just as I remembered. His tanned skin still rippled with lean muscles... He still looked like the Russian God I always hatched him out to be...

" I joined the brotherhood six months after I left court" I replyed while my face remained calm but my heart was thumping like crazy...  
I watched as he searched my eyes for something, any type of emotion, that he always knew how to read from me. But over the years, I learned to burry my emotions under a well hidden facade. I knew he couldn't get a read on me unless I allowed it. I also became a master at decieving. With the life style here at the Elite you had to. Being emotional would get you killed. If we where under emotional stress we where held back until the emotional storm passed...

" Its really good to see you again rose" he said as he lowered his head for just a moment, I could tell he wanted to say that could lead to emotional stress. Now was not the time. So I needed to defuse this before it even sparked...

" You to Dimitri, hey listen you better head out. You need to eat and get plenty of fluids and rest, the training course only gets worse"

He smiled a half smile that I was use to seeing when I was his student and said, " So the student surpasses the teacher"

I gave him a small and tired smile and said, " So it would seem, good night Dimitri"

He turned and walked away but before he walked out the door he whispered, "Good night, Roza"

I closed my eyes and let myself drown in the memory of a time when we gave ourselves to each other... and finally after all the long and hard years,  
I was able to smile for once...

Over the course of the next few days three recruits where starting to show there true colors.. another two guardians got cut.. along with one mori.

I watched from the side lines as Eddie and Pavel trained the group. I was mainly watching countless hours of survalance from the strogi site where Jesse was turned at... There was alot of strogi coming and going but nothing of great value. I was beganing to wonder if Jesse was delirous when he spoke of the child of the chosen one. But there was just something about it that I couldn't shake...

We decided to continue to keep watch over the situiation and we where planning a mass attack on that location in a month...  
Yes I know a month seems like a long time. But thru the corse of keeping watch we found out there was to be a large gathering in a month...  
The gathering was to last three days... At which time at the beganing of the third day we the Elite force would strike a massive attack...

A limited amount of use would plant explosive devises thru out the building. Any and all Strogi that escaped would be dealt with by the remaining members of the team.

Late that after noon I decided to take a walk along the beach on the south side of the island. The island was truly stunning with its tropical trees and plants...  
along with exotic birds and small critters that adourned this beautiful oasis... It was rumored the island was called in ancient times the garden of eden from the bible..  
Like I said, Rumored never proven even still it truly was a spiritual and magical place.

I walked for a while as the sun set and darkness fell across the land. I could hear the waves crash against the shore. Lost in my thoughts I suddenly heard two voices talking and stopped dead in my tracks... it was tasha and dimitri,

Not wanting to intrude I wasn't sure what to do. As I ponder everything over silently in my head.

"You should just talk with her dimitri. she won't bite your head off" tasha chuckled as if she was trying to lighten the mood.

He seemed to still be serious, as he responded by saying, " Do you think she still has feelings for me Tasha"

" Honestly dimitri, Rose is not easy to read, she has an unbeatable mask and is able to completely hide all of her emotions, she has completely mastered her control to the point that she can be smileing at you while she is dieing in pain. I'm not sure if you realize but rose is not the same woman you remember.  
Eddie who has known her most of his life can't even get past her barrier. But there are times that she will show her self to us for only short period of time.  
And we all know its only because she allows it... the only thing I can tell you is that she has not dated or even seemed interested in anyone since she left court.  
And the dam woman has an ucanny way of always knowing when someone is around. Every last team member has yet to beat or surprise her...  
Its really rather remarkable to see her in action." tasha said and you could hear the pride and almost motherly love in her voice...

" Listen I would love to stay and chat more dimka, but I have work to do. You can stay here for a little while longer if you like, you aren't required back for another few hours" she said and patted his shoulder then walked away...

Dimitri continued to stay in the same spot and just gazed into the darkness seemingly listening to the ocean waves...  
He seemed a million miles away lost in thought. I stayed silent and watched as different emotions crossed his features...  
after about twenty minutes he signed out load and said, " Roza" in a whisper as my name left his lips and floated across the salty night breeze.

I decided to make my self known and stepped forward without a sound, I cleared my throat as he turned his head quickly and looked in my direction..  
I wondered why he had still not notice me all this time. Was he slipping... The fact that I had to make my self aware to him was bad on his part...

"You know Dimitri, you should always be aware of your surroundings no matter where you are. You must be troubled to not have noticed my presence"

He seemed to tense at the fact that I was still able to read him when he him self could not get a read on me...

not wanting to make him feel on edge with me I decide to try and be soothing as possible with him...

" So tell me what has you bothered " I asked already guessing the answer, as I sit down at a safe and comfortable distance for his purpose..  
When all I really want to do is climb in to his arms and shower him with kisses...

" You've changed so much Rose." he said in a strianed voice... I think he is uncomfortable so I say,

" I apoligize dimitri, have I made you uncomfortable. I can leave if you like" I say as I stand to walk away..

"No, stay" he said rather quickly than bowed his head and said, " If you want to"

I slowly sat back down and gave him a reassureing smile to ease the tension...

"I'm sure I should have spoken to you much sooner but I wanted you to get into the routine of things, I haven't meant to make you feel like I was avoiding you"  
I say in a calm and gentle way... being extra careful to hide my nerves... I'm not quite sure if I want to run or stay...God just kill me now... I think to my self,  
as he searches my eyes...

"You've changed so much, I see you but its like I can't see you" he said with a frown... thank God I've mastered my facade...

" Well alot has changed in the last few years, I'm not the same person I use to be. I'm still me I assume, I'm just not the same seven teen year old girl you use to know, I grew up Dimitri" I said again with a calm and gentle tone in my voice...

he continued to watch my every move and look into my eyes trying to see a trace of something of the person he once knew... I gave him nothing... he needed to have a clear and focased mind and be able to master all emotion until the proper time...

"I've missed you" he said amost in a whisper... " As I have missed you" I replyed... I looked down at my watch, time was up he needed to be back in his quarters and I had some things to do..." Listen I've enjoyed sitting here and talking with you but we have to head back" I said as I stood up and started to walk back toward base. he quickly followed and when we reached the point of having to seperate, he reached up and touched a piece of my hair twirling round his fingers for a moment then placed it behind my ear, and said, " Good night Roza" then turned and walked away.. " Hey" I called to him..  
He turned and looked at me as I said, " Good night comrade" giving him just a small smile as I turned leaving him there...


	4. Chapter 4

I DON'T OWN VA OR ITS CHARACTERS, RICHELLE MEAD DOES...

HEY GUYS, THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, PLEASE CONTINUE TO LET ME KNOW HOW YOU GUYS FEEL ABOUT THE STORY ... THANKS DO MUCH JOHNNY'S GIRL !

RPOV...

It was week four in to the training program for the recruits and we where down to only 7 left... four were dhampire and three were mori...  
They were doing quite well, in two days the brother hood was going forward with the plans to launch are attack on the strogi gathering...

The top four leaders in are group (Tasha, Eddie, Pavel,and myself) decided to take the recruits into the field. We needed them to see first hand what we deal with...  
The recruits where to stay on board the jet while the four of us dealt with a minor problem close to court... Well for us it was minor... We had been made aware of a group of a few dozen strogi had taken root close to court..they had captured a few gaurdians and were torturing them for information... The fact that the hostages were only gaurdians made the decison for the royal counsil not to send out a rescue team... Lissa being the queen had argued with the counsil that are world could not afford to lose any more guardians, but the counsil was dead set against not sending anymore more guardians out... saying that in order to resuce those taken they would need to gather at least fifty guardians, and they wold lose more in the process...So ultimatly the risk was not worth it...

Lissa had been upset and stormed out of the counsil meeting, feeling alone and depressed. I sensed some darkness in her and quickly drawed it away from her...  
leaving her sad and missing me... She could tell I had taken the darkness and sent a message thru the bond saying, " I miss you so much Rose, I wish you were here."  
But I could feel that she knew I wasn't coming back anytime soon. And surprisingly she was ok with that ... I was proud of the fact that over the years Lissa learned never to show weakness on the outside, but it didn't stop me from feeling her emotions... Lissa still assummed that I guarded Abe. But Abe and my mother knew I was with the brother hood... I mean Abe was the one who bought the island and everything else on it... We where not only financially backed by Abe, But any and all rescue missions the team was sent out on, we collected anything worth value to help run are operation. You'd be surprised how much old and powerful Strogi were able to collect over the years... One location in example proved to return a profit of over 10 million alone...  
Yes you think that is alot, but when you have a group of people and an intire island as well as all the most updated technoligy along with weapons and private jets... well you can imagine the overhead... the cost to fuel each jet was in the thousands alone .. so take it from there..

We gathered the remaining recruits into the locker room ... We appointed them their own lockers with uniforms and each a few weapons...  
Telling them that although the were still only recruits, and was not going to be involved the needed to see first hand what we dealt with...

" OK listen up you will suit up and lock down your weapons. Each of you have different weapons that you have over the weeks advanced with...along with the regular required ones... You will not under any circumstances engage into today activies... Understood"

" Yes number 1 " was chorused throught the locker room... " Ok ladies suit up and be on the tarmac in 10, those not there in time will spend the next few days in the hole.." I replyed then turned and walked out... The hole was nothing less then a torture chamber... Yes I know what most would think... but it helped to maintain disipline... The person inside would be tortured with ice cold water thrown on them, no food or water... while being chained to the wall. They would also indure being beated repeatly... along with other torture devises... I know this seems cruel and harsh but it was nothing they would not endure if captured by strogi...It helped to '  
build mental and physical strenght for endurance... all memebers of the Brotherhood along with the recruits were subject to this a few times...

Exactly 9 minutes later the recruits were all on the tarmac... They all quickly learned in the begining that I never bluffed or wavored when I dished out an order...  
The top four members waited for the recruits to load up... I was to be paired with pavel, while tasha and eddie where paired together...

Two hours later, we where close to the drop zone. (Its a custom jet. they're extremly fast) I stood up and faced the recruits...

"Ok people, if you reach in to the hidden compartment along your left leg you will feel a pair of glasses. Put them on. Along the rim on the right side is a button,  
that will switch to night vision... On my count hit the switch. 3...2,...1, switching to night vision now" I said as the cabin lights blacked out and we all switched to night vision...

"Number one we are ten miles out and counting down" call the pilot over are earpieces... As usaual the four of us stood and walked over to the doors and opened the latch...

"Reckon you can beat them Number one" asked tasha with a smirk... " Willing to wager anything guys" she asked...

"My money is on number 1..as always " called the pilot...

Eddie and Pavel looked at each other and said, " Ya sure why not" as they both bet out a few hundred that Pavel could take me... Truthfully he was the only one that was even within close range to beat me, but I always no matter what still came out ahead in everything..

" Counting down from ten" the pilot called out thru the earpiece as we readied are selves to jump...

" 10,...9,...8,...7,...6,...5,...4,...3,...2,...1,...go, go, moveout " the pilot replyed...

I smirked and allowed Pavel to jump first, waiting three seconds then leaped backwards in to the night sky doing a backwards flip as I curled my legs up to my chest...

I once again flatten out my body and placed my hands under my arm pits and tucked my head slightly to build speed as I nose dived toward the fast appoarching ground... I passed pavel in a blurr as I heard eddie, and tasha snicker thru the earpiece as Pacel cursed under his breathe...

I landed silently on the balls of my feet as I waited for the rest of them to join me three seconds latter... " Fuck I'm not placeing anymore bets against you, I'm tired of always losing" Pavel complained quietly... I smirked and rolled my eyes... I could hear the recruits thur the earpieces saying remarks like

"Shit she's fast" and " Dam woman" And " Son of a bitch, I can't wait to do that" it was only the last remark that made my heart jump

" I expected no less, she always did amaze me" said dimitri his voice still smooth and rich with his accent...

"All right people game time, recruits watch and learn" Replyed Tasha...

Eddie once a gain pulled out his heat sensor and scanned the large mansion from the roof we landed on...

" This should turn a nice profitt" commented pavel... we all agreed as we nodded are heads...

" How many reds and blues eddie" I asked...

" 14 red, (guardians) and sixty blue (strogi) " he said with a smile as his eyebrows raised with excitment... truth be told this was a walk in the park for us..

I smiled with barely contained thrill and said, " Well lets add are selves to the party, shall we "

As Pavel tapped into the secrurity and power supply... shutting down all there sensors, alarms and power...

We each teamed up and Jumped down from the roof landing with out problem four stories down...

As we appoarched the house entering from side doors, we could hear the panick and surprise coming from within the house...

Pavel and I was to eliminate any and all threats while Tasha and Eddie reached the hostages, eliminating only those in their path...

Pavel pulled out two long silver blades that where kind of like machete knives, with black rubber handles. the silver blades were slightly curved...

I pulled out my blessed samuri sword, along with a smaller silver dagger...

I knew the recruits could see everything we were seeing as you could hear them slightly breathing heavier thru the earpieces as adrenaline pumped thru them...

I slowed my breathing and calmed my body the way sensi taught me, then opened the door as we search the interior ...  
although is was pitch black inside we saw everything with crystal clear vision thanks to are glasses...

There where at least a dozen strogi waiting in the room, thinking they were out of sight...

I stepped into the room as four leaped out at me all at once... faster then the strogi could comprehend the four strogi bodies stood all around me without heads, for a few seconds before their bodies fell to the floor. I could hear the remaining strogi in the room gasp in fear before they gained there composure to attack.

"number 4 secure the room, I'm moving forward" I called as I walked toward the exit leading farther into the house... leaving pavel to deal with the remaining eight strogi alone...

" Understood number 1 " he replyed as grunts and bones snapping was heard behind me...

I moved into the hallway and was approached with another five strogi charging toward me... I jumped clear over the heads landing swiftly behind them...

before they had time to turn around I threw my samuri sword and watched as it behead the five strogi in the hallway, them embedded itself into the far wall...

Pavel came out of the room and saw my sword and pulled it out of the wall stepping over the dead bodies reaching me and handed it back to me...

between the both of us the whole process took under sixty seconds...

" That was seventeen down, number 2, and 3, took out another ten so that leaves 33 more" said Pavel...

" Well let's not keep them waiting, shall we " I replyed moving forward and sweeping each room we came across...

We moved threw out the house, cutting down any and all threats... All in all the whole process took us about thirty minutes to complete..

We gathered the 14 guardians that were badly beaten and bruised and shot them with a serum that had the same effect as complusion...

We asked them questions about what kind of information the strogi wanted from them... turns out they wanted to know the best way to penetrate the royal court...

After gathering all the information we planted in there minds that they managed to escape killing the strogi and that there was only

A dozen strogi in the house... We also erased there memories of ever seeing us. Then headed out ... but not before we called in are team of cleaners erasing all signs of the extra bodies and gathering what ever the brotherhood could use and turn a profit from...

The once beautiful mansion was made to look run down and in shambles, so that when the Guardians arrived for the the hostages it would not raise any suspision... with them are the alchemist...

Are team moved out as one of the memebers of are cleaner team stayed a safe distance away to wait for the court guardians to arrive, making sure no one was the wiser...

The whole process took three hours, we learned to move fast and be efficent in are work, the longer we stayed, we risked exposure...

" Eagle eye we are ready for extraction" I called over the earpiece. " Look for the red eye in the sky"

" Number one we have your location and 20 seconds out , counting down now, eagle eye out" replyed the pilot...

Once back on the jet the recruits where at a loss for words as they looked the four of us over... You could see amazement in there eyes,  
as they scanned the four of us over for injuries... we only had minor scratches and nothing futher..

I moved to the back of the jet as I pressed a button and revealed a hidden compartment with cleaning supplies to clean my samuri sword and silver dagger... Pavel moved next to me to do the same... after ward the pilot blasted the cabin with are favorite songs knowing we where stilled pumped with adrenilian, while Eddie tossed each of use a couple of beers...

The song in the cabin was ' closer by kings of leon' as I sat back in my chair closing my eyes and drowing myself in the words of the song...

stranded in this spooky town,...stop light is swaying and the phone lines are down... snow is crackling cold... she took my heart, I think she took my soul..

I opened my eyes and watched as dimitri stared at me when the words played...

with the moon I run...

this completely described my life.. I have been living my life with only the light of the moon as my only guide, friend and only one who ever saw my true emotions now... no longer was the sun my comfort or refuge...

Far from the carnage of the fiery sun...

Driven by the strangle of vein...

I was determined and driven with the need to hide my emotions from thoses I cared about, I truly believed now that showing any emotion toward a person to much was something that would lead to pain and death...God knows I've endured enough pain in my past... As much as I still loved Dimitri I found my self still confused at times about wanting to be near him, then in the next minute wanting to be as far away as possible... We continued to keep eye contact while I refused to turn away or show any emotion toward him,  
as I knew he searched my eyes...

Showing no mercy, I'd do it again...

Although I struggled inside, over the years I couldn't help but wonder if it was all worth it, every choice I made, every stolen kiss.. every secret glance conveying a thousand silent ways to show are love for each other when words were not allowed to be expressed... the cabin... me running off leaving Lissa to hunt him down, bringing his soul back... if I had to do all over again would I ?

Yes I would...

Open up your eyes... you keep on crying... baby I'll bleed you dry...

He had to understand that by us being together, It would end up with one of us crying, hurting inside, begging the pain to dwindle..  
allowing are hearts to bleed out and die... He hid behind his facade, but I was a master at reading people... I knew since we talked on the beach he wanted more than I was willing to give or show...

Skies are blinking at me,... I see a storm bubbleing up from the sea... and it's coming closer... it's coming closer...

Just like the words of the song A storm was bubbling inside me, I was torn and conflicked with my undieing need for him,  
And trying to rashionailize The part of my brian that said stay away, it will only cause you more pain...  
I didn't want to admitt that little by little my heart was overiding my brain... But I fought regardless to keep up my facade of indiference...  
but it was definately getting closer to shattering...

The only thing I could do to save us both was to show him just one emotion, as hard as I fought against what I was feeling I decided to show him the one thing that will give him the answer he was seeking...

Regret...

Regret for the love that was taken, regret for the things we had to both endure, regret for the plans for the future we had so much hoped for, that was ripped from us, regret for the decesion I had just made, to walk away...

I saw him read every thing I just showed him as a single tear fell from his eye...as he lowered his eyes from mine...

I stood up as the door opened on the jet and made my way toward the exit... Once again placeing my emotionless facade in place, as Tasha and the others made there way toward the mess hall...

"Hey hathaway, where you going" called out eddie... I turned and faced him saying with a smile, " I'm heading to my quarters, I will see you all tommorrow bright and early" then continued to make my way toward my room...

Once inside I showered and changed into loose fitting runing pants and a wife beater shirt, and made my way into the night toward the beach...

I sat close to the water as the moon made everything look silver white... behind me only a few feet away I could here the palm trees and tropical plants

sway back and forth as a warm and salty breeze sweeped across the island...

A bead of sweat fell down the back of my neck, as I continued to look over the crashing waves...

I knew I had to get away from him, If I had stayed there with them my resolve would have shattered... I needed this time alone to gather myself ...

However it seemed as if fate it self was against me as I felt him behind me, I took a deep breathe to try and steady my emotions,  
but was betrayed as his scent engulfed me...

I heard the words leave his mouth in a whisper much like when you plead with God to wash away your troubles...

"Roza Please...

Dear God, please help me, I thought as I looked up toward the sky...as I felt my walls starting to crumble...


	5. Chapter 5

I DON'T OWN VA OR ITS CHARACTERS... RICHELLE MEAD DOES...

OK GUYS THIS NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA BE ALL ABOUT DIMITRI AND ROSE...

SO THIS WILL BE A LEMON SCENE, PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION !

THIS IS AN '''''' M''''''''''''' RATED CHAPTER , SO THOSE UNDER AGE PLEASE SKIP DOWN TO THE PART THAT WILL BE MARKED AS SAFE TO READ... THANKS AND ENJOY... LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK...  
PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF IT'S GOOD OR CORNY OR JUST WHATEVER...

GOSH IT ALMOST FEELS LIKE I'M GONNA BE THE ONE GOING THRU THIS LOL I TOTALLY WISH...

PREVIOUSLY, RPOV...

I walked onto the beach sitting close to the water, I sat and stared at the water as the waves crashed agaisnt the shore...  
The light of the moon made everything seem silver white.. A warm salty breeze swayed the palm trees and tropical plants only a few feet behind me...  
As a bead of sweat dripped down the back of my neck... I felt him behind me... and cursed my fate ...

I took a deep breath trying to gather myself, but the odds were against me, as I smelled his rich intoxicating scent wrap around me...  
The words left his lips in a whisper, as if he was pleading... with God to grant him salvation... " Roza please"

I looked up at the sky and sent a silent plea, asking God for strenght, as my walls came crumbling down...

Suddenly music played softly through out the entire island coming from speakers placed all around... Was someone trying to purposely torture me,... I cursed Tasha under my breathe,... as I knew she was to blame for this...of all the songs in the world...  
she just had to play '''''' halo by Beyonce ''''''''''''

I stood up slowly and turned to meet the eyes of a man drowning, in pain and remorse... pleading with his eyes for me to reach out to him, if only just this once...  
as the words of the song drifted in between the space of the both of us... it spoke volumes of the story of are once great love affair...

Remember those walls I built... well baby there tumbling down...they didn't even put up a fight...they didn't even make a sound...

Just as the words where spoken I lost my resolve and Dimitri reached out a hand and placed it on my wet cheek...

he tenderly rubbed the pad of his thumb across my jaw line and whispered against the wind... as he leaned his fore head against mine...  
" I know I have no right to want to be with you, but Roza please...Even...even if its just for tonight... please ...just give me one night,  
with just us." as his other hand was placed at the small of my back rubbing gentle circles with his finger.

I found a way to let you in...But I never really had a dout...

" Let me in Roza, just for tonight" he pleaded still whispereing... I tryed averting my eyes but, I was lost in the dept of his smoldering passion filled eyes...

Standing in the light of your halo,... I got my angel now...

I lost the will to fight, as I gazed at him and whispered one word " Tonight" and although his eyes filled with joy and love, there was still pain hidden under neath as he understood my words, That only for tonight I would give myself to him, that with the rising of the sun, I would no longer be his Roza. That I would return to being the leader of the Brotherhood... that I would close myself off from him once again...  
And as he understood what I was saying with my eyes, he didn't care if come morning I would turn away, as long as he got to spend this one night with me...

Its like I've been awakened... every rule I had you breaking... it's the risk that I'm taking...

He slowly brought his lips to mine, tender and sweet. Thru this kiss he told me everything he ever felt and still feels for me. That in spite of the emotional barriers that had been placed by both of us, he was no longer going to shut me out... he was willing to finaly fight for the love I so desperately at one point tryed to make him see...

I ain't ever gonna shut you out...everywhere I'm looking now... I'm surrounded by your embrace... baby I can see your halo... you know you're my saving grace...

He deepen the kiss as his hands slowly traced up my arms cupping my face... The taste of his lips was like sweet manna from heaven...  
As I returned the kiss, allowing every once of my love to pour into this kiss... losing ourselves in each other...  
My hands softly raised and pressed agianst his firm muscled chest... he moaned low and deep in his throat from my simple touch...

You're everything I need and more...its written all over your face...baby I can feel your halo, pray it won't fade away...

He slowly lowered me onto the soft white sand... His lips never leaving my body.. burning a trial down my neck... One of my hands reached into his hair, as his head lowers to the base of my throat. He says my name as if I'm the air he needs to breathe... he raised him self from me to remove his shirt, then lowered himself on me once again.

The feel of his skin against my finger tips tingled everywhere I touched... his breathe quicken... only to excite me more... I could feel tears burning my cheeks, as I was overcome with the magnitude of his love and tenderness toward me... All of my fears and shyness melted away... I've only ever known one man...  
One Russian God, many years ago... As I became familiar with his touch again , A touch I thought I had possibly only dreamt of ...from a time long ago...

I can feel your halo,... halo...halo...

He reached down with his hands and raised my shirt taking his time to be gentle and tender as he lifted it over my head... I had sat up during this, to make it easier for him... His eyes watched me as if making sure I was really with him... allowing him a precious gift... he lowered his lips to mine as his hands reached behind me,  
as he softly rans his fingers up and down my back... I moaned into his mouth...

DPOV...

Dear God, please let this be real... I thought as I kissed her full pink lips, that tasted just as I remembered... she is my world ... she is my Goddess...  
She has always been my own personal sun even in my darkest Hour...

Hit me like a ray of sun ...burning through my darkest night...

The feeling I get when she touches me, is like a fire smoldering me...Burning deep under the surface waiting to be set free...  
How could someone so small, and petite have total control of my mind, body, and soul...How have I survived this long without my Life...my soul mate...my personal sun... I have never been a man to sleep around with many woman... But with the few that I did sleep with, I have never felt this way about anyone...Just a simple touch or brush of her hand and the whole world fades away...

Your the only one that I want... Think I'm addicted to your light... I swore I'd never fall again...But this don't even feel like falling...

If there was such a thing as the Ancient Greek Gods and Goddesses...Then Roza was my Aphrodite, and her body laid before me waiting to be feasted on was my Ambrosia...

I slowly savoring the moment opened the claspe on her bra, releaseing her perfect full and heavy breast... As a slight blush crept along her cheeks...  
making her more beautiful if possible, than she already was ... I lowered my head kissing her neck, slowly brushing my lips toward her shoulder...  
Her body shivered beneath mine in excitment... making me feel like I was floating in the sky, As I kissed lower down her chest between the valley of her breast... her feminine moans and whimpers excitied me to know I was the cause of her pleasure... as her back arched slightly pressing her closer to me...

Gravity can't forget... so pull me back to the ground again...

I placed my mouth over her breast taking her hard peak nipple into my mouth, nipping and sucking gently, waiting to recieve her moans and cry of pleasure,  
as my own reward... taking care to worship and covet her angelic body... as her fingers dugg deep into my back pulling me closer to her...  
Taking her other nipple into my mouth making sure to pleasure this side, just as much...

Feels like I've been awaken... Every rule I had you breaking...

Her fingers traced along the front of my pants, barely brushing my hard shaft...making my hips grind against her warm core... As a growl ecapsed my lips ...

I could feel how moist and wet she was even through my pants... I desperately clung to my control trying to remind myself to take things slow and gentle...  
It was my need to make every second she gave me last as long as possible... Just the thought that she would turn away from me was threatening to bring me to my knees...  
If only fate or destiny would bestow her to me, I'd never want for more... If only...

So I will be selfish once more and take the precious gift she is offering me... and cherish every moment of her...  
knowing that with the rising of the sun she would be lost to me once more... but I would be persistent, I will follow her to the ends of the earth and back if need be...

The risk that I'm taking... I'm never gonna shut you out...

Slowly sliding my hands down over her soft taunt belly, As I remove her pants running my fingers along her slender tanned legs... I cover her knee with my mouth, kissing the inside of her inner thigh, leading to her moist dark heat...needing to feast upon her hidden treasure...

I slowly spread her legs open , As I tremble like an addicted man needing his drug... I remove her panties needing to see all of her...  
Her sweet arousal slowly drips down her slick folds... lowering my self, I take her into my mouth,... An explosive eruption escapes my chest,  
as a long deep moan leaves my own lips from the sweet taste of her... her hips rise pushing her more into my mouth as she cries out in pleasure...  
Her thrashing and whimpering makes me crave her even more as I take her harden sensitive nubb into my mouth, sucking hard...as I hold her hips to keep her in place... I look up at her face and see her head thrown back agianst the sand as her back arches further toward me... her hands clenching my hair...  
as she holds on trying to ride through her first orgasm of the night...My fingers enter her moist core pumping in and out of her warm heat...  
as I imagine burrieing my self deep inside her... I growl not able to hold back any futher ...

She reaches forward and pushes me away, grabbing at my pants as she trails hot wet kisses all over my chest...  
I'm on my knee's before her as she pulls down my pants along with my boxers... Before I realize what she is doing, she takes my hard shaft into her mouth...  
Sucking and licking...she takes one hand and pumps along my shaft the part that can't fit into her mouth...

I release a roar of pleasure as I grab her hair in one hand,... holding on to her ... as my other hand reaches down and massages one of her breast...  
I can feel the pressure quickly building, so I gently try pushing her back... she looks up into my eyes as if I'm refusing her ...

My eyes widen at her misunderstanding, as I quickly assure her that I was nearly ready to explode, not expecting to do that into her mouth...

She opened her mouth to speak for the first time and said, " Give me all of you, comrade" then quickly placed her mouth on me again sucking harder and faster...  
As I exploded into her mouth... throwing my head back roaring out " Roza"

Everywhere I'm looking now... I'm surrounded by your embrace... baby I can see your halo...you know you're my saving grace...

After gathering my self as I panted trying to catch my breathe, I looked down at her swollen lips ...and she gave me a tender smile...  
I attacked her lips once more and already felt my self growing hard with need again... As I again layed her down gently against the soft warm sand...  
Not wanting to hold out any longer I searched her eyes asking permission, and with one look she willingly gave it...

I placed myself at her entrance, and said, " I love you so much Roza.." then entered her warm tight core... I pressed my self deep inside her,  
all the way to the base of my shaft...and stilled,... allowing her body time to acommodate me... Dear God help me, she felt even tighter then the first time, if possiblie...

As we both moaned out, into the night... I waited a few seconds for her to relax... as I felt her walls surrounding my shaft began to relax I maintained watching her eyes the whole time... she gave me a small nodd telling me she was ok as her hands where grabbing my upper arms...

You're everything I need and more...it's written all over your face...baby I can feel your halo...pray it won't fade away...

I slowly pulled back almost all the way and pressed backed firmly inside her ...she cryed out as her hands grasp my back as she arched her back pressing her hips closer to mine... God I wanted to take her harder .. to press myself deeper than ever before inside her...and as if she read my thoughts she she moaned out saying, " Deeper...mmhhhh...harder...Dimitri...please"

I lost control and gave into both of are needs, I thrust my hips harder penatrating her deeper than ever before... as I watched her eyes dance with fire, daring me, taunting me, seduceing me for more... I raised her hips gripping her tighter and thrusting harder and harder into her...and still feeling like I needed to be closer,  
deeper... but afriad to take her any harder... she was so small under me, compared to my 6'7 height... But like always I was an open book laid before her to read she said, " Don't be afriad Dimitri " as her words seemed to demand all of me, no holding back... that she was no longer the teenager, or childish girl I once acussed her of being...She was a woman, demanding, needing, desireing, a man to fufill her needs... And not just any man...she wanted me...  
all of me... And I was not going to deny her myself anymore ... I was going to give her all of me... As I gave in to all the ways I have ever fantasized taking her... All Through The Night...

I can feel your halo,...halo...halo... I can see your halo... I pray it won't fade away...

END OF " M " RATED SEEN...

RPOV...

After countless hours of making love... I have never in all my life felt so peaceful...he had fulfuilled and tamed the burning ache within me...  
It was like finally getting a part of my self back that had been ripped away from me...Every part of last night was beautiful...

Don't get me wrong... the one glorious night we spent so long ago back in the cabin, was great and amazing in every way...  
But last night,... I was finally with Dimitri...the real Dimitri...no boudraries, no one to say what we shared was wrong, or looked down at...  
Nothing was standing in are way...But sadness filled my heart once again, at the thought of knowing that this time, I was the one letting go...

Knowing that without a dout this was not a choice,... I make easily... History was my proof...That by the both of us being together he had lost his concentraction, causeing him to falter... Had his mind been focased... that one strogi , the one I cursed with every fiber in my being...named Nathan...

The one who ripped us away from each other...then the both of us would have been happy... or at least I'd like to think so...  
But I was not willing to take chances with his life...never again would I suffer the agony of his loss... I'd take the aching pain in my chest from not being with him any day, rather than to chance his soul again...or worse his death... No I would not test fate again...

So with a heavy heart I sat down looking across the water, watching as the horizon started to change colors as the sun slowly rose, With each passing second the sun was closeing in on my time with him...We sat naked watching as we both knew this chapter in our lives was comeing to an end...

He sat behind me with his arms wrapped around me, as if he was clinging to more then just my body...His long legs on both side of me, as I sat in between them..  
as his chest was pressed agaisnt my back... His chin resting on my shoulder...as the sun made its first appearance his grip on me tighten,  
as tears flowed down my face...His breathing started coming a little faster as I heard his heart wrenching whisper, " Please, stay with me Roza"

He turned his face and pressed it to my neck...kissing and breathing in my scent...I could feel his heart beat pounding in rhythm with my own...  
I was so mad... I wanted to scream at the world, at fate...for being born...for the unbareable choices that life demanded we make...  
I wanted to shout, out at destiny, Or God... Why ...Just please why... Why did life... my life have to be filled with so much pain and sorrow...

And Despite all of that, I loved him... I loved him in a way that no person in the world was strong enough to handle, He was my everything...  
And it was because of my love for him, that I was walking away...never would I ever be the same without him...but life...this life...our lives...  
were not able to come together... I knew with out a dout that we were soul mates... I could only hope that maybe in the next life... we could be...

We stood up and dressed...which was not easy as we both clung to each other... we finally faced each other, He bent down and brought his lips to mine...  
I kissed him with all the hurt,...pain,...loss,...anger...and last but most of all... love ... I felt are tears mingle and join just as are souls had...

The kiss slowed to a tender and gentle pace...as we both clung tightly to each other... I knew I would have to force my self to walk away...

We pulled back at the same time looking into each others eyes,...his pleading me not to do this,...mine resign to live a live of pain...

" I'll always love you Dimitri...never forget that " I whispered as I took a step back, I wiped my face clean of all emotions closing myself off from him...  
Once again placeing my cold stone facade upon my face...giving nothing ...as I watched his body shutter, as tears poured out of him...

I turned to walk away and out of the corner of my eye I saw his large frame turn and watch the sun as he fell to his knee's ...and although he was silent...  
It was like I could hear his pleas, screaming out in anger, in agony... mad at life...furious with destiny...  
Then he said, " I won't let you fade away, I won't let you go, I will never stop.. fighting for us"

I can feel your halo,...pray it won't fade away...your everything I want and more...it's written all over your face...

Baby I can see you halo... you know you're my saving grace...

WELL THATS IT FOR THIS CHAPTER... I WAS GONNA MAKE IT LONGER WITH OTHER STUFF BUT I DECIDED TO JUST MAKE IT ABOUT THE BOTH OF THEM... SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK...AND CONTINUE TO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW...  
MORE ACTION AND DRAMA... COMING SOON!


	6. Chapter 6

I DON'T OWN VA OR IT'S CHARACTERS...RICHELLE MEAD DOES...

WELL GUYS THANKS SO MUCH, FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS... IT REALLY TOUCHES MY HEART TO KNOW THAT ALL THIS STUFF RUNNING THROUGH ME IS NOT CRAZY, BUT SOMETHING THAT SOMEONE MIGHT WANT TO READ...

***** NOW AS FOR BOTH STORIES THAT I'M WRITING I ALREADY KNOW WHERE EACH ONE IS LEADING...  
HOWEVER, IT IS RATHER DIFFICULT TO KEEP WRITNG BOTH AT THE SAME TIME... BUT I WILL CONTINUE TO UPDATE EACH ONE...

SO IN ORDER TO KEEP MY MIND STRIAGHT... I WILL STICK WITH '''THE ELITE BROTHERHOOD''' FOR A COUPLE DAYS...  
UPDATEING AS MUCH AS I CAN... THEN SWITCH AND DO THE SAME FOR '''THE BLACK ROSE'''''

I WILL COMPLETE EACH STORY, JUST HANG IN THERE WITH ME AND PLEASE CONTINUE TO UPDATE...

THANKS SOOO MUCH... I HOPE YOU ALL TRULY ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER... IT TOOK ME LONGER TO WRITE...  
I REALLY TRYED TO BRING OUT ALL THE EMOTIONS RUNNING THROUGH THE BOTH OF THEM... SO I HOPE I GOT MY POINT OF VEIW ACROSS...

THANKS JOHNNY'S GIRLLLLLL

RPOV...

I reached my quarters with out running into anyone, thankfully... The gut wrenching pain coming out of my body was making it almost impossible to breath as my entire body shook and trembled as I sobbed into the emptiness ...

Jesus Christ, Almighty... Please...how was I suppose to do this... how was I suppose to live without him...

Although he was within walking distance of me, it was like he was a million miles away... Yes he was here, alive...but this was worse then when he was taken from me...no, I will not falter...I will not chance his life...I will not test fate... I will suffer a thousand deaths...just to know he excist...  
even if he could not be mine...

God I feel like I'm losing my mind... As I clawed at my own skin... why was my life always destine to end in doom,...

What did I do to deserve this torture, and pain...how was I to endure all of this...

I must have sat and stared at the wall for hours...not feeling anything ...but feeling everything...if that makes sense...

I could hear movement and people laughing outside my door, as they passed by...

Finally after countless hours I dragged myself into the shower... The water pelted down hot upon my body...

I'd always though water was like some form of purity... I watched as it went down the drian...washing away all my emotions with it...

I truly had nothing left...it was easier to hide behind my facade...seeing as I had nothing to show...

What was left ... was nothing but an empty shell... a shadow of my former self...

I remained in my quarters for the rest of the day...At some point Tasha knocked on my door... I never answered ...after a moment she walked away...

Eddie and Pavel came by as well...but faced the same results...leaving without my acknowledgeing them...

As night fell over the island... I waited for the silence...to fall ...ensureing everyone was asleep...

I headed out toward the temple that was built on the highest point on the island...

We had it built for sensi... he was some sort of monk or something... I never really got to understand his beliefs...before he died...

But he made me what I have become... The only peace I can abtain is knowing he died of old age in his sleep...

He trained me harder... he was much more strick on me... Some would say his methods were in fact cruel at times...

He however taught me disipline ...he understood the shadow kissed side of me ...that caused me to be reckless...  
He showed me how to use the darkness in my favor...instead of allowing it to overcome me and be a weakness threatening me into insanity...

Now the darkness was my virtue...my safe haven...It made me lethal and deadly to all...

I was faster, stronger, and able to endure what others could not... Strogi was no match for me...

This is why no other member of the brotherhood could match me...

The path to the temple was a five mile hike up the mountian... it stood above everything else, as the views were breath taking ...

You could see all the water on every side surrounding the island... The temple it self, was not a building... it was more like A sheltered roof...with a stone floor...with no walls blocking the open air... A small wooden carved alter was placed in the center, with inscents burning ...

I placed my self in front of the alter sitting in a lotus position... I lit the incents and closed my eyes calming my breathing...

" Raisa" I opened my eyes but saw nothing...but I could have sworn I heard sensi say my name...it seemed to be carried on the wind...

I again closed my eyes and took a deep cleansing breathe... " Raisa " I remained calm and focased as I could feel his presence ...

" Sensi Rohan..." I said in a whisper... " Raisa... why has your spirit been burden..." He always spoke in a weird way...  
rather than simply say what's the matter... he always had to make everything that came out of his mouth sound wise and filled with wisdom...

" I ... don't want to talk about it.." I said... hopeing he would leave it alone... but knowing he wouldn't...

He tisked...at me... " Even in my afterlife I must be of disipline to you... speak thy truth... Raisa..."

I knew if I refused to tell him...even though he was dead... he would make my life a living hell... I let out a deep breathe...

" The man I love is here... ... But I can't be with him... I can't allow us to be togther... it could distract him , and get him killed..."

" Why do you, cause thyself pain... Raisa"

I knew he heard what I said, but I knew he was asking me something different... but I didn't understand what...

" I don't understand Sensi Rohan... what futher explantion do you want from me."

" Your are not able to understand at this time I see... however Raisa...you must protect the child at all cost..."

I opened my eyes and saw his spirit sitting in the same position in front of me...just staring with a blank face... yes he taught me how to do that...so I knew what to look for...he was worried...and some what unsure...of what I don't know...

" The child of the chosen one... right"

" Yes Raisa...you must protect this child... the child will be the fate of the world... this child will cleanse the world of that which is unholy...evil..."  
I knew he was talking about the strogi... but this child ...how was I suppose to protect it when I didn't even know who they were... or if they were even born...

" The time has come, this child will be born in the coming months..." ok well thats good to know so I would have to protect the mother...but who was the mother...

" The mother of this child is someone you know very well...only one other knows them as well as you..."

" Sensi Rohan, this is not really helping me much... If i'm suppose to protect them,...how will I find them.."

" The mother is connected to spirit... as well as the darkness spirit creates"...

Shit Lissa... fuck...

" Sensi Rohan, I must go ... I know who the mother is... It was good to see and speak with you..." I said as I bowed and turned running down the mountain... shit ...shit...damit... it all makes sense... the strogi close to the royal court... them wanting the chosen one... what Jesse was trying to warn me about...

I pulled out my phone and called Tasha...

"Ya Rose what's up"

"Tasha, get the team ready, I know who the mother of the chosen one is... I want to move out in one hour... I'll explain everything when I get back from the temple"  
I said then hung up...

I keep running but slipped into lissa's mind just to check on her... she was up, as it was daytime for them... we run on human time here...

she was bubbling with excitement waiting for christian to walk through the door... as she set the twins down to eat...

Just then the front door opened and Christian came in... " Hey Liss...how was your day" He asked as he kissed her lips then moved to kiss the twins on the top of there heads... " It was good, ...Christian... I need to tell you something.." he then turned and looked at her...suddenly worried that something was wrong...

" What's wrong baby" he said bracing for something bad... She smiled and said, " I'm pregnant"

I slipped out of her head... and cursed out loud..." Mother fucker" as I picked up my pace running full out...

What felt like hours latter I burst into headquarters...meeting up with Tasha, Eddie, and Pavel ...

" What, how... I just got off the phone with you not even 30 seconds ago... I traced your location, you was at the top of the mountain Rose...  
that's a record for you.." I was confused they knew I was fast... " Rose thats almost six mile... you got here in just under 60 seconds..."

I was stunned at a loss for words... I mean I knew I was fast but,... dam not that fast... it had to be the adrenilan...

"Well I ran as fast as I could... Oh and guess who the chosen one is... Lissa" I said as all there eyes widen just like mine had...

" Shit ... are you sure" Asked Eddie... Tasha and Pavel where still in shock I think... So I explained what Sensi Rohan told me and about the strogi close to the court...  
and how I slipped into lissa head as she told Christian the news... They didn't question me about talking to Sensi... they knew I could talk to ghost or spirits...

So after suiting and gearing up I made calls to Abe and my Mother telling them all the information... since we first learned about the chosen one Abe had been exhausting all his efforts in trying to find out more about this chosen one...

He found a few leads but nothing solid...until now... he had learned of a lengend almost forgotten... told by some of the older mori...  
Many believed it to be only a fairytale told to young children as a bedtime story,... to keep there nightmares away... but over the centuries it was nearly forgotten...

He told me that he and my mother would be at the island when we came back with Lissa... it was the only place in the world where she would be absolutly safe...

Seen as this place was hidden from the world and guarded like no other place... even If strogi where to get humans to stake the wards, We had discovered a way to keep them up... So there efforts where futile... Not to mention we where trained for any sitiuation...

Truth be told even if strogi knew of this place, which we made sure they didn't but if they did,... they would not come here...

See we chose this island for a reason... There was no place for them to hide, and also once they where here they would not be able to make an escape before the sun would rise... They would not be able to use are jets and weapons against us, seeing as well first of all everything was infused with silver...

Second of all everything was also runned by eye scans and finger prints...

Not to mention that are techs found a way for are jets and weapons to shut down when operated by strogi...

So like I said... It would be futile...to even try...

AS we made are way to the tarmac... The jet door open I watched as the team we where taking with us boarded... I was always the last to board, and the last to get off... It was my way of assuring all members were accounted for... Just as I was about to board I felt eyes staring at my back... I knew it was Dimitri... I paused not turning around...but I had to be sure... so I turned my head and met his gaze... he was standing far off in the distance, but I could read what his eyes where saying..." Be safe"... I nodded my head and sent him a message back that said, " Always" and then boarded the jet...

The flight was only going to take two hours... The plan was to get Lissa and Christain along with the twins... We would give the complusion serum to the royal counsil saying that Lissa, was taking a leave of absence, to spend time with her twins and christian for the next several months...

As we sat and waited, my thoughts lingered ... I was slighty nervous... I haven't seen Liss, or the gang in five years... They would ask alot of questions...  
Some I didn't want to answer ...But if it meant that Lissa was safe...then I would ...

Tasha interupted my rambling thoughts... " Rose , we have a problem..." Ok this was not what I wanted to hear right now...but I keep up my facade...

" What 's the problem "

" Well, First off we are only 15 minutes away... but that's not the problem. The royal court is under attack..."

"where 's the queen." I asked...refering to lissa...

"She along with Christain, the twins and others are in a gaurded room... so they are safe for the moment."

I nodded my head and got up and walked to the front of the jet.. near the door... I turned and addressed the team...

" OK listen up... Brother's the royal court is under attack... are mission is to secure the queen and her family...any and all threats are to be cut down."  
As I looked over the team... I had no dout that they would do what I asked...

" As alway, be swift, be safe...and may God"s blessings Shine Upon Us...As only The strong Survive..."

I quoted are motto...

"Three minutes and counting elites..." called the pilot...

Tasha and I opened the two latches opening the doors, the team of elites, filed into formation waiting to be deployed...

" On my count, 10,...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1. deploy...move out..."

I watched as the team one by one deployed out into the smoke and fire filled night...as the scene below us was utter catastrophe...

I landed on the ground and took off to where I knew lissa was being keep... the team clearing a path as the bodies of strogi fell to the ground...  
We moved fast as an unit... We burst through the double doors that where sealed by placing a small explosive devise...

I was the first one in... The guardians tensed and readied themselves to attack... Seeing as we had to keep are identity revealed. We quickly shot each guardian with tranquilizers...In a matter of seconds...the entire royal guard was out... on the floor...

The royal mori screamed and backed themselves against the far wall... the team made there way into the group and we grabbed Lissa along with christain and the twins...  
of course sparky tryed to light up one of the team members but he quicky knocked him out before he could even light up his hands...

I saw Adrian standing protectively in front of mia... shit he also was a spirit user and Mia was pregnant... I made a quick on the spot decision and motioned Eddie to Grab Mia and I grabbed Adrian... Eddie didn't ask questions... I think he figured the same thing I was thinking as well... as we made are way out of the room...  
Leaving the rest of the Royal counsil behind...

I handed Adrian over to another team memeber and I turned and set up wards and sealed the room allowing the other Royals to be protected Until the threat was over... then swiftly made my way toward the retraction zone...  
I made each team member call out there number... making sure we where all accounted for...

I then called out to the jet...

" Eagle eye in the sky, we are ready for evac... look for the red eye."

I saw Lissa and Adrian freeze when they heard my voice but I didn't acknowledge them...

" I have your location, 5 seconds and counting..." called out the Pilot...

I grabbed Lisa, and hooked a strap around her securing her to me... as the other team memebers did the same to the others...

And even though she was scared out of her mind... and was confused... she felt safe with me as she clung to me...

I fired off my lifting devise and hit the mark, allowing both lissa and myself to be lifted into the sky...

As well as the rest of the team... Thankfully we where all accounted for... with no injuries to the team or the mori...

I released the strap around Liss and went to sit her down at the front of the jet, but she had a death grip on me as she sobbed into my chest...

I turned and carried her to the back of the plane, holding her close to me... but didn't reveal who I was just yet...

So I lowered my voice and spoke comforting words to her in turkish... Telling her... "There,, there... shshsh... down cry...your safe now...princess..."

As I gently rubbed her back... After a moment her sobbs quiet down and she fell alseep while sitting in my lap...my arms securley wrapped around her...

Tasha came over and spoke in turkish to me... " Are you gonna tell her and the rest of them who we are and what we do... I mean after the threats are over...  
or are we gonna erase there memories..."

I looked at her and said, " I'm not sure ... this is not a decision that I can make alone... I mean Christian is your nephew as well as the twins...  
This is something the team needs to come to a choice on all together... but for now yes they will know..."

I knew she wanted them in are lives just as much as I did... but we also both knew that there safety came first... and we needed to decide as a team whether it was safe to the brother hood for them to know...There lives could be at risk...just knowing information about us...  
They could be hurt or tortured if someone knew they had information about the brother hood... It wasn't that we didn't trust any one of them...because we did..

It was the fact that well One Lissa was the queen... there would always be threats against her... and if they took her children then she would do anything and everything in her power to get them back...

Second of all... there was eyes and ears all around the royal court... and even if they thought they where speaking descretly, well... thats not a chance the brother hood would want to take...

What seemed like only seconds latter, we arrived back at the island... without speaking a word I gave lissa to Pavel...and walked out toward the beach...just as the sun made it's appearance across the water...

I wondered what the future would hold... I wondered what this child would bring... How the child would change are world...  
and who was the mother... Lissa... or... Mia...

I signed out loud as I released a small annoyed growl under my breathe... to low for anyone else to hear...  
I knew he was behind me,... but I didn't turn or speak... I waited to see what he wanted... and although my idenity was hidden...  
I'm pretty sure he knew it was me...

" Are you alright" he asked quietly...

I answered him with honesty..." No... ... but I have to be... and by the way Lissa's here.."

I figured he would have run off right away to go and see her, but he didn't ... instead he surprised me ...

He growled out, " why"

But instead of giving him all the information, I simply said,... " Because she has to be" and I turned and glanced at him then walked up toward the mountain...

"Roza." he called out... I stopped but didn't turn around... " Even though you don't show it... I know you still love me...and I'll never stop loving you...  
I won't forget...or let go" he said, and waited for me to say something...give him a sign ...anything...

All I said was, " I know... I know Guardian Belikov..." and continued walking away...


	7. Chapter 7

I DON'T OWN VA OR ITS CHARATERS... RICHELLE MEAD DOES...

HEY GUYS... HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER... I ACTUALLY HAD CHAPTER SEVEN ALREADY WRITTEN, BUT I WAS NOT SATISFIED WITH IT SO DECIDED TO DO A NEW ONE...

SO HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER SEVEN...

DPOV...

DAMIT.. I will not allow her to walk away from me... I thought as I followed her up the mountain...

"Don't walk away from me Rose...stop" I said... trying to sound like her old mentor...

She stopped but didn't turn around... " What do you want Guardian Belikov..." she asked...

I flinched at the emotionless tone of her voice... she slowly turned to face me... her face gave nothing, but the cold mask she mastered...

" Why are you acting this way" I asked... hopeing she would not bring up the past... I had treated her the same way... I pushed her away for her own good...  
but also because I was to much of a coward to face her...

" How do you mean Guardian Belikov." I knew she was doing this on purpose to punish me... but I thought she was more mature than this...

" Stop playing childish games with me Rose" I accussed...

Her eyes narrowed just the slightest... if I wasn't staring at her eyes, I would have missed the only indication that she was mad... well furious would be the better term...  
because just as quickly her face was once again blank of all emotions... her body relaxed .. her posture and hands seemed at ease...

She smirk slightly... oh shit... I crossed the line... I took a step back...and waited for her wrath...

" Guardian Belikov, I assure you... Life does not revolve souly around you Mr. Belikov...  
futhermore... a war is coming... so please excuse me, If at the moment, I am uncapable to comfort you...But Do Not ... accuse me of playing childish games... I am no longer or have I been a child for some time now...futhermore... Guardian Belikov... I am your superior and will not be spoken to in the manner that you accuse me of... Now unless you have something futher to add... then you are dismissed..." she watched me for a second more,  
waiting to see if I had anything else to say... then she turned and continued to walk up the mountain...

I was stunned, what had I done... I accused her of being childish once more... when I knew dam well she was totaly the oppitisite...

God I'm such a jerk... If anything I was the one acting childish and in so many words or less she called me out on it...  
She said something about a war was coming... what war... I needed answers ...

I made my way back toward base and found Tasha talking with another team member... I waited for her to finish...she gave him an order and the guy walked away...

"How can I help you Dimitri." she said without even turning around... I was a little shocked about the fact she seemed to know I was there when I know I did't make a sound..

" May I speak to you in private for a minute please." I asked... she nodded her head and motioned me to follow her into her office...  
she took a seat behind her desk and motioned me to sit down...

She waited silently for me to gather my thoughts...

" Tasha, we've been freinds for a long time... right..."

" Yes we have. But you know there are some things I can't and won't disclose to you." she stated..

Was I always this easy to read... I thought... I decided to play it off as if I didn't know exactly what she meant ... I gave her a confused look...

She smiled while shaking her head... " Just spit it out Dimika..."

" What kind of war is coming" I asked being blunt... Tasha's easy posture was suddenly tired...as she signed and said," I can't tell you much yet..  
not because I won't... its because we don't know for sure, but yes you are right... A war is coming... There has been talk about,.. a child...being the chosen one.

This child will be the one to cleanse the earth of evil... or so we've heard... but the child is not born yet...However we believe that the mother is either,  
Lissa or Mia." she fininshed in a wary voice...

So that's why Lissa was here.. but Mia...

Tasha saw the confused looked on my face and explained futher...

"It is said, that the child's mother would be connected to spirit, as well as the darkness spirit creates... Both Lissa and Mia are pregnant...  
Lissa's a spirit user herself... and Mia is pregnant by a spirit user..." she explained... and finally things where making sense...

But she seemed to be holding something else back... "what else are you not telling me" I asked...

she studied me for a moment then said, " You know... the more you push her ... the more she will distance herself from you"...

I was a little thrown for a moment, so I remained quiet...what could I possibly say... I knew she was talking about Rose...

" Dimitri, we all know that you and Rose love each other ..." she paused as if conteplateing telling me more

" Well, it doesn't seem to be enough, Tasha... she just continues to be stubborn and hard headed.." I said slightly annoyed...

She snorted as her eyes grew slightly narrow... what was with these women and narrowing there eyes at me...

" Dimitri, if you can't understand why Rose pushes you away, then you are dumber than I originally thought" she said annoyed...

" Well then I must be stupid Tasha, So please explain..." I said in a firm voice...

She stood and crossed the room to come directly in front of me and pointed her finger in my chest and said...

" You really are clueless aren't you... Rose is not the same person she use to be...Yes she is still selfless more so now than ever...  
She would rather die than to see anyone of us suffer... and you most of all... She pushes you away because she blames her self for you turning strogi...She is convinced that had she been stronger, faster... she would have been able to save you... But what she fails to realize is that she did save you..  
Althought I wonder if it was worth the trouble... She sacraficed everything including becomeing Lissa's gaurdian for you... only to be rejected..."

She paused to take a deep breathe then continued poking me in the chest and said...

Futhermore, Rose is the strongest of us all... She was trained differently than the rest of us... The darkness that use to plague her , she now uses to her advantage...makeing her faster more deadly than you can imagine... She is always the last person to board the jet when we go on missions...  
She always makes sure that we are all accounted for... before insureing her own safty... If one of us is not present she always goes back for them...

She has saved every person in the Brotherhood numerous times...And never so much as asked for a simple thank you... When we loose a team member she dissapears somewhere on the island for days...Before coming back to us even more determined...  
So if she pushes you away, its for your own good... because as much as it kills her to loose anyone... she would not survive looseing you...you self centered cow"

She finished panting...trying to control her breathing...

I was completey speechless... I mean I knew she was different but ... I don't know... its like it all made sense now... How could I have been so stupid...  
Tasha was right.. I was a self centered cow... How could I have not seen that she was only pushing me away because she was determined to not loose me..  
God I ... I just never thought that was the reason... I assumed it was because I pushed her away...who was being childish and petty now ... me... just me...

I lowered my head ashamed of myself... Tasha must have felt bad because the next thing that came out of her mouth almost made me fall off the chair..

" Look, it's not to late... and I proved that point the other night when you both where on the beach,... and no I didn't watch... But if you want a shot at being with Rose,  
then the only way for that to happen is... ask her to train you personaly... she won't turn you down... in fact... she will feel complelled to help you... so to speak"  
Said tasha with a small smile...

I knew she was not talking about complusion... but I wasn't so sure she was right... Since I've been here, the beach was the only time she even stayed near any place I was...

" How can you be so sure" I asked hopeing she knew the answer...

" Well that's just how Rose is... It's not in her to turn down any memeber that wants to learn... She won't teach them everythig she knows, but I have a feeling you'll be a different story..." she turned serious and said... " When she agrees to train you... just make sure, you really want this... because she has an uncanning way of knowing when we have hidden agenda's... besides... if things turn out the way I think they will.. you will be tired and in pain most of the time...until she feels you are ready... and one more peice of advice... never... and I mean never question her training methods... she learned from the best...like I said..  
she was trained differently... much more torturous... so you should expect no less when it comes to you..." she finished and and said , " Good luck" as she walked out the door..

I walked around sort of dazed... I was thinking over everything Tasha had told me...Could I really have been that blind and self centered...  
the answer was Yes... I mean I knew she had done a lot to save me ... but it just now made me realize, just how much... I was so lost in my own self pity..  
that the one person who could have healed me , I pushed away... and not for the right reasons... and althought Roza was pushing me away now...  
but for the right reasons... I still wanted to make her SEE me again... So yes I would take Tasha's advice and ask Roza to train me... then maybe we could be together..  
but I would need to keep my emotions to myself...

I was not paying attention to where I was going because I ran into someone... I looked up and there was Lissa...

"Steady there, I'm sorry Valissa.. I wasn't watching were I was going.." I said giving her a small smile...

She smiled in return then turned serious and said, " Wait, I thought you were with your family..." she replyed...

" I'm sorry Lissa, I was not permitted to tell you the truth, when I was invited to the brotherhood...as a recruit.." I finished...

" Oh, well did you know that Rose was here when you was invited" she asked... " No, I didn't find out till after I got here" I replyed...

" Are you ok, with her being here, I mean.. with everything that happened... I wasn't sure if you was ok with it" she said..like a mother worried about her child...

I was about to open my mouth to answer her question when someone cleared their throat...

We both turned to see who it was... There stood Roza behind me looking like the Goddest she was... I hid my blush quickly with a cough...

" Sorry to interupt, but I was told you wanted to speak to me Guardian Belikov" she said with out emotion..

I stood silent for a minute sort of stunned by her appearance,... when she gave a tired reply and said, " When you decide, what it is you want to say... please let me know..  
in the mean time... Lissa... may I speak to you..." Lissa gave me a nervous smile and said, " Sure" then walked around me to meet Rose..

What was wrong with me... "Rose..." I called out.. she stopped and turned to face me... " When you are not busy, yes I would like to speak to you in private.. if possible"  
I asked.. hopeing she would not turn me down...

She studied me for a moment then replyed... " Very well, I will be available tommorrow after the attack... we will talk then " and turned back to face lissa..  
" Oh by the way, Guardian Belikov...the recruits will also be joining the team... as a learning experince... be ready to leave at 7p.m. tommorow night" then she turned and they both walked away..

I stood there for a moment and remembered the first time they took us recruits to watch a mission... To say it was intense would be putting it lightly...  
we where able to see everything they saw... by choosing who's point of view we wanted to watch... of course I watched roza's the whole time...

To say I was intimidated, would be saying it right... I have never seen someone so deadly ... she cut a path through each strogi as if they were nothing more than just an annoyance...If I'm honest I was a little scared about her training me...but I would never admit that to anyone...for the simple fact that...

I knew if she agreed to train me, that she would not go easy on me... I did the same when I trained her... I wanted her to be strong, able to take care of her self... I made sure to the best of my ability that she learned everything...by training her harder then anyone else...because I loved her...and still do...

And if the wondeful night we spent on the beach was any proof of how she felt toward me, then I was in deep shit...but I would willingly go through any training or torturous devices she set up for me, if it meant I would at least be given a slim chance of being with her...

I made my way to the mess hall as they liked to call it here... I grabbed some food and sat far off from the rest of everyone... I have always been considered antisocial, but the truth was that... people always seemed to be intimidated by me and hardly spoke...I'm not sure if my height had anything to do with it, or if it was my guardian mask, that Roza use to refer it as... or maybe it was the fact that I had a hard time opening myself up to people, and only felt comfortable around certain ones...

" Hey man" said Eddie as he sat next to me, setting his tray of food down...  
I nodded my reply then turned back toward my food...

"Whats sup" called Pavel as he to sat across from us... "Hey" I responded not sure what to make of the both of them..

" Hey boys" called tasha as she also sat with us... Ok have I missed something... when I have I become mr. popularity...

them seem to have something to say but was waiting for something...what I have no idea...

Eddie cleared his throat, as well as Pavel... Then he said, " Look we all want to see you and rose get together, But " I felt every muscle in my body tense...

" If you hurt her in any way... we will make it to where there will be nothing to find of you..., get my drift russian..." finished pavel... I looked at him with uncertainty, wondering why he was so protective of her...what the hell is wrong with me... why am I being so paronoid...

" I get your drift, Romanian.." I replyed with a slight smirk... They all visibly relaxed only slightly...

Then Eddie spoke saying, " Look, what Pavel was so rudely trying to explain is that we will help you with Rose... however we can't guaruntee anything...and she usaly can smell a setup a mile away, but never the less we will do what we can... so don't make us regret it" he said as he stared me down...

I simply replyed, " Thank you, this means alot to me... and I won't let you guys regret this"

"Good, now that all this, is cleared up let's eat..." said Tasha as she smiled shyly at Pavel...

I needed to see what that was all about... But as I lift my head, I saw Roza step into the mess haul with Lissa, Christain, Adrian, Mia, as well as her parents...

Her eyes met mine for a brief second then turned to look at Tasha, Pavel and Eddie...she was trying to decipher what was going on...when she suddenly looked a little annoyed with them...could she have already figured it out...

"Shit now were in trouble" said Eddie as he Tasha and Pavel seemed to tense a little when they all came over...

"Hello, its nice to see all of you getting along so well" Roza said as she smiled... oh this was not gonna be pretty thats for sure.. they weren't lying when they said she could smell a setup a mile away... She was talking to them as if I was not even here...

"They where just catching up... I do know all of them rose." I tryed

She turned her smile on me... which was even more scarier than when she glared...cause with this you didn't know what to expect..

" Oh, I see... so tell me... how is that going... the catching up part...hmm..."

We all just stood quiet not really sure what to say...however this only futher helped her to suspect something was going on...

" Oh, has the cat got your tongue's... you know thats strange... because I remember we don't have a cat on the island..." she said in an angelic voice...

" Roz...Rose... I assure you we were just talking.. about training... nothing more.." I said once again trying to lighten the mood...  
The whole room grew quiet... waiting for her response... I may have over stepped my boundiaries, when I was questioned her logic, so to speak... in front of the entire room filled with the brotherhood...

She kept her eyes on me then said, " Very well... Gaurdian Belikov... however in the future... I would suggest you only speak when being spoken to...is that understood"  
she demanded... As much as I wanted to get mad and argue back, I didn't... she was right I was interfering... and as much as it urked me.. she was my commanding officer... so.. I gritted my teeth and said, " Yes, understood... number one..." ... she then turned on her heels and left the building...

The entire room just looked at me like I was crazy... what...

"Dude, I feel for you... she's gonna rip you a new one... " said Pavel... with a grim face...

Others just shook there head and mumbled things like... "glad its not me" or " poor guy" and... " Man I will not be anywhere near him when training starts up in the morning"...

Tasha just looked a little fearful as she gazed at me...

Eddie replyed, " Smooth... real smooth... Belikov..." .

I was getting a little fearful with the way everyone was acting... so I asked... " Guys... what Have I got myself into... I mean... is this gonna be bad... or real bad"

the whole room must have heard me because everyone one of the brothers replyed all at once saying... " REAL BAD" ...

shit,,,,,,, shit...shit... how the hell do I get out of this one...dam... I always seem to be pissing her off... well not much I could do now...

" Um, I'd get some sleep tonight...if I was you... " said Tasha quietly as she got up to head out the door...

After a few more moments I got up to leave...just as Abe and Janine stopped me... great just what I need... is there a sign on my head that says,.. holler on Dimitri today..

" Hello, Dimitri... its good to see you again son" replyed Abe, as he held out his hand to shake mine...

I gingerly held out my hand to shake his and said, " It's good to see you as well sir..." Janine just looked kinda worried...

"Dimitri, I'm not going to threaten you... were my daughter is concerned... you obivously have had enough of that today... but I will warn you...try not to piss her off to much more... I assure you... you are already going to be faceing alot... but if its any consulation... I will talk to her...not sure if it will help ...but..." Abe drifted off

I nodded my head and said, " Well, thank you... but I believe I will go get some sleep just in case things take a turn for the worse..." I said sorta worried...  
then turned around and walked out...

" Smart boy" I heard Janine reply quietly... followed by Abe saying... "Indeed'...

I picked up the pace and headed straight for my quarters for the rest of the night...

HEY GUYS, THIS IS PROBABLY SHORTER THAN I NORMALY WRITE, BUT I WAS GETTING TIRED... PLUS THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE ALOT TO COVER... LIKE WHAT ROSE HAS IN STORE FOR DIMITRI, AND MORE...  
SO PLEASE REVEIW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK... I HAD ORIGINALY MADE PLANS TO HAVE ROSE GIVE INTO DIMITRI MUCH QUICKER BUT... THERE ARE SOME THINGS THAT THEY BOTH NEED TO GO THROUGH FIRST...  
PLUS...I DON'T FEEL LIKE ROSE WOULD GO THAT EASY ON HIM IN THIS STORY...I MEAN SHE IS A BADASS AFTER ALL...

SO PLEASE REVIEW...


	8. Chapter 8

I DON'T OWN VA OR ITS CHARACTERS... RICHELLE MEAD... DOES

OK HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER... HOPE ROSE DOESN'T TAKE IT TO HARD ON DIMITRI...BUT HEY WHO KNOWS...  
READ TO FIND OUT LOL...!

GUYS PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK...

THANKS JOHNNY 'S GIRL...  
OH AND GUYS...THERE WILL BE SOME VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER...SO THOSES WHO ARE OFFENDED OR UNDERAGE PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION

OR DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER AT ALL... THERE WILL BE GUNS, FIGHTS... AND TORTURE...

SO AGAIN...**********READ WITH CAUTION OR NOT AT ALL**************** THIS CHAPTER WILL BE RATED *** M...*************  
FOR THAT PURPOSE... THANKS!

RATED ************MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**************** KIDDIES DON'T READ UNLESS YOU ARE OLD ENOUGH, MEANING AN ADULT SAYS YOU CAN READ...*************

DPOV...

I awoke to the sound of a blow horn ringing through out the recruit quarters... My heart felt like it was gonna jump out of my chest in shock...

I quickly threw on my workout clothes and jumped into my trainers...as well as fixed my bed at the same time... then ran into the bathroom washing my face and brushing my teeth...  
I grabbed a tie and placed my hair back into a small pony tail at the nape of my neck...

Believe me, it was not an easy task, when we were required to do this in under 90 seconds...

I quickly ran out the door, to stand in the hallway, waiting for orders to be called... I looked strate ahead ..not meeting anyone's eyes...Although through the corner of my eyes I could see the rest of the recruits rushing to make it out of the door, with only seconds to spare...

No one wanted to be stuck in their quarters... we all had learned that the hard way...It only happened to me once since I been here...and I swore to never let it happen again...  
Out of all the recruits that arrived here when I first came, only 4 remained... One of my friends, Chris...Conner, along with two other mori and myself...

And don't think the mori were weaker because they were just as tough as the rest of us... As for Chris...well he came here with a cocky additude, which Roza quickly beat out of him.. now he and I were neck and neck...but I still managed to stay ahead of him...with the mori right on are tails...

And today, well today was gonna be hell for me...Roza was gonna beat my ass senseless, and I knew it...but hopefully after this I could convince her to train me personaly...So if I'm lucky and she let me walk upright after she's done with me today... If she agreed to train me afterwards it was worth the beating ...

"Listen up people ...Today instead of trainers you will have a mission to complete..." called out eddie...  
"However, there will be surprise attacks through out the day...it is your job to stay upright...and carry on...you each will be given a mission...  
Your Mission is to reach the finish line... Should anyone of you fail your mission, you will be spending the next two days in the hole people."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Eddie look at Rose with worried eyes...shit this was not good...even though her face looked normal and calm...  
We all knew, this was gonna be the hardest test we faced so far...but I would be determined to pass...no matter what she or the others sent are way..

"Also, today... the normal four of us that train you will be against you today...this includes number 1 and myself.. as well as others...so in others words..you all are on your own."  
He looked at each of us and said, " Good luck, here are your instruction packettes...make your way to the mess hall...eat quickly we leave in 15 minutes...  
head out"

After he handed each of us are packettes we all rushed toward the mess hall... I grabbed two large bottles of water...and a couple protien bars along with a big breakfast sandwich...while taking a seat, I opened my packette, to see what was inside... seconds later Chris along with the two other mori sat down at the same table as me..

The instructions seemed easy... we were to go all around the island searching for white flags and place hidden devices with camera's and audio at different points..  
as well as take out any enemy, we came across...But we all knew it was not gonna be a walk in the park...

I got to thinking... this place...the way they carried themselves... with honor, respect...but as a unit...they always worked together...

"Hey guys... I have a feeling this is gonna be harder then anything we faced before... I think we should stick together as team...instead of us facing them one...on one..."

They all nodded there heads in agreement...when Chris said, "What did you have in mind" I looked at each of them and decided quickly...

"Well, We need to out smart them first...but lets place are selves in teams of two... I'll stay close with one mori... and you stay close with the other...  
remember we need to work as a team... to outsmart them...if one of us falls... we go back for them as a team. Also, kelly it will be your job through out the course to place the camera's and audio...while we watch your back.."

Just as I was about to say more, are time was up... We were handed earpieces and dark glasses...that were the same for night vision...as well as weapons and guns loaded with paint balls... Each of us was given a suit to wear, just like the ones the elites wear on missions...and told to head to the training gym to change...being as we were only recruits we were not given that much privacy... so we had to change in front of each other... at first it was really hard on all of us, but we all quickly got over it... the lesson in this was to teach us...never to hessitate...and desperate times called for desperate measures... Once we were all ready and weapons were loaded down and checked...  
They lead us to the starting line... We had six hours to collect thirty flags and reach the finish line..

They lead us right out side the gym...The sun still had not made an apprearance...and would not until almost the end of this training mission...  
Thus the reason for the night vision glasses..." Ok on my count ... switch to night vision, 5...4...3...2...1... switching to night vision now" called eddie...

And even though most people might think whats the big deal with night vision... well I must say... it was extrememly cool...things that we normaly would not see,  
was made highlighted and brighter...

"Ok people, if you look into your left pocket, you will find a sensor...this sensor will highlight the enemy as well as the flags you need to secure...

The flags will be highlighted as red... the enemy will be blue. Good luck on your mission and we will see you at the finish line" he finished and turned to walk away..

Rose never said one word or even had any facial expression the whole time... but just before she turned to walk away with eddie, she smirked in my direction... Then turned and ran into the night... My heart picked up double time... I knew I was in trouble... and that smirk was the nail in my coffin...  
Confirming I was dead man...

"Chris we will let you lead us to each flag... and keep us warned of approaching enemies... Mat, Kelly and I will clear the way..." I said refering to the two mori... They all nodded in agreement... " Remember anyone one of us falls...we go back for them as a team...got it" we all nodded...

"Oh and we will not say each others names its to long...just annoucne each other by the first letter in are names.. are we clear..."

We all were ready as we moved out...Chris lead us in the direction of the closest flag... every now and again we would pick up an enemy on the screen,but they never attacked..  
We stayed in formation...not breaking are tight circle... All of us were faced in different directions as we moved...keeping are eyes peeled for any threats..

" Guys we have movement ...an enemy is heading our way fast...20 yards out from the east side and closing...locate the threat..." called Chris...

That was the direction I was facing but I didn't see any movement... my body tensed as I tryed to listen for any movement...

" C, ... I'm not seeing anything...are you sure..." I asked...quietly... in the ear piece... as I scanned the area

" D,... I"m positive...this fucker is moving really fast...there almost right on top of us now... 6 yards out " called out chris through the earpiece...

" Fuck another one is coming in fast from the west" he said as Kelly was facing that direction...

" I don't have a visual..." called out kelly... " They are right on us, I'm positive..." said chris...

Then it dawned on me.. " Search the trees.." I called out quickly.. just as the words left my mouth, I got hit in the face hard enough to make blood splash out of my mouth, as my head whipped side ways from the impact... I quickly regained my self and tryed to locate the target... Had I not been bracing my self for an attack I would have been on my ass... damit... I was pissed...

There was nothing there... I didn't even see the person that hit me... " C,... are they still in the area.." I asked ...as I spit blood out of my mouth...

" Yes and we have one more, that joined them...shit the sensor is saying there here but I still don't see them" he complained...

" K...M... anything..." I asked of kelly and matt...

Matt responded, " No Nothing D " I waited for kelly to respond but nothing happen... " K... Respond..." I called through the ear piece...

I could hear faint grunts and hits beening thrown... " I"m Kinda in the middle.. ...of...trying...to save...my...asss..." she said panting through the earpeice...

" She's fifty yards outs toward the west.." called out Chris... "Move out, lets get our girl back..." I said in anger...as we moved quickly toward the west...

Sure enough Kelly was fighting two enemies at once...and I must say..she was holding her own.. We picked up the pace and quickly joined in the fight...

I shot a round off hitting one enemy in the shoulder with a paintball... that glowed bright red... It only distract them for a second, It was not a kill shot...There fore it didn't count...  
Chris attacked the same one Kelly was fighting,.. as Matt and I moved on to the second one... Blows and grunts could be heard as we all faced off...

After a long few moments we managed to kill the one Matt and I was facing... However Chris and Kelly were haveing a hard time even trying to land a blow to the one they were fighting... As I quickly took in this enemy, I knew it was a female... but I was not sure if it was tasha or rose...but never the less we all surrounded this threat...

It was four against one... You would think the odds were in are favor, right... wrong... this person only changed there style of fighting...and moved even faster...

And from the looks of it... They were taking it easy... while we were struggling... I received another smashing blow to the face on the same side... as again blood splashed out of my mouth... damit... I was getting dizzy from this blow... but I quickly shook it off...and continued to attack...

I only managed to get one hit on the person...and it was not a solid blow... I barely nipped there shoulder...but seconds latter I was on my ass...

What the fuck...how the hell did that happen... I thought... As I looked around and saw the rest of the team on the ground as well...  
I moved slightly and wished I didn't, as a shooting pain shot into my shoulder... Seconds latter the entire team was groaning in pain as well...

We each had different injuries...but mine seemed to be the worse... my shoulder was dislocated... God we was probably fighting Rose...

Matt, and Chris Looked over at me as well as kelly... We were all pretty beat up but... not enough to call it quits... Chris held me while, Kelly and Matt poped my shoulder back into place...Thankfully we had all been trained on how to deal with different type of injuries since being here... But it was still painful non the less...

The enemy got away... so we still had to be careful... damit and this was just the first challenge...I could not even imagine how the novices and guardians Back in the academy would react to being trained like this... most would never make it past the first few days...

But I can't complain...because the four of us truly were already deadly in are own rights... not including anyone of the elite memebers...but back in are society..  
However... we needed to be deadly here ... So with out futher delay...we made are way back on the trail... moving toward the first flag again...

Thankfully with out any other attacks...but the night was still very young...

An hour Latter... we were searching for a flag on the beach... it seemed to be to easy...The flag was in eye sight...as Chris was eager to grab it... I stopped him...

" Hold up... this is to easy... check the sensor...for threats..." They all agreed and waited for a response from Chris...

"Well, I'm not seeing a threat persay...but there is something under sand...just here..." We all looked at the sensor and there seem to be small blue spots...not big enogh to be a person but they were blue... so that meant a threat... As I looked closer at the blue spot on the screen... I noticed it was right in front of us..  
I bend down..and looked closley at the sand... " Son of a bitch... watch were you step... everyone pull out your own sensor...their's explosive devices, with a trigger...  
just under the sand..." I said.. shocked...and thankful at the same time that we didn't step on one...

Around the flag, and surrounding it ...at least 10 yards out, on all sides was explosives.. all about two feet apart each..that would be activatied...if stepped on...  
Dam this was not gonna be easy... and to top it off movement was shown on the sensor as an enemy was coming from the trees...

"Guys we got company, coming from the trees..." said kelly...But something was off... we were on the beach...they wouldn't come at us so directly...

"Heads up, watch the water" I called once again just a second to late as I was kicked from behind in the back and fell to my knees...

I let out a growl of frustration, at once again being hit , with out being able to even see my attacker... I quickly got to my feet and swung around to hit my oponnent, but they simply side steped me...and lashed out with a long blade across my left leg... The cut wasn't deep but it was enough to cause me pain as the attacker threw sand at me...effectively getting some in the cut...the burn caused by salt in the sand almost made me scream out in pain...but I managed to hold it in by gritting my teeth and growling louder...

The others were all facing attacks as well... but their attackers didn't have weapons... Matt managed to kill his off, and was headed to help the others...

" M... secure the flag... and watch out for the land mines, under the sand..." I called out...as I blocked a hit to my face...

" I"m on it D..." he called out in return... I didn't have a chance to throw another punch because I was to busy trying to avoid being slashed to death by my enemy...

Chris and Kelly weren't faring much better, as they placed themselve back to back, while fighting... all of a sudden are attackers switched and we faced a new one...  
It happened so fast that if we weren't watching it happen we would have missed it...

" Shit these fuckers are faster than real strogi.." called out Chris...

" M... move your ass faster...we need you over hear now..." said Kelly... I couldn't agree more...

" I'm on my way to you now... I secured the flag... " he said in response...

All of sudden one one the enemies stepped on a land mine ...triggering an explosive device...causeing us to go blind with the brightness from the night vision glasses...  
However the fighting didn't stop... They continued to fight us as if nothing had happen...causeing me to believe they triggered the explosive on purpose...

I heard my other team memebers yelp out, from being blinded by the brightness.." Switch off the night vision" I called out...

As a hit was aimed at my face ... I barely ducked out of the way...just in time... finally Matt...joined into the fighting...we didn't need the night vision as of right now..the light from the moon was bright enough to let us see are ememies...

All of a sudden out of the corner of my eye I saw two more coming out of the water from the ocean...

"Heads up we got two more...incoming...and moving fast..." I called out to the others... I reached behind me and grabbed my gun and fired off two shots..  
hitting the incoming targets with the kill shot... " I just took out one more as well' called out Kelly..."Make that another" called out Chris...

"Good thats four and one more to go..." I said... The last one was the one with the blade who cut me ...and the same one from before who knocked my shoulder out...

We advanced as a whole this time... However it was useless... they just knocked us around like we were rag dolls...fuck...they were strong...

Matt and Chris was fighting at the same time while Kelly and I was trying to catch our breathes from being knocked on are asses...  
I needed to do something... I was pretty sure this was Roza...so I was gonna try and distract her...

"Roza... I know thats you..." her head just turned sideways as if she was deciding something... then she pulled off her mask and relaxed her stance as she took a step back...  
But I was shocked... Her face was white and she had on red contacts like a strogi...but thank God No fangs...So we knew it was a set up...

She spoke in a calm almost dead emotionless voice ...just like strogi..." No matter whether you know the enemy are not...you must never hesitate." as she smiled an evil cold smile at us... Shivers actually ran down my spine..seeing her like this... I could only imangine how she felt when she faced me like this...

But I quickly shoved that thought aside... I knew she was purposely trying to distract us...with her words...although they were true...

"Come on Roza...show us what you got.." I taunted like an idiot... Next thing I know she sliced my other leg...as I groaned in pain...  
When I looked back at her she was in the same position she was in before,... as if she never even moved...

I heard Chris say, "Fuck she 's faster than the others, and we can barely beat them..."

"Ya but is she faster than a bullet" asked kelly as she fired a round... Rose simple spun around and flipped into the air landing right in front of kelly...

In a move to fast to see she grabbed Kelly's gun and disassembled it like it was a freaking toy, as it lay on the ground in pieces... then spunn around once more and back handed Kelly... I watched in amazement as Kelly's body flew into the air and landed a few yards off thankfully in the soft sand... she grunted out saying, " Dam ...she fucking hits hard.."

Chris, Matt and I all looked at each other and nodded are heads, as we all charged at Rose from different sides.. She fought us, for a good five minutes...without problem...before she retreated...giving us time to gather oursleves...she only took a few deep breathes..and we were panting and sweating like dogs... " Hey How the hell are we suppose to beat her...its impossible..." said chris frustrated...

We all stayed silent trying to figure it out...but we had no idea... We were all battered and bruised and of course I was the worse with two long gashes in both,  
my legs...not to mention they burned like a bitch. from all the sand in them...along with an aching shoulder... damit we only been out here three hours and still had three more to go..

I grabbed a water bottle off one of the clips that secured it to my side and poured it over each wound trying to get the sand out...

Matt walked over to the tree line and found a large plant with huge leaves...and cut off two... he brought it over to me and placed it over each cut...using a small rope we each had and secured a leaf to each leg...in an attempt to keep out any sand and any dirt...

" It won't last long and it's not much but...it's the best we can do for right now... We need to keep moving... we only have five flags left to secure"

Chris Looked at the sensor and said, "Well there is definalty threats out there" he pointed toward the tree line..." But they are not attacking...and I don't want to wait around for them to attack...so lets move"

I got to my feet as we quickly moved out... we headed down the beach at a steady pace for another mile...then had to head up toward the mountian...  
We switched back to night vision as we made are way through the forest to the next flag... I could feel blood soaking my pants from my cuts, but kept going..

I was determined to make it to the finish line... even if I had to crawl there... No sooner had I thought that, when we all heard a noise from the right...it sounded like an animal... like a dog sort of... or more like a large hound... shit psi hounds...

"Guy's we got movement ...to the right..." said Matt... We all turned to face the threat and just as I thought... three huge ass psi hounds were leaping toward us...  
One leaped right at me...going right for my legs... trying to knock me off my feet... I think the blood attracted them...Damit was Rose trying to kill me...

I swiftly pulled out my long hunting knife with one hand...as my other arm was wrapped around the psi hound's neck... as it growled and hissed at me...thrashing about...  
I sliced it's neck as it yelped out falling to ground bleeding to death... I turned to help the others and stabbed one in the back...as it... too slumped over...off of kelly...

I extended my hand to help Kelly up... as we both turned to help the others who were fighting the biggest one of the the group that attacked us...

Just as I approached the psi hound it backed away, and looked at all of us hissing and growling... then from the darkness of the woods a loud whistle sounded...

The psi hound turned its head and looked in the direction of the sound...and took off... I watched as it approached a small figure...and bowed down...

The small figure extended there hand and patted the psi hound, then said, " Good boy, Dimka... now off you go..."

I looked at the figure again and realized it was roza...as she smirked in our direction before disappearing into the darkness...

" Ok not to be an ass or anything, but what the hell, D..." asked chris... " Dimka almost chewed my ass'"

I couldn't help it we all burst out laughing...although this was clearly not the time... I must admitt... I could not believe she named her psi hound after me...  
I didn't know whether to be offended or to think it an honor... God help me, that woman would be the death of me...and if not she would whip my ass till I bleed to death...

"Ok guys settle down, we need to get a move on.." I said trying to gain a little dignity...

"Ya sure anything you say, Dimka..." replyed Matt with a smirk causeing the others to laugh again... God I would never live this down... I thought as we started to move forward again...

"The target is ten yards to the south" called out Chris a few miles later...as we turned our direction toward the flag...

We slowed our approach, as we looked for any enemies... through our night vision we could see what looked like a thin line running two feet above the ground...  
Shimmering red... it was going across from one tree to another... with out the glasses you would never have seen it...

I noticed there was more than one, around different sides...it was alot like a invisable trap set up, if triggered it would let loose either an explosive or something that would be launched at us... " Guys you see that...be careful were you step" said chris... we all saw it and agreed not to set one off..

"Dam we got incoming" said Matt... "From all sides people" We all turned and faced a different directions...looking for are targets...

Matt and Kelly called out saying, " I've got a visual"

"How far out" I asked, still not seeing anything as I searched the ground and trees... " 6 yards and closing" said matt... " 4 yards and closing" replyed Kelly...

Then all of a sudden I saw rose or at least I think it was her, with two large psi hounds flanking her on each side...moving in fast...

"Guys we got problems" I said sort of nervous... "No shit sherlock, they got fuckin psi hounds again..." called out Chris...as I turned my head to look in his direction only to see the same thing coming from his side...

Shit this is so not good... think...think Dimitri I mentally screamed at my self... " K,...M,... what do you guys specialize in ..." I asked...hopeing they said fire..  
please be fire... please...please be fire... I thought...

"Fire " they both replyed at the same time... Yes finaly something that goes are way...

"Good, you guys handle the Psi hounds while C and myself handle the others...just use enough fire power to keep them at bay..." I said quickly as I tensed for battle...

" Fine, but if Dimka trys to bite my ass, I'm gonna torch him..." said kelly in a growl... "Same goes for me...D..." hissed out Matt...

"Guys I really don't ...give...two...shits...about ...Dimka...as...long as...he stays...away...from me..." I grunted out as I dodged a hit ...

The biggest psi hound, turned his head in my direction and growled...at me..." Good, boy ...easy now..." I said as I just finished off my attacker...

"Ya...I...Don't...think...Dimka ...likes you...since you...said...you dont'...give two shits...about him..." Panted out Chris...just as he finished knocking the enemy to the ground.  
earning him a kill...

The Psi hound named Dimka growled louder as if to say that, chris was right...and narrowed his eyes at me...just as Roza stepped out from behind a tree...

Oh, shit...shit... shit..."Guy's I need some backup here" I called as I leaped out of the way of Dimka's teeth...

"What's the matter Guardian Belikov...are you afraid of a psi hound..." taunted rose...smirking at me... "Dimka..." rose called as she said something...in turkish I think...

Dimka, the psi hound then turned to me and smiled... what the fuck...how the hell does a psi hound smile... well not actually smile but it showed all its teeth as if it was smileing..  
granted it was scary as hell but... I mean come on...

"D...did that thing... I mean dimka just smile at you... I think..." asked Kelly from besides me...as the others were looking as well...

I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded my head as the words would not leave my mouth...

" Okkkkkk, so what now sherlock " asked chris...why the hell did they always want me to come up with a plan... I thought...

Dimka and Rose were circling us as if we were prey...looking for the weakest link... Now just picture you are tired, beat up, and brusied...not to mention bleeding and hungry..  
and in the middle of a tropical forest, in the middle of the night...with little to no moon light...of course we have night vision ...but you get my drift...

With a huge ass freaking dog...with killer teeth dripping with blood circleing you...as well as someone that is a mixture between sexy as hell and killer assasin... hhhmmhhhmmhm not a pretty picture... and they want me to always come up with a quick plan...no ...nah...no ...pressure much...

So I go for the obvisous... " I'll take Dimka...you guys take rose." I said hopeing I chose the easier task...

Rose and dimka just shook there heads and attacked...

Dimka jumped at me as I leaped out of the way... I twisted around quickly just in time to catch him as he jumped on top of me... We both feel to the ground...  
One of my hands was holding his head up trying to keep him from biting me...while with the other arm I drew back as far as I could and Punched him on the side of the head..

He jumped back off of me ... allowing me just enough time to stand up again before he attacked...His teeth sunk into my shoulder as I roared in agony...  
Rose shouted something again... and dimka released me...backing away...

"Hold up...everyone stand down..." demanded rose... she walked over to me and opened my suit to check my shoulder...her face blank..showing no emotion...  
She pulled out something that looked like a gun and placed it to my shoulder were the bite was...

"This is something to fight off any infection from the bite... also It will seal the wound " then she pulled the trigger... it was a little painful but not anything to bad..  
I simply grunted as I watched her eyes the whole time... She met my stare for a second then turned and said...

You have a 10 minute brake to regroup... stay in your current location... food and water will be brought to you... And congrats...you guys are doing very well...  
you only have one more flag to retreive..." then she turned and walked over to a tree and leaned against it...

We all found spots to sit down , just as the sky started to brighten...moments later Eddie, Tasha, Abe and Janine...all came over each holding water and food..  
handing each of us, something to eat...

Pavel came over a few seconds later with what I am assumming was Dimka, the psi hound... it walked over to Rose and bowed down...  
Pavel was trying to make rose see reason about something... We all quiet down so we could hear better...

"Pavel I'm sorry..but it disobeyed a direct order... it was going for the kill... I directly told it not to kill...only to knock them off there feet...  
the other two followed orders, and died...However that was not my intension to happen and I am sorry about that...but they are only psi hounds...  
The last one we let slide, that did that only got worse... before we had to kill it...

Pavel Nodded his head in defeat...as Rose called dimka to her...she patted his head...you could see she was sadden by something... Then she took a step back...and pulled out a gun, aimed it at Dimka and pulled the trigger... The psi hound fell dead to the ground...

Rose met my eyes for a few moments...as some unknown emotion burned in her eyes... she nodded her head at me then her and pavel walked off...

I was shocked... I mean you could see she cared for the animal... I knew she was upset with it, but I didn't think she would kill it...

Janine and Abe sat next to me... "You know she didn't have a choice..." said Janine..."She really cared and loved that Psi hound, but once they taste human blood,  
they're never the same...they can't be trusted "

" I didn't mean to make her have to shoot it... I mean she could have had another choice right..." I asked feeling horrible for rose...

"Son what you don't get , is that when something is a real threat to you, Rose doesn't regret or hesititate...her killing that psi hound was proof of that...  
She's had dimka, No offense... for over four years... but you mean more to her than any psi hound or anyone for that matter..." said Abe...

I placed my hands over my face sadden, by the fact that I felt like here I was, yet again taking something else from Rose..

" I don't deserve her, but I still want to be with all the same, if she'd just give me a chance to make it right... I'll never stop trying to make her happy.." I said to no one in piticular...

" Just be persisent...don't give up...and remember...what you are facing now... is still nothing compared to what she indured...so make dam sure if and when you ask her to train you, that this is something you want..." said Janine with a stern look... I nodded my head lost in thought...

"Eat up... you only have five minutes left " called Abe as he and Janine went to talk to the others...

A few moments latter rose came back and watched us all, as she leaned against another tree...set a little ways from us...

My eyes never left her... she seemed a little tense but other than that she seemed emotionless as always... If it wasn't for the fact that I watched her all the time, you would never know she was upset or troubled about something... but she seemed to realize I was watching, so she relaxed her posture further...  
making it impossible to tell anything was on her mind...

She surprised me by coming over and sitting next to me... we didn't say a word... she pulled out a piece of dried meat and handed me a piece as well...  
it was sweet and a little spicy and tasted like beef jerky...

We sat in comfortable silence, as we ate... I offered her some of my water, and she took some with out hesistation... she only drank a little , saying I would need it more, as we climbed the mountain... We sat there a little while more, before she stood and stretched her arms over her head and yawned...

" Good luck.." she called in a quiet voice and walked towards the mountain top, disappearing behind a larger rock...

Two minutes latter Eddie said it was time to get moving again... As the four of us started out again...

We made it up the mountain, only facing one more attack... which was by no means easy... But Roza was not part of the attack... as we collected the last flag...

We were told to head toward the temple, and we would be greeted by Rose...as she had something special for us...

Once we reached the top, there was Rose standing under the shelter of what was considered the temple... She was wearing a long Black flowing dress...  
with long side spilts on each side, showing off her beautiful legs and thighs...as the wind blew all around her... her long silky hair was hangin loose down her back...

She didn't have on an once of make-up but she didn't need it... Her beautiful sun kissed skin practically glowed under the sun's rays...  
She looked aboslutly amazing... But you could tell she was deadly...

She turned and faced us... as the others appeared all around... She seemed happy but also sad...

"Today, I have asked you here, to welcome you to the brotherhood... as of today... you are no longer Guardians... As of today the four of you are elites...  
It would be an honor if the four of you would join are ranks...

As I call your name, step forward and either except or decline the offer of the brotherhood... If you chose to decline...we here at the brotherhood wish you well as you continue your journey through life...However...we the elite's must remain a secret to the outside world...therefore should you decline our offer your memory of all that you have learned her will be erased... thank you, and always remember only the strong survive..."

"Kelly Unovich, please step forward... Do you accept the offer of the brotherhood.." said rose... " I accept " replyed kelly...  
rose smiled and kissed her cheek, and placed a set of dogs tags around her neck... as the other memebers stepped forward one by one and kissed her cheek ...

Then rose called another name...

" Chris Conner, please step forward...Do you accept the offer of the brotherhood" said rose again... " I accept," replyed chris... as once agian the process was repeated for chris...

I wondered , if this was really what I wanted to do... It would mean, my life would always be in worse jepordy, then when I was a guardian...Was this something I really wanted...  
A large part of me screamed yes, while even a larger part screamed no, you idiot... and before I could make a choice rose called my name last...

" Dimitri Belikov, Please step forward...Do you accept the offer of the brotherhood.." she asked while looking right into my eyes...with wonder...it was like she could see my soul... I must have got caught up in the moment, because rose repeated the question,

"Do you accept the offer of the brother hood..." I swallowed the lump in my throat and could not believe what I was about to say..." I...

WELLL SORRY FOLKS BUT THATS ALL OF THIS CHAPTER...PLEASE REVIEW AND DON'T BE MAD...ITS JUST A GOOD WAY TO KEEP EVERYONE IN SUSPENSE...AS FOR WHAT HE WILL CHOSE...WELLL YOU JUST HAVE TO WAIT TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER...

I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS GOOD... LET ME KNOW GUYS... PLEASE REVEIW...

OH I HOPE I DIDN'T OFFEND ANYONE WITH THE GRAPHIC SCENSE I DIDN'T THINK IT WAS TO BAD BUT...LIKE I SAID THIS CHAPTER I CONSIDERED RATED ************MMMMMMMMMM************* FOR THE KIDDIES...

THANKS JOHNNY'S GIRL !


	9. Chapter 9

I DON'T OWN VA OR ITS CHARCTERS...RICHELLE MEAD DOES...

I TRULY HOPE YOU GUYS ENOYED THE LAST CHAPTER..

I KNOW I LEFT YOU GUYS HANGING BUT...WELL THATS WHAT WE ARE SUPPOSE TO DO RIGHT !

I KNOW SOME OF YOU PROBABLY HATE ME BUT...I'M SORRY SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER...

AS ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW..AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK...THANKS SO MUCH

JOHNNY'S GIRL...

Guys this chapter is rated ***********M**********************M****************************M*********************

FOR VIOLENCE, FIGHTING , WEAPONS,...AND E.T.C...

THOSE WHO ARE UNDER AGE SHOULD NOT READ,... I WILL MARK THE START OF *******M ******* RATED DURING THIS CHAPTER...

RPOV...

"Dimitri Belikov,...please step forward...Do you accept the offer of the Brotherhood " I asked a second time...as we both got caught up with looking into each others eyes.  
My heart was pounding from being so close to him...

He opened his mouth to speak, and said..." I decline... I bent down and kissed his cheek...wait what...Did he say decline... I pulled back and looked at him in confusion...  
before I cleared all emotions from my face...and said, " As you wish, ..." I was in complete shock as was the entire brotherhood...

Dimitri cleared his throat and spoke again... " I simply decline because, I wish to be trained by you, Rose... I will not consider myself part of the elite till I am trained by you...and you deem me worthy, by your standards...to call myself an elite..."

Was he shitting me...He wanted me to train him...Did he not realize that the way I have been trained was complete torture...that I would not wish on anyone...  
I mean Pavel tryed for a week then gave up... He couldn't be serious... I thought as I searched his face... I saw determination, a little fear, love, and slight pain...

" What are your intensions, for wanting me to train you" I asked...because if it was for the wrong reasons I wouldn't waist my time...  
I thought as I narrowed my eyes...

" My intensions are my own... I wish to be the best that I can be.. For the simple fact that... I wish to protect our world, from evil. I can only hope that, if you are willing to train me, that I can be as good as you..." he finished and looked at something to my left... right were my mother and father was standing...

I turned to look at Abe and Janine...who's faces were blank...but I could see slight nervousness,...but also that they were agreeing with him and support his request..

I walked over and faced both my parents... " Did you put him up to this? "

Dimitri opened his mouth to say something but I gave him a look that said, ... did you not learn your lesson...do not speak unless I am speaking directly to you..  
His mouth snapped shut...good I thought,... maybe he did learn something..

"Well,... did you put him up to this." I asked again...

"No, we did not... we simply told him to speak to you...he asked if we thought you would agree...that's all" answered Janine...Abe's face was emotionless...  
I knew they weren't telling me the truth...but fine let's see what Dimitri is made of...He wants to learn and be trained like me ...then so be it...

I walked back to face Dimitri, and said, " Fine...I will train you.." He smiled a big smile ...ohh...but I had conditions... He must have realized I wasn't finished...because his face turned serious again...

"But, should you fail...or decide you want to stop training, before we are complete... I will personally escort you off this island...

So think about that ...before you make your choice... When you have decided let me know... As of now, welcome to the brotherhood..." I placed the dog tags on his neck,  
and walked away, leaving them all there, as I desended down the mountain...

I went to my favorite place on the island, A place that was hidden and not frequented by all the members of the brotherhood... Although we all knew about it...they seemd to understand this place was my personal haven...

I walked further into the tropical jungle, climbing over huge green vines, and over larger boulder type rocks, till I came up on the hidden cove...so to speak...

It was like a hidden oasis in the jungle... There was beautiful lush green grass, surrounded by exoctic plants...and birds...  
The atmosphere here was like a small piece of heaven on earth...it never got to hot, or to cold... the temperature was always perfect...

There was a tall and huge rock formation, coming from the side of the mountain...with a water fall coming down it...leading to a large poole...that drained into a small creek that lead to the ocean...It was absolutly breathe taking... As the sun shined through the clouds creating, a scene,.. as if the sky opened and The light of the heavens shined down...  
A bright rainbow could be seen that reflected off of the water fall...

God this place was my safe haven, for the last few years... I have never really brought anyone here... The last person that was here with me was Sensi Rohan, before he died...  
He would teach me self control, and what I use to refer to as zen life lessons...

Hmmm, saying that frase reminds me of a time when I really didn't have problems...I only thought I had been through alot...but that was only the begining...  
If I could go back, I would in a heart beat... I would do alot of things different, but some things I would never change... That is where I met and fell in love with dimitri...

If only we could have made it last a little longer...before it was ripped away...  
I have long ago forgiven Dimitri , for the way he treated me, after his return...but the memories still hurt just the same...

It still amazes me,... how life always seems to bring us full circle... What were the odds of me being in the brotherhood...or the fact that Dimitri was also recruited...  
It shouldn't surprise me, Dimitri was always a God in his own rights...and he was part of the reason I have trained the way I have...and became who I am...

I am sadden a bit at the fact that I had to kill my pet and companion...of the last four years... But I'd do it again In a heart beat...if it meant saving Dimitri...  
I knew once a psi hound tasted a person 's blood...they would always target that person...till they could tame the burning desire by aquireing there blood...  
So like I said... If I had to do it again,.. I would...

As I look down at my hands, I think... I have killed so many... I have so much blood on my hands...So many lives, I am accountable for there death...

The faces still haunt me, from time to time... Yes most were Strogi... but they once were a person at one point in there lives...  
I don't know all of there names... but I remember every face... To date, I have killed over 473 and counting...

But out of all the faces,... Mason's is the one that haunts me the most... I know,... now it wasn't my fault...but I can't help but wonder...  
Had I been faster, stronger...could I have saved him... I guess I will never know...And thats what eats at me...

Then there is Dimitri... I can't help but sigh to myself...as I think... Always the dam russian... I long ago ran,from a life and a person that I thought for sure was behind me..  
No I never stopped loving him...but I was as content as possible, for someone like me...at knowing I woud always love him, but never be with him...

And then he shows up... I couldn't decide if fate hated me , and was trying to make me face judgement for my many sins...  
Or if this was the universes way of giving me a gift, for removing so much evil in the world...

I have never in all my life fought so hard, and so much to be with anyone...only to be rejected...like I was merely a pestalance...

See it wasn't Dimitri...the mentor...or...Dimitri...the strogi...that hurt me... It was Dimitri himself, after his soul was returned... that destroyed,  
what little humanity I had left in me at the time...

It was only after Sensi Rohan, that I was able to regain some part of myself back again... and not even he could make me the loving, sarcastic, smartass I use to be...  
The only reason I survived his training was because I was dead inside... I didn't care if I lived or died...

I never realized that you can bring back a person who is emotionly dead...But he was relentless with me...never giving me a chance to wallow...or have self pity...

He would beat me sensless...until I was near death, only to revive me...enough that I was able to heal...then repeat the process...At the time... I didn't realize he was giving me the will to fight back... I was just to stupid to do so...Until after the fifth time ...What can I say ... I'm hard headed...

Sensi rohan would say hurtful, and mean things...trying to get me angry...or just to have any kind of reaction...He taunted me day and night...  
and like I said...after the fifth time of him beating me shit less... I finally fought back...From that day on...I grew stronger...  
Oh make no mistake...it was never a walk in the park... I got beat tons of times, but at least I fought back...

But I sit here and think, inspite of all that... did I have the will... or the energy ... to fight for Dimitir again...  
After all this time...everything I endured... the way I was treated by him... the amount of time I spent chasing him...  
could I possiblity do that again...

NO... I could not... I said years ago... I was done fighting...trying... if he wanted anything with me... he needed to fight for me...  
He needed to chase me... He needed to prove more than just the fact that,... he loved me...

He needed to give me a reason, to even consider opening my self to him again... I have no regrets about the time we spent on the beach...  
But it was not enough to prove...himself to me... In my eyes he was a coward...even though I still saw him as a God...

He was a cowardest Russian God... And yes... I love him,... like the fool I am... but he would have to work,... for my love to be shown to him...

As I take in the calming and soothing atmosphere I am truly as peaceful as I can be... Alot of people go to church or temples to pray and seek peace and forgiveness... Me I come here... Have my values changed...

Well I believe that there is some higher being...as well as other things... I mean there has to be with all I have seen and done...  
Do I pray... well I'm not sure if it would be considered praying...or just speaking out loud...when no one was around...spilling out,.. all of my darkest and deepest regrets...  
And wishing peace and happines from God to those that have passed...

I guess you could say, I do believe in God in my own way...

As I look down at my phone checking the time, I am not shocked to see that I have been here for hours... I always loose track of time, when I come to this place...  
I take one last look around ... and take a deep breathe as I raise my walls.. covering all of my emotions as I walk back toward base...

I head straight for the mess hall grabbing a tray and loading it up... thank fully the place is quiet, and practically empty...  
I take a seat against the far wall...that way no one can come up from behind me... and I can see anyone who enters the building... I turn my attention to my food, as I scarf half of it down,...The only thing that never changed about me, was my love of food...go figure...

I hear the doors open,.. as I keep my head down lost in the food in front of me... I can sense at least five to seven people walk in...grabbing trays and placing different food,  
on them... Three sets of feet are very light on there feet...hardly making a sound...so I know that at least three are elites... the other are not...therefore it must be some of my friends...from the royal court... but I keep my head down not looking to see...

Just as I thought, I see my old gang, as well as Tasha, Eddie and Pavel.. sit at the same table I'm at...  
Lissa of course sits next to me, and surprisingly Christain on the other side of me... I look at all of them, as we all are silent just looking at each other, smiling softly...

"So, what... are you like... some kind of ninja now buffy..." Asked christian... I look over at him with a serious face as the others stay quiet waiting for my response...

" So ...what...are you like jealous now sparky "... I reply... making everyone burst with laughter...

Christian wrapps one arm around my shoulder and pulls me closer to him and whispers in my ear.. " It's so good to see you again Rose... I've truly missed my sister "...

Not wanting to shed any tears, because I am truly feeling emontional right now... I say..." Well,...hell...you became all mushy on me...what am I suppose to do with you now.."

"Gosh Lissa, I told you not to turn sparky into a girl " I say chuckling as christain playfully shoves me... as everyone laughs at are silly banter...  
but what shocked us the most was lissa...

"Well I had to play dress up with someone... I mean who else was gona try on all those clothes when we went shopping" We all had wide eyes at Lissa 's serious face...then we couldn't hold it in any longer... we laughed so much and so hard we all had tears in are eyes...

If felt great to be in there company again after all this time...

We talked and ate...and laughed for a while...until it was time to head out... We had a mission to fulfill...

I was walking toward my quarters when I heard a voice behind me call out, " Little Dhamphir..."

I turned and waited for Adrain to catch up to me... I gave him a small smile, " Hey, Adrain...is everything all right.." I asked...

He smiled his trade mark lazy smile, as his emerald green eyes took in my appearance, I knew he was looking at my aura...

" You have so much darkness in your Aura rose.." He never called me rose unless he was being serious...

"Yes, I know... I pulled some away from lissa a little while ago..." Knowing his next words out of his mouth I spoke again before he could...

" I learned to use the darkness to my benifit...It makes me stronger when fighting...so its no big deal..." I said shrugging my shoulders...

He just watched for a moment than said, "Your different Little Dhamphir...its like your ... I don't know...not you..." he said running a hand through his hair frustrated...

"I"ve changed...Adrain... I mean what did you expect...not to mention I grew up..."

" No that's not what I mean... what I'm trying to say is ...well... its like you lost ...something... I don't know...maybe I'm just crazy..."

I knew exactly what Adrain was refereing to... I had lost my fight...you could say... I wasn't willing to fight for love...anymore...

"NO,... its ok... actually I kinda understand what your saying... its just... I'm tired... I guess... I mean..." I was about to explain more but he cut me off...

"You've stopped fighting for love, haven't you... I know you still love the craddle robber... but its like...you stop fighting for him...thats it isn't it..."

I was pleasantly surprised , well I shouldn't have been .. Adrain always did have an uncanning way of always knowing things about me, before anyone else...  
or when no one else did ... but I think Adrain was more shocked than me as his eyes widen...

I gave him a tired smile...but didn't say a word...

" I never thought I'd see the day, you would give up on Belikov., But why..." he asked bewildered...

"Look, I'd like to talk you about this but, truly I gotta get going...well talk when I get back ok..." I extended my hand to shake his but he ignored it and pulled me into a hug...  
it wasn't anything romantic... it was a hug you'd give a friend...

" I'm always here for you Little Dhamphir, We will talk later..." he whispered and turned and walked a way...

Ya I was not looking forward to that... I didn't want Adrain knowing how I felt or what I thought...But once again, it seems like fate was testing me...

I made my way to my room with out any futher incounters... I quickly stripped down and jumped into the shower... Minutes later I was dressed and ready for the coming mission...tonight I knew ...was going to be a little difficult...we were facing a very large group of strogi...

However we were also taking are newest memebers...of course they were to be paired with a seasoned elite memeber at all times, so..it shouldn't be to bad...  
I made my way to the command center...we were to all meet there for futher details and updates...

Tasha was bent over, looking at a moniter...her face scrunched up with a confused look on her face...

I walked closer to her and said, " Hey...what's wrong.."

"Shit. Rose...you scared me... your the only one who can sneak up on me..." she looked at me in frustrastion...no else was able to do that to her...and no one was able to do that to me...anymore...Sensi Rohan made sure of that...

" I'm sorry Tasha... next time...I'll make some noise...so what has you so concerned" I asked as we both looked at the moniter...  
it showed a large group of strogi, all sitting at a large table waiting on something...

"Rose Does anything in this picture seem off to you... or familar.." she asked... I looked closer as she zoomed in on a certain Strogi...  
There was something so familar... about him... he was standing against the wall watching everyone else but not saying a word...what was it...  
he reminded me of someone...but I wasn't certain who... then it hit me,...it couldn't be...was it possible...

"Son of a bitch... he looks just like Victor", but I knew it wasn't victor...we killed victor two years ago...because he was plotting to take over the royal court..  
he had turned strogi...and was trying to build an army...we lost alot of good elite memebers in that battle...

"Ya I was thinking the same thing... I didn't know Victor had a son... I mean he looks just like him but younger... I thought he only had a daughter, but Dimitri killed her right...back at the academy..." she asked...

" Ya he did... but she was mori... he doesn't look like he was mori before he was changed... he looks like a dhamphir..." I said...as I watched the screen closer...

We stayed silent for a while as we watched every detail... A strogi, walked into the room... he was a tall male...with long blonde hair, that went down to the middle of his back.. with large boulder size arms...One leg was bigger than my freaking waist... I mean he was a walking bull dozer, with strogi speed and strenght...

His eyes went straight to the strogi that looked just like Victor, It was like he was waiting for something...The room full of strogi grew quiet...

"Eric, it"s good to see you." said the walking bull dozer...So eric was the name of the strogi that looked like victor...

" Ah, you as well...Darious..." said Eric... who freakishily sounded just like Victor...

They extended there hands to each other in a manly hand shake...Then took seats at the table...

The bull dozer named Darious, sat at the head of the table with Eric sitting next to him on his right...

"My fellow... brothers...we have joined here today...to seek out the chosen one...and the child she carries." there was complete silence...as they waited for Darious to continue speaking...

" We do not seek to harm or hurt the mother or child... we need both in order to secure are fate in this world... Any and all others who stand in the way must be cut down...  
at all cost..." He said as he looked over all the faces seated around him...

One strogi spoke out, " Why... why can't we just kill the mother and child...and why should we listen to you..." he snarled out...

With a speed I have not seen a strogi use... Darious... was in front of the strogi, with his hands holding his head...as his body slumped onto the floor...  
He held up the head and showed all the strogi sitting there... the consequences of what would happen if they disobeyed...or defied him...

"Any one else wish to add anything futher" he asked in a clam and relaxed voice, as if he didn't just ripp off a strogi's head a second ago...  
You could see fear in there eyes as they all stayed quiet...

I was so in grossed with was going on that for the first time in a long time I didn't realize all the memebers of the brotherhood was standing and watching the scene unfold...  
The only reason I knew they were even in the room was from the hitched breathing I heard coming from several people behind me...

Tasha switched from the small moniter and put it on the large one that was big enough for the entire room to see... You could feel the nervous energy and antisapation through out the group... although they all remained quiet, it was the shuffling of there feet that gave them away...

I turned my attenion back to the screen, As Eric spoke... " It is are intension, to work together...as a team...but we can't do that...if all you are concerned about is your petty blood lust... I assure you...you all will be rewarded, with your desire...However there is a bigger picture here... We face being anilaited...  
The blood of the chosen one must not be spilled...as well as the mothers... As long as the mother of the child is carring the child ...her blood would be tainted...  
and even after... to drink from either would destroy us... We can not risk killing either of them as of now...until we are certain of the consequences."

I could feel the anger rising in me... then all of a sudden a great fear gripped me...but it wasn't coming from me... it was Lissa...  
Damit, who let her in here... I thought as I turned and faced her... she was at the back of the room, standing by the door...Her hand was covering her mouth in shock...

I made my way to her and grabbed her arm and lead her out of the room...in to the hallway...Her body began to shake in fear as she threw her self into my arms, sobbing...  
"Shhhhh," I said in a calming voice... " You know I'll never let anything happen to either you or the baby... Shhh... its ok liss..." I said rubbing her back..

I then spoke to her in turkish saying,... " Its ok...my sister of the heart... I will always protect and watch over you..and your little ones... you are safe...  
as long as I am living, you will always be safe...no harm will come your way..." I said soothingly...

As I looked over her shoulder I saw Adrain trying to comfort Mia as well ...he was holding her close to him as his eyes met mine...fear was evindent in his face...

Mia turned her head and looked in our direction, when she saw me she cryed harder... I opened one arm and motioned her to me...  
She released Adrain and ran into my arms along with Liss... I held both of them close to me, as I kissed both of ther heads, In a comforting way...

Mia and I had grown rather close when her mother had died... and even closer when she had helped me when I was accused of muder...and did I forget to mention she was Lissa's sister...the missing dragomir... So you can Understand how protective I was of both of them... And to top it off they were both pregnant and hormonal...

Ya not a good combination... But you get my drift... Adrian and Christain were just standing there watching the scene in front of them...With hidden fear for the love's of there lives...and there unborn children...

Tasha spoke behind me, "Rose its time.." she said quietly... I looked down at the two people in my arms ... I had to keep them safe...at all cost...

" Who's staying behind..." I asked of tasha as I watched Christian and Adrian...

"We were leaving four memebers behind...two will be here at the command post and the other two will be gaurding the girls...at all times." she said...but not giving me names...

" Who Tasha.." I asked again in a calm voice , but you could hear the underlying demand...

" Rick, Johnathan, Kelly and Chris..." she responded ...

Rick and Johnathan were well capable to take care of the girls, and as for chris and kelly... I knew they were good but not yet fully trained like the rest of us...  
"Tasha... I want you to stay as well..." she went to protest but I gave her a look that said, don't argue with me... and that if she wanted me to lead the brotherhood,  
I needed a clear mind...free of worries...

" Of course number 1... I will gaurd them with my life..." she said accepting my terms...Tasha and I always had a strong understanding...  
She and I always knew that if it came down to it... I would pull rank with her...but I never did... until just now...but she would never hold that against me...

I could see Adrian and Christian visibly relax with the knowledge that there was someone staying that they knew and trusted...That was another reason I had wanted tasha to stay and she knew it,...

"Lissa, Mia... I have to go... But I promise you both... that no one will harm either of you or your babies...You both will be safe here..." I said, making my voice soothing, and calm...they both sniffed and gave me a tearfilled smile as I released the both of them, I kissed each of their cheeks and walked away... I could hear them start to cry again as the boys and tasha tryed to calm them down...

Lissa was terrified for me, just as Mia said,... " I'm so scared for Rose..."

It was Tasha that spoke, " Girls I assure you...Rose is deadly... you have nothing to worry about..." as I turned the corner walking out to the tarmac...  
stopping me from hearing anything else tasha said...

I watched as the team memebers all climbed aboard the jet... I waited till I was the last one to board and sealed the doors...

Then turned to face the group as they strap in for take offf...

" Ok, listen up...elites... Today...we are gonna be facing close to three hundrund...strogi...Pavel, Eddie and myself...will enter the building...setting up explosive devices...

The rest of you know what to do...and for those of you that don't...you are to surround the perimiter...taking down any and all that escape the building...  
People this is what we have been trained to do... be fast... be ruthless... and don't hold anything back...last but not least...never heisitate...

We work as a team... we are a unit... we are the Elite Brotherhood... we leave no surviors...

May God's speed and his angels be with you... As only the strong survive..." I said as I looked over every face... you could see the anstisapation ...and fire in there eyes for the coming fight... we all knew that this could be the last time we all saw each other...as tomorrow was promised to no one...

I strapped myself in just as we lifted off... the atmosphere in the jet was light as the team joked and made bets... trying to relax...  
This was good,...they needed to relax...because when you are to tense ...you miss things... you loose your focas...

Loud music blared on the over head cabin speakers... my eyes closed as I let myself listen to the rythm of the song take me over...  
( diddy... dirty money feat. T.I - hello good morning) I actually liked this song... it wasn't what I normally listen to...but it was good...

As we approached closer to the drop zone, I stood and walked to the back of the jet... I opened I secret panel... looking inside I took out my long black leather coat...  
the thing is...it isn't just a coat...it was made of a material..that looked like leather, but was actually...something else...

The coat was like a parachute...as well as bullet proof... it was able to with stand fire and small explosions... other words it saved our asses a few times...  
Every team memeber had one... The only difference to mine was, it was also installed with a device that allowed me to track the where abouts of every team member...and last but not least, a special insert was added, into the back, which held my samuri sword...

We didn't use these coats on every mission... We only used them when dealing with a large group, that required most if not all of the team...  
I slipped into the coat, and placed my sword into the special slot on the back of it... and walked back to the front of the jet...

" Number 1 we are 20 minutes out..." called the pilot...

" Ok people, double check your weapons... and put your mask on..."

START OF *******MMMMMMMMMMMM********** RATED CONTENTS...MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR SMALL CHILDREN...FOR VIOLENCE ...AND ETC...

"ON my count, switching to night vision... 5...4...3...2...1... night vision now "

"We are 10 minutes out, going to silent mode now.." called the pilot as we all fell silent, in the dark cabin...

I could feel eyes on me... I met Dimitri's eyes for a moment... and with my eyes, I told him to be careful...he seemed to understand my silent message and sent the same back..  
I acknowledged him,... by nodding my head...

Through are earpieces we heard the pilot say, " Get ready to deploy, in 2 minutes and counting..."...

Eddie ... Pavel...and myself... made are way to the doors...We opened the latches ...and waited for the count down...

I was to be the last one to deploy...and then meet up with Pavel and Eddie on the ground...

" Deploy in 5...4...3...2...1...deploy,...deploy...move out elites..."

One by one I patted each and every team member's back as they jumped out of the jet... Just as Dimitri was about to jump, he turned grabbed me...kissed my lips...  
released me then jumped... Ok I was not expecting that...it all happened to quickly... I don't think my brain registered...but evidently my heart did...cause it was pounding...

I let out a laugh in sort of shock...as the remaining team members looked just as shocked as I did...

I shook my head in confusement and motioned them to get moving... after the last memeber was out I jumped as well...

Seconds later I was on the ground...those who jumped before me was still in the air... It took about 7 seconds later and every one landed...  
No one was surprised I landed before them, even though I jumped last...

The three of us moved out, (eddie, pavel, and myself) heading toward the building... as the others surrounded the outside perimitter...

We walked behind three strogi, and snapped there necks, to silence them for a few seconds...thats all we needed... Eddie and Pavel killed them while I placed,  
the explosive...We hid the bodies and moved soundlessly forward into the building...

We had four sharp shooters placed at different points on all sides of the building, armed with riffles, that had silencers on them... The three of us had to move quickly and without alarming the mass... So what ever we missed... are shooters didn't...they always came in handy...

We headed toward the basement were they had kept Jesse... and placed explosives along the way... after ward we worked are way toward the top floors...  
The goal was to reach the roof, jump off, then set the place blazin...

We sucessfully reached almost to the top, only haveing to kill a few dozen Strogi along the way... And as I said earlier...the sharp shooters came in handy...

We were only one floor away when the alarm was given...sheer pannick erupted through out the building...

"Son of a bitch" I hissed as I pulled out my samuri...when you guessed it... Darious the bull dozer stepped in front of me...

Eddie and Pavel was getting ready to double back toward me when I hollered, " Move your asses...get to the roof now...don't wait for me..."

" Number 1..." said Pavel in anger...and slight fear...we both knew that this strogi was not an easy kill...this fucker was an ancient, and extremely fast and skilled...

" Don't argue with me, move Out NOW , I'll be right behind you..." I demanded and I saw them except my order..and head toward the roof...

"Ah, aren't you just the little savior..." said darious in contempt...

I stayed quiet and relaxed my stance...placeing the hand with my sword at my side as the other hand was behind my back... I knew there was strogi behind me,  
but I was not worried about them as I heard there bodies drop to the floor... I smiled mentally knowing my sharp shooters had my back...

Darious seemed slightly taken a back...he was not expecting me to look so relaxed...and fearless... If anything he was expecting a guardian,...

" Well Darious...lets see what you are made of " I taunted in a voice that sounded much like a strogi...cold and heartless...

I knew I had to move quick, before all the strogi fled the building... In a flash he was in front of me...throwing a punch toward my face...  
I spunn around out of reach...bringing the hand with the sword in it and hit him in the face with the handle...

He flinched and took a step back... his hand reached up to his lip as he felt a trickle of blood ...he seemed a little shocked to actually see his own blood...

leading me to believe, this was a first for him...or at least a first in a long time...

"Oh your gonna be a challegne... I haven't had one in a while... you just made this exciting for me.." he said with an accent...

He was definatly not expecting the next thing I did... I threw my small sliver dagger, with unmatched speed.. as it planted itself into his right eye...and turned and ran toward the roof...

I heard him grunt in pain as I fled...knowing that the count down was only seconds away... I had to evacuate before they hit the switch...

I could hear Darious let out an evil laugh as I knew he was chasing me..." Move your ass faster Number 1 " I heard one of the sharp shooters named marcus growl out into my earpiece...as he fired out shots at Darious in an attempt to slow him down...

" Fuck he's to fast... I can't get a clear shot.." I heard him say in anger as he continued to fire shots off...

I picked up the pace, and turned the corner... 20 yards ahead I could see the door leading to the roof...  
I pulled out my gun and shot out the hinges and door knob...allowing the door to fall off... I didn't have time to open the door...thankfully it fell to the ground...

I ran out to the roof... As Darious leaped at me... I ducked down as he flew over my head...my sword at my side I waited for his next move...

" We have a visual of number 1, she's out of the building and on the roof..." I heard Pavel through the earpiece...

" Number 1 you 15 seconds to clear the building... either kill the gaint or move out.." I heard Abe say...in my ear...

Darious was snarling in frustration at me... he was trying to figure me out... I was thankful that my identity was not revealed...  
"What's your name ... I know your not a guardian...your to strong to be one...to fast...gaurdians are to stupid...and easy to kill, but you.."  
he was puzzled... and I was glad... I didn't speak... I knew he was trying to distract me as two other strogi came up behind me...

I waited till they got close enough to grab my neck and faster than I have ever moved I spunn around and sliced there heads off, just as Darious leaped at me as well...  
I jumped high into the air and flipped over Darious...unfortunatly his hand clawed my shoulder...

It wasn't bad...but it was enough to bleed just a little... he seemed shocked and angry...as his appraoch changed toward me... I backed myself up toward the end of the roof...  
With one last look I jumped off backwards... As I heard him shout..., "NO" I landed on the ground just as the building exploded...floor by floor...starting from the bottum...

I watched as Darious disappeared from sight as a flood of strogi jumped out from the windows... I knew he was still alive...but I couldn't worry about that now...

I started toward the dozens of strogi and cut a path through each one... as my team members joined the fight...

At one point through the fighting I saw Dimitri right next to me...fighting his way through the hords ... and althought many perished in the building...  
at least 95 of them were facing us... As of right now we are down to fifty...and counting down...

From the corner of my eye I saw Darious and that Eric guy watching from a distance... they seemed to be staring at me...watching every move I make...  
finnally we were down to about ten Strogi...and I Stepped back and let the team take them out...

I made my way toward were I saw Darious and Eric standing a few seconds ago... I heard car doors open... I looked in the direction of the noise and saw Eric and Darious look at me then jump in, the car screeching as it took off...into the night... Damit...I thought...

I turned back to look at everyone..and all the bodies... Thankfully the entire team was all still alive... Out of all those strogi only two survived...and I know its stupid..  
but it pissed me off... But like I said we had no casulties, and for that I was extremely happy about...However there was injuries...so I needed to ascess the damage..

"Elites fallout...and make your retreat..."

" Eage eye, we are ready for extraction... look for the red eye." I stated... " Five minutes out and counting down " called out the pilot...

Pavel and eddie walked over to me and said, " Hey... don't get upset... we managed to get a tracking device on the car...they fled in.."

That was exactly what I wanted to hear as I gave them a knowing look...they smiled an evil smile guessing what I was already thinking...

"Alright listen up...Elites you will head back to base,...Numbers 3, and 4... as well as myself will meet you there..."

Just as a big black hummer pulled up... I looked at Eddie, and said, " You know I Love the way you think.."

He just chuckled and walked toward the hummer and jumped into the back seat...

Dimitri walked over to Pavel and I and said, " Request permission to join, number 1 " I looked at him and was going to decline him but thought better of it...  
I figured if he wanted me to train him... he needed to see more action in the field... as I would use this as a training expedition for him...

" Request granted, as this will be a training excersise for you... After this I expect your descision..."

" Thank you number 1 " he replyed and headed toward the hummer and jumped into the back with eddie...

I looked at my mom and dad...to see them off... " We will see to it that everyone is on board and safe...go before they get to far... we will track your progress and extract all of you when the time comes.." said Janine...as Abe nodded his head in agreement...

Pavel and I turned to walk toward the hummer when Abe called out... " Oh and number 1.." I turned to look at my father... "Ya"

" The hummer is fully... fully... loaded... try and bring it back in one piece.." He said shaking his head as he seemed regretful knowing that the odds were not good...

I smiled and said, " I"ll do my best, but I make no promises.." I knew that when he said it was fully loaded he meant everything from...  
money passports...to weapons and explosives as well as clothing...

You might ask how did he get that so fast... well,... we are the elites... we are ready and prepared for anything...

So the four of us, set off into the night... On a Mission... chasing after the evil that threaten's our world...

Not entirely sure, if all or any of us would make it back alive... As the saying goes, " Only the Strong Survive"...

As Pavel sliped in a... c.d. and turned up the volume to ''''''' FOREVER GONE, FOREVER YOU, by Evanescence ''''''

WELL PEOPLE... I KNOW NOT MY BEST PROBABLY...BUT WHAT CAN I SAY I TRYED...SO BE NICE...

BUT ALSO PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK...

THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS...PLEASE KEEP LETTING ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK...

THANKS TILL NEXT TIME... JOHNNY'S GIRL...!


	10. Chapter 10

I DON'T OWN VA OR ITS CHARACTERS...RICHELLE MEAD DOES...

HEY GUYS...THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS...

I WAS GONNA WAIT TO UPDATE, BECAUSE I HAVE BEEN DOING SOME RESEACH FOR MY STORIES...  
BUT I BELIEVE I HAVE ENOUGH INFORMATION...

SO IN THIS CHAPTER I HOPE I DON'T CONFUSE YOU GUYS...

I WILL DO MY BEST... ALSO PLEASE REVEIW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK...

RPOV...

I new it was late, as the sun rose in the sky... The car with Darious and Eric had finally stoped about an hour ago...We stayed a good distance away...

We wanted to see where they were headed... As of now we were only two hours away from the romanian border... I had Pavel and Eddie plant a camera inside the car...once it was left behind as the two strigoi, sought out shelter from the rising sun...

Afterwards we checked into a near by hotel... That night the guys were pretty much beat and fell asleep as soon as there heads hit the pillow...

I on the other hand ,,... was still to puzzled by the reaction of Darious... It was like he didn't want me to jump off the building...I shook my head at the thought...Ya so he could probably drain me dry or worse turn me... but what really concerned me was why he fled the scence...From what I have seen and encountered, he was not one to run from a fight..

As I layed down next to Eddie, I must have drifted off, because the next thing I know is someone is nudgeing my shoulder and saying, " Hey, its time to get up..."

I opened my eyes to see Pavel standing next to me as he pretty much shoves Eddie off the bed with a loud " Hump.." from Eddie... then a groan...

"Your a jackass man..." complained Eddie as Pavel chuckled...

"Ya well be thankful, Rose wasn't the one to wake you up...she would have kicked you somewhere very painful." Eddie shuddered at the thought, as I gave Pavel a glare..

"What, I'm just stating a fact " said pavel with his hands held up...in surrender...

Normally I would have said some smart ass comment, but that was before I changed, so instead I just said.., " Ok guys...come on...be ready to move in 20min..."

I gathered some clean clothes from my bag and headed to the shower... I could feel Dimitri's gaze on me the whole time but I didn't acknowledge it...as I close the door to the bathroom behind me...

After I was done I stepped out of the bathroom to the smell of hot coffee, and breakfast...  
I walked over to the small table and grabbed some food and waited, as Eddie and the others got ready...

Moments later we loaded up into the hummer, and turned on the tracking device...as well as the camera...thankfully everything was still intact...

Darious and Eric remained quiet, the whole time..but we could see them...

Hours later we followed them into Romania...and stopped out side a building that looked like an old abandon church...

But Pavel, being romanian...told us that it was not a church, but was in fact the old town hall... I just shrugged my shoulders as we watched the two strigoi go into the building..  
We waited a while and decided to see if we could follow... Well that was soon answered as we entered the building...

It was like they just dissappeared inside, with no trace... We planted camera's all around , but wasn't able to do much else. So we headed back toward the hummer and waited...

Across the street was a small street carnival...

I watched as families with their small children laughed and enjoyed the festivies... I was a little on edge as it was nightime and I knew there was strigoi around...

After alot of complaining by Eddie and Pavel about them being hungry and that there was no use, us just sitting in the car...and them saying we could better protect the people...  
we decided to walk around the the street fair...

I was browsing around looking at a sign that said something along the lines of...'Come see the tiniest woman in the world.'  
and others that said...worlds largest horse and smallest horse... basically the normal things one would see at a fair or carnival...

As usaual...the weird always seem to find me... I noticed that I was being followed by a young girl.. who just keep watching me... she would cut through, the sides of the tents and boothes..  
but it was like she wanted to speak to me but then again was afraid... I didn't feel like she was a threat...but one could never be to sure...

The guys noticed as well, and we all made eye contact and signaled that we would corner her... The guys dissapeared into the crowd as I slowly made my way behind a boothe that had something to do with throwing a dart into a balloon and win a prize...

I backed into the shadows and stayed hidden from view as moments later the young girl appeared... She looked all around and seemed to be frustrated about something...  
she muttered something in a language I didn't quite catch...

I steped out of the shadows just as the guys appeared as well...The young girl's eyes widen in fear but...to my amazement she didn't cower away in fear...  
She simply started to rattle off in some strange but slightly familar tongue...that sounded somewhat familar...but what really caught my attention was the word...Striogi...

She motioned for me to follow as she hurried off towards a tent set off to the side...

"Pavel what was she saying... it sounds close to romanian but I couldn't catch the dilec"... I asked...

Ya, thats because it was mixed but mostly she was talking in gypsy I think...they talk fast and its sometimes a little harder to understand.."

I nodded my head and followed the young girl.. she lead us into a tent where an older lady was... When we walked in the older lady started to go off on the girl...

" sote undon la catae...com uness a mula pe amende.." that I understood... she basically said..." Why did you bring them here...they will only bring the dead ones..."

I spoke back to her saying... " na darta... amen modas a mulo..." ( don't be afraid,...we kill the dead ones.)

The older lady searched my face for a moment... I knew she was talking in gypsy and thanks to Abe I understood a little...but not much... Abe had alot of dealings with them and wanted me to learn the langauge... I was just starting to pick up...a few words here and there.. Pavel did as well...

Then the old lady spoke as she pointed at me... " Tu wholsee less... wua see cheto elow..." ... I looked at pavel as we both understood what she said...

(You love him...he is your heart) She was refering to Dimitri and I... I simply nodded my head...

She studied Dimitri for a moment, but he just seemed confused...but if you didn't know him...he seemed emotionless..

Her eyes widen again and she spoke fast and pointed at Dimitri...saying, " wua sas mulo, wua sas striogi" she talked so fast the words seemed jumbled as I struggled to understand..  
as she continued ..." Tu undon les papalay...from...mulo...tomen com avel to men babbesa..."

Shit what was she saying...something about Dimitri and once was the undead...and something about a baby... I turned to Pavel to see if he was understanding anything... as she continued on,... " To son to arshas a babbesa... mongen a mula a babbesa..."

"Pavel what the hell is she saying about a baby" I asked... he looked a little confused and unsure... as the woman keep gesturing to Dimitri and I ...

As Dimitri was staring at me to fill him in...but I was just as lost...Eddie just seemed to watch all of us as he to was confused...

"Well from what I am understanding she said something about the undead want the baby, and you have to protect the baby...the other rest I'm unsure.."

" Can you say that slower please... we don't understand " I asked...

The woman looked frustrated as her face creased in worry...she let out a long breathe and said, " yoy...dele devla " ( Oh god she's stupid )

" Hey I under stood that... " I said a little angry... its not my fault I don't speak her langauge...

She narrowed her eyes and said, " Baby...protect...you must...ah " I shook my head and said " Yes"

She seemed like she wanted to say more but wasn't sure how to... " You...baby...must protect...from strogi... baby... come... under...no... moon..."

Man why couldn't Abe be hear right now... I mean she was talking in a deep and broken voice... I mean come on.. how am I supppose to make sense of what she was saying...

As she repeated her self again..saying, " You. baby...must protect... from strogi...baby come under ... no moon..".

Ok this shit was getting old... I must protect the baby...yes I gathered that ... but the baby come under no moon ...what the hell was she talking about...

She searched my face and realized I still was insure of everything she was saying to me... She let a frustrated sound ... then her eyes brighten as A thought accured to her..

She turned around and searched through a pile of books and old scrolls... until she opened a rather old and large book...

The pages were extremely brittle and yellowed from aging... I could only imagine how many generations this book has been passed down to ...she looked at me and said,  
" 500 familia long..." Dam she read my thoughts...she looked at me and smirked... ok she can read my thoughts but can't understand english... I thought...

She just rolled her eyes at me and said... " Different" as her accent rolled off her tongue..

She continued to flip through the pages and turned to one and motioned us closer... I leaned over her shoulder and looked...

The pages were in latin, but I translated as I read...

" The Varacolici... is a spirit... or child that is said to appear on the night of the solar and lunar eclipses... it is said that the child will appear pale at first...  
but will gain its color as it grows...the varacolici will have many powers...one being the abilty to control night and day... meaning either a solar eclipse or lunar...

Ok now I get... come under no moon... lunar eclispe, or ...

The child will be born, of the one who is connected to the spirit, as well as the darkness... The person is said to be called the muroni...  
The muroni is another spirit ...that can walk among the dead... The muroni... is a person who is very strong of heart and mind... they are also very deadly. to the strogi...

The child will be fathered by one who is called the Norferat...He is the son of one illegitimate person, the other of noble blood."...

I paused in reading the next part out loud because I wasn't sure I was reading this right... It said... that the one who is Norferat...has been brought back from the dead...or undead...

what the hell...this has to be a mistake...

It said that the spirit of the Norferat will be brought back by his one true love the one who is also known as the Muroni...

I stopped reading the text... and looked at Dimitri... he just stood there in confusion at the way I was looking at him as worry lined his face...

If what, this book says is true and what I think it is saying is well... That Dimitri is the father of the child...but I really don't think dimitri would have sleep with Mia...but well...  
Him and Lissa did seem pretty close... and she is connected to spirit and its darkness... does that mean that Dimitri got lissa pregnant...oh God I'm gonna puke...

I ran out of the tent and found a hidden spot as I kneeled over and puked my guts up... I couldn't believe it...it couldn't be true... but everything fits...

Dimitri's father is of royal blood... his mother is not... he was brought back from being stroigi, by lissa...his one true love...what the hell... did I miss something...  
I mean the book said... muroni... I assume it means the mori... but would she really do that to christain... or me...oh God...please...

I closed my eyes as another round of puke shot out of my mouth, from just the thought...

I didn't realize someone was holding my hair back until I was handed a bottle of water and a napkin... I felt like I could hardly breathe...

How much was I meant to endure... God please if this is true just kill me know... I can't take anymore... the one thing I would never be able to give him and and lissa could...no...no...no...

" Rose...Rose...Hey...Rose...come on...we got to get out of here...those strogi are leaving the building...the car is on the move..." said someone from behind me..  
but my brain could not register who it was... I got to my feet without ever remembering how I got inside the car...

I don't think anyone was talking ... I really couldn't tell you if they were... my mind was in shock I think... all I felt like doing was clawing my eyes out...and tear at my skin..  
I reached into my coat pocket and hit Abe's number...he answered on the first ring...

" Hey Kizim...what you need baby..." I swallowed the lump in my throat at the word baby... I only had enough energy to say one word...

"baba.." I never called him that unless it was serious...he immediately went quiet and I could almost hear the fear coming over the phone...

"Kiz...what's wrong...are you hurt...what happen... I'm tracking you guys...it says you guys are on the move...kiz...talk to me...please..."

I have hardly ever heard my father sound so terrified ...but it made me realize even more just how much Abe meant to me...and how much I mean to him..

" Baba... I want to come back.." I said the words barely forming... " Give the phone to Pavel...now Kiz.." he demanded...

I wordlessly handed the phone to Pavel As Dimitri turned to look at me..." Roza, are you ok... what Happen...I don't understand..."

I just looked out the window, not saying a word...as Pavel rattled off words to Abe, I knew what the words were but I couldn't seem to register what they meant...  
and as for what Dimitri said... or at least I think he said something... I just couldn't...focas... I was to numb...and still felt like I wanted to throw up everytime I closed my eyes...

I just couldn't picture the two of them... shit... " Pull over...now " I opened the door and went at it again... I fell out of the hummer as my body shook... as images of the two of them plagued my mind, causeing me to vomit once more...

I tryed with everything within me to pull myself together, but this... this was just to much...oh he wanted me to train him...oh I would train him all right...

I felt him behind me as his hand reached to touch my shoulder I jumped back out of his reach and faced him... he didn't have time to conceal the pain in his eyes...  
I laughed...but not a good laugh... He felt pain...he felt betrayed...what the hell gave him the right to feel pain...or betrayal...

I swore right there...to myself...that never...never again..will I allow this man to cause me anymore pain... Now I was done...way past done...and to think I gave myself to him again... like the stupid ass I was...just as if, I was a stupid teenage girl...God how could I be so stupid...

I'm not sure what my face looked like but Dimitri took a few stepps back...just as I felt strogi coming...just great...just what I was in the mood for...  
These undead fucktards, don't even want to mess we me right now... Pavel and Eddie backed away from me as well and pulled Dimitri back with them...

"Man step back...the darkness is building in her to fast, her eyes turn black when it happens...she can control it,...but if she is pissed at you...well you get my drift.." said Eddie...

Just then there eyes widen a fraction more... and I knew the strogi had made it to us...however the numbers were a little shocking but it was just what I needed...  
I lifted my self off the ground as the darkness consumed me..

I walked to the hummer and opened the back hatch as I took out my samuri sword...as the guys grabbed weapons as well...

" No...they are mine..." I said in a voice I didn't quite realize was mine until I learned to harness the darkness some time ago...

" Ro...Number 1 there are over 50 of them...let us help you..." said Pavel... I turned my glare to him as he raised his hands and said..." Fine..have it your way"

Dimitri turned his glare at Pavel and said, " Are you crazy...she can't handle that many alone.." he didn't get to say anything more because I let out a feirce growl that shut him up..

Pavel just looked at Dimitri and shook his head, " Just watch and learn young blood... just watch and learn... I only wanted in on the action for the fun of it,"

"Man you are in for a treat..." said Eddie...

I think I actually heard Dimitri's jaw drop on the floor...but I guess he wasn't stupid enough to say another word... he's so lucky I have strogi to fight...

I smirked evily and walked toward the group that had slowed and was taking in the scence...They seemed a little shocked that I was the only one coming forward to face them...

When three huge men were just sitting back against the hummer and sending the tiny girl..in alone...

But they quickly regained themselves as a few moved forward... I as usual just seemed like I was relaxed as the first one came into reach.

I cracked my neck and said, " Lets play a game...Lets..see who can land the first blow.." As I whiped my sword around and brought it to my side...and motioned with my free hand for more to come at me all at once... With in seconds I was surrounded by Strogi...and couldn't see the boys...

I let the darkness take over as I unleashed deadly blows... I didn't waste time with just hitting them...if I hit them it was to take the kill shot... With in a matter of minutes I had killed ten...and waited for the next round as I pulled even more darkness into me...

Four approached me from all sides... The one in front of me I headbutted as I shoved my sword into the heart of the one standing behind me... with my free hand I pulled out my hidden gun and shot the one at my right, in the heart...as I swung my sword that was still in the strogi that I killed behind me and sliced right through him and killed the one to my left ,  
by slicing his head clean off...

Three down, and one more to go I swiftly grabbed the strogi that I had headbutted in front of me by the neck and snapped it...The sound of his neck made me think of Mason,  
and his lifeless eyes ...This just made me even more angry than I already was... I was mad, with Mason...for coming back... I was angry for all the shit I have been through..  
I was even more angry with lissa... And last... I was abosultly fucking furious with Dimitri,...as well as my own self for ever meeting him...for ever falling for him...

I released all of this fury on each Strogi...not sparing an once of kindness... I could not find one reason to even care at the moment that they were ever a person...  
But I knew as I took in each face that I would feel great sorrow, once the darkness faded...

Just as a larger group was approaching me a voice called out from the darkness of the trees...

"Stop...Do not attack... back away from her...now..." I realized who the voice was and wanted his blood...

" Show your self Darious...as well as you to Eric " I called out in a growl knowing they were both together...

They both stepped out of the shadows as there eyes appraised me... I raised my hands and said, " See something you like..." I asked in a taunting voice...

Eric chuckled and said, " Father always said your mouth was refreshing, despite how annoying you can be, he however failed to mention how beautiful you are.."  
I iggnored him as I watched darious..

Darious just plain out gave me the creeps as he looked at me like he wished he was my lover or something...

"Well Eric...why don't you come and get a taste of what beautiful would be like.." I said unleashing my man eater smile...

His eyes if possible were blazing with his desire to taste my blood... he took one step forward but was stopped by Darious...

"NO... she is not..." he seemed to think over his words as he said something else instead.. " No... she will and can kill us right now...she is consumed with darkness..  
we will retreat ...and wait for another time..." he finished as all the other strogi all backed away...

I watched ...in sort of a daze as they all dissappeared into the night, without a trace...and although I couldn't see them I could tell that at least one stayed in the area, for a few moments, before they to ran away... I was a little confused...why the hell did the strogi run way...

I slowly looked back toward the guys as they leaned against the hummer... Eddie and Pavel seemed fine but Dimitri's legs sort of gave out on him as he was taking in all that had happened...his eyes never left mine...but I didn't even spare him a further look...

" Eddie take care of the bodies, Pavel help him off the ground and into the hummer, I want to go home ...and I want to go now..."

I jumped in the front passenger side as Eddie drove and Pavel sat in the back with Dimitri...

We drove an hour away to a private air strip... we pulled up just as the jet landed... For once I didn't wait for the others as I boarded the plane and took a seat in the back away from everyone... I still had a little darkness and needed to work on my breatheing to release the rest of it before we reached base...

As we took off, I could feel Sensi Rohan 's spirit around me... I was in no mood for his antics...

" Raisa, you must speak with him" I snorted in reply... yes I was mad, but I knew better than to push my luck... like I have said before..he may be dead...but he could still make my life a living hell...

" Have I not taught you...that in life, not everything is as it seems...Raisa... open your eyes and see the truth..." he said and was gone...

Truth...what truth... That they both slept together behind my back... while me the idiot, sacraficed everything for the both of them... Ya I see the truth all right...

Calm yourself Rose, what's done is done... you can't change anything...just let it go...calm...think soothing thoughts... I chanted over and over...

I relaxed my body enough to seem as if I was alseep as I heard the others talk... I made my breathing shallow and slowed...

"Eddie can I speak to you for a moment please..." asked Dimitri...

"Ya sure,... what's up..."

" Well, does she always take in that much darkness like that." he asked...

"No. Not always. Only when something truly upsets her, or if we face a big battle.." finished Eddie with thought..

" Well, did you understand anything about what that woman said to her. I mean right after that she seem ready to rip my head off. But I must say that seems to be all the time latly,  
but tonight even more so." asked Dimitri in a confused and worried tone...

Pavel cleared his throat to interrupt. "Dimitri, I think that when we get back to base, you need to speak privately with Rose..Force her if you have to. But you better speak to her."  
Then he turned and took a seat closer in the back with me... He knew I wasn't asleep.. He didn't say much except...  
" Talk to him... if Not I will force the both of you in a sealed confinement till you talk to each other." then he relaxed in his seat and moments later was snoring...

A few hours later we landed .. I went straight up the mountain and to the temple to continue releasing the rest of the darkness...

However, Dimitri came up right after me.. " Roza, we need to talk.,... and we need to talk now.." he said..firmly...

I turned to face him with a look of cold hatred and said, " Sure ... you want to talk...Lets Talk.." I said in a scary calm voice... he swallowed a lump in his throat as he opened his mouth to speak... I thought yes...lets see what the great Dimitri Belikov has to say...Lets see him talk his way out of this one...

As I vowed to start his training from hell just as soon as he finished clearing his mind...


	11. Chapter 11

I DON'T OWN VA, OR ITS CHARACTERS...RICHELLE MEAD DOES...

HEY GUYS... I HAVE BEEN NEEDING TO UPDATE FOR THE BLACK ROSE STORY BUT AT THE MOMENT...THIS STORY SEEMS TO BE HEAVEY ON MY MIND.  
AND THE THOUGHTS WON'T LET ME BE LONG ENOUGH TO UPDATE THE OTHER STORY...BUT DON'T WORRY I WILL... I HAVE HALF OF IT DONE...

WELL I KNOW ALOT OF YOU ARE ASKING AND SAYING THAT IT HAS TO BE ROSE AND DIMITRI'S BABY...LOL...

ALL I CAN SAY...IS ARE YOU GUYS SO SURE... SEEMS LIKE IT...BUT WHEN SOMETHING IS TO OBVISOUS, MADE BE THERE IS MORE TO IT...  
OR MAYBE YOU GUYS ARE RIGHT...! I WONDER... WELL YOU GUYS HAVE TO READ TO FIND OUT.

PLEASE REVIEW GUYS...AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK...

SO HERE WE GO...INTO THE NUTTY MIND OF JOHNNY'S GIRL...

WHAT CAN I SAY... I REALLY AM A FRUIT LOOP...LOL...

REVIEW GUYS...

OH AND GUYS, SOME PARTS MIGHT SEEM ********MMMMM ****** RATED FOR CURSING...AND STUFF... I 'M NOT REAL SURE ABOUT THE RATING JUNK I JUST DON'T WANT LITTLE KIDS TO THINK THAT CURSING AND VIOLENCE IS OK...SO MAYBE THE LAST CHAPTER SHOULD HAVE BEEN MMM RATED...SO WELL OK ENOUGH...I'LL JUST SHUT UP NOW...

RPOV...

I opened my mouth to speak, but Dimitri stopped me. "Stop.. just stop. For once in your life. listen to what I have to say."

I snorted and backed away from him, once again, not wanting to listen... He ruffly grabbed my arms and stared me down.

" For once, Roza..You Will Listen , to what I have to say... I won't let you keep running from me."

I could have easly broken free of him. But there was a dangerous glint in his eyes, that told me to stop fighting him.

I stilled, as he maintained his hold on me...his grip almost painful. But I didn't say a word as I looked into his eyes. I wiped all emotions off my face..

"No" he growled... " You will not shut me out.." His eyes burning with intense heat. It was like his gaze was burning right through me.

Suddenly my phone started to ring... I tryed to move my arm to answer it , but his grip tighten even more..As once again his death grip on me was not loosening..

" There will be no interuptions, nothing ...until I get through to you. I don't pretend to think that what I have put you through has been easy.

But what you failed to realize is that, I suffered right along with you.. Yes I lied Rose... I fucking lied..." I have never truly been afraid of Dimitri...

Even when he was Strogi... Yes he scared me at times... but what I saw on his face now...truly scared me... just the fact that Dimitri cursed in english,

should tell you how infuriated he is...

" I told you love fades...mine has... That was the biggest lie I ever told in my life...And you believed it... I guess my guardian face as you us to call it, was at its best...  
but had you stayed a second longer, you would have also seen the pain in my eyes from lieing to you."

I tryed to keep my face clean of all emotions..so I lowered my head..so my face would not betray me... but I had to know why...

" Why" I whispered... I couldn't get my self to speak any louder, although Dimitri was practiacally shouting at the time..

Suddenly Dimitri released his grip on me and turned around , so I couldn't see his face... then spoke...

" I wasn't able to look at you, with out being reminded of the monster I had become... I was lost, drowning in self pity.. I couldn't find my way..  
It was only after you left, that I realized, I never would find my peace with out you... it has been the thought of you, that has got me this far..."

His voice was resign...as if he had endured a great Battle and a great loss... and all that was left, of a once great man..  
Someone who was once revered, as a Russian God...among others, was now only a shadow of his former self... a man who was lost...and still searching for atonement ...for his sins. Sins he was not sure deserved forgiveness...

He turned around once more and faced me...his eyes hard, but yet longing, yearning...

"But yet.. here I stand before you... broken.. Half the man I use to be Rose... I know , I don't deserve you... but I want and need you all the same...  
I love you, Roza. I always have... I never stopped.. And here I stand only a few feet away from you, but its like I'm still a thousand miles away..

Life. Are lives... have been pushed and pulled away from each other... and after all this time... and all we faced... neither of us have ever given up on the other..  
Despite the lies...but now. Now I see you've given up.." He grabbed my face ruffly with both hands, forcing me to look at him. As my eyes were a storm of unshed tears...

" But damit Rose, I won't let you give up, on us... We've faced to much...Seen to much... I can't and won't let you give up."

He stayed silent for a moment as he searched my face... " I'm just tired Dimitri... I just .." the words leaving my mouth as if I was releasing all the air in my lungs..

"Then take what strenght I have Roza, take it...because without you I'm nothing... I have given my self to you, and to no one else..."

He was telling what I needed to hear..but could we possibly truly come together. But what about the baby..

" What about Lissa...what about the baby.." I asked to tired to care anymore.

He seemed puzzled for a moment, then understanding came to his face.. " Rose,if i'm wrong please forgive me... but what I think you are asking is if Lissa's baby is mine... The answer is No... 100% No... I have never slept with Lissa... or anyone else since I fell in love with you...Not even when I was strogi. "

I searched his eyes, as they never wavered for a second.. I could see he was telling me the truth, as the unshed tears fell from my eyes...

I suddenly grasped his shirt and pulled myself closer to him..clinging to him as I sodded in relief...His arms holding onto me just as tight...

All the resentment.. all the anger ..and fear left my body... I became weak from the enormity of it all... As my legs weaken, Dimitri held me up...  
His face burried in the crook of my neck.. As he whispered words of endearment to me..

" Your, my peace of mind... I have always found more peace with you, then with anyone or anywhere else... I love you so much...so much it hurts me, at times...  
I can't do it anymore Roza.. I can't pretend anymore... Please Rose ...Don't turn away from me anymore...What ever it is.. we can deal with it together..  
promise me Rose." his voice pleaded... begging for his resolution...for me to welcome him home..

I opened my mouth...to say the words, as I clung to him, breathing in his clean scent..." I ..."

We both jumped as the quiet night was interupted by the ringing of my phone once more... I was gonna answer it but Dimitir just released aload roar, of frustration...

as both of his hands balled in a fist in the air and and he let out another muderous roar...

" No... No ... I will not let the universe take this away from us... By constant interruptions...Fate, destiny owes us...For far to long we have both allowed to much to stand in are way... .. I won't do it anymore... So help me, Roza you answer that phone, I will shatter it into pieces..."

I grabbed my phone to turn the ringer off, when Dimitri grabbed it and crushed the hell out of it...

"What the hell Dimitri, I was only gonna turn the ringer off... Dam, I just paid 300 dollars for that phone.. Do you have any idea how long the wating list is for a new one."

He looked at me like a kid that just got caught stealing from his mother's coin purse... His eyes widened to the size of sliver dollars...

I couldn't hold it in any longer as we both burst out laughing... we fell over holding onto each other, We laughed so hard, tears were coming from the both of us..

After,.. a while we managed to calm down... we held onto each other, As we looked into each others eyes.. I knew he was right... I couldn't live without him any longer..

No matter what we faced.. I knew we could overcome it...All that we have endured, has made each of us strong...But together we were much stronger..

" I promise.." I whispered...He froze...as his face was unsure...he searched my eyes and found confromation...He smiled a smile that took my breathe away..  
As he captured my lips softly, gently... His hands touching me softly along my cheeks...slowly leading one hand down to the back of my neck as he pulled me closer..

The kiss was soft and loving, as his lips moved in response to my own.. His tongue entered my mouth slowly...

I moaned into his mouth, as he pulled me onto him... he placed his hands on each leg and made me straddle him... He leaned his back against something so he was in a sitting position, as his knee's lifted agaisnt my back for support...

We continued to kiss, softly . Only pulling back to gaze into each other's eyes from time to time...As he whispered to me..

" I have missed you so much...For the first time in so long, I'm finally at peace... I love you so much Roza."

He placed soft kisses on my cheek, my eyelids, against my lips, everywhere he could reach...

" I..love you...more than life it self... I have longed for nothing more than just to be in the comfort of your arms." I spoke no louder than a whisper..

As he hugged me close to his body..." Forgive me,... for staying away ...forgive me for pushing you away... Words cannot express...how sorry I am...  
All I can say, or do... is to show you for the rest of are lives...just how much I love you..Roza... If you'll have me... I would love nothing more than to ask for your hand in marriage...And although I don't have much to offer, except my love... I promise..to be the man..you once saw me as...

However" he stopped talking to gauge my reaction to his sort of proposal...and waited to see if I would say something..when I didn't speak he continued..

" However, I can't ask you to marry me , yet." he paused again as I know I must have looked confused...he smiled then spoke once more..

" I want to do it right... I need to speak with your father first, and also give you time as well, I want you to be sure...for us to get to know each other again..  
if that's alright with you, of course..."

I simply smiled and kissed his lips in answer to his question... we broke away and looked into each others eyes... " Well was the kiss your answer...meaning you'll give me a chance."

"Yes, I'll give you a chance...But Dimitri... please .. don't hurt me again... You once told me a long time ago... That I'm strong... I agree... I am...  
But my heart..and soul... can't handle anymore pain or hurt from you...so please...just don't hurt me again..."

" I promise... that I will do everything in my power ...to never hurt you again...Roza." His arms wrapped around me as his lips lingered against my neck, as his sucked and nipped gently...The feel of him so close to me was driving me crazy... I coud feel his need as well, against the inside of my upper inner thigh.. close to where I wanted and needed him..

I leaned my head back to allow him futher acess to my neck...My back arched slightly causing my breast to press against his hard warm chest...

In the distance I could hear someone coming up the path to the temple..I pulled back and groaned... Dimitri was about to question me, but then he too had heard someone comeing...We stood up and straighten are clothes out a bit, just as Pavel came into sight...

However he wasn't looking at us..He was looking down at something on the floor. I turned to see what had captured his attenion. I saw my now crushed into little pieces phone,  
on the floor of the temple.

" No wonder why you didn't answer. Dam what the hell happen to it..You know there is a three month waiting period for that phone...The fact you had one was amazing.."

I looked over at Dimitri, as his face looked so guilty. I turned back to Pavel and said, " Well what can I say... I guess Dimitri and my phone had a disagreement. " I said chuckling..

Pavel just shook his head, like he was suffering a great loss, at the thought of my now demolished phone...

"Well, any way.. what did you need?" I asked in an attempt to draw Pavel's attention away from what once was my phone..

He cleared his throat, swallowing hard and looked at me, " Um. well.. Yeva called." I felt fear grip me. She would never call.. Something had to be up.. I turned my gaze at Dimitri. He to looked scared.

Turning back to Pavel I asked, " Did she say, anything."

" Yes. She said she needed to speak with you as soon as possible. But she didn't say what about."

I didn't wait around anymore, I took off down the mountain toward where I knew Abe was. He was the only one that had their number.. I mean, I know Dimitri had it of course,  
But I also know he didn't have a phone on him.

I reached Abe in a matter of minutes closly followed by Dimitri and Pavel.

Abe opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off knowing he was gonna ask about my phone. " Save it. Long story short, my phone doesnt work." I said as I extended my hand for Abe's phone. I heard Pavel mutter, " Ya because it's in a thousand peices." As Dimitri bowed his head in an attempt to hide his blushing face..

I stiffled a chuckle as I scrolled through Abe's phone for their number. I found it and hit talk to make the call. It only rang twice, as a voice I would always know answered.

" Well it took you long enough, Roza.." I looked at Dimitri with a scold on my face. and said, " Well if someone wouldn't have broken my phone, I could have called you sooner."

"Well no matter. I'm just thankful you called.. Roza I had a dream." she said, as she paused to wait for my reaction to her words.

I cleared my throat and said, " what about "

" There's no time, to explain it all right now. But I'm afraid you must come here.. we are in danger..." I froze at her words, as fear tighten my chest...

"I'm on my way. I will be there in a few hours..till then...if anything you can reach me at this number."

"Also, I know a few people that can reach you faster than I can at the moment, I will send them to you right away. In the meantime...be safe.."  
I said. trying to assure her, but I think I was assureing my self as well.

" I will see you soon Roza... And be safe as well." then she hung up.. I snapped the phone shut. And started barking out orders...

" Abe I'm taking your phone, I need a team assembled in twenty minutes... No less then ten people.. that includes my self, as well as Dimitri...  
Tasha, call the air tower and have them , ready the jet for take off. We leave in one hour... Abe, Janine, and Pavel. I want you with me as well..

Pavel call are contacts near Bia. Have them sent to the Belikov's home, right away... Tell them to call us when they get there."

No one dared questioned anything I said, as they hurried to do the things I demanded. Last, but not least I turned to Dimitri. He seemed to be rooted to the spot.  
Whether if it was fear for his family or just shock, I don't know.. I gently placed my hand on his arm, and motioned for him to follow me.

I walked out into the hallway, I turned and placed both of my hands on his face ...Lowering him to my eye level.. I looked into his eyes and said,

" Dimitri, I need you to take a deep breathe.. Your family is ok as of right now.. Yeva had a dream. I don't know what it was about. However, she said, they were in danger and we needed to come quickly.. As you heard, I have already sent some of are contacts to guard them...I need you to pull your self together...

If you can't do that, than I will have no choice, but to exclude you from this mission... Can you handle this." I asked in a calm and firm voice.

He searched my eyes, for the truth in my words.. He took a deep breath.. And said, " Thank you.. I needed to hear that.. Yes I will be able to pull my self together."

I made sure he was ok, then grabbed his hand and pulled him toward my room..

We walked in, I released his hand, and walked striaght into my closet. I pulled out a variety of weapons.. Guns, knives, explosives, and alot of other gadgets..

I wordlessly handed certain weapons to him. He took everything I handed to him, but stayed quiet.

" Ok now, go suit up... and take these weapons with you.. Dimitri, ..." I paused for a moment...trying to gather my thoughts...

His hands found my waist as he pulled me closer and kissed me with so much passion...after a few moments we both pulled back to breath.

He leaned his forehead, against mine.. " Roza, please don't worry about me... Keep your mind clear and focassed.. I'll be right beside you, the whole time.."

I looked at him. Not really shocked because he always knew exactly what I was thinking... We both knew each other that well.

I gave him a small smile then turned serious. " Look, if something comes up and we have to fight.. No matter what it is... If I give you a direct order follow it...we clear." My gaze burning into him...trying to make him obey..

"I'll do anything you ask, except leave you Rose."

" Don't you dare...disobey a direct order... I mean it Belikov... or I will make your life a living hell.. If I tell you to leave you better do it. Promise me... Promise Dimitri."

He stared into my eyes, then turned away... " I can't do that Rose.. I can't make that promise... Don't ask me to...If the tables were turned. Would you leave..."

" Dimitri, in this line of work.. We always have to do things we can't possibly do... But the truth is... your right.. I couldn't leave you either...But it doesn't mean that I will let anything happen to you.. It's my job. You are not only the love of my life...But also apart of my team.. I need you to respect and listen to a direct order...are we clear."

I asked once again hopeing he would understand... " I... I.." I raised my hand to stop him..." If the situation calls for it, and I give you the order,  
You will leave.. By force, if necessary. Is that understood.. " I said in a no nonsense voice.

( **************MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM************ RATED ... I WILL MARK THE END OF *********MMMMMMMM**********RATED SCENE...)

( **** hey guys, sorry to interupt, the story.. But I had thought and was wondering maybe you guys might like... If you want, listen to the song your sex is on fire, By kings of leon.  
for this next scene... like I said maybe I'm a fruit loop. but I thought it would be good... so please enjoy..*****.)

" I understand." he said .. his eyes burning with strong emotion... he grabbed me once more...Almost violently, as his lips scorched mine, with his kiss...

So much need, feverish passion, and longing... he released an animalistic growl.. which only made me feel like I was on fire, with earth shattering,

need... Oh God how I wanted him.

He slammed me against the wall, and pressed his body tightly with mine... I could feel, his hard shaft, pressed up against my core.

My breatheing hitched..as I tryed to gain control of our position. He growled out, " NO.." I felt a shot of electricity shoot all over my body.

Dimitri, has never been this dominant, or released his animalistic side with me.. he was always careful and tender... But Hot Dam...my whole body was practically

an inferno...

" Dimitri" I tryed... " No, Roza." His voice deep. " You can have all the control you want outside the bedroom...But now ...Now I want control. You will give it, to me." he demanded..

I could feel myself ready to fall on to my knee's, As the Russian God.. Staked his claim... And who was I to deny his demand..

You could see the rise and fall of my chest as I struggled, for air. I was panting so much...I could hardly form a word out of my mouth, much less a whole sentence.

I could only manage to say one word. " Yes" and it came out in a moan... His hand came up and ruffly squeezed one breast...not painfully...but the sensation

caused me to scream, out his name... he smiled at my response. His lips captured mine once more .

His hands opened the front of my pants.. His fingers slipped in side...spreading my folds..." Oh...mmmhhh...God..." I panted faster...

Two of his fingers entered me...Pumping in and out of me... his lips leaving a trail to my neck... His tongue licked out , against my skin as he sucked hard..

I could feel myself getting close, as I held on to his shoulders for dear life.. My nails digging deeper...

He released my neck and took in my ear lobe. Sucking and nipping...As his hand continued to demand my release.

"Cum for me Roza." That did it.. I came hard and long . My body trembled and rattled ..from the force of my orgasmn...

He pulled his fingers out of me. I was slightly embaressed as I noticed his fingers where coated with wetness. He brought his fingers to his mouth as he stared into my eyes... He placed both fingers into his mouth, sucking and licking...as he moaned at the taste... Oh My God... I think I just came again...As I let out a whimper...

Dimitri was breathing fast , as his fingers left his mouth. His eyes closed tight as he griped my hips once more...He bent down to my ear, as my body betrayed me futher..

" I'm not done with you, Roza. But there is not enough time right now. The things I want to do to you." He paused for a moment .. As if he was picturing it in his mind..

I swallowed, hard. As I could only imangine, what he had planned. " I will need much more time. I can't hardly wait. " his voice so deep and husky, as if I was his prey.  
As if he couldn't wait, to sink into me... His breathing was so heavy.

As if he was using a great force, He stepped back from me.

Just as there was a knock on my door. It took me a moment to realize, I needed to answer the door. I was so lost in him as we continued to stare at each other..

he abruntly walked toward the door and flung it open.. Almost angry...

( End of ******Mmmmmm ********RATED OR LEMON CONTENT

Lissa was standing there with shock as she backed away. Only God knows what his face was showing... But Lissa moved her eyes down, her eyes widen slightly, then she blushed before she stuttered out, " Um...Ah...Rose.." she said almost fearful, as she backed farther away...

Dimitir, only nodded his head to her as he walked out of the room, and down the hall out of sight.

Lissa and I both remained stuck against the wall. Me inside my room, and her against the wall, out side in the hallway.

" Um, R..Rose..." she stuttered out... " ya " I said still trying to catch my breathe. " You ok.." she asked still shocked.. " Um...I think so .." I said.

"Ok, I'm... I.. I'm ... Go... need... to ...Christain...O..ok" She said, breathless... " O..ok.. " I said.. still against the wall...

What ever she said, it didn't make lick of scense. But if I am correct. I think she said she needs to see Christain...

My phone rang out scareing the shit out of me as I jumped... get a grip rose. I mentally screamed at myself... I took another long deep breathe then snapped my phone open.

" What" I said...trying to sound normal...

" Rose, where the hell are you.. everyone is on the jet." asked Pavel...

" Shit, be right there." I said and snapped the phone shut.. I quickly grabbed my weapons and ran out the room toward the tarmac...

As I boarded the jet, I made sure not to look at Dimitri, as I sat down next to eddie. He looked at me and said, " Hey you alright Rose..."

" What, Ya why.." I said ...annoyed with myself... get a grip Rose... For crying out loud...It wasn't that amazing... I thought...oh who am I kidding, it was freaking fantastic...

" Well you just seem a little flustered... I guess... are you sure your all right." asked Eddie once more.

"What's wrong Rosemarie.." asked my mother as she came to stand in front of me... " Are you feeling alright.  
Your flustered... do you have a fever. And why are you breathing so hard.".. Christ almighty please, somebody kill me know...I thought as abe came and stood next to my mother as well.

I stood up and lowered my voice and said, " I'm fine... I fucking fantastic... please just take your seats so we can leave..."

"Abe does she feel warm to you., I mean she feels slightly warmer than usual, but not much..." asked Janine...

Abe reached his hand toward my forehead as I back away, and screamed, " Oh for the love of God, I'm fine...stop...I ... I just got excited ok..."

I quickly took a look at Dimitri and he was no better than I was, Oh I'm so gonna get him for this I thought, as I laughed internially...

My mother must have caught on because she said, " Um, she's fine... Come on Abe... Let's take are seats.." He looked wary but obeyed as my mother pulled him away..

Thank God I thought... Pavel just looked like he was trying to hold in a laugh... So did Tasha... As they looked inbetween Dimitri And I...

I think the fact that Dimitir kept squirming every few seconds, and groaning as if he was uncomfortable tipped them off.

I reached into my bag and grabbed my Ipod, and stuck the earphones in my ears... I blared the music...while I ignored everyone ...

What felt like days, but was only hours later, We were over the drop zone, Just outside of Bia...

Pavel, Eddie, Kelly, Tasha, Dimitri and myself... were jumping while the others would find a safe landing sight...An hour away.

As we came over the landing zone, Pavel and Tasha opened the latches.

We were gonna double, with each other as we jumped... Meaning That, Pavel and Tasha would be attached to one shoot, Eddie and Kelly to one. Last but not least Dimitir and I... this should be fun...

Dimitir and I faced each other, and even though it was hours ago, that same intense feeling came right back...I could tell he was feeling the same way..

I quickly attached the straps around him, as my body brushed against him.. he moaned low enough, that Only I could hear him.

I stared into his eyes.. and said, " Ready comrade. " I had to fight like hell to keep my control as he licked his lips, and nodded his head...

He brought his arms around me and pulled me closer to him as I counted down. The others all jumped ahead of us...it was now time for us to jump.

His grip on me tighten as we approached the door. My back was to him as I said, " Ok listen I move faster than the others. So make sure you keep your arms in,  
also tuck your head. You got that." I asked making sure he understood.. The last thing I needed was for him to get hurt.

He burried his head in my neck, as his arms wrapped tightly around my entire body, He kissed my neck and whispered against my skin, " I'm ready "

We jumped... I tucked my head and pulled my arms closer to my body as we dived head first toward the ground. We passed the others as if they were standing still...

I wanted to laugh... The extra weight from Dimitri only made us fall faster... As I heard Eddie and Pavel curse...

We reached the ground before the others as I disconnected the straps from around Dimitri. He seemed a little lite headed at first.

But quickly shook it off, as we made are way toward Bia.

Thank fully we didn't run into any problems along the way. As we approached the house, something seemed off... I saw a box in the middle of the front yard, as all the lights were off in the house. I held my hand up and signaled for everyone to hold there position.

I could feel that there was at least one or two Strogi in the house. But for some reason I wasn't scared... I somehow know that the Belikov's were not in the house.  
But I was gonna make dam sure, first.

I signaled the group again,that at least two or more strogi were in the house. Eddie's sensor confirmed what I said, There was two in the house, and none of the Belikov's.

I sent Tasha and Pavel in, while the rest of us waited outside. Thankfully we were all suited up, so are identitiy was hidden.

It was so dark outside, the moon and stars hidden behind a blanket of clouds... Which really didn't make a difference, thanks to night vision. But it was eerie all the same.

As they entered the house, it was quiet for a second. Then we could hear two thumps. Then nothing but silence. Seconds later Tasha and pavel came out.

There faces were emotionless, but I could tell something was wrong.

" Dimitri, Stay here. Until I say all is clear. " He was about to protest, but stoped when I glared at him...

"Eddie, come with me. The rest of you secure the perimmiter."

As Eddie and I entered the house. The inside was in shambles. The Funiture was broken and shredded. The kitchen draws and cabinets where thrown all around.

The contents scattered everywhere. Dishes and glasses broken. There was Blood on the floor, But thankfully, A dead strogi's body was the source.

We checked every room in the house, except Dimitri's old room. I had a feeling that what ever was behind that door, was not gonna be pleasant.

I slowly opened the door... my breathe caught in my throat, As the room was cover in blood. I looked at the wall behind the bed..

Written in blood, was a message. It said.

"""""""" Bring us the chosen one... or Your whole family will suffer.. fail to comply and they will die. """""""""""""'..

Laying on the bed was a small little box. I walked toward it slowly ... My hands shaking as I opened it... In side was a toy truck..The same one I gave Paul, five years ago. I gave it to Olena to give to him before I left the royal court.

I squeezed my eyes shut, As I thought ... Oh God please... No...please don't let it be true.

I backed away from the bed, and said, " Keep Dimitri out of here. Do you understand me. Till we figure out where they could be."

Eddie nodded his head and said, " Consider it done ... Number 1... " he then turned and walked out of the room.

I could hear the others struggle with Dimitri, as they tryed to restrain him. " ROZA... Please..." I heard him holler... My heart was screaming at me.

I quickly ran out of the house and stood in front of him. My face a mask .. unreadable. He continued to struggle without success.

I placed my hands on his chest as he broke down in my arms... His entire, 6'7 frame shook in my arms...

" Shshshs... its ok...its...ok... ." I started to speak to him in Russian. " I'm here my love...take my strenght...its ok... I love you so much...  
I promise you we will find them... I will do everything within my power to make them safe again... I promise..."

After a while he pulled back as he seemed stronger... I remembered the box in the front yard... I pulled Dimitri with me as I approached the box..

I was a little scared to open it..But I had to know what was inside.

I held on to Dimitri tightly as I asked Pavel to open the box.

His face was Puzzled...and confused...as he shook his head.

" Pavel, what is it..." I asked... He looked at me and said, " It's a box filled with garden bricks."

It took me a second and then I started to laugh... That woman was a crafty old bat... She knew I would know exactly what that meant. And nobody else would be able to figure it out.

" Rose what's so funny." They all stared at me like I was crazy... I just shook my head and pulled out my phone, that I took from Abe ...

A few seconds later, The old bat herself answered, " Well it took you long enough to figure it out.." she said...

" No... No actually, we just looked inside... but I knew immediatly... But please tell me ...is everyone alright...is everyone there."

I didn't want to say Paul's name in front of Dimitri in fear that he would freak out.

" Yes, everyone is here. We all are alright... No one was hurt... We left before they got there." She must have known what I was asking...

" Good, we will be there shortly." then I hung up. I smiled as I looked at dimitri. " They are all fine...no one was hurt...they weren't even here when the strogi arrived.."

He breathe a sigh of relief...and asked .. " Were are they.."

I searched the area, and shook my head.. I didn't want to take the chance. He must have understood, because seconds later a suv pulled up and we all piled in. We headed toward Mark and Osaka's house.

Walking there would have taken hours. But by car it only took 30 minutes... I had Pavel and Eddie secure the perimmiter, as well as set up stronger wards.

We knocked on the door and was greeted by 3 of the contacts I sent to guard them, with there stakes raised. When they realized who we were they stepped back.

I entered the room only to be attacked by Vikki, Sonia, and Karolina. and thank God Paul. Olena and Yeva not far behind.

"Oh thank God your hear.." they cryed out. They one by one embraced me and then surrounded Dimitri. He held them all so tight.. As you could see even more relief flood his body.

Yeva, Just stood there staring at me... I walked up to her, and pulled her into a hug. " Hello, Babushka...its been to long."

She huged me back kissed my cheek then slapped me. Dimitri, as well as Olena shouted. " Babushka.."

I held my arm out, and motioned for them to quiet down. I turned back to Yeva And waited for her to lay into spoke to me in Russian...

How she knew I understood her is besides me. But then again this is Yeva we are talking about.

" I am so upset with you Roza. You have not called, or come around. This I expect from that baboon of a grandson", she said pointing at Dimitri..  
But you my granddaughter, have no excuse. Are you trying to make me old before my time," she signed. " I worry so much about you roza.  
You face to much,.. You are the warrior, I dreamed you to be. And so help me Roza, the next time you allow this much time to pass with out contact, I will place you over my knee and whip you sensless. " she finished with a stern look, that told me not to dout that she could and would.

I smiled at her and replyed back In russian, " Forgive me Babushka, I have no excuse for my actions. You are right. I will not make the same mistake twice.  
I have missed all of you so much. In fact I plan on taking the whole family back with me. If you will come. " I said quietly as I bowed my head, in respect.

She In turn kissed my cheek and said in english this time, " Of course we will come. I can't wait till you kick his ass when you train him." she said refering to Dimitri.

The whole run erupted laughing at her comment as dimitri replyed, " She already does. " I smirked giving Yeva a knowing look. She knew he hadn't seen anything yet.

After everyone settled down, I turned to Osanka and Mark. I pulled both of them into a hug. " Its so good to see you rose, You have grown even more beautiful " said Osanka. It was then that I noticed a small bump. I backed away and stared at her..

I turned to yeva. " Yes, Now you see why I called you here. But there is more...However we must leave soon. It's not safe here." said her eyes gazing into mine.

With in the hour we met up with Abe and the others, We boarded the jet as Yeva took a seat next to me. I stayed quiet knowing she was about to tell me more.

" Roza,I know about the prophecy. I know who the chosen one is.. But I can't reveal everything yet. But.. you must Know.. That about a year ago. Mark was turned strogi.  
Osanka brought him back. "

My jaw hit the floor... I knew that before Dimitri, another person was turned back, and Dimitri was the second. But what Yeva was saying was that Mark,...Osanka's husband was also turned back from being strogi... If this was true, the bump I saw, on Osanka was a baby... So does this mean the baby was the chosen one. ...

I turned to look at Yeva, I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. " More will be revealed in time Roza, for now that is all I can tell you."

WELL GUYS, WHAT DO YOU THINK... I HOPE I HAVE MANAGED TO ENTERTAIN YOU ALL.. I TRYED TO THROW IN A LITTLE HUMOR.

I KNOW ALOT OF PREGNANT WOMEN RIGHT ... BUT SEE MAKES YOU WONDER RIGHT!

I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED, PLEASE REVIEW, AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK...TILL NEXT TIME JOHNNY'S GIRL...


	12. Chapter 12

I DON'T OWN VA OR IT'S CHARACTERS...RICHELLE MEAD DOES.

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS.

YES I KNOW THERE ARE THREE PREGNANT WOMEN IN THIS STORY.

AS FOR HOW LONG IT HAD BEEN SINCE DIMITRI AND ROSE WERE TOGETHER WELL I'M GONNA SAY ABOUT A WEEK.

I KNOW ALOT OF YOU ARE CONFUSED OR POSSIBILY UPSET. JUST HANG IN THERE ALL WILL BE REVEALED SOON.

PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINKS..

KEEP REVIEWING THANKS SO MUCH

JOHNNY'S GIRL...

RPOV, BACK AT THE ISLAND.

I wanted to question Yeva. However, I knew that would get me no where. I'm truly relieved that none of them were hurt.

After I made sure they were all settled, I went to find Lissa and Mia. I found them in the mess hall. I wanted to chuckle as both women ate more than they have ever eaten.

I walked over to them and Kissed both of there cheeks before joining them at the table. They both reguarded me as their older sister.

" How are you both feeling?" I asked.

"Rose, we are both fine, stop worring so much." replyed Mia. I checked the bond and confirmed that Lissa was fine. I searched Mia's face for any indecation,that she was lying.

Thankfully, I saw the truth. They were both fine. I checked on Osanka earlier, she said she was fine and just needed rest.

"So, is Osanka the chosen one." asked Lissa. I thought about what, Yeva had said. As I recalled the conversation, she never said that Osanka was the chosen one. She only said she knew who the chosen one was, and all would be revealed in time.

I sigh to my self and said, "We still aren't sure as of yet. But I will not take any chances with any of you."

They smiled fondly at me. My overprotective side was rearing its head.

"We know you will keep us all safe Rose. However there is some thing else we want to ask you." said Liss.

I nodded my head and waited for them to tell me, what was on their minds.

"Well, ...Don't get upset ok. We want to know if you and Dimitri are together again." Asked Mia quickly.

I smiled and nodded my head.. Both Liss and Mia squealed. I laughed as well.

"See I told you Mia. I swear, when I went to her room, that man was about to go crazy." said Lissa as she blushed.

The thought of him and what had happen made my skin tingle. Lissa's eyes seemed to glaze slightly. She stood up and said." Um, I'm gonna go and find Christain.

Then she quicky left to find her husband. I laughed and shook my head. The hormones are really playing havoc on her.

Mia looked at me and smirked. " So what happen.. I mean it must have been something."

I looked at her and said, " Mia you have no idea. All I can say is that man truly is a God, when it comes to" I stopped before I said more as Mia's eyes widen.

Just then Adrain walked into the mess hall. He walked up to Mia and Kissed her lips and said, " Hello sweet heart."

Mia jumped up and Pulled Adrain out of the room, Dragging him behind her. She called out in a husky voice and said, " Later Rose."

As they disappeared out the door.

I shivered at the thought of all of them.. But chuckled all the same... I shook my head and headed out into the night.

I was walking along a small path when I felt his presence close by. I looked up and saw his figure walking toward me.

I almost came right there. Just the sight of him was enough to send me over the edge. He was still Suited up from the Mission.

And let me tell you. He was definatly one fine piece of eye candy. His tall and broad frame was adorned with muscle. You could see his 10 pack even through the

armor suit. His arms were buldging as he moved toward me. Definatly in a great way. What felt like,minutes. As if time had stilled. Like in the movies,when you see

a beautiful woman or man walk into a scence. That is how I felt the second I saw him. However it was only seconds and his arms were wrapped around my body.

He bent his lips to mine and kissed me, with so much passion. His lips scorching mine, with pent up passion. I couldn't contain the moan that escaped my lips,  
as his tongue carressed mine.

He pulled back as his lips went to my ear. " I need you Roza." he said. His voice sounding deep and husky,as his Russian accent made it self apparant.

My name rolled off his tongue, like a man with a burning fever of desire.

This only sent a shiver through out my entire body. I needed to get out of his embrace before, I jumped him in the middle of the base. After taking a few deep breathes to try and clear the fog that was clouding my mind, I said. " Meet me, at my room in one hour. I need to freshen up. Ok." I asked not sure I could wait an hour. No dout this would become the longest hour in the history of the world.

His eyes blazed with need. He bent down once more, his lips going for my neck. Just below my ear, as his tongue traced a path to my earlob. I released another moan.

A little loader than the first time. " mhhmhmh... I can't wait Roza..,. I'll be their in an hour." he whispered against my skin.

He pulled away and walked into the night.. It took me a while to catch my breathe. After I practically ran to my room. I quickly showered and put on a short silk and lace chemise.. I didn't bother with putting on a bra, I however did put on a pair of lace panties. I threw on my matching silk robe.

I lowered the lights, and walked over to the radio and looked for a slow song. As I finally found one that I like, there was a knock on my door.

" It's open, Come in " I called as I set the volume on the dial.

( Ok guys, this next Scence is a lemon.. and is rated **************MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM***********************************  
those of you that do not wish to read adult content please skip this part. the end will be marked. Also, if all of you readers want. listen to Sade, no ordinanry Love, while reading this next part...)

MY POV...(this part is famous quotes, well some of it any way. I am not sure who wrote them, but I felt the need to write them in this story..).

It is said, that when you meet the one soul, that you connect with. The one person, who shines in your eyes like no one else can, you've met your soul mate.

No matter the distance between the two, or the time you spent apart. When the two souls are reconnected, magic in its purest form is created...

The journey for true love is never an easy road. But it is said, that love is patient, and love is kind. Rose,... has her own opinion of love.

In her short years Rose believes,.. that love is a cunning weaver of fantasies and fables, however she was ready to live once again in her fantasy.

Hopeing and praying, that the dream would last this time around. For it was not into her ears he whispered,...but it was into her heart... It was not her lips he kissed,  
but it was her soul.

RPOV...

My back was to him as I faced toward the window. His strong clean scent, invaded my senses.

I could see his reflection through the window, as he appraised me.

His beautiful eyes gaze upon me in awe, as he takes in the feminine satin and lace chemise, that adourns my body.

His breathe catches, as he whispers my name. " Roza "

I smile, as I close my eyes, waiting for his touch. I feel him walk closer to me, as his body pressed against mine.

" Dimitri," I whisper..

His hands slide over my belly. He kissed the side of my neck. As one hand slides down toward my inner thigh. His touch smoldering every part of my body, that comes into contact with his.

His hand never reaches where I need him to be. As he teases me. I groan in antisipation.

He turns my body to face him. He reaches both hands and gently caresses my cheeks. As his lips come closer to mine.

He takes my lower lip into his mouth sucking and nipping... I wrap my arms around his neck as he lifts me off the floor.

He presses me against the wall. His lips never leaving mine. Oh, the things this man does to me, drives me to the brink of insanity.

" Dimitri Please." I beg. I needed him closer. I needed to feel his skin agianst mine.

He grabs me under my thighs as he leads me toward the bed... As he hovers over me, his eyes are hidden in the shadow of the dim light. He licks his lips seductively.

His hands slowly make there way toward the front of my robe. His fingers brush down ward from my neck, dragging so slowly down between my breast,  
leading to the knott that keeps my silk robe in place. His strong masuculine features, are highlighted as his hair falls around his face.

Making him even more pain stakingly beautiful. His chest rummbles as a deep moan escapes his lips, as he opens my silk robe.

His lips part as, his breath hitched in his throat, as he see's what was hidden beneath. " You always take my breath away, Your so beautiful Roza." His accent heavy,  
thicker as his face radiates love, need, and passion.

I have always thought , that when I look into his eyes, I could see his true self. Deep endless pools of chocolate. The windows to his soul.

"Dimitri, let me see your eyes." I asked in a queit voice. He leans forward, I gasp as I see so much burning passion. How he has managed to take things slow, is beyond me.

His eyes were drunk with need. He was barely holding on to his control. What I saw earlier, in are brief encounter when he left my room, wasn't even comparible to the animalistic need that was upon him now. The fact that he was still trying to take things slow with me, despite his overwhelming need, was even more proof of his love for me.  
Always the gentlemen, never forcefull, even now when he was clearly in desperate need.

However it only made my desire for him spirial out of control as I attack his lips. That was all it took for him to lose control.

He ripped the chemise from my body. He growled out, as his lips never left mine. His hand ruffly squeezes one of my breast. I gasp in need of more contact.

I wrapped one hand into his hair, pulling him closer to me. My other hand explores his shirt covered chest. I have to feel his skin against mine.

With a desperate hunger, I rip the buttons off his shirt. Revealing His tanned muscled chest. My lips feast upon his chest as if, he was a rare and exoctic fruit.

One of his strong hands holds the back of my neck for support, as I suck his harden nipple into my mouth. Biting, licking, teaseing..as he moans in pleasure.

In a useless effort, I try and control my unyielding hunger for him. I slow my self down. My tongue burning a trail up to his ear.

" Comrade, I need to see more of you." I purr into his ear. He wordlessly kisses my lips once more. Then removes all of his clothes. Then lowers him self onto me once more.

As his hands work my body. With one finger he traces the lace of my panties. My hips raise in antisipation.

He pushes his fingers inside my panties. His experinced fingers explore my aching folds. .. As I lose my self in his touch.

DPOV...

It takes every once of control I have not to handle her to ruffly. Her eyes darken, as I feel her. Her body betrays her. As she attemps to control herself.

Her back arches, as the silk curtain of her hair splays all around the pillows. Her glorious Goddess like body, slightly shakes with a feverish passion.

I slowly pull off her panties. She doesn't even realize, I have removed them, as my fingers never leave her. I sink two of my long fingers inside her.

Althought I have seen her not long ago, my breath still catches as I take in all of her. Never in all of my life, have I ever seen

a woman so exquisite. Roza has always been beautiful, But gazing upon her now, her exoctic features would bring the Gods to there knees.

Her skin is soft as satin, that glows like golden honey. Her pouty pink lips part, as she experinces her first orgasmn. I close my eyes as I wait to hear her voice

call out for me. " Dimitri " she moans out, in pure bliss. Just the sound of her voice is enough to arouse me.

I can't help but feel selfish satisfaction, that it's my name she calls out, during her climax. The urge to feast on her flowing juices, Shatters my self control.

My lips descend on her as she cries out. A bolt of electricity shoots right to my shaft. I feel myself thicken, and harden even more with need.

The taste of her, is smoothe and sweet, as if she was offering me milk and honey. My chest rummbles in vibration, as I moan while feasting upon her.

Yet again she loses her self in the heat of her orgasmn. Oh God I need to taste more of her. As I hold her in place, my tongue plunges inside her. Tasteing, exploreing,  
every inch of her.

" Please" she beggs... calling out to me... I'm helpless before her, As I stop my feasting and climb further up her body.

" Tell me... tell me what you need Roza." I breath against her neck.

She opens her eyes and looks into mine. A burning passion like I have never seen on her before, causes my heart to beat rapidly, pounding against my chest.

" I need to taste you..." she purrs, like the siren she is. No mortal man can deny her, as I give into her demand.

I pull her to me and attack her lips, her tongue licks my lower lip. As my lips part, her tongue plunges into my mouth. gentle, but controled.

Her lips grab my tongue as she pulls it more into her mouth. Sucking..

With out realizing,.. I'm on my back, as she pulls back from me and lowers her self slowly down my body. Her teeth grazing agaisnt my hips, causing me to thrust in desperation, in need of her touch.

Her face hovers over my shaft. The blood in my veins burns with need , as it pumps through out my body. I can feel the heat of her breathe against my shaft,  
as my body aches for her touch.

As if she feels my burning need, her mouth claims me. Her lips calms the burning ache, as she sucks on my harden shaft ...My back arches , driving my hips futher up.

Causeing my shaft to penetrate her mouth deeper. " Mhmmmh,... Roza" I cry out. Panting. She brings me to the point of no return as I explode into her mouth.

I can't help but watch, as her throat swallows what she demanded my body gave her. My breathing, is so heavy, I fall back against the soft pillows.

She climbs back up my body, placing soft kisses all over my chest, along the way.

I claim her lips once again. The fact that I can taste my self on her lips, only causes the unbareable fire to burn in my veins once again.

The burning need to penetrate her over powers my mind, As she lowers herself onto my shaft.

" Oh...you feel ... so good,...so tight..." I said panting. as she rides me. My hands caress her heavy breast, as her head leans back.

Her hair hangs a round her body like a silk curtain. I can't help but reach up with one hand and grasp her hair in my fingers. My other hand holds onto to her hip

Her breast slightly bounce as she moves up and down my shaft. Her movements slow, taking long and controled strokes. Her fingers nails scrape along my chest,softly.

A constant moan continues to leave her parted lips. Not able to help my self, I grabb onto her lips and kiss her with all the passion I feel for her. My hands now

guiding her hips, as I push myself up, deeper inside her. She pulls back from my lips as her hands hold onto my shoulders. She bites her lower lip,

In attempt to quiet her self. I on the other hand want her to cry out. I thrust deeper as she loses control. " OH...Dimitri..." she screams my name as the

walls of her core tightens around my shaft, almost painfully...causeing me to cry out as well. We both throw are heads back as we loose ourselves in the throe of passion.

She falls onto my chest, as my arms wrapp around her. Both of us breathing heavy.

END OF *********MMMMMM ************* RATED SCENE...

DPOV, still...

" Dimka" I hear Yeva call out to me. My mind is still foggy, as I try to control my breathing. I couldn't help but recall, that night two weeks ago. Since then things have been really good between Rose and I. However we don't see each other as much as we both would like.. She has been going out on a lot of missions.

And when she is here, she has been training me. When she's not... Pavel does. However much I respect Pavel. And make no mistake he is deadly.

His training does not come anywhere close to what Rose puts me through.

" Dimka " My head snapps up as I look at Yeva, standing in front of me.

" I'm sorry Babushka. I've was just thinking. Did you need something?" I asked. Her dark eyes study me for a moment, before she gets this knowing look into her eyes.

I fight off the blush that wants to reach my face, as she continues to smile at me.

I clear my throat as I adjust my self, to a more comfortable position, trying not to be so conspicuous.

" Calm down boy... I just want to speak with you." she says almost with a smile in her eyes.

" About what." I asked. a little worried.

" When the time comes, do not turn away from Roza. She will need you more than ever." she said as she looked out toward the water.

I knew that if I asked more about what she meant she would not tell me. So I asked the only thing I could.

" Is there any thing else I should know?"

She turned her head to look at me,and said. " Have you spoken to Abe already?"

I knew exactly what she was referring to. " I have plans with both Janine and Abe tonight." I replyed...

" Good.." then she walked away leaving me once again to my thoughts.

I was reminded when Yeva gave me her wedding ring five years ago. She had told me then, that when the time was right, I would present it to my soul mate.

It was the day after Roza left the royal court. I had placed the ring in the bottum of one of my draws, knowing I had lost Rose. I would never ask another person.

It wasn't till I arrivvied on the island, and found out Rose was here that I had pulled it out.

For the first couple of weeks here, I thought she would never even feel the same way toward me again. She was always so guarded. But I soon realized she was like

that with everyone. Truth be told she still is. I can't help but feel priviliged when she drops her walls down around me. I am so grateful she even gave me another chance.

As I look out toward the water, I feel a little nervous about approaching Abe and Janine. But I would walk through fire, just for the chance to be with her.

I stand to my feet and make my way to my new quarters. Thank God, I don't have to be out of my room in 90 seconds in the morning. However that doesn't mean

we still don't wake up early.

As I enter my room I quickly shower and dress. I have asked Janine and Abe to meet in my room.

I set the table, as I wait for the food, I requested to be sent over. Moments later,.. right on time there's a knock on my door.

I open door, to see three platters of seafood, steaming... The aroma makes my mouth water, as my stomache growls slightly.

The food is brought into the room by one of the many chefs here on the island. " Gracious Senor Belikov, I hope that tonight things turn out into your favor.

I prepared something special for you and your guest." He then went on to explain each item on the platter. Lobster, crab, jumbo lemon butter shrimp,along with

buttered baby potatoes.

Along with a Paella... a spanish dish, with different types of seafood and meats, along with mouth watering seasonings mixed with rice. When cooked with the freshest ingredients ...it creates a awe inspiring dish. He pulled out a bottle of wine along with a couple of bottles of beer.

And placed them on ice. I smiled and said, " Thank you so much Emanuel, you don't realize how much I appreciate this."

" Ah, no worries... it was my pleasure Senor Belikov... if that will be all then I will head back...oh but can you let me know how it goes...ah.."

" I smiled again and said, " Most certainly Senor Emanuel...and again thank you so much." he chuckled as he walked out of the room.

I looked up at the clock, They would be here any minute. I nervously paced the room, as my palms started to sweat. I silently prayed that everything would go smoothly.

I knew I shouldn't be this nervous. Abe and Janine have been nothing but supportive toward my relationship with Roza, but I couldn't help but be a little scared of there reactions.

Seconds latter there was a knock on the door. I wiped my hands once more in an attempt to calm my self. I took a cleansing breath and opened the door.

Janine was standing next to Abe with a dessert in her hands. Wow I thought. The deadly Janine Hathaway was playing the part of a thankful guest.

" Um Dimitri ...son...are you alright.." aked Abe... bringing me out of my shocked stupor. I cleared my throat and said, " I'm sorry... yes.. I'm fine.. please come in.."

I opened the door wider and allowed them in. " What is that wonderful aroma...Dimitri, did you get Emanuel to create something special.." asked Janine.

" Um yes.. I did.. I hope you both enjoy seafood.." I said nervouly. I didn't know if they eat this ... shit I should have checked...dam...

" Yes, we both actually love seafood. Abe here can't get enough of it.." smiled Janine as she looked toward the set table.

"Thank God" I said quietly... apperently not quiet enough as Both Abe and Janine chuckled. I flushed with embaresment.

Get a grip, Dimitri . I mentally screamed at myself. Calm,... calm... you can do this...

I walked over and pulled out the chair at the table for janine to take. She smile as she took the offered seat.

I asked if they perferred wine or beer. Both requested beers. Ok good... they seem layed back.

I took my seat and joined them both at the table. They seemed to sense how nervous I was, and tryed to lighten the mood.

" So tell me... how has the training been going." Asked Abe.

" Well, I won't lie. It has been extreme, much more than I ever expected. Rose, has been pushing my limits.. Don't get me wrong, Pavel is hardcore as well..  
but nothing like the way she trains me." I explained...

" Yes, but no one here has been trained like she has. The fact that she is putting you through the same torturous training she endured,speaks highly in reguard to you.  
She has been asked by others, and yes she trained them..but not like she is training you... So I hope you take that as a compliment..' replyed abe.

" Thank you, I do take it as a compliment, however I'm not quite convinced I deserve it quite yet." I said pausing as I think of all she had endured for me.  
" I hope to gain her knowledge as well as her respect... Also the respect of the both of you." I said, slightly breathless.

Both of them smiled at me then looked at each other. The sounds of crab cracking and lobster being dipped in butter made me realize I almost forgot the paella...

" Oh. I almost forgot.. Emanuel also brought this. Its Paella. "I said as I tryed to scoop a helping into there plates.

Janine and Abe's eyes lite up with excitment. However much to my embaresment, I dropped the serving spoon on Janine's plate.

A loud clanking sound resignated through out the room. My eyes widen in shock. " Oh shit." I said.. not realizing I spoke out loud..

Both Abe and Janine burst out laughing ... I chuckled as well, nervously... " I'm so sorry." I said quickly.

" Dimitri, its all right.. calm down...it was an accident.." said Janine..

I quickly handed her a napkin, to clean off her clothes that were splattered with Paella...

Thankfully it didn't stain her clothes.. Then Abe spoke, " Is there any more beer, I'd like another one if you have some."

" Sure" I replyed as I reached over and grabbed another beer for Abe. I handed it to him. The second he twisted the top off, beer exploded all over him...

Drenching him..to the point that beer was dripping from his hair. Janine and I was in total shock as we both stared at Abe.

I spoke in russian saying, " Just fuck my life, only me...this shit only happens to me." Abe looked like he was about to explode in anger as his faced flushed beet red...

When all of a sudden He and janine stared at me with wide eyes. What I thought... Oh shit they understand russian...dam...dam...

They burst with laughter, both of them clinging to the table as tears escaped there eyes.. I didn't laugh... I was to in to much shock, as well as completely terrified, that this night, had really gone in the oppisite direction.

Abe managed to calm down enough to speak. " Son calm down... both Janine and I know why you called us here tonight. Granted...I assume this is not how you pictured things going. But.. just the fact that you have put effort for the sake of our daughter, is enough for us.. We couldn't be more pleased.. So go ahead and ask."

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I registered the words he spoke. " Well, first of all I am so.. so ..sorry... and you are right.. this is definatly not how I pictured tonight to turn out.. However despite the fact that I am truly nervous, and out of my element, I would like to ask the both of you, for your daughter's hand in marriage.

As well as your permision, I'd greatly appreciate your blessings as well. I know I don't have much to offer her. But I can only promise to love and cherish her, till the day I take my last breathe on earth. And if there is an afterlife.

Abe and Janine looked at each other for a moment, then Janine nodded her head. Abe turned to me and spoke.

" Dimitri, both janine and I would be honored to have you as well as your family, in our lives. So when I say, that we give you are blessing I speak for myself as well as Janine.  
Also. I will not threaten you,if you ever hurt my daughter. I know you are well aware of what Rose is capable of. So there is no need for me to make a threat.

However, When you say you don't have much to offer.. well see, I beg to differ... Have you not been made aware of your personal account."

I thought for a moment. The only account I have is from when I was a guardian. I know for a fact, that wouldn't go far..

" Abe, If you are referring to my guardian wages, then my account is not what I would call, substanial." I said, not understanding how Abe would think I have some great finanial backing..

" NO, No you misunderstand... I'm not talking about the guardian wages, they are degrading... I'm talking about your personal account with the brother hood.  
Every memeber has one... have you not been informed of it .." He asked puzzled...

" Ah, no. Should I have been.." I asked...

Abe held up his hand for a second, as he pulled out his phone. " Tasha, have you gave the newest members there accounts yet." he paused as he listen.

" No, why not... oh. I see... ok.. well make sure you get them set up today...yes... yes...well, he asked..but no...not yet...well he'd have to ask her that...

I'm sure she'll say yes, as well... yes... yes... I...know...ok..bye.." he sighed

"Dam woman can talk your ear off.." he laughed.. I chuckled, as I knew all to well when tasha was worked up about something, you couldn't get a word in edge wise.

" Well, I had a great time, thank you for tonight, granted both Janine and I need to shower." he said, as my face flushed ...

They both stood and walked toward the door, " Oh, and son ...your account number will be given to you tonight... sorry about the hold up.. alot has been going on ...thats the reason it hasn't been given to you sooner... so the other new members will be recieving theirs as well... so enjoy the rest of your evening.." Replyed Abe..

" Have a wonderful evening as well . Mr Mazur, Mrs. Hathaway.." I said in respect.

Janine turned and placed her hands on her hips and said, " It's Mrs. mazur now.. but you can either call me ma, or Janine... which ever you feel more comfortable with.."

"And the same goes for me, Either dad or Abe. " They said. I nodded my head, then they walked out..

The moment the door closed I fell against the couch and released a long calming breathe... I couldn't help but laugh...tonight had turned into a disaster, with wonderful news... I was so relieved that they gave me their blessing... I almost couldn't believe it...

I couldn't keep the smile off my face, inspite of how nervous I was, and all the stupid things that happen... I would be able to ask Rose to marry me, with their blessing...  
I would have asked her anyway regaurdless.. but I'm so glad it turned out this way... I was so lost in my thoughts that a knock at my door startled me.. I looked at the clock and realized I had been sitting here with a smile on my face for the last few hours.

I quickly opened the door. " Hey, I was told to give you this." said a guy I have only seen a few times.. He handed me a piece of paper and turned to leave.

"Thanks" I called out, as he walked away... he gestured with his hand in a way that said no problem..

I looked down at the paper and saw a bunch of number, with a web address... I walked over to my p.c and went to the site.

It asked for an account number. I punched in the numbers and all my information was displayed in front of me...

My eyes grew wide as I looked at the number of my account... " Holy shit"

One million dollars was in the account, it also stated that 75,000 per month, would be placed into the account as well.

This had to be a mistake... I mean... hell.. I grabbed my phone and called tasha.. " Hello" she answered...

" Um Tasha, I just logged into my account... the amount has to be a mistake .." ...

" What do you mean. Does it not show the one million and also that you would recieve 75,000 a month... if that's not what it show's then I will have it added into your account.."

" No, it does show that. I mean is that normal... for everyone.." I asked even more shocked...

" Well no, its not.. Thats just what you start out with. Each year ,your monthly pay will increase, an extra ten thousand. So there are some of us who recieve more a month..  
I'm sorry but that's just the way we do things here. If you have a problem with it, you can speak to Abe."

A problem with it... was she crazy..

" No, I don't have a problem with it... I just thought it was to much... I thought... I don't know what I thought.. " I said not really believing everything...

" Dimka, I know that the wages of a guardian were very meager... But you must realize, here at the brotherhood..we are all equals... also we all recieve fair amounts..so just be happy with it ok... hold on a second..." She covered the reciever but I could still hear what she was saying...

'''''''''''What,... is she ok... how bad is the wound...no just send her straight to the clinic I will meet you there... how long before they arrivie..ok..'''''''

" Dimka, you still there.." she asked...

" Tasha, who has been hurt... whats going on.." I asked fearing the worse...

" Dimka, its nothing... just... Rose has an injury. But don't worry.. she is not in any danger yet... she is up and talking and more annoyed that anything...like I have mentioned before... if she can be up and angry then she is fine... look I have to go they will be here any minute. If you want meet me in the clinic.."

She hung up before I could respond... I didn't care if she said Rose was up and argueing... Just the fact that she was hurt, made me run out the door..

Seconds later I arrived at the clinic just as Rose walks through the door. " Fucking Strogi... Bastard ...Tasha, Your gonna have to cut this shit out." she hollered...

I could not believe she was not screaming in pain... There was an arrow in her thigh and another one in her shoulder.

Pavel was just as worse as she was, he had one in his foot, and one in his side.

" I'm shocked you even got arrows in you. What the hell was that out there Hathaway...Normally you never get hit with this shit.." said Pavel..

" Well if it wasn't for the fact that I was trying to save your ass, I wouldn't have gotten hit, in the first place." she shot back, with a smirk..

" Ya well... well... oh so you mean to tell that you moving like a turtle was your excuse..." pavel smirked

" Oh so I'm not allowed to have an off day.." she asked... I stood there with Tasha shocked at the site of them...Instead of getting help they were bickering like brother and sister.

Tasha just rolled her eyes, until She heard Rose's last statement.. They all did... I was just lost..

" What do you mean you had an off day?" asked Pavel and Tasha at the same time...

" I don't know... I was just feeling a little wierd... is that a crime..." she fired off...

Both Tasha and Pavel said, " For you.. Yes..."

Rose just rolled her eyes and said, " Whatever... Just lets get this shit out of me.. oh hey sweet heart. " she smiled and kissed my cheek then followed Tasha in a back room.

Pavel and I followed as well... The whole process took about thirty minutes... Then Tasha rolled out another machine as she checked Rose for any other injuries...

Sunddenly Tasha gasped... " What... what... Tasha what it is... " I said panick...

She turned to me with clear shock as her eyes widen to the max... She opened her mouth to speak...

Little did I know that the next words to come out of her mouth would be something that would make me pass out cold on the floor.

WELL I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER... BY FAR... THIS WAS THE MOST DIFFICULT CHAPTER FOR ME TO WRITE...

SO WHAT YOU GUYS READ, WELL THIS WAS THE THIRD DRAFT... SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK...

PLEASE REVIEW... MORE EXCITEMENT TO COME... OH AND WHATS WRONG WITH ROSE !

REVIEW... TILL NEXT TIME JOHNNY'S GIRL !


	13. Chapter 13

I DON'T OWN VA. OR IT'S CHARACTERS... RICHELLE MEAD DOES.

FIRST I WANT TO SAY THANK YOU ALL FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS.

I HOPE THAT YOU ALL CONTINUE TO READ AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK..

IN THIS CHAPTER YOU WILL BE GETTING SOME ANSWERS.

I SIT AND WRITE THIS CHAPTER AND WAS INSPIRED BY A SONG.

IF YOU WANT YOU GUYS CAN LISTEN TO THE SONG WHILE READING CERTAIN PARTS OF THIS CHAPTER.

" LARA FABIAN, CARUSO " ITS A LOVE SONG. YES ITS IN ITALIAN, HOWEVER THERE IS ENGLISH TRANSULATION LYRICS.. ON YOU TUBE.

PLEASE ENJOY, AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK.

RPOV...

I barely noticed the fact that Dimitri passed out. I was in shock. As was Pavel and Tasha. Maybe it was a couldn't be.

" Tasha are you sure. I mean. It could be a mistake. Right. Maybe you made a mistake." I said hoping she was right. against all odds.

" Rose, look for your self. Or better yet listen to this." she said with shock still very evident in her voice and face.

She placed The wand over my belly. Sure enough, a small image appeared on the screen. Accompanied with a rapid drum sound.

There on the screen was proof. I was indeed pregnant. I must have been crying, because suddenly Pavel was holding my hand and saying, " Rose its ok.  
Don't cry. Everything will be alright. I will never let anyone touch or hurt your baby. Besides ... I can't wait to spoil it..."

I don't think they realized I was crying happy tears. They have never seen me cry period.

Just when things calmed down Abe and Janine walk in. They see Dimitri on the floor, out cold with me crying and Tasha in a state of shock. Pavel had a far away look as he squeezed my hand. Abe thought the worse and started to attack Pavel.

"What did you do to her.. I will kill you ...you ...son.. of .." Abe threaten as he threw Pavel against the wall.

"Baba, Stop. he didn't do anything... I'm pregnant." everyone froze. Just as Dimitri started to come around with a groan.

" Roza, I had the weirdess dream. I wish it was true. But.. You were in the clinic, and Tasha said you were preg..." he stopped talking as he looked around and saw all of us... He gasp... " it was real... wait...what's wrong Roza... why are you crying... are you ok..." as he quickly made his way to me.

He wrapped his arms around me.. " Shhh its ok... sweet heart...don't cry...it will be ok..."

I laughed lightly.." Dimitri, I'm not sad... I'm happy... and it wasn't a dream... it was real... I'm pregnant. " I said as I looked into his eyes.

I was waiting for him to accuse me any second of cheating on him. However it never came from Dimitri.

" Rose who is the father, and why would you cheat on Dimitri, I mean he was planning on asking you to marry him... Your father and I just gave him our blessing tonight."

said my mother, her face filled with saddness...

What, he asked them already... When did he plan this... !

I was about to start an argument with my mother, but Dimitri spoke before I could. " Abe, Janine , The baby is mine. Rose did not cheat on me."

My mother gasp, and Abe released Pavel...and smiled like a man who won the lottery.

I looked at Dimitri, his face was shining with happiness. He looked like he was ready to start jumping for joy.

" How do you know she didn't cheat, I mean sure. The last guy that tryed to get fresh with her ended up in the hospitol, but..hey.." said Pavel...

Everyone turned to glare at Pavel, as he backed himself against the wall again. I couldn't help it. I grabbed a bedpan and threw it at him.

" Ahh, ewww...dam ...Rose...I was just joking... sheesh...man thats gonna leave a mark." complained Pavel as he groaned in pain.

" Your lucky it was just a bedpan" I said with a smirk... Dimitri replyed with a look that said, Say one more thing and I will snapp your neck like a twig.

Pavel, lifted his hands in surrender and smiled sheepishly...

"Tasha how far long is she." asked Dimitri. Tasha, replyed as she stared at the monitor, " She's about four to five weeks."

Dimitri"s smiled broaden, as he realized he got me pregnant that night on the beach. My father and mother both hugged me and Dimitri, saying things, like

"We're so happy for the both of you, and congrats, and of course Pavel had to put in his two cents, by saying... Belikov you dog...you knocked up a Hathaway."

Hours later, and after many congrats, as well as many visitors, Dimitri asked me to take a walk with him. The sun was starting to rise.

MY..POV...

( cue: this is were I would start to listen to the song called, ' caruso, by Lara Fabian... its an italian love song... )

They walked around the island and came to the same place, where only mere weeks ago.. They made love, for what felt like the first time.

When the sun had risen he had felt overwhelmed with grief, On that day.

At the time Dimitri thought, his life was over. Death it self seemed sweeter.

Dimitri stood behind Rose with his arms wrapped around her. They watched the sun asend in the sky. Not so long ago Dimitri had stood in this same spot, and cursed the rising of the sun.

But now.. the sun never seemed so beautiful, as it did this day. The love of his life in his arms, with his child ..growing in her womb.

The feel of his arms around her now, seemed different. Emotions so strong engulfed both of them.

A love so powerful, that fate itself, was silent for the first time, since the begening of creation.. Memories of there time in America flooded their minds.

The stolen kisses, secret meetings... the lust filled looks, they gave to one another, when no one was looking. The first time they gave in to their feelings

in the cabin. The grief and pain they both felt when they were ripped from each other. Only now, could they both allow the memories to consume them with out pain.

For now... Now a blessing , a gift ... was presented to them.. Something neither one thought, would ever happen for them...

Rose couldn't help but feel the need to cry. It just seemed so unreal. So many times she had daydreamed and wish for a chance to have a family with Dimitri.

Dimitri gently kissed each tear, on her angelic face. As he whispered his love and devotion to her. She was everything to him. She was his reason for living, breathing, exisiting..

Their eyes met, and neither could look away. Love flowed between them... No words said. No words were needed.

Rose reached up and touched his face, so tenderly. But with so much Love...

Dimitri had to say the words, " I love you... so... so much..." he closed his eyes for a brief moment leaning his face into her hand.

" You have given me something, so precious..." As one tear slip from his eye. A tear filled with so much joy...Rose pulled him lower to her and kissed his tear,  
just as he had captured hers.

They stood for hours and thought of the new found future, that awaited both of them. With love in hearts for one another, as well as for this special child, that would soon enter their lives..

After some time, he lead them back to her room... They layed in each others arms, as they both had a day filled with so much emotions, they both needed rest...

He vowed to be a better man, for her..for their unborn baby. To be a man worthy of her... He would protect them both, until his last breathe. And even after.

For the love he felt for both Roza and his child , was stronger than any fire that would burned deep within his veins.

As the thought once again crosses in Rose's mind...

It was not into her ears he whispered, but it was into her heart...It was not her lips he kissed...But it was her soul...

When soul mates meet, and connect ...magic in its puress form is created...

Just as sleep consumed them both...

RPOV...

Days past, and everything was calm for once. At least as calm as it could get with four pregnant women on an island. Of course Dimitri was very over protective,

as was Abe. They treated me as if I was made of glass. I would have beat both of them sensless, if it had not been for the fact that it was confirmed...

I was the mother of the chosen one... A great fear had come over me...but Dimitri as well my mother and father assured me, they would not allow anything to ever happen

to me or the baby. Needless to stay pretty much every member of the brother hood made the same vow...

And well, Dimitri's family screamed at the top of their lungs with joy when they heard the news... Yeva simply cryed... She was so overcome with joy,  
we thought she may have suffered chest pains... but she denied any such pain. However we watched her carefully for now...

Lissa, Mia, Osanka and I were sitting in the mess hall... eating up a storm... Thankfully the harmons hadn't took into effect as badly on me yet...

Or so everyone said... But that could not be said for the other women. Their emotions were so all over the place I was afraid to say anything most of the time and just spoke

when asked a question... They assumed it was the new me now... since it had been so long since we had all seen or spent time with one another...

Truth was, I didn't want them to cry...or go off on me... The only thing that I notice so far was that my breast were a little soar... but not to bad...and also the fact that I wanted

to sleep all the time...

The moment the shock wore off about me being pregnant, Tasha started to design, an armor plated metal shields, that would go over my stomach.

She made different sizes and shapes... I wanted to test them out, but not on myself ,... however when I mentioned that, Dimitri, Janine and Abe starting screaming..

Not allowing me a chance to finish... after wards I just rolled my eyes and grabbed one and put it on a dummy ... I had the members take turns beating the dummy in the

stomach to see if any damage would accure... thankfully the dummy was not harmed in any way...

I had no plans to put my child in danger. The one and Only reason I wanted to test this, was because we were suppose to leave the island for a couple days.

I needed clothes, I was gonna order online, but Abe told me it would be fine. He was sending alot of the team with me.. thus I would be wearing an armor shield

under my clothes..to protect my stomach..

I was not taking any chances with this kid...

..  
Also, memebers of the royal counsil were going to meet us in Miaimi. Lissa being the queen could not stay away that long, without the royal court becomeing

unsettled. My mother along with myself and Pavel were to act like we were Abe's guardians. The others were gonna act as extra guardians.

Ya this was not gonna be fun.

It had been a couple of weeks now, I was about 9 weeks, my clothes were starting to get to snug, I didn't have a choice.

I walked out to the tarmac, ready to board the plane. We were going with a large group. And most of the brotherhood.

We had rented out an entire hotel in Miami. Wards and charms were also set up, as extra protection. Believe me when I say, that Abe along with Dimitri went to the extreme

with the saftey. They even went as far as background checks on every person that would be working their during our stay as well as the ones that wouldn't be.

I wanted to argue that they were going over board, but my mother pulled me aside and had a talk with me.

"Rose, let them be. No matter how much you argue, it won't do you any good. Besides... you do want to enjoy yourself while you are their right. "

" Yes, but mom this is just crazy... I mean they can't corner every person in Miami.." I said slightly annoyed...

" Don't give them any idea's Rose. Plus it will Put Dimitri's as Well as Abe's minds at peace... So just go with it.."

" You know just because Dimitri is almost fully trained doesn't mean I can't kick his ass... And Abe's as well..." I snapped... dam the harmones are making me crazy ...

My mother smiled a knowing look at me and raised her hands and said, " Oh I know you can... but lets just take it easy.." in an attempt to calm me down.

It only angered me further. As I was about to lay into her, I felt strong arms wrap around me.

" Roza, calm down sweet heart... Please don't be upset... I know that I seem to be going overboard, but I can't help it... I'm just terrified that something will happen to you and our baby... So please .." His voice was smooth at first but was hidden with and underlining of stress and fear..

I stoped him, from saying more, I took a breath and said, " Fine.. I'm sorry .. just do whatever, you need to do.." I smiled.. trying to relax..

He kissed my cheek and said, " Thank you,Roza."

The truth was I was scared as well. Which is why I was packed down with weapons...at all times.. Not that I wasn't before... Just more so now..

When we landed in Miami, I couldn't help but be excited. Lissa,had set up a relaxing spa day for all of the women.

As we entered the hotel, It was abosulutly beautiful. The name of the hotel was the 'Mandarin Oriental' everything was set in a mordern and slightly oriental feel. Hence the name.

We were greeted by a staff that was well dressed, They tended to our every need. It felt so strange. But Abe had wanted this trip to be stress free.

Dimitri and I headed up to are suite. I had to run straight into the bathroom. " I'm so sorry Roza," he said while rubbing my back and handing me a glass of water.

He helped me stand up, and walked me over to the sink. He placed a cool wash cloth on my neck. This was the worse part of all this. I was vomiting all the time.

Each time would take a strain on my body. I would have to rest for a while. But it was worth it. I wouldn't trade it for the world. He handed me my tooth brush and mouth wash.

After I was done, he carried me to the bed, and layed me down. He was about to lay with me, but I stopped him.

" Comrade, you don't have to stay with me. Go and enjoy the hotel.. You've been couped up with me all this time." I said as I gave him an assurring smile.

He simply shook his head. " Roza, I have no desire to spend time away from you. We have been away from each other for so many years. When you are feeling better,  
than we will both explore around the hotel." He said with a smile as he layed down beside me and wrapped his arms around me.

Truth was I wanted him to stay, But didn't want him to think I was to clingy. Being in his arms gave me a feeling of being safe and secure.

Honestly I think he felt the same way.

About an hour latter Dimitri and I jumped into the shower together. There was nothing sexual about it. It was his way of caring for me. He was so tender and gentle,

as he washed my hair and different parts of my body. I did the same in return for him.

After we dressed and headed down to the lobby to meet up with everyone. Mori from the royal court and their Guardians filled the lobby.

Much to my distaste, Iris Kane was here as well. The prosecutor who tryed to have me found guilty for the murder of the late queen Tatianna.

When she caught site of me her face was twisted with disgust. Many of these people still didn't know that I was Abe Mazur's daughter. So I could just imangine

what they thought of me. Not that I cared. But what really caught my attention was the fact that Ambrose and Rhonda was here as well.

" Rose, oh my goodness. You look... amazing..." gushed out Ambrose as he hugged me. To say that Ambrose was good looking would be an insult.

Ambrose was the only other male that could even come close to Dimitri, in the looks department. I wasn't the only one to have ever said that. So I know for a fact.

When Ambrose embraced me, I saw Dimitri tense slightly. After Ambrose released me, I placed my hand on Dimitri, and gave a small reassuring squeeze.

" Oh, I'm sorry. It's nice to see you again Guardian Belikov." stated ambrose as he held out his hand.

He did the same for my mother and Pavel.

Dimitri however, hated the term Guardian now. The whole brother hood did. But Dimitri being the gentleman he is held out his hand.

" It's a pleasure to see you as well, Ambrose. How is your aunt. " He asked politly.

Ambrose's smile grew and said, " Why don't you ask her your self" He then turned and found her in the crowd and motioned her over.

As Rhonda made her way toward us, I noticed Lissa's emotions threw the bond. She was a little tense and frustrated.

I bent over and whispered to my mother, " Mom, can you go and check on lissa. She is upset...I don't won't her getting upset and stressed out.. it's not good for the baby.

Make up something to get her away if need be... please " She nodded her head and said, " Excuse me, but I have something to take care of.. it was nice to see you. "

then turned and left.

Rhonda finally got to us. She seemed thrilled to see me. " Oh my gosh, well just look at you. Rose you have gotten even more beautiful...

I can truly understand why Ambrose always gushed about you." I gave a small smile,and changed the subject.

Truthfully I was a little confused. Yes Ambrose and I had become closer freinds, when he gave me the note about Lissa having a sibling, but we were only freinds.

Dimitri seemed even more tense. " Well how have you been, Are you still giving readings" I asked.

She smiled and said, " Of course... been bussier than ever. Would you like to get a reading while we are here? " she asked.

She tilted her head to the side, and her eyes widen, for moment before she composed herself. I knew she saw something, but I didn't want to know.

I didn't hesitate. " No.. thank you ... But if I change my mind I will let you know." I explained. Truth was Her reading always said stuff that

made me feel uneasy. ... I didn't want to know.

She seemed to understand. So she simply said, " Well, I will let you catch up, and if you change your mind ... you know how to find me.." as she looked pointly at Ambrose.

I nodded my head. She turned and was lost in the crowd. All of a sudden Lissa's emotions spiked throught the bond. She felt overwhelmed and fearful.

" Ah Ambrose, excuse us please. " I said as I walked away. Dimitri and Pavel on my tail. The bond lead me to the conference room.

The counsil was holding a meeting. My mother was standing next to Lissa. You could see the barely contained anger in my mothers eyes. Those who didn't know her

would never notice. Lissa seemed releaved when she saw us enter the room. Guardians lined the walls. Abe was standing against the wall behind my mother and Lissa.

Dimitri, Pavel and I made are way toward them. As I reached Lissa, one of the royal's spoke.

" Your majesty, there have been reports of strogi, looking for someone, they call the chosen. Everytime someone leaves the court, they have been attacked.  
Thankfully, no one was killed, other than a few guardians. There is great fear in the mori people. Several groups have formed in search of this chosen one." He paused and looked at everyone around the room, then spoke again.

"They think that if they turn over this chosen one, that the attacks will stop."

Dimitri and Pavel stood closer to me. They all tensed. I however showed no emotion. Although I was freaking out inside.

Then Lissa spoke, " These groups, who is leading them Lord Lazar ?" She asked. Lazar, as in Avery Lazar... I thought they were locked up.

Lissa sent a message through the bond, " Same name Rose, but different people in the family.." I nodded my head slightly to let her know I understood.

This Lazar guy spoke again. " Well, we are not entirley sure, your majesty." he was lieing. I could tell. But I said nothing.

" I want to know more information about this. Also I want the names, of those included in these groups. There will be no such searches or groups of this sort.

is that understood." Lissa said in a demanding voice. I was proud. Although she was scared and emotional, she was calm on the outside.

Alot of the royals seemed uncomfortable, and a little fearfull. Something was definalty not right. They knew alot more than they were letting on.

Lissa stood and walked out of the room. Are group following close. We were headed back up to our suite to discuss the matter futher when someone spoke.

" Hello Rosemarie."

I turned to look at the person that spoke. My eyes narrowed. What the hell did she want.

" How can I help you " I asked, with no emotion.

" Oh how about, I want you to do something for me. Rosemarie... Or should I say, ...Chosen One..."

Shit...

OK GUYS, THIS CHAPTER WAS NOT THE BEST... HOWEVER I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT...

I WILL UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER SOONER... JUST HAD ALOT OF ISSUES ...PERSONAL...

OH AND THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS...

I LAUGHED SO MUCH... AT ONE OF THE COMMENTS THAT WAS LEFT. IT SAID, ' YOU MUST HAVE A GREAT SEX LIFE...'

WRITEN BY CRYSTAL49s...THANKS FOR THE COMPLIMENT... BUT TRUTH IS ... I WISH MY LOVE LIFE WAS LIKE THIS...

I THINK ALOT OF PEOPLE DO... HOWEVER.. ... THANKS SO MUCH TO ALL OF YOU THAT LEAVE COMMENTS PLEASE CONTINUE TO DO SO..

TILL NEXT TIME JOHNNY'S GIRL...


	14. Chapter 14

I DON'T OWN VA OR IT'S CHARACTERS. RICHELLE MEAD DOES.

THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS... PLEASE KEEP LETTING ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK.

I KNOW I HAVE SAID IT BEFORE, BUT IT REALLY DOES INSPIRE ME TO WRITE MORE.

THANKS SO MUCH JOHNNY'S GIRL...

RPOV...

Great, this woman would never get off my back. Iris Kane. The prosecutor, who tried to have me put to death, more or less. Thankfully, Abe had gotten hidden video footage,

of the queens chambers. The footage showed, one of the queens own guardians, staking her. However Abe had made a huge spectical, and embarresst Iris in front of the entire

royal court

She tried every thing in her power to discredit me in every way. Much to her distaste, she ended up being ridiculed by the court. Leaving her with a vendetta against me.

" Iris, you actually believe all of this nonsense ... about a chosen one.. " I said with a laugh.. " Furthermore, you think I am this chosen person... wow...

you give me more credit than I oringinally thought.." I said with an incredulous face. mocking her...

" Don't try and deny it Rose, I know for a fact you are the chosen." she sneered.

" Really, just like you knew for a fact that, I mudered queen Tatianna, right.." I tsk... and turned to walk away from her...

" Don't walk away from me. or else. I'm not done with you." Quicker than anyone could comprehend I was right in front of her. My face void of any emotions...

I spoke in a low and deathly calm voice. " Iris, are you threatening me?" Her already pale face grew even more pale, as she stuttered..

I gave her a smile. She seemed even more afraid. She took a step back.

" I would be careful. Very careful if I was you. You wouldn't want to further humilate , yourself in front of the royals. I hear your reputation has suffered. It would be ashame to make a complete fool of yourself once more." I gave her a small smile knowing I hit a nerve.

She sneered and I knew what she was gonna do. She lashed out and tried to hit my stomach. I grabbed her fist, before she could come close. I twisted her arm behind her back and smashed her face against the wall.

I whispered into her ear. " If you ever try and hurt my child again," I paused to control my anger for a moment then spoke in a cold and menacing voice.  
" If you so much as look at me, in a way that is not to my liking, well I'm sure you can figure out the rest. However it's a shame you won't remember any of this."

I pulled out the siringe with the complusion sirum, and plunged it into her neck. " Clear a path, erase the memory of any witnesses, and retrieve the surveillance tapes."

I commanded as I handed Iris to Pavel. " Bring her with us for questioning."

We made are way to Abe's suite. Thankfully are team had secured any witnesses, as well as the tapes. Dimitri wanted to kill, He was trying to maintain his control

He however had a muderous look in his eye. I was told by Pavel that it took four of them to hold him back, And even then, it was a major struggle when Iris tried to hit my stomach.

From what I understood,Lissa had to compell him to calm down. I never even knew it happened, I was so focased on Iris.

His entire body was shaking in fury. I grabbed his hand and lead him into the bedroom. I placed my arms on his face, and pulled him to my eye level.

" Comrade, calm down. I'm fine. She never even touched me. The baby and I are completely fine." I said in a calm relaxing voice.

" Breathe, its ok... just breathe.. We are fine.." I grabbed his hand and placed it on my stomach. He felt the metal armor, and let out a huge gust of air.

He pulled back from me. I was confused at first, but the look in his eyes, told me to step back. Something was definallty wrong with him.

He grabbed the nightstand and lunged it across the room. A loud crashing sound vibrated through out the entire suite. His eyes turned black with rage. He seemed to be

almost possessed.

Just as the door burst open with Abe and Pavel.

DPOV...

The moment that woman lashed out at Roza, I lost all control. Never in all my life have I ever wanted to truly hurt a woman. When I was a strogi possibly, but not when I was

my normal dhamphire self . My vision turned red, the fire burning inside me to destroy her, was so bad I could barely breathe.

Although Roza had assured me, that she and the baby were fine, I still could not control the fury with in me. I grabbed the first thing my hands could reach and launched

it across the room. Whatever piece of furniture it was before, was now a pile of splintered wood.

I instantly knew someone had burst in the room. The door to the bedroom was knocked off the hinges, when they entered. I quickly jumped in front of Roza.

A ferocious sound escaped my mouth, as I gently pushed Rose futher behind me. Whoever was standing there held their hands up as if surrendering.

Their mouths were moving as if they were saying something. However my mind could not comprehend the words. I only knew they were a threat.

They didn't seem to want to back down, as they took one step forward. I snarled out. " Get away from her, or I'll kill you.."

RPOV...

Something was definatly wrong with him. The moment Abe and Pavel bust the door down, Dimitri jumped protectively in front of me. He let out a growl,

that would have scared the hell out of any strogi. My father and Pavel tried to calm him down. What shocked me more was that, I have never been afraid of him.

But now I was... However he placed a gentle but firm hand on me and pushed me further behind him. Pavel raised his hands and said, " Dimitri, calm down man..

We just want to make sure that Rose is alright." he said in a calming tone.

" Dimitri, son... its ok... we won't hurt her.." said my father with barely contained fear for me.

" Get away from her, or I'll kill you " he roared out. shit...

Nothing they said seemed to register ..." Rose, back away from him.. something is wrong with him...His eyes are pitch black..." said Pavel..

I knew what he was sayin was true, but I couldn't move away. He was standing in front of me, blocking the way.

Pavel took another step toward us. Big mistake... Dimitri moved faster than the speed of light and grabbed Pavel throwing him through the glass doors leading to the terrace.

I wanted to scream out, but I was frozen to the spot. Abe called in members of the elite to try and take Dimitri down. The room flooded with 10 of the brotherhood's most deadly.

Including my mother. " Rose, oh God are you ok..." Hollered my mother. " Yes I'm fine. Everyone back away now! " I shouted...

All the while an animalistic growl was coming out of Dimitri the whole time. His hand reached behind him as he layed a protective hand on me. I knew then for sure he would not hurt me.

I couldn't say the same for anyone else. The room was flooded with people. Everyone backed away like I ordered. Just as Olena and Yeva stepped in.

They stared wide eyed in astonishment at the scene before them. " Keep the pregnant women out of here" some one called out.

" Dimka, calm down... sweetheart... no one will hurt Roza or the baby." tried Olena... It was no use... He seemed even more enraged...

Just then Pavel made his way back into the room. Groaning.. and covered with broken pieces of glass. " Basterd hits like a fucking train" he groaned out.

"You definally trained him well Rose. No one can stop him but you, You know that... He can kill us all.."

"Well what do suggest I do Pavel, Kill him..." I asked sarcastically.

" Well, Rose ... um,..his eyes are black as night... and ... well... he is gonna kill us, .!" his eyes never leaving Dimitri's face. As he looked conflicked.

" Pavel, I'm gonna kill you, if you don't shut the hell up and come up with a better plan." I said with intent.

" Roza, he is not himself right now. You must calm him down. You are the only one who can. He will not hurt you or the baby." Yeva said with a concerned voice, as she held Olena

back.

I reached up slowly and placed a hand on his arm. He seemed to calm just a little under my touch.

" Dimitri... calm down...comrade look at me...please.." He refused to turn away from what he assumed was a threat to me.

" Everyone get out now.." I demanded. No one moved .. " I said NOW, Don't make me say it again.. or you will have to deal with me when this is over " I sternly fixed every team member with a glare.

They moved out of the room imediatly... The only ones that stayed was my mother and father along with Yeva. Pavel stood in the door way.

Dimitri calmed just a little more, but not no where near enough..as a low growl seemed to be a perminant sound set on his lips..

" Comrade." I steped out from behind him slowly. He pulled me closer to his body. Ready to push me behind him at a moment's notice.

"Careful Kiz..." My father said quietly, trying not to bring attention to himself. However Dimitri turned his face in his direction and hissed, in warning..

" Baba... just back off.. he won't hurt me.."

" Dimitri, they won't hurt me." I said as I placed my hands on his face. He calmed down futher. The anger still on his face, but his body relaxed to my touch.

I spoke in russian to him. " Dimitri, look at me baby. My parents and your family won't hurt us. Come back to me. This is not you.. .." I could see his eyes start to lighten.

" That's it, comrade, come back to me." I said softly as I stroked his face tenderly.

He pulled me closer and burried his face in the crook of my neck.. Breathing heavy. I wrapped my arms around him as best I could.

I motioned for everyone to leave the room. "Thats it calm down."

"Roza" his voice husky with emotion. "What's happening to me ?" he questioned. " I couldn't stop. I had to keep you safe. I would have, and will kill anyone who trys to take the both of you away from me. I won't loose you again." he said against my neck.

"It's ok, Dimitri ..will figure it out together...You won't loose us... I'm here love." I spoke while softly stroking his back.

" It's part of the prophecy " said a voice from behind us. I turned to look at Yeva. She had a smile on her face but her eyes were slightly worried.

" What do you mean? " I asked. Dimitri never released his hold on me. I simply turned in his arms. I think he needed to feel me close to him for a while.

" You might want to sit down for this." she spoke sternly.

Dimitri sat down on the bed and pulled me along with him, placing me in his lap, as one of his arm's wrapped securly around me, while the other was placed on my small baby bump.

It still amazed me at times, at how openly affectionate he was with me now. Not that I minded, it was just different.

" Dimka you are changing. You will continue to do so. Each time Roza, or your child is threaten, you will lose control like this again, until you master the rage you feel.

When you were turned strogi, you lost your soul. However, when the princess staked you with the spirit infused stake, you were returned to your former state, But not entirly.

Do you remember the bright light Dimka" she asked..

" Yes, I remember seeing a bright light, but why do you ask? " he questioned.

"That light was the doorway, back to the land of the living." she spoke gravely.

So, Dimitri was pulled from the land of the dead, I thought.

"When the spirit induced stake peirced your heart, your soul was pulled from the land of the dead. Your are not shadowkissed, but you are something else. Your kind are called, The Fallen. The last recorded history of the fallen, was over five hundred years ago. Mark however is simular, but he is not a fallen."

" Well, why is Mark not a fallen.. ? " I asked, althought I think I had an idea.

" Because Mark was shadowkissed, when he was turned strogi. He already was able to move between both the land of the living, as well as the land of the dead.  
Because He was shadowkissed before, he was still able to maintain part of his soul when he was turned strogi. Moving between both worlds." she explained.

" This is how Osanka was able to come into close contact with him, and him not kill her."

It all made sense. He died before just like I had, therefore part of his soul remained in his body, and since he was able to move between both worlds...Huh...

"So, the same thing would happen to me, if I was ever turned ? " I asked.. " Yes, you will still be able to maintain your soul, but you would still struggle with the strogi side efects."

I nodded my head. "So what is different about Dimitri ? "

"Well Like I said, he is what's called the fallen. The fallen are controled by strong emotions. When his eyes turned black, it was because of the flowing rage that was running through him. However it's not only rage. It can be triggered by any strong emotion."

As I registered her words I thought back to the night, when his eyes were hidden from my view while we were getting hot and heavy. When I saw his eyes I had gasped.  
Wondering how, he had held back. I knew he was struggling to be gentle with me. But even when he let loose, he didn't hurt me in any way.  
The look in his eyes then, was almost the same..His eyes had darken, in color, But I was to preoccupied to really notice.

I looked up at Dimitri, and knew he was thinking the same thing. I lowered my head and blushed slightly. He pressed his lips to my temple, giving me a soft kiss.

"However, he must gain control. The anger can be used to his advantage, it will make you faster, stronger.. Just like Roza learned to use the darkness to her benifit."

"I'll do what ever I have to do." he spoke with conviction.

However I felt like their was more. Yeva, looked at the both of us, as if she was making a decision, whether to tell us more.

She must have thought, that we needed to know more because she let out a heavy sigh, while giving us a tired look.

Yes Yeva was old, but never really looked old. Their was always this look about her, that radaitated strenght, and knowlegde. But looking at her now, she seemed for the first time to have aged before our eyes.

" The fallen, have more strenght, than the average Guardian. His strenght is tied to his emotions. The strenght and speed of the strogi, remains within you. But it is tied to your emotions.  
Thankfully, you have none of their weaknesses. You being a fallen, is a curse and a blessing. A curse because it can control your actions. A blessing because it allowed you to have children with Roza." she explained.

" However, You both have many odstacles ahead of you. You are stronger together than apart. This child is already very powerful. Dimka you can not stop Roza from fighting."

Dimitri's face was grave as he looked at Yeva. " I can't allow her to fight babushka. I won't allow her to put herself in harms way."

I was about to protest but Yeva spoke again.

" Then you both will suffer great losses." she spoke with out emotion.

" How do you expect me to let her fight.. ..My mind would not be focased on anything but her. If I have to suffer, than so be it.

But I will not lose either of them in the process"  
His voice spoke with an authority, and clear intent. He would not and allow harm to come my way, or the baby's.

" I can't lose them. Roza and our unborn baby are all I have.. I can't survive without them." As his arms tighten around me more.

I placed my hand on his face and turned him to look at me. " Dimitri"

" No, Roza.." he knew exactly what I was gonna say.. " I can't " he pleaded..

" You know I would never do anything to harm the baby. You also know that this is who I am. Its what I do... Please understand, it's better for us, if I continue to fight.

I can better protect the baby and myself, if danger is around. However if I stop fighting, I will get weaker, and will not be strong enough to protect our baby."

He searched my face. Although he knew I was right he couldn't bring him self to say the words out loud. I understood where he was coming from. Hell I could barely say them.

He closed his eyes and held me tight. " Please, Just promise me you won't go on any missions without me, and that when we are fighting ...you will stay next to me..at all times..  
promise me..." he spoke partly pleading and partly demanding.

" I promise."

He sofly kissed my lips. As we pulled back to look at Yeva, she had left the room. With everything that went on, I had completely forgot about Iris kane.

Dimitri must have had the same thought. We both got up and made our way into the front where everyone else was.

Everyone turned to look at us, with concern..

" Listen carefully...all of you.. I will not repeat this again. Dimitri has some issues with me being protected. So when ever you see him like that again,  
do not attempt to approach him or me.

If you do, you will suffer the consequences. He will not be held accountable... Is that understood. When we get back to headquarters I will explain everything, but for right now we have other things to worry about." I dared any of them to question my authority.

No one spoke...

" Now where is the pain in my ass." I asked.. refering to Iris, as everyone chuckled lightly.

"Well the pain in my ass is right here." said Pavel pointing to a place on his ass that had a large piece of glass stuck in it.

" Pavel I will be a pain in your ass, if you don't shut the hell up and stop whining like a two year." I said in an amused tone.

" Well sure you can laugh, but you don't have glass in your ass. I can't sit down for crying out load. " he grumbled.

" No Pavel, I may not have glass in my ass, because arrow's are more my forte.." I said sarcastically.

" Hey that wasn't my fault.. I got shot with arrows to, you know.." he shot back with a smirk.

" Yes cause once again," pun intended , " I was saving your ass.." I said slightly annoyed...

He grumbled out something about dam pregnant woman, and dam harmones..

Dimitri growled playfully...

"What was that?" I asked in an innocent voice.

" Nothing, I didn't say anything.. cause if I say anything the jolly green giant over there will put me through a glass door again.." he said refering to Dimitri.

The whole room was laughing at are silly banter, I could feel the rumble of laughter coming from Dimitri's chest against my back.

" Sorry about that Pavel " replied Dimitri, as Pavel waved him off, and said, " Ya, ya, no big deal."

" Janine are you sure Pavel and Rose are not our kids, or did you have another kid with out me knowing. I mean hell they fight like siblings all the time.." asked Abe.

" Abe, I wondered the same thing, but unless I was unconcious for nine months, I don't remember having Pavel. But then again, nothing is certain.. it could have been the year I spent drunk.. Poor guy... no wonder he isn't all there." she joked, as she looked at Pavel with fake guilt...

" Dam doesn't anyone like me. My own mother doesn't even remember having me !" joked Pavel with sadness.

Tasha stood up laughing as she walked over to Pavel.. " Come on you big baby, I'll tend to your wounds." she dragged him into the bathroom.

Pavel 's whole face lit up like a kid getting candy on halloween. Ya it was time for those two, to hook up if they haven't aready.

I looked at Abe. " Has anyone questioned Iris already?" I asked him, just as Dimitri tensed behind me.

"No, not yet. With everything that was going on, we didn't have a chance to." I could understand exactly what he meant.

" Maybe, you both should stay while we question her." He asked Dimitri and I.

" I'll be fine as long as she doesn't come any where, with in reach of Roza." He said calmly. Abe and Janine looked at both of us for a moment, then nodded .

We made our way toward the other end of the suite, where Iris was being held. We entered a small bedroom, Just as Chris, stood up from his post. His face was sneered at Iris.

"This piece of garbage has been feeding strogi information about Rose." stated Chris in disgust. Iris had a dazed look on her face. Her eyes glazed over.

I knew she was still under the influence of the complusion sirum.

Abe began the questioning. " Who are you working with.?"

" Strogi" she replied with no emotion.

" How many strogi are you working with and what are their names?" he asked.

" Two, Darious, and Eric." she said My heart was nearly beating out of my chest. This was not good.

"Why do you think Rose is the chosen one" Asked my mother.

" Darious, said he could smell it in her blood. He described her. I knew he was talking about blood smells sweeter than anyone elses. It calls to him.  
But he wants the child. The child can cleanse the world of all evil. Darious said the child must be stopped."

" What exactly does he want with the chosen one's child" I asked.

" He wants both the mother and child. He feels that if he can control both of them, then he can take over the entire vampire world. No one could oppose him." she said with a sneer. The effects of the sirum was starting to fade. But I had time for one last question.

" What's in it for you?"

" I want Rose dead, She has to pay. She destroyed my life. She deserves to suffer, I will be the one to make sure she loses everything."

I walked closer to her and Stared down at her. As angry as I felt, I also felt pitty for her. She was so consumed with revenged, that she resorted to dealing with strogi.  
No dout, they would kill her after they got the information they wanted out of her.

" I feel sorry for you Iris. Your a mori. You don't have to resort to this. Do you not realize that they will kill you once they get the information they want out of you?" I asked..

Her face contorted even further as she spoke. " Your no better than I am . You are nothing but a blood whore. I hope you and your Basterd child dies." her eyes burning with hatred.

I was a little shocked, but didn't show it. How could anyone be so cold hearted. But before I could say anything. I saw my mother make a move.

Faster than any normal guardian would be capable of comprehending,

My mother punched Iris so hard, she passed out cold. Just as blood trickled down the side of her mouth.

The look on my mother's face, was shocking. She looked Like a lion protecting her lion cub.

Dimitir seemed please but slightly disappointed he didn't get a chance at her.

"Ibriham, get this piece of shit out of my daughter's presence. I want her detained, I'm not done with her" she spoke with venom.

She then turned to look at me, Her face softened. She reached one hand to my cheek. " I will deal with Iris. Rosemarie, I want you and Dimitri as well as all of our friends to enjoy the rest of this trip. I don't want you to worry or stress. If anything happens to my grand baby, I will tear your hide apart. Do you understand me young lady? "  
she said firmly.

I only nodded my head, not sure how else to respond just yet.

She didn't wait for my response. She turned to Dimitri, " I am well aware of the fact that you will protect them both, Do not leave her out of your sight for a second.

I also want you to keep her relaxed.. You know how she can be.." Dimitri solmnely nodded his head.

I snorted but didn't say anything.

"Pavel, Tasha.. " said Abe.

" No need to say anything, I will not leave my sister for no love of money, I will guard them both with my life." Pavel replied like a loving brother, as he stared into my eyes.

" The same goes for me " said Tasha as she stepped closer to me and kissed my cheek.

I couldn't help it, the dam tears started to flow down my cheeks. It touched my heart, to know that they would give their lives for me and the baby.

Everyone chuckled as they knew that the pregnancy harmones where getting to me.

" Dam harmones..." I griped out.. annoyed at the fact that I was becoming a lush.

" Come on Roza, lets get some rest.. You've had a long day " he said as he placed a kiss on my forehead.

I let him drag me out, and toward our room. He lead me to the bed, and undressed me.

He dugg in one of my suit cases and pulled out a long night shirt. He placed it on me and layed me down. He stripped down to his boxers and layed down besides me.

He pulled me close to his body, as he placed small kisses along my neck. " I love you so much Roza." He lowered himself and lifted my shirt.

" Hey kiddo, your momma and daddy love you so much.. We can't wait to hold you. We love you so much.." he spoke to my baby belly.

He kissed my stomach gently as his hands rubbed soothing circles along my hips. I smiled loveingly at him, as my hands played in his hair.

Not long after Dimitri and I fell asleep... Not allowing the coming problems to plague us for now...

HEY GUYS... I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.

I FELT LIKE BOTH DIMITRI AND JANINE, NEEDED TO STEP UP , IN THE BADASS DEPARTMENT... SO I HOPE I DONE BOTH CHARACTER SOME JUSTICE.

HOWEVER, I ASSURE YOU, THEY BOTH ALONG WITH PAVEL AND TASHA WILL ALL HAVE THERE BADASSNESS, PARTS IN THIS STORY...

SO FOR RIGHT NOW, PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK...

AND AGAIN THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I RECIEVED FOR THE LAST CHAPTER...

ENOUGH CHATTTERING ON MY PART... TILL NEXT TIME..

JOHNNY'S GIRL...


	15. Chapter 15

I DO NOT OWN VA OR IT CHARACTERS... RICHELLE MEAD DOES.

THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS, PLEASE CONTINUE TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK.

FOR THOSES OF YOU WHO DON'T KNOW, I HAVE UPDATED A CHAPTER IN THE STORY BLACK ROSE. SO CHECK IT OUT AND LET ME KNOW WHAT

YOU GUYS THINK.

WELL HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER...

DPOV...

I woke up and reached out, looking for Rose. I came up empty. I immediatly became nervous, as my heart started to pound. Please God let her and the baby be safe.

I vaguely heard the shower running behind the closed bathroom door. I let out a calming breathe, as I realized she was in there.

I jumped out of bed and walked toward the bathroom door. I slowly opened the door, I can't help but stare in awe. The room is filled with steam from the hot water. I look

toward the round glass shower and see the silhouette of a long dark haired beauty. Her naked body slick from the coconut,lime verbena scented soap.

My eyes travel up and down her voluptuous figure, I can feel the tightening in my boxer shorts. Her soft voice humming, a sweet tune.

That sounded like, the song called 'smile' by Nat king Cole.. As she rubbed her belly softly, as if she was singing to the baby.

I was frozen in place, just admiring the scene before me. I could never tire of looking at her. Without turning around, she stopped singing and

said, " Are you gonna just stand there Comrade, or You could join me, if you want !"

I didn't have to be told twice, as I quickly stripped off my boxers and stepped inside, wrapping my arms around her. Her body, melted against mine.

" Good morning, Roza.. " I said, against her neck. I breathe in her intoxicating scent. " Morning Comrade" she purred out.

I could not contain, the need I felt for her. My hands softly carressed her swelling breast. She had started complaining about how they were feeling sore and tender.

She gave me a soft moan, which only drove me crazy. Her generous hips pushed against me, as she grinded herself against my erection.

She leaned forward, presenting herself to me. I had every intention of giving her foreplay, but in that one movement, I had to burry my self inside her tight warm core.

As I entered her slick dark warmth, she moaned out. " Oh Dimitri "

Needless to say, We spent an hour pleasuring each others bodies. After wards, we stepped out of the shower. I wrapped a soft towel around her body.

Then gathered her in my arms. I carried her to the bedroom, and placed her sitting on the bed. I may have over reacted but, the floor in the bathroom was soaked with water,

I didn't want her to fall. Thankfully she didn't complain.

" Comrade, your spoiling me, to much. " she said with a smile.

" I enjoy spoiling you Roza. Its the least I can do, for all I have put you through. " I said truthfully.

"I don't want you to do that. You don't have to. Just being here for me and the baby is enough " she said seriously.

I turned from the closet and looked over at her. Her face was glowing. Whether it was from, what we just done in the shower or from the pregnancy, I wasn't sure,

However She never seemed more beautiful. I could feel my self longing to take her again.

" Like I said, I enjoy spoiling you. So stop complaining, unless you want me to stop" I teased. as I raised one eyebrow.

"Oh, who am I, to stop you from doing something you enjoy ! So by all means, please carry on " she spoke with a smile.

I chuckled, as I walked toward her and placed a kiss on her lips. I bend down and opened her towel. Placing my hand on her belly.

" Hey kiddo, how's my little one today. I love you and your mommy so much " I said as I kissed her stomach.

"You know this baby, already has you wrapped around their finger." Rose spoke as she kissed my cheek and got up and walked toward the closet.

I didn't say a word other than give a small chuckle.

After we dressed, we met up with everyone for breakfast in Abe and Janine's suite. We all sat eating and talking as the morning progressed.

Janine Informed us that, she had wiped Iris's memory clean of the entire encounter. But she was being watched. I had a feeling that Iris had a few more bruises, but

Janine wouldn't say anything further.

Today all of the women were going to the spa, for a relaxed and fun filled day. I had plans for Roza and I this evening, so it all worked out.

I made reservations at the hotel restuarant. Afterwards, we could walk the gardens that surrounded the hotel.

Just as the women left I stood to finish getting things ready. I truly could not wait, for tonight.

RPOV...

After spending a relaxing day at the spa, I felt like a new person. We had the works done. The sky was the limit, seeing as Abe paid for all of us to be pampered.

I made my way back toward my suite I shared with Dimitri, As I opened the door, the room was dimly lit. Soft music was playing in the background.

" Comrade, were are you" I called out. Rose petals were strewn all around. But Dimitri was no where to be found. I noticed a large box on the bed.

I walked closer and saw a folded piece of paper on top. I picked it up and opened the note.

" My, Dearest Roza,

Inside this box is a little something I got for you. Would you honor me by wearing it, and joining me for Dinner. If so, please arrive at 8 downstairs, in the lobby.

Yours Truly, Dimitri.

I smiled, then opened the box. In side was a beautiful, floor lenght deep red dress. It had a long split on one side. The dress was a sleevless sweet heart shaped neck line,  
and tight around the chest, that flared out right under my breast. A pair of jimmy choo heels, that matched was also inside the box, along with matching underclothes.

I could not stop from smileing like a fool. I rushed toward the bathroom, as I curled my hair and fixed my face. Make-up. Not much.. but just enough.

After an hour later, I headed down to the lobby. It was filled with Mori and Guardians. I searched the crowd quietly, for Dimitri. I couldn't see him anywhere.

I felt someone approach me from behind. I turned and saw an unknown man standing behind me. He didn't seem to be a threat as he held a note in his hand.

" Are you Ms. Rose Hathaway? " he asked.

" Yes, I am. " I replied. He smiled " I have a message from Mr. Belikov. He asked if you would join him in the hotel's restuaruant."

"I'd Love to." I said softly.

He extended his arm, to me. He lead me toward the restuaruant. He opened the door for me, and said. " Mr. Belikov is waiting inside for you, enjoy the rest of your evening Ms. Hathaway." then turned and left. I walked toward the hostest station and waited. No one was around.

I saw a trail of red and white rose petals, on the floor and decided to follow. The entire place was lit with soft glowing candles.

Glass bowls filled with floating candles and rose petals, adourned each empty table.

As if on cue, soft music could be heard through out the entire place. The trail of rose petals lead me to the middle of the room.

I saw an empty table,with a place settings for two people. White crisp linens, covered the table, with fine china and silverware. A red linen napkin styled like a hand held fan sat

in the middle of the plate. A place card, with my name on it sat next to the plate.

I looked around the place, but didn't see anyone. I was about to have a seat, when I heard his smooth as silk, deep velvet voice.

Instantly my entire body tingled, with ansitipation.

" You look beautiful Roza."

I turned around, my eyes starting with his feet, and lifted slowly upward toward his eyes. He was dressed in a stylish black suit, with a deep red tie.

My mouth watered at the sight before me. His broad shoulders and slim waist, only added to his God like appearance. His shoulder lenght hair was pulled back, at the

nape of his neck. His deep brown eyes, were filled with love and desire. He gave me a slow lust filled look, as he walked closer to me.

My body flushed with heat as a tingling sensation spread up my spine.

" You look great your self " I spoke softly.

He gently kissed my cheek, Then extended his hand to me. " Would you dance with me, Roza" he asked, as my name rolled off his tongue.

" I'd be honored "

He pulled me closer to him, placeing one hand on the small of my back, while his other grabbed my hand and placed it on his chest.

The melody changed into an old classic song, by Etta James. 'At last '...( Listen to it, if you guys want to.. it has a role, later in the chapter)

Both Dimitri and I , were lost in each others eyes, as we slowly danced around the room. He released my hand, that was on his chest, and softly touched my check

with the pad of his thumb. I could feel, the rhythm of his heart beat rapidly, against my hand, as he lowered his lips to mine. His lips were so soft as they moved, Slowly with mine.

After a moment he pulled back, as we continued to dance. When the song was over, he gestured me to sit down. A delicious aroma of food being brought out, made me

excited to find out, what we would be eating.

" Tonight you will be dining on a variety of different italian dishes " said one of the waiters, as he placed a small dish of Ceasar salad in front of Dimitri and I.

He also placed two different platters on the table.

" In this platter here, we have Lobster and mushroom stuffed Ravioli. This one here is fried Zucchini fritters. Please enjoy, your meal will be out shortly."

He smilled at both of us, then went back towards the kitchen.

In a matter of minutes Dimitri and I managed to eat everything on the table. When we finished we looked at each other and laughed slightly. I being a woman

should have had better manners, and Dimitri was nervous.. Of what, I have no idea..

As the night progressed, Dimitri and I ate, talked and laughed for hours. I have never felt so relaxed in all my life. We headed out, toward the garden,

walking slowly, as his arm was draped over my shoulder. We came to a beautful white gazebo, decorated with soft white lights, and green vines growing up each side.

As we entered we sat down on a small, but comfortable bench. We talked and kissed on and off, for a while. Suddenly Dimitri stood up.

" Roza, are you happy with me?" he asked as his back was facing me.

I was slightly taken a back, but I answered truthfully. " Yes, I am. Why do you ask? " He still hadn't faced me yet.

He stayed silent for a moment, then abruntly turned and kneeled in front of me. He searched my eyes for a moment before trying to speak.

"Roza" he paused and seemed to be having a hard time. I could see him swallow, then he opened his mouth, and closed it again.

" Comrade, your scaring me, is everything.."

He interupted my words, by kissing my lips, with feverish passion. He pulled back slowly, as he whispered against my lips. " Marry me, Roza"

I must have stoped breathing, I mean I knew he mentioned it before, but I didn't realize it would be now. My face must have scared him, because he started to back peddle.

" I'm sorry, your not ready, I understand. We have time." he said as he looked at me with complete devotion and understanding.

"No." I said. still stunned.

" Its alright ." However I didn't let him finish.

" NO, I mean ... No I'm ready... So my answer is YES."

His face lit up with hope, but he asked, " Yes? "

I grabbed his face and kiss him hard on the lips, As a fire ignited between us, " Yes, I'll marry you." I panted trying to catch my breath, as I pulled back.

He leaned back slightly. He pulled out a small velvet box. Nestled inside was an amazing ring. He lifted the ring from its resting place, as he reached for my left hand.

I tried to stop myself from shaking but, it was a failed attempt, as he placed the ring on my finger. As we both gazed at the ring, we both sighed in contentment.  
Tears of joy,sprang from my eyes, as Dimitri held me tenderly against him. He placed small kisses all over my face.

" You scared me, for a moment. I truly thought, you were saying no." he said, you could hear all the love and relief he felt at the moment in his voice.

" I'm sorry I scared you, comrade. I was in shock. It's not like I get proposed to all the time." I said with a small smile. He let out a warm and deep chuckle

" Are you sure about that, because I feel very, very... lucky, I get to call you... my wife, soon I hope." he said giving me a big grin.

"My heart has always belong to you." I said truthfully.

He kissed me once more,then said. " As, mine has always belong to you. "

MY, POV...

Dimitri and Rose stayed under the gazebo for a while longer. Content to be in each others arms. A love stronger, than ever before burned deep within the both of them.  
He found his peace, after years of emptiness, while Her heart finally, completely mended, after years of being a fraction of her former self.

No longer was Dimitri, the broken and souless, man. He had lost his way, but with Roza and his child growing saftly in the belly of the woman, he completely Loved and adored, He found him self again. He should have known, years ago when, he turned her away, that he would never find himself with out her.

As for Rose, She found her fiery spirit, and the will to fight, once more. Her dieing heart, healed. The passion to protect those she loved and cared for,

Consumed her. As if it was gas fueling a burning flame.

Who would of thought, that a simple gesture, like saying the words 'I love you', were enough to give a person the strenght to endure. Or the power to fight for what they believed in.  
As the moon rose high in the sky, shining brightly, Dimitri and Rose made there way back in the hotel. Each changed for the better.

As the proposal reminisced through both of there minds... " Marry me Roza " was flowing in her mind, as she smiled brightly, to her self.

" I'm ready, So my answer is Yes " the words had left her lips, like a caress to his soul. he couldn't help but hold her a little closer to his body.

And, as if there minds were linked and bonded, they both thought, ' At last, My love has come along', as the words to the song rang so true for both of them.

DPOV...

I open my eyes and look down, at the mass of dark hair, lying on the pillow next to me. He naked body, clad only with the sheet, layed peacefully sleeping.  
I watched as her body turned toward mine. Her lips slightly parted, as the warm rays of the sun filtered into the room.

The contours of her every curve, could clearly be seen, under the thin sheets. The engagement ring, I gave her last night, was nestled near her face, As she breath in and out.  
A sigh, of what sounded like contentment escaped her lips softly. Her slightly swollen belly, that carried are growing baby, rummbled. I knew she would probably wake up hungry.  
I was about to call down for room service when my phone beeped, with a text message. " Everyone meet in Abe and Janine's for breakfast." ...

I set the phone back down on the night stand, then turned back to watch Roza. Her face was so peaceful. She has always been so guarded, but when she was sleeping,  
My God, she was breathtaking. I could not stop the smile that seemed to be a perminant fixture on my face since last night..

With out opening her eyes she spoke, " Your staring Comrade.."

" Indeed I am... But the view is mezmorising.."

She smiled and opened her eyes. " Well from what I can see, I'd say your right about that" She said while staring right at me. She leaned toward me, wanting me to kiss her...

I didn't hesitate, as I claimed her lips. " Mhmhmh " she moaned against my lips, Before pulling back to breathe.

" So who sent a message" she asked.. " Your father, He wants everyone to meet in their room for breakfast." I said, while moving my fingers soflty up and down her spine.

While her fingers roamed my chest. " Roza, you have got to stop, if we are gonna make it in that I want you to, but I'm sure your getting hungry. " I said hopeing she just wanted to stay in bed. She stoped her caresses, and stood up, getting out of bed. Her naked backside playing havoc, with my control, as she slipped a silk robe over her body.

I growled.. " Your, in so much trouble, you little siren... " As I grabbed her, pulling her back in bed with me. She squealed in delight. The sound like music to my ears.  
Needless to say we showed up a half hour late, to Abe and Janine's room.

RPOV...

As we entered my parents suite, The smell of food, made me anxsious. I quickly made my way toward the huge table.

" Move, people... I need food... " I said shoving Pavel out of my way.. I could hear Everyone laughing... Except for all the pregnant women.

" Oh, Rose you gotta try the french toast. " said Lissa while shoving another peice in her mouth.

" Ya but the waffles are the best" Said Osanka. " I like everything, so try it all " said Mia.

I nodded my head as I loaded my plate with food. Dimitri calmly sat down next to me and reached for the plate of bacon. Only for his hand to be slapped by Mia.

" Wait I want this piece, right here " she said, while almost growling and drooling..

Dimitri just seemed normal and turned to look at Adrain.. " Is there more Bacon in the kitchen?" he asked.. Adrain hastly left the room and came back with different platters of

hot food.. along with one filled with hot crispy bacon.

Not long after My mother came out with fresh orange juice, and my father followed with a large platter of fresh fruit.

" Man the only thing missing is Olena's black bread. " I said, my mouth just watering for a slice so bad.

Just as Olena came out of the kitchen with a hot loaf... My eyes lit up. " Ohhh... you made some.. thank you... thank you... thank you..." I said smileing while I reached for a few pieces.  
I had been craving this stuff, and eating it like crazy. Dimitri just smiled and kissed my cheek. When he turned back to reach for a piece, the platter was empty..

Lissa, Mia, and Osanka was stuffing the last pieces in there mouths...

" Ok.. Well... Um..." Dimitri seemed stunned...

" Don't worry Dimka, Your mother made a few more loaves...she went to get them now.." Said Yeva with a smirk. As she poured me a glass of orange juice.

"Here Roza, drink this... and chew slowly.." she scolded.. with a smile..

" There's more black bread.." said all four of us pregnant women...at the same time.. while still chewing...

Everyone just laughed, I personaly could not understand what was so funny about that.

Just as Olena and my mother came out with four more loaves.

Tasha came and sat with all of us and seemed a little sad. I knew Tasha loved kids, and wanted one of her own badly.

" Hey Pavel, why don't you and Tasha go out tonight.. I mean.. I'm not leaving the hotel today, and Dimitri will be with me, along with my parents.. You to should enjoy the city."

Tasha gave me a look that said thank you... while Pavel seemed glad but nervous..

" Are you sure Rose?" asked tasha... " I insist.. You both need a brake.. plus I don't want you going anywhere alone.. So Pavel will go with you.. right Pavel"

He looked at Tasha and smile.. " Of course. it would be my pleasure."

Just then Christain spoke. " You know, you eat more than a man Rose." he said with a smirk. Everyone seemed to freeze.

I looked up at Christain, as my eyes watered, and I felt like crying.. Lissa, Mia and Osanka, gave him an evil glare...

Dimitri, along with Abe, Mark, Adrian and Pavel growled.. just as a lone tear slipped down my face.

Christain's eyes grew wide, as he backed up, with his hands held up in surrender,.." I'm so sorry Rose.. I didn't mean anything.. I was just joking.. Oh God please,don't cry" he begged..

Just as Yeva smacked the back of his head. " Idiot" she muttered..

I couldn't for the life of me, stop the tears.. What the hell was wrong with me.. Normally I would have just said some smart ass remark right back..

I started crying even more because I was wondering what the hell was wrong with me.

DPOV...

I could have killed Christain when he said that. She has been so sick as of late. She was finally getting her appitite back.. I was so happy to see her eating..

But when her lip started to quiver, just as a tear slide down her face. I could not stop the growl that escaped my lips. However I was not prepared for all the guys to growl as well.

Christain seemed more frighten, by the fact that she started to cry. He looked mortified as he apoligized profusly.

Yeva, smacked the back of his head, while muttering Idiot. I wrapped my arms around Rose, in an attempt to comfort her,as the other pregnant women seemed on the verge of crying as well. ..

I looked above Rose's head and pleaded with my eyes for, Janine and my mother to do something. Both women rushed over, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

I soon realized that Mark, Adrain, and Christain were trying to soothe the other women as well. I rubbed Roza's back and spoke soothingly to her.

" SHshsh... Roza, its ok love... he didn't mean anything.. he was just kidding around,.. nobody thinks you eat to much honey.. Besides, you are finally getting your appetite back..  
why don't you sit down and finish eating,.. You don't want your food to get cold.. do you sweet heart.? " I asked her tenderly..

"No" she whimpered... Oh God I felt like my heart was crushing.. I kissed her head, and fixed her hair a little..before I sat next to her. The other women looked at Rose,  
seeing she was ok again, and took there seats to resume eating.

I wanted to ring Christain's neck, but was afraid to leave Rose at the moment. Thankfully, the moment passed and she seemed fine. Christian walked over to Rose and Kissed her cheek. " I'm sorry Rose, I truly didn't mean anything.. Plus I would never intentionly say or do anything to hurt you.. You know you are a sister to me." he spoke softly, while useing a napkin, to wipe the tear stains from her cheek.

Rose smiled, at him.. Kissed his cheek, then resumed eating..

After everyone finished, we lounged around for a while talking. There was a knock on the door. Rose got up, and said.." I'll get it." as she made her way toward the door.

Moments later Rose walked back in with a Woman behind her. It couldn't be.. I thought. ..

" Lana, what the hell are you doing here?" I spoke with anger.. Yeva stood and went right next to Rose. Her eyes alarmed, as she pulled Rose behind her.

" Why Dimka, I was sent to take care of the queen, and your precious Roza." she said in a sickly sweet voice.

She quickly turned and pulled out a blade and ran right toward Rose. My mind went into over drive, as Rose tried to move Yeva out of the way.

The entire room froze when Rose's scream, vibrated through out the entire room.

My eyes widen in pure terror, As I watched helpless, as the scene unfolded before my eyes. "OH God... No... Please...No..." I shouted..

as the room erupted in utter terror and fury...

WELL GUYS, I KNOW ITS BEEN A FEW DAYS... I AM SORRY... BUT I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER... DON'T BE ANGRY... YES I KNOW...

MAJOR, CLIFFY... OR AT LEAST I THINK IT IS... ..

HOWEVER LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK... I WILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON... I PROMISE...

PLEASE REVIEW, LET ME KNOW IF IT WAS ANY GOOD...

TILL NEXT TIME ...JOHNNY'S GIRL..! PEACE...


	16. Chapter 16

I DON'T OWN VA OR ITS CHARACTERS, RICHELLED MEAD DOES.

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS. I KNOW SOME OF YOU ARE UPSET WITH

THE CLIFFY, I AM SORRY.

HOWEVER PLEASE CONTINTUE TO REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK.

YOUR REVIEWS TRULY INSPIRE ME AND MAKE ME THRIVE, TO BE A BETTER WRITTER.

SOME OF THIS CHAPTER MAY BE " ***MMMMMMM****** RATED... FOR VIOLENCE, AND OTHER STUFF. SO READ WITH CAUTION.

SO WITH OUT FURTHER DELAY, HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER.

RPOV...

As I opened the door, a woman with strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes stood there with a sweet smile. Something about her put me on edge.  
However I kept a blank face. " May I help you?" I asked in a buisiness tone.

" Yes, I have a message to deliver, for Queen Valissa, as well as Guardian Hathaway." she spoke with a smile, that creeped me out.

I took a moment to access her. She was definatly not someone to be trusted. However I decided to allow her in the room.

As she walked in, I allowed my back to face her, but made sure to be extra alert of her movements. When we reached the others, Dimitri was the first to stand up.

You could tell he was on edge, as he sneered at her. " Lana, what the hell are you doing here." he growled out.

" Why Dimka, I am here to take care of the queen, along with your precious Roza." she said with a sickly sweet voice.

She quickly turned, pulling out a long sharp blade and she raced toward me, at the same moment Yeva jumped in front of me.

I quickly pulled Yeva toward me and spunn around with my back to Lana. Her blade stabbed deep into my shoulder blade. I screamed in anger.

" SON OF A BITCH" The words left my mouth in fury, as she twisted the blade further. Screams erupted all throught the room.

Yeva's eyes grew wide, as she saw blood drench my shoulder. I continued to block Yeva with my body as Lana pulled the blade out of my shoulder.

I spunn around, and quickly kicked lana across the room. She crashed into the glass breakfast table. Causing The glass tabletop to shatter as pieces of glass flew across

the room in all directions.

" Tasha, Eddie, secure the Royal family,along with Adrain and Mia. Now " I said in a demanding tone. I could feel the blood drip down my arm, as it dripped from my finger tips.

"Pavel, Chris... Secure the Belikov's along with Mark and Osanka.." I took a deep breathe, and spoke again. " The rest of you secure the room."

That left Dimitri, Abe, my mother, and me.. to deal with Lana. Not that we needed that many.

Dimtri was in full blown rage as he lifted Lana, by the throat. Her feet kicked out furiously, as she tried to gain some type of leverage.

The more she moved the tighter his hold on her neck became. Her fingernails clawed at his face, as she tried to make him release her.

I knew nothing, nor no one for that matter would make him release her. However we needed answers, before I allowed him to do what he wanted.

" Dimitri" I said firmly. His face was twisted in rage, as his eyes were black as coal when he looked in my direction.

" Roza, are you alright, Is... is .. the baby..." his voice, was deep and heavy with so many emotions..but he could barely get the words out, past all the fury.

" Dimitri, she only stabbed me in the shoulder, She didn't touch my stomach. I assure you.. I am fine.. And so is the baby. But just to make you feel better, I will get one of the spirit users to heal me when this is over. Ok." I said, looking straight into his eyes. Showing him I wasn't lying.

All the while, his grip never faltered. He nodded his head, but then turned his attention back to Lana. He slammed her body against the wall, holding her firmly.

She gasped for air, as her lips turned blue slightly. " Janine, Hand me that blade she stabbed Rose with." said Dimitri with a growl.

My mother quickly retrieved the blade and handed it to Dimitri, but not before she punched Lana, in the face.

" Janine, let Dimitri handle this." said my father sternly. However you could tell he was itching to get his hands on Lana himself.

My mother conceded, but not with out giving Lana, a look that promised much torcher, before she would even consider giving her the outlet of death.

" Rose, let me heal you.." asked Adrian with concern as he entered the room, followed by Tasha. I nodded my head, allowing him to heal my wound.

Thankfully, over the years Adrian learned how to heal alot more than before. He reached out his hand and I felt him heal my shoulder. He also placed his hand over

my stomach as well. I think he just wanted to be sure. I was very thankful as well. Dimitri must have noticed, because his face, though still filled with fury, seemed slightly relieved.

After he finished, I moved my arm, back and forth to loosen the muscles. I looked at Adrian, " Thank you Adrain." I said giving him a heartfelt smile.

" I will always be here for you Little dhamphire." He said as he hugged me with one arm. Then his face turned angry as he looked at Lana.

I turned my attention toward Dimitri and Lana. So did everyone else in the room.

Dimitri gave her a frightening look. " Long time no see.. Dimka" she sneered at him, with disgust.

Dimitri ignored her attempts, as he growled out " Who sent you Lana. Which strogi are you working for now."

All the while one of his hands never left her throat, as his other hand held the blade, that was coated with my blood, against the wall near her head.

His words sent a chill down my spine. He must have known her while he was a strogi. How else could he have known she was working for strogi.

" You haven't changed all that much Dimitri, since returning to your dhamphire state. Your still just as ruthless" she said with an evil smile.

" Your right Lana, I haven't changed that much. Do you remember, what I said, I would do, if anyone ever threaten Roza." his voice dripping with acid.

Her face paled, as her eyes widen in fear. " Your bluffing" she said, trying to regain her composure.

Dimitri gave her a smile, that said,... Am I ?

He brought the blade closer to her face. She thrashed trying to move away from it. He sliced the blade down the side of her cheek.

However, she only whimpered in pain. I wanted to stop Dimitri, as I took one stepp forward, only to be stopped by Abe. I looked at him in disbielf. But I didn't say a word.

I knew Dimitri, had every right, to do as he pleased with her. Also that no matter what I said, he would not listen. Needless to say, I would have been doing the same

thing, if the tables where turned.. So I remained quiet.

" Now, I asked you a question, Whom are you working for?" Dimitri asked once more.

As blood trickled down her face, and coated his fingers, she spit in Dimitri's face. I was enraged, and wanted nothing more than to rip her head off. I could feel the darkness from spirit rise in me, Knowing my eyes were starting to change as well.

" If what he is doing, doesn't make you answer, I assure you, I know ways to inflick so much pain, you will beg for death, long before I grant it to you...  
Did you know,.. that you can, make over three hundred cuts on a person's body, and still bleed,but not die. Not to mention, putting salt in each wound. Or I could simply burn the flesh, and watch you scream in agony, all the while still keeping you alive, to torcher you another day.  
So unless, you want to deal with me, I suggest you answer the question Lana" I said with an all to calm voice.

Everyone else, backed slowly away from me. They knew, the more calm I seemed, the more my intended target was fucked.

She swallowed the lump in her throat, as she tried not to shutter, at my words. " If, I tell you.. He will kill, me.." she said in a small voice.

Dimitri, growled at her in frustration, then quickly stabbed her in the shoulder, much like she had done to me. He twisted the blade, as she screamed in agony.

" I...I... work... for ...Darious." She panted out in pain.

Everyone in the room tensed, even though I think we all kind of had I feeling that's who she worked for. However to have it confirmed, did not help me, from feeling even more tense.

Just as I felt two people come up next to me. I turned to see Eddie and Pavel, standing directly next to me. Both of their arms crossed,over their chest.

Their feet spread a few feet apart. Ready for battle. As both of their faces were determined, as was everyone else's in the room.

" Where is he now?" Dimitri sneered out, barely controling the rage he felt. You could see every muscle in his back tense, and ready for action.

" He's... here... in town. I am suppose ...to...report ...back...to..him.." she spoke with pain..

Dimitri gave her an evil smile. " Looks like we're going hunting again Lana, and your the bait "

We had Lana restrained, as well as compelled, to think she had completed her task. Abe and Jaine, kept her safly secured, blindfolded,and gagged.

Dimitri confirmed, that he had met Lana when he was strogi. She was a guarduan, at one time. However she hated the fact, she was required to give her life for a mori.

Now, she spent her time working for strogi.

We all regrouped, as we planned to attack tonight. Yeva came over to me, and pulled me aside.

" Roza, thank you. You saved my life. I was suppose to die today, but you stopped that from happening." she said while looking into my eyes.

"Babushka, are you trying to worry me to death. Don't you ever do something like that again. Do you understand me!" I said throwing the same words back at her she had said to me not so long ago.

She gave me a loving smile, as she touched my cheek. She turned and left the room.

Dimitri came up to me and spoke quietly. " Roza, can I speak to you in private for a minute?"

" Sure, I need to shower anyway, so just give me a second to tell the others." I said just as quiet.

He nodded his head as he stood there and waited for me.

I turned back toward everyone. " Hey guys, I will be back when it's time to go."

I was hugged and kissed by all my family and friends, Before I left the room, with Dimitri, on my tail.

As we entered the room, we both walked straight for the shower. After wards, I threw on a bath robe, and Dimitri just put on a pair of low rise jeans, and nothing else.

We sat down on the sofa in the living room. I stayed quiet as I waited for him to speak.

" Roza, you really scared me today. I know that you face these type of things alot, but I can't help but want, to keep you safe. Despite the fact that you could kick my ass,  
if you wanted to. I.. just..." he didn't finish his words, as he pulled me closer to him.

I could practically feel his heart pounding, along with my own. He held me close to him for a long time, as one of his hands rubbed my back soothingly.

His muscled chest, was shirtless, and was making it very hard for me to stay still. I wanted nothing more than to be with him. He obviously was having a hard time as well,  
seeing as, his touched turned from soothing to seductive. He pulled back and kissed my lips passionately. His tongue, laced with mine, as if we were dancing to the beat of our need for one another.

Just as things started to heat up between us, there was a knock at the door. He groaned out frustrated, as he lifted me off of him and placed me on the sofa.

As he walked toward the door, His sculpted torso moved with agility and grace. He spoke to who ever was at the door for a few moments, before he came back toward the living room. He carried a bag. The content's aroma, drifted toward me. The smell was divine, as I took notice of the name on the bag. P.F. Chang's.

( OK, THIS IS M RATED, FOR STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, THOSE UNDER AGE SKIPP DOWN, THE END WILL BE MARKED.)

My mouth watered, both from the thought of food, as well as the way Dimitri looked. I could not be sure,what entised me more. Sad, but true. What can I say, I'm pregnant.

I want and need both. But Dimitri just absolutly oozed sex appeal. He set the bag on the counter, then turned around to face me.

He ended up leaning against the far wall, as he watched me. His smoldering eyes, teased me. Promising me, sexual pleasure...If... I surrendered unto him.

His tall muscular frame, with wide shoulders ..lead down to a perfect washboard stomach. My insides felt like a storm. Waiting to strike out like a bolt of lighting, with thunderous need.

His gorgeous hair hung loose around his face and muscled shoulders. His eyes grew dark and heavy, with desire. He watched me with sharp eyes.

His entire appearance screamed Sexual God. His dark jeans hung dangerously low, on hips. You could see a huge bulge, hidden beneath the offensive material.

He casualy ran one hand through his dark honey brown hair.

I was completely lost in his eyes. As I realized he was speaking.

" Roza" his voice smooth, deep with his russian accent. My eyes focased on his moving lips, as I managed an incoherent sound.

"Mhhmm" was the only thing, I was capable of. I mentally slapped myself. Good grief, get a grip woman. But any sane woman, straight or otherwise...would not fair better. He gave me a smile, like he was loving every second, That I was under his spell.

Oh, he wants to play. I smiled my man eating smile, and purred in his direction. " Comrade... Did you want something"

I watched as he shivered slightly, His entire body tensed ready. The muscles in his throat moved with nervous antisipation as he swallowed deeply.

However, Dimitri was not considered a God, for nothing..as he turned the tables on me. He gave,as good as he got.

" Roza, Come to me" His voice more seductive than ever before. He raidiated masculine dominace. He wanted me to yeild to his beckoning call.

I was not gonna put up much of a fight. Nope.. not tonight. Tonight, I was willing to be dominated, by Dimitri. I stood up from the sofa slowly.

I wanted to make sure I had his undivided attention. I took one small step in his direction. My robe hanging parcially off one shoulder, as the front exposed most of my legs and thighs.

His chest moved with each heavy breath he made. A growl, low and deep in his chest, could be heard, as he licked his lips.

All the while his eyes never moved, He watched each sway my hips made, as I took another small step toward him. With out any further hesitiation, I dropped my robe,  
revealing my body before him. His lips parted as a small moan escaped his lips. My entire body erupted with firey flames, as he appraised me.

I stood closer to him, trailing one finger down his perfect chest,toward the button of his jeans. I managed to open them, allowing him to be free of his binds that confined him.

As his jeans slid down from his thick thighs, I realized he wore nothing under neath. My lips parted as I took in the sight of him. Oh God, he was all there in every sense of the word.  
And the knowledge that he was all mine, excited me more than ever before. Just as I was about to reach a hand toward him, he grabbed me and changed our positions.

I was now agaisnt the wall, as Dimitri pressed his body against mine. " Enough foreplay Roza, I can't wait any more." he growled out. His hands wrapped around my ass,

as his fingers dug into my cheeks. He lifted me with ease, as I wrapped my legs around him. He position himself, and just before he entered me, his lips were on mine.

Oh the feel, and taste of him, caused me to moan. He let out a load groan, as he burried himself deep inside me. The storm I felt before, now built in enormity, as if a bolt

of electricity shot through my entire body. He thrust with firm, and long strokes. My body arched toward him, involuntaraly. Causing my breast to be pushed toward him.

He pulled back from my lips, as he attacked my breast with his lips. " Oh Dimitri.." I cried out. he seemed to revel in the fact I was moaning out his name.

He moved his hips faster, pushing into me even deeper. I wanted him to loose control even more so.

" Is that all you got, Comrade." I taunted seductively.

It happened so fast, I didn't realize it, I was on the floor, as he lifted one of my legs over his shoulder. This new angle caused me to scream out.

" OH SHIT, D... Dim... OH..." was all I could even attempt to say.

One of his hands held my leg for leverage, as the other one grabbed my , as he groaned out.

We stayed in each other's embrace for quite a while. Every so often he would change positons. All the while, being mindful of my stomach.

After an Uncertain amout of time, I felt my self shutter, for the last time...as I screamed out his name. Just as Dimitri, closed his eyes and clenched his fist.

" Oh Fuck... Roza" His entire body racked with spasmns.. as his orgasmn erupted deep inside me.

( END OF MATURE CONTENT, HOWEVER THE REMAINDER OF THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE VIOLENCE, AS WELL AS SWEAR WORDS..  
DO NOT READ IF IT OFFENDS YOU.. SO THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE SOME M RATED CONTENT IN THE FORM OF VOILENCE.)

We both opened our eyes, at the same time, Only to realize we where on the kitchen table. How we managed to get here I have no Idea. But I was definatly not complaining,  
one bit.

Dimitri had just helped me off the table when there was a banging sound at the door.

I quickly found my bath robe and placed it on. In a rush Dimitri grabbed his jeans, hopping toward the door, as he shoved in one leg at a time.

However, I think he failed to take in our surroundings. The living room, was utterly destroyed. Dam.. we definatly got more than carried away. I snickered to my self, as I blushed slightly to my self.

I could here Dimitri, talking to more than one person. However it was not people I wanted to see at the moment.

Jaine and Abe pushed pass Dimitri, along with Pavel and Tasha. There was another man with them, who I think was the hotel manager.

To top it all off, Dimitri was shirtless, and covered in red marks. His hair was all over the place,and a fine layer of sweat coated his body. Dear Lord if he looked like that,  
I can only imangine what I looked like. Regretablely, Pavel answered my question.

" Well, Well, Well, Looks like some one was having a good time. At least they were only attacking each other." He spoke with a smirk.

I could here Tasha trying to stifle a laugh, without much sucess. I braved a glance toward My parents. Ya, that was a bad idea.

Janine, looked like she didn't know what to say, as she took in both the room and our appearance. Abe looked like he wanted to throw up in his mouth, and probably just did.

But what surprised me the most was that Dimitri, seemed almost smug. I glared in his direction, oh he was asking for it. He wiped his face clean of emotions, but his eyes continued to burn with spent passion.

Abe cleared his throat. I turned my head toward him. " Um, in the future..Please try and refrain your selves from destroying any property again." as his face turned pale and green, most likly having a mental picture in his head. He shook slightly..

But if that was not bad enough, Janine just had to put her two cents in.  
" Are you trying to give me a heart attack. We thought you both were being torchered, to death. Hell, you two are worse then fucking teenagers." she fininshed breathing hard.

" Well they were sort of being torchered, Just not exactly the way we thought!" exclaimed Pavel. Just as Tasha burst out with laughter.

I flushed with embaressment. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see My parents trying not to laugh as well. Please, someone just kill me now. I thought to my self.

Thankfully Dimitri seemed just as embaressed as I did.

" Well, not to be an ass, but who is gonna pay for the damages..to the room." asked the almost forgotten hotel manager.

Thankfully, not much else was said. They left us alone, to get ready for tonight. Dimitri and I managed to straighten out the room a little, however

we got carried away, again! But thankfully, no more damage was caused to the hotel room.

HOURS LATER.  
( FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT WANT, A SONG BY NICKELBACK,INSPIRED ME TO WRITE THIS PART. ITS CALLED ' BURN IT TO THE GROUND.. ENJOY)

As we all gathered around, in Abe and Janine's room, I debriefed everyone. Dimitri was to take the lead tonight. It was time he put all that training to use. I needed to make sure he was

able to defend himself under pressure, like the rest of us. I however was very dead set against him facing Darious. So his target was Eric.

We set everything up, to make Lana believe she had eliminated her intended targets. However, we didn't feel the need to heal her battle wounds. It would only make her story to Darious more believible, if she was battered and brusied.

Thankfully, from what she told us, the strogi still had no clue about the brotherhood. They just assumed, we were a highly trained tactical team that worked for the royal court.

We placed a tiny tracking device on Lana, and set her loose. We followed her from a safe distance, as she lead us to Darious.

Before leaving the team had presented Dimitri with a rare samuri sword. The sword itself was made of a rare metal, that was considered unbreakable. The case had a hand carved black panter with deep green emeralds for eyes. It matched the tattoo, that he had on his shoulder. The only difference was that, the tattoo

showed a black panter walking, among a bed of roses. The detail and entricate design was breath taking.

He had the tatoo done, by one of the team members.

As we approached a large, upscale building, we slowed the suv's to a stop. As usual, we were arumored and are idenities were hidden.

Dimitri looked into my eyes, sending me a thousand messages, with his eyes. I understood, so I nodded my head, and followed with the rest of the team toward the building.

After weighing his options, he sent in four members to enter in the back, and more along the side entrances. He set up sharp shooters, at all the right points.

My mother along with Pavel, Dimitri and I were walking right through the front door. The rest of the team was to secure the perimitter, if any one else came out of the building.

We were clad, with our long floor lenght protective gothic, slash leather coats. Shit kickers on our feet, with black leather pants. To say we looked like Natural Born Killers, would be stating it properly.

We entered the buiding with Dimitri in the lead. We filed in, just slightly behind him, on each side. We each carried large duffel bags, filled with weapons,and explosives.

As we calmly approached the front desk, dhamphires, along with Strogi filled the entire lobby. We didn't even flinch. As they watched, waiting for us to make the first move.

" We have an appointment with Darious." Dimitri said with an evil smile. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw one Strogi twitch with a nervous glint in his eyes.

I turned my head in his direction slowly. Meeting his eyes, I gave him a wink. That did it.

" Great, you just had to give him a wink " said Pavel, as he pulled out his matchete.. and his peacemakers.

I snickered and as I pulled out my samuri sword, along with my full size semi auto matic beretta.

" What can I say, number 4, I like to have a little fun with my victims, before I kill them" I said as I fire two quick shots, hitting two dhamphires in the center of their foreheads.

Then flipped through the air, avoiding a hit to my head, from an advancing strogi. Just as I landed behind him, his head fell to the ground at my feet.

I didn't spare anytime, as I ran toward the nearest wall, and kick off it, landing a blow to the nearest Strogi. The hit to his face sent him falling on his ass a few feet away.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Dimitri, slice through three strogi, with ease. His movements deadly and graceful. His long coat moved behind him as he flipped and turned,

out of the way, avoiding any impacts. The strogi I had hit, got up and charged toward me. However my eyes never left Dimitri's avengeing form.

As the strogi approached, I simply brought my hand with my sword up, to quick for him to move out of the way, as his head landed behind his body.

I took a quick survey, Only a few strogi and dhamphires were left. However they were facing off with my mother and Pavel.

Dimitri stood, calmly next to me. We watched as Pavel moved his hand holding the matchete. His movements were cris crossing in fast but precise movements.

He backed away from the strogi, letting us see his work more clearly. The strogi's body was in perfect condition, He blinked twice, and seemed slightly confused for a second,  
until his entire body started to slide apart in perfect slanted chunks.

" Show off " I muttered. Pavel smirked in my direction, as if he was teaching me something.

As We watched my mother seemingly get frustrated with the last two she was facing. She lifted her right arm and fired off a shot, killing the dhamphire, She quickly spinned around, wrapping a thin silver wire around the strogi's neck. The smell of his flesh burning, engulfed the entire lobby,

As the silver wire bit deeper into his neck. Causing the skin to sizzle. My mother was just as ruthless, as me.

With a hard pull, his head fell from his body. The brotherhood liked to call this silver wire, " Fire Wire" ...

" Number two, report back." Called Dimitri through the earpiece. A second later Tasha responded back. " Big R, we are intact, and moving forward as we speak. Beat you to the top" She called out, you could hear the smile in her voice. ( The brother hood named Dimitri Big R... as in. big russian. I mean hell... he is 6 '7)

We leisurely walked toward the elevator, as if we owned the place. As if a dozen bodies were not lying a few feet away, we entered the elevator, The doors closed

while casual elevator music played a jolly beat in the back ground. As we were lifted upward, I couldn't help but notice all of our reflections in the mirrored

doors. We looked like we were ready to take hell on it self, with out breaking a sweat. The calm energy, was sort of surreal, under the circustances.

As the elevator came to a stop, it was like time stood still. We could have heard a pin drop, The silence was interupted by the sound of someone cocking a gun.

We all quickly jumped up, as Pavel opened the emergency hatch in the ceiling of the elevator. I was the last one up. Just as my foot cleared, It sounded like a million gun shots

fire out, right below us. I reached into my coat and pulled out three small devices. As soon as Dimitri, my mother and Pavel seen what I pulled out, they all grabbed

their dark sun glasses. I put mine on as well and lowered my hand allowing the three devices to roll onto the floor, coming to a stop, right in the middle of all

the strogi, right out side the elevator. A light so bright, it could be seen outside the building, for at least a few miles away could be seen.

Incapacitating, everyone who was not wearing eye protection. Dimitri was the first to jump down, Followed by the rest of us, as we Sliced, shot, stabbed and

decaptitated our way through the mass of strogi.

Pavel was surrounded by four strogi, just as I finished off my last one. His eyes shot quickly in my direction. I ran straight at Pavel.

In a move that was becoming, well know as "Pavros" After Both our names.

His knee bent slightly, Just enough for me step up to lift myself into the air. His arm locked with mine, As he swung me around. My legs kicked

out and knocked the four strogi to the ground. Pavel quickly finished them off.

My mother was smirking in our direction, while Dimitri seemed a little stunned. Giving both of us a look that said, 'Teach me'.

However, Pavel and I simply shrugged. We always pulled off stunts together and created new ways to attacked. This was one of many.

Just then the door to the staircase burst open, as the rest of the team entered.

" Where is number two" Asked Dimitri, as the words were forming on my lips.

Eddie looked around, and seemed slightly alarmed. " Number two, headed in ahead of us, as we searched the other floors." he spoke with frustation.

Pavel tensed slightly, but remained focased.

"Eddie, use the sensor to locate her position." I said, knowing that each team memeber had several homing devices.

Eddie did as I asked. He stiffen for a second, then walked over toward Dimitri and I.

The sensor showed Tasha surrounded by at least 50 strogi, And another 15 dhamphires, or humans, In a room twenty yards straight a head.

We approached the room silently. Each memeber armed, and ready. For a brief second, Dimitri looked into my eyes. He mouth the words ' Love You both'

Then turned, not giving me the chance to mouth the words back. He lifted his leg and kicked the large door right off the hinges. The wood splintered

all around the room.

We entered the room fill with blood thirsty strogi, along with a mix of dhamphire and humans that were ready to fight to the death.

In the center, was Tasha. Behind her stood Darious, with his hands around her neck. Thankfully Tasha was alright for the moment. However she seemed utterly

pissed. Her eyes blazed with pent up rage. But she remained quiet, as the fire inside her build into a rageing blaze.

" Ah, so nice of you to finally join us Rosemarie. I have been waiting for your arrival. I must say.. you truly are as deadly as you are beautiful."

Darious said in a voice that sounded as if he was greeting an old friend. He turned his attention to Dimitri.

" You must be the great Dimitri Belikov. Although I can't see your face, I assume you are, because of your height. " he spoke politly.

Both Pavel and myself stepped forward next to Dimitri. The team remained calm and passive. However everyone else in the room tensed.

Darious watched the three of us, scrutinizing our every move. I slowly reached up and removed my glasses, and gave Darious a smirk.

He hid his fear well. But I could see it in his eyes. I looked at Tasha, sending her a silent message with my eyes. She knew what I wanted her to do.

Her eyes once again turned cold, as she readied her self, for the signal.

" You've got me here now Darious. What exactly are you trying to accomplish?" I asked, the least bit interested. My only goal was to make sure that Tasha was

safly out of his death grip.

He prattled on about strogi, this and strogi that.. and something about the world... It took everything I had in me not to role my eyes.

However, I could tell Pavel was tired of the chit chat, as he shifted his weight. Tasha must have noticed as well. Her eyes turned to mine.

I interuptted Darious's speech. " You know, if I knew you wanted me to join you for a nice chit chat, while we sipped on tea, and scones.. ..I would have worn

my pretty dress. However I'm more in the mood to have a beer and a bitch fight, why don't we heat things up... whatta you say ?" I asked, with attitude.

As soon as I finished Darious's hands that were around Tasha's neck lit of fire. He released her as the walls of the entire room lit on fire.

Causing half a dozen strogi to catch fire. Pavel quickly jumped over Tasha, pushing her out of the way, as he faced Darious. She got her balance in a second,

as she fought, burned and killed strogi along with the rest of us.

We all seemed to be holding our own fairly well. A few members had minor cuts and bruises but nothing major. However Pavel recieved a crushing blow from Darious.

He simply grunted and kept moving. Next thing I know, Pavel is on the ground, as Dimitri engaged Darious. My heart leaped in my chest,as I fought off the panick

that tried to consume me. I was furious, as I saw Pavel unable to get back up. Spirit's darkness filled every fiber of my being. My only thought was Not Pavel.. NO..!

I saw Tasha reach Pavel,as she applied pressure to a wound, that was bleeding pretty heavy...

" Number 2" I hollered. She turned her head just in time, as I tossed her a gun, that would seel the wound. She caught it in mid air, and turned her attention back to Pavel.

Dimitri was doing well handling Darious for the moment, However my fury was rising. My eye turned black.

" Step back, from number 1" hollered Eddie, as he took in the change in me. The team shoved who ever they were fighting either in my direction or in the oppisite side of the room.

My sight became sharper. My movements faster and refined. My punches and kickes left strogi on the floor gasping in pain, as they tried fruitlessly to regain their strenght.

In a matter of minutes the room was cleared of any threats. The only one that remained was Darious.

But the questioned remained in the back of my mind. Where was Eric?

"Comrade, back away now" Dimitri must have heard the change in my voice, as he quickly backed away from Darious.

I took a single step in his direction.

" I wouldn't if I was you" Darious spoke in a calm voice. My eyes narrowed.

" Of course, if you want to see your friend again, alive that is." I simply wiped any emotion from my face, as I stayed silent. However my insides were shaking with both anger and fear.

" Your very smart Rose. May I call you Rose?" He gave me an evil smile.

"What do you want?" I asked. Knowing that was what he was getting at.

"Well, Of course I really want you. However for the time being, I will make due with my life. I walk free, and your friend doesn't die."

I quickly checked the bond, only to feel that Lissa was a mess. Her emotions were all over the place. However she was not in danger at the moment. So I knew it wasn't Lissa.

I studied Him for a moment, as I wondered who he had. "Who" I asked. knowing he would know what I was talking about.

He knew he had me... He smiled a cruel smile, as his fangs were revealed. " I believe her name is ... Victoria."

Dimitri's hands balled into fist, as a fierce growl escaped his mouth.

Although, I was mentally saying every curse word, in every language I knew, My outside appearance was utterly still.

" Fine, bring her and I will let you walk free." I stated in a firm tone. " If one hair on her head is out of place, I will kill you, without a second's notice."

Darious looked into my eyes for a moment. He knew I wasn't bluffing.. I would let him walk free, as long as Victoria was not harmed.

A hidden door opened in the wall, behind Darious. Victoria walked out, with a gun pointed directly at the back of her head. Her face was swollen with tears.

But other than that she seemed fine. However, I noticed a single drop of blood on her collar. I gritted my teeth, to keep down the growl of anger that tried to escape

me. Behind her Eric stepped out of the shadows. His face twisted with a sneer.

He moved with strogi speed, he shoved Victoria to the floor, as he pointed the gun at my head and pulled the trigger.

In a matter of seconds everything was a complete blurr. As my entire life flashed before my eyes...

OK, THIS CHAPTER TOOK ME A WHILE TO WRITE. I HAD A DIFFERENT CHAPTER WRITTEN, BUT FELT IT WAS LACKING..

SO THIS WAS THE NEW CHAPTER. NOW I MUST WARN YOU, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A HARD ONE FOR ME TO WRITE.,...

I CAN'T QUITE EXPLAIN TOTALLY WHAT I MEAN BY THAT JUST YET. HOWEVER WHAT I CAN SAY IS THAT,

YES THERE WILL BE A DEATH... I'M SORRY PLEASE DON'T

HATE ME... BUT I PROMISE YOU...I WILL DO MY BEST, TO MAKE IT SPECIAL AND HEART FELT...

I HOPE THAT IN THIS CHAPTER I WAS ABLE TO CAPTURE THE RUSH OF ADRENILAN, I WANTED TO COME ACROSS INTO WORDS...

PLEASE UNDERSTAND, THAT IT IS WITH GREAT SADNESS, AND ALOT OF THOUGHT.. THAT I KILL OFF A CHARACTER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.

SO PLEASE BE KIND, AND NOT HATE ME..

PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW , WHAT YOU ALL THINK OF THIS CHAPTER...

AS SOON AS I POST THIS CHAPTER, I WILL BE WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER... SO AS ALWAYS...THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL

OF YOU THAT CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW... MAKING ME THRIVE TO ACHIEVE NEW LEVELS WHILE TRYING TO WRITE A DECENT STORY LINE.

THANKS SO MUCH... TILL NEXT TIME JOHNNY'S GIRL...


	17. Chapter 17

I DON'T OWN VA OR IT'S CHARACTERS. RICHELLE MEAD DOES.

OK SO AS ALL OF YOU KNOW, I HAVE DECIDED TO TAKE A CHARACTER OUT OF THIS STORY.

PLEASE DON'T GET MAD OR HATE ME .. THIS DECISION WAS MADE AFTER ALOT OF THOUGHT.

THIS CHAPTER WAS INSPIRE BY TOW SONGS. THE FIRST PART OF THIS CHAPTER WAS INSPIRED BY :

IN THE ARMS OF THE ANGELS. BY: SARAH, MCLACHLAN...

THE SECOND SONG IS: ITS SO HARD TO SAY GOODBYE TO YESTERDAY BY: BOYZ TO MEN.

THE SECOND SONG INSPIRE THE FUNERAL SCENE.

IF ANY OF YOU WOULD LIKE, PLEASE LISTEN TO EACH SONG , WHILE READING THIS CHAPTER.

PLEASE KNOW AS I SIT AND WRITE THIS CHAPTER, I KEEP HAVING TO STOP. ( I KEEP CRYING ) SORRY...

PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK, PLEASE REVIEW...

THANKS, JOHNNY'S GIRL...

MY POV...

As The strogi named Eric, pointed the gun toward Rose, Fear ripped through Dimitri's entire body. Never in his entire life, had he ever felt so much terror.

The fear reached deep within his soul, As if he was screaming toward the heavens. Dimitri vowed right then and there he

would kneel before God himself, and beg for her life..as well as the life of their unborn baby growing in her belly. He would give anything, if she would only be spared.

In what felt like meer minutes, but was only a fraction of a second, Dimitri cried out...As he leaped toward Roza's direction.

The attempt he made, though noble, was useless. He was to far away to reach her in time. His mind registered the sound of a gun shot, Just as her eyes met his briefly.

In that one brief look, Rose's eyes conveyed all the love, she held in her heart for Dimitri, As well as the pain of knowing she would be leaving him behind.

As if time itself froze, Dimitri and Rose's lives flashed before both of their eyes. Also, the life they would have shared.

The birth of their special baby. Their wedding day. The years they spent raising their future children. All gone in the blink of an eye.

A loud crashed caused Dimitri to scream, as Rose's body fell to the floor. ...

Janine stood across the room, behind a few of the team members. One look in Rose's direction and she knew she needed to save her one and only child.

As Janine, pushed and shoved past all those that stood in the way, her frantic mind screamed, when she looked upon her daughter. No longer was Rose a grown

woman. As Janine's mind flashed back in time, she saw Rose as the small sad and frighten little girl, that was crying and pleading with her.

"Please momma, don't leave me. I'll be good I promise."

As Janine lifted Rose and handed her over to Alberta, Captian of the gaurdians, at st. vladimir. " Alberta, please take care of my little girl." Janine asked, as tears poured down her face. Alberta smiled sadly, then said.. " I'll watch over her as if she was my own daughter." She promised..

Janine was brought back to the present, only to realize she didn't reach her baby in time. All she saw was Rose lying on the floor, when she let out...a scream.

A scream so unbarable, so gut wrenching, that every woman across the planet, that ever gave birth to a child, unknowingly shuttered, with saddness .

Janine crumbled, to the ground. The thought of Losing her baby girl caused her to pass out cold.

Eddie stood only a few feet away from Rose. As the scene in front of him unfolded. Panick ensued, as he saw Eric lift the gun toward Rose's head.

In that second Eddie remeber Mason's words. " Eddie make me a promise. Promise me you will always look after Rose. If something should ever happen to me,

Keep her safe for me. Promise me." Eddie smiled, at the memory... " I promise Mase. Rose is my sister. I will always Look after her." he said with out a second thought.

In that moment, Eddie knew he could never allow anything to ever happen to Rose. He always did love Rose. She was the sister he never had, And he was her big brother.

He knew what he had to do... He quickly made his peace with God, and Leaped in Rose's direction.

RPOV...

When the shot fired out, I knew my life was over. I could only hope that Dimitri, as well as my family would be alright without me.

I only had two regrets. One was for the life of my unborn baby. I wanted my baby to be able to live.

The other regret was for leaving Dimitri behind. A single tear spilled down my cheek, as I waited for the ineveitable.

What I was not expecting was to be shoved to the ground. I felt someone on top of me. I opened my eyes and saw Eddie's body shielding mine.

with his last breath, he said. " I will always love you... my lil, rosie.."

" Eddie" I said with shock... my voice sounded strange, as it flooded the room.

My mind was racing. Oh God. Eddie was dead. He shoved me out of the way. Eddie was dead... No...No...

Rage like never before filled me. Spirit's darkness rushed into me, engulfing my entire body. I carefully moved Eddie's lifeless body off of me.

The entire room gasp in fear, when they took in my appearance. I was covered in Eddie's blood.

Darious's eyes grew wide, As did Eric's. I would deal with Darious later, I wanted Eric's head . He fired off another shot at me. However with so much darkness

in me, my speed and movments were a blur to everyone.

With in seconds, I was standing behind Eric. My hands grabbed his head from behind. With a sickening snap sound, along with the crunching of his spine.

I removed his head from his body, with my bare hands. Darious ran toward the huge window. He lunged straight through the glass.

He fell 15 stories down to the ground. The minute his feet touched the ground, the team surrounding the perimitter went into action. trying to to kill him.

Darious didn't waste time. He simple dodge, pushed and shoved his way out. He took off running for safety.

I ran to the window to follow. As I was about to jump. Dimitri roared out." Roza, don't... the baby" He pleaded.

I paused. My eye's met his for a brief second. His showed concern. Not just for me, but for the baby. I took a calming breath.

Dimitri tried to approach me, but I knew it wasn't safe yet. I was engulfed with darkness, and didn't want to hurt him.. I took a step back, and raised my hand

for him to stay back. He ignored my attempts, as he continued to walk toward me.

My mind was still a little confused. One part of me was saying he was a threat, the other was screaming at me not to hurt Dimitri. It was like a tug of war in my mind.

" Stay...back.." I said as I gritted my teeth.

A few of the team members grabbed Dimitri trying to hold him back from me. Some how this only made me furious once more.

I released a feirce growl, that cause the team to become tense, as they slowly back away. Dimitri looked unsure, of what to do.

"Dimitri, do not approach her. She took in to much... darkness. She is struggleing with it... If she hurts you, it will destroy her.. back away.. give her time..."

Spoke Tasha, in a demand. Thankfully he responded to the orders.

But it was not helping me. I continued to feel a rageing fury burning every fiber of my being. There was a battle burning within. Where these people a threat.

Did I need to destroy them. No... you need them... they are your family. ...

Then all of a sudden Eddie's spirit appeared before me. " Rosie, this isn't you.. let it...go... its ok..." His voice carried over to me like musical chimes ..

I collasped. As tears racked my entire body. All of the darkness flooded out of me, leaving me exhausted, mentally and physically.

I fell next to Eddie's body on the floor. I grabbed him. Pulling him into my arms.

I gently brushed his blood soaked hair out of his lifeless eyes. I bent slowly and kissed his forehead. I looked up toward the heavens.

I opened my mouth to scream, in agony. At first nothing came out. But after a moment my screams rang loud, across the night sky.

JANINE'S POV...

I jumped up when I heard the voice . The scream of pain she let out, shook the entire room. My daughter was holding Eddie's lifeless body in her arms.

Her face twisted with agony and dispair. Her face, that was always so beautiful, was tarnished with blood and tears. Her eyes hollow.

She was not responsive to any one around her.

Dimitri tried pulling her away from Eddie's body, but could not managed to pry her fingers off of him.

She looked in my direction. Her face registered me. " Mom...m...make...t..the...p..pain..stop...p..p..pleassse." she begged.

" I ..ca..can't...br..breathe...p..pleaseee..make...stop" She shuttered, as her entire body shook...she was gasping for air...

" ...E..eddie...please...they...took...ma..son...,...why...edd..ie..."..she gasped...

Her chest heaved, as she continued gasping for air. I quickly wrapped my arms around her.

Trying uselessly, to comfort her. The entire room was overcome with heart breaking sadness. Tears streaked down every person's face,

Not just for the lose of Eddie,but also for Rose.

Dimitri was on the other side, as he kept trying to comfort her. She was getting worse, as her breathing was growing shallow.

" Rose, breath ... honey... come...on..." I spoke frantic.

" Roza...baby...breath...please...Roza...breath..." Dimitri starting shaking in fear.

" She needs medical attention now" I hollored.

Dimitri still had to pry her fingers open to release her hold on Eddie, even after she passed out.

He quickly picked her body up and ran toward the stairs. As he roared out.. " Get a medical team here by the time I reach the exit. NOW"

His face took on a look that would have killed anyone within a 10 foot radius. He ran for all he was worth down each flight of stairs, with me on his tail.

As we finally reached the exit, A team was waiting to take Rose.. However we had to practiacally tackle Dimitri to release her.

The medical team placed Rose on a stretcher, as they immediatly began working on her...

Abe was there, waiting... he wrapped his arms around me, holding me up...as I cried for all the pain my daughter has had to endure most of her life.

I couldn't help but be angry with the world at the moment... As Abe held me tight...

DPOV...

As we reached the hospital, they took Rose past a set of doors. They would not allow anyone to follow. I was losing my mind.

Roza and our child could die. I was helpless. I broke down, as I slid down the wall of the hallway we were all waiting in.

Sobbing uncontrolingly, As I pulled at my hair. I couldn't focas on anything else. As I thought back to the night I first saw her.

Her long dark hair hung over her shoulders as she leaned out of the window. I knew I should have moved further into the shadows, but I was frozen in shock.

My breathe caught in my throat, as I took in her exotic features. In that moment, I knew I would never see another woman who could ever match her beauty.

I remembered the time, I saw her standing outside her dorm in the middle of the vampire night. Her hair was a mess. She was in her slippers and a robe.

She was just standing there in the cold. "Rose, what are you doing out here?" I had asked her.

She gave me a smirk and said. " I was testing dorm security, it sucks... What are you doing out here.? " she asked. " I am security." I replied.

She seemed a million miles away. All I wanted to do was wrap my arms around her. As the wind blew my hair, I caught her scent. Her lovely heavenly scent.

It took everthing in me to stop my self from taking her into my arms, and kissing her pink pouty lips.

I closed my eyes. I couldn't help but regret, how much time, I have wasted. Why did I always push her away. Why?..

I have only ever found comfort, when she was in my arms. As if she was my personal angel. She was my beautiful release. ..

And now, here I sit. On a cold hard floor, waiting . Hopeing. Praying. That somehow, Rose would pull through.

I looked around me to see, The entire hallway filled with all of the brotherhood, along with all those she considered her family. As well as my own family.

My mother kneeled down next to me. She lifted her hand to my cheek, " She will be fine Dimka, As will the baby. Roza is so strong.. you know that better than anyone"  
She said softly.

An Hour past, still there was no word. I had long since ignored everyone's attempts, at trying to get me to calm down.

Suddenly, the doctor came out. He looked worn and tired.

Abe, Janine and I ran over to him. " How is she? How is the baby?" Asked Abe.

After the doctor confirmed who we were he began telling us about her condition.

" Well as of right now, she is stable. Her pressure kept dropping. The baby's heart beat was lowering. However, we have managed to get her vitals, as well as the baby's under control.  
Also, right now.. we are keeping her sedated.. Her mind and body needs rest. Has she endure alot of stress lately, or a loss?" he asked.

" Yes, just tonight she lost someone who was a brother to her." replied Abe. His voice shaking with emotion.

The doctor nodded, his head. " Well, she needs to be around family and friends. Also she needs to take it easy for a little while. Make sure she does not endure any more stress. Understood." He spoke firmly.

We all agreed. He turned and Looked in my direction. " Your Dimitri Right?" he asked.

" Yes" I replied.

" She kept, mummbling your name. I'd like you to come with me please. After words I will allow only three people at a time to visit with her. But for tonight only you and her parents are allowed in, until tommorow" We all nodded our heads in agreement.

The doctor motioned for me to follow him, stating he would be back for Abe and Janine. After alot of turns and walking down many different hallways, He lead me to a door.

He opened it and left me there saying he would be back shortly.

I walked in and there she was. She was hooked up to moniters, and all kinds of machines. Also there was an oxygen mask over her face. The sight of her looking so

vuneribile, brought tears to my eyes. I walked over to her quickly, and grabbed her hand. I placed a soft kiss on her head.

" Roza, I love you so..so..much.. You have to get better..sweet heart. For the baby, and for me..." I spoke queitly. Her heart beat jumped slightly, but then went back

to its slow pace. I sat down in the chair next to her bed, as I held her hand. I put my head on her leg, as I brought her hand closer to me face.

A few tears, slid down my cheeks. But I had to be strong for her and the baby. So I took a deep calming breath. Even though I stopped the tears, my insides

were shaking. Doctors and nurses, came in and out every so often. After a while they brought in Abe and Janine.

The three of us ended up sleeping in the room with her... I just couldn't bring my self to leave her. I wanted to be here in case she got up.  
If I'm honest, I'm the one that needed to be close to her.

I must have drifted off, because when I woke up, I felt her hand brush my cheek. When I opened my eyes, she was staring right at me. She didn't smile.

She didn't say a word. One single tear fell from her eye. I quickly reached up and kissed it away. She closed her eyes, and went back to sleep.

Days, pass. Rose would wake for a little while. She never said a word. She didn't want to interact with anyone. Other than Janine,Abe and Me.

She would listen when we talked, but still remained quiet. It had been four days since Eddie died. I have not left Rose's side for a second. Abe and Janine

were forcing me to return back to the hotel to shower and eat. After alot of threatening, on there part.. I finally agreed. Rose was asleep when I left.

I had showered and changed. I walked downstairs and ordered food to take back for Roza and I. My phone went off.

"Belikov" I answered.

" Dimitri, get your ass back her fast. She is freaking out again. Hurry" Abe said. then the line went dead.

I was running toward the car, before he had even finished. I was speeding down the road, breaking every traffic law there was. I couldnt give two shits, how many tickets I got.

" Fuck... I knew I shouldn't have left." I roared, as I hit the dash board.

I pulled into the parking lot of the hospital, and raced toward the elevators. Running through the hallways, that lead to her room.

As I approached I could here, the doctors and nurses, as well as Abe and Janine trying to calm her down.

She kept screaming. " Were is he ? where is Dimitri? Please... I just need Dimitri !"

I burst through the doors, to see Rose, being held down by several people, who were all failing miseribliy. As she shoved another one against the wall.

" Roza,... Roza...baby...shhhh...I'm right here...See ...I'm right here." I said as I ran closer to her. She began sobbing in my arms, as she clung to me for dear life.

I held her tight against me, as I glared at Abe and Janine. I knew leaving her was a bad idea. I guess now they see why.

Days passed, And Rose was released from the hospital. She kept me close to her at all times. Slowly she started to come around. She would constantly check on Pavel.

Thankfully Pavel made a full recovery. The moment he was able to walk around, he rushed to Rose's side. He engulfed her into his arms.

She held him just as tightly. Pavel, just let her cry, until she had calmed down. After wards Rose layed into him. She slapped him, hollored and threaten him for a good hour. After she was finished, she let out a big huff. Pavel stood and gave her a bone crushing hug, then kissed her cheek.

The next few days were going to be rather difficult. We were all traveling to St. Vladimir's for Eddie's funeral. He was to be burried next to Mason.

The ceremony, was being held at the chapel, with in the academy. As we boarded the plane, Everyone was quiet, as we all were lost in the memories

of being at the academy. The place I haven't been to since I was turned. But I didn't have time to focas on that. I needed to be strong for Rose.

I turned my head, looking toward the beauty sitting next to me. Her head was turned looking out the window. Her mind a million miles away.

Perhaps, even in a different time...

RPOV...

I was looking out the widow of the plane. We were heading to the academy. So many things crossed my mind. One memory, in particular weighted heavy on my mind.

" Hey what's your name." I asked a girl with blonde hair and big tearful green eyes.

"Valissa Dragomir, but you can call me Lissa." she said, with a small smile.

" Well, my name is Rosemarie, Hathaway. But you can call me Rose, Ok. And don't worry about the teacher. I'll take of her." I said with a smile as I turned my attention toward the teacher.

As the class came to an end, Two boys One with red hair, the other with sandy brown, came up to Lissa and I.

"Wow, what you told the teacher was so cool. Weren't you scared ? " Asked the little boy with the sandy brown hair.

" Phew, no.. I was only doing what I had to do. I mean come on.. She wants us to spell are names. I mean our names are so long." I said to the boys, as I held Lissa"s hand.

" Well, I still think you are brave.. and so cool" said the red head.

"So, what's your names...?" I asked.

" I'm Mason, and this is my best friend Eddie. But you both can be our best freinds to." said Mason. Eddie eagerly nodded his head.

From that day on, the four of us were always together. Mason and Eddie had become like over protective brothers. Over the years, Mason and Eddie

had threaten quite a few guys, that tried to mess with Lissa, and I. We were all one big family. Always there for each other.

As I blinked my eyes, as another memory transfered me back in time.

"Hey Rosie, wait up." Called Eddie. I turned giving him my best glare. He laughed and held up his hands in surrender. But then suddenly rushed toward me,

wrapping his arm around my shoulder. " Ah, come Rosie. You know I love you right. Like a sister." he smirked.

I playfully shoved him, " Ya...ya... what did you do now." I asked He looked at me with a mischievous smile.

"Well, we our planning to pull off a stunt on Stan... Want in..?" he asked full of eager energy.

" Did you really have to ask? Hell ya! " I said. Later that day We put super glue on Stan's chair. When he sat down, and realized he couldn't get up,

He turned his furious face toward me. Eddie,tried to take the blame, But I wouldn't let him. Needless to say, I got a week in detention.

To make it up to me, Eddie did my homework for a week.

A single tear sliped down my face. As I recalled all the times we spent, carefree.. laughing..and joking. I would never again see Eddie's boyish dimmple filled grins or

Never again here Mason and I banter back and forth. Over the years, though still paifull, I managed to come to terms with Mason's death.

Eddie. Well Eddie was a different story. Eddie will forever, haunt me. I don't think I will ever be able to come to terms, knowing he gave his life for me.

I mean Yes Mason came back for me. But Eddie purposely threw himself in front of a bullet for me. His dieing words, stabbing my heart,each time I think the words...

I was pulled out of my walk down memory lane by a smooth velvet voice. " Roza, honey... we're here." said Dimitri, as he placed his hand in mine.

We quickly left the plane. We were lead to guest quarters. It was the middle of the Vampire night. All the students were safely tucked into there beds.

What little staff, was around,... were out on there shifts. Dimitri pulled me along as we were lead to our room.

The guardian opened the door, and handed Dimitri the key. We walked in, I wordlessly walked toward the bed. I pulled back the covers, as I climbed in.

I vaguely remebered Dimitri pulling my clothes off. He placed a long night shirt on me, then stripped down to his boxers. He joined me, under the covers, and pulled me

close to his body. His strong warm arms wrapped around, as I drifted completely to sleep.

The next morning, I awoke to feel someone kissing my belly. Dimitri was whispering to my stomach and placing soft and gentle kisses along my belly.

I kept my breathing even, not wanting to let him know I was awake.

" Good moring, my little one. Daddy and Momma, love you so much. We can't wait to hold you. You will be so spoilt. I know Daddy hasn't talk to you for a while,

I have just been so worried about your momma. But she is doing better little one. Daddy will always be here for you and your momma, I'll keep both of you safe. I promise."

He whispered. He kissed my belly once more, than reached up with a gentle hand, and touched my cheek. His kissed my forehead, then went to the bathroom.

The entire episode, touched my hurting heart. I had to be strong for Dimitri and our baby. I needed to pull myself together. Eddie would be so upset with me.  
I didn't want his death to be in vain. He gave his life, so that my child and I could live. I would not dissapoint him. I will pull myself together.

I slowly pulled back the covers and stood up from the bed. I walked toward the bathroom. As I slowly opened the door, I saw Dimitri with his arms held out agianst the wall for support. The water from the shower flowed over his naked torso. His head was hung low, as his shoulders shook slightly.

My heart, was crying. I removed my clothes, then stepped in behind him. I wrapped my arms around him, trying to comfort him. We didn't speak, or say anything.

I just held him. I knew he was worried about me. I knew the whole ordeal had gotten to him. He came so close to loosing the both of us. On top of all of that,

being back At the academy, must have been hard for him. Although, this is where we fell in love, this was also the place he was turned strogi. The thought caused a shiver

to run through me. So I just held onto him. After he gained control, we both washed and exited the shower.

I put a simple black dress on. With black heels. I fixed my hair up..and applied just a little makeup. Dimitri, wore black suit on top of a

black french cuff shirt, with silver cuff links. He wore his hair back in a low ponytail. He looked so handsom. He left two of the top buttons open.

I was in the bathroom giving my self. one last look.

" Sweet heart are you ready to go?" he asked, from the doorway. I turned in his direction and gave him a small smile. I nodded my head. I quickly grabbed my

black clutch, as Dimitri reached out for my hand.

As we made our way toward the chapel, we were greeted by Alberta and Stan.

Alberta took one look at me, and her eyes watered. A small sad smile was playing across her lips. What surprised me the most was Stan. His eyes were filled with unshed tears as he looked at me. Alberta engulfed me in her arms. " Its so good to see you Rose. I have missed you." She spoke squeezing me just a little harder.

" I have missed you as well Alberta. How have you been? " I asked.. as she finally released me.

" Well, life at the academy has been, well dull, since you left. We've had a few riff raffs... but no one comes close to you." she said with sadness in her voice.

" No one, ever comes close to Rose " Stan said with a small chuckle. He extended his hand toward me. I smiled and shook his hand.

" Friends ?" I asked... with a smirk...

" Never Hathaway ! " he scoffed... with an amused look in his eyes. Then all of a sudden his face turned regretful.

" You, know.. I always knew you and Eddie...were close. He really did love you, as his sister Rose. Let his memory live on through you." Stan spoke with his Guardian mask on.

But it was easy to see, just how emotional he really felt.

I nodded my head, " I will forever hold him in my heart. His memory will live on." I spoke with firm conviction.

We spoke for a little while longer, then made our way toward the chapel.

The chapel was filled with friends and family. The first three rows, were reserved for close family. Dimitri and I, as well as Lissa, Christian, Adrian,Mia, my parents..  
and the brother hood filled most of the church.

The preist walked toward the pulpit. He waited for every one to queit down, before he started.

" Today, we our gathered here to pay honor and respect , to the life of Eddie Castel." the priest paused as he bowed his head.

" Eddie, was loved and cherished by all who knew this wonderful young man. His death was not in vain. He died protecting those he loved and cherished.

His memory will forever be ingrianed into our hearts. Don't mourn his death, But celebrate his life." The priest took another second to gain his composure.

He also had known Eddie, and was greatly effected by his loss.

" Eddie, we pray that you find peace in death. Death is not a means to an end, But it is the beganing of a new start."

Dimitri gripped my hand in his, as a tear spilled down my face. I was starring at a large picture of Eddie, that was placed at the front of the chapel,near the casket.

( I did not write this part. I found it on the web. I however felt it was vey heartfelt and beautiful. So I take no credit for it)

" At this time, I would like to ask Rose to recite A wish and A prayer." said the priest. I squeezed Dimitri's hand once more. Then stood and made my way toward the

pulpit. I took a deep breath, and began.

" May your spirit soar, in freedom, ...From the fears that gripped so tight.

May you find the peace, you searched for,..as you wandered, lost, in the night." I had to pause, to take a deep breath, as tears poured down my face.

" May your tortured mind be clear and calm, and your tender heart be warm.

May you have no need for strength now.

May there never be another storm.

May the music of the angels, be the sweet sounds you hear.

As your rocked in heaven's cradle, May you never shed another tear.

I'll wear your memory proudly, My true brother...and my true friend.

May my love for you reach heaven above,... Until we meet again."

As I finished, speaking... I closed my eyes, and Pictured Eddie's warm smile. His playful eyes. As I thought the words ...

We will meet again my brother... Until then ... I pray you know... You are Loved, and will be missed by Many...

I walked back to my seat. The priest said a few more words. I however, was lost in my own thoughts. All to soon, Dimitri, Pavel, Adrian, Christain, and Abe, stood.

They each carried Eddie's casket, to his final resting place... As they lowered him into the ground, we each said our last goodbyes.

Afterwards, I turned my attention else where. I sat down, on the slightly cold ground. My eyes looked upon the dark grey stone.

" Hello, Mase... Long no see... I miss you.. so much.." I paused...for a moment... If I closed my eyes I could picture Mason's face in front of me.

" Mason, make me a promise... Watch over Eddie... Help him, through this difficult time. Promise me .." I spoke in a whisper.

I opened my eyes, as I looked upon Mason's grave stone. As the wind picked up, I could have sworn I heard Mason's voice, carried across the wind.

" I promise, Rosie... "

WELL, I HOPE, THAT I DID THIS CHAPTER SOME JUSTICE... I HOPE THAT YOU ALL ARE NOT TO MAD AT ME. BUT LIKE I SAID...I GAVE IT ALOT OF THOUGHT, BEFORE I DECIDED TO KILL OFF HIS CHARACTER.

I HAVE REWRITTEN THIS CHAPTER SEVERAL TIMES. I AM STILL NOT ENTIRLEY SATISFIED WITH IT, BUT I NEED TO PUSH FORWARD WITH THE STORY.

SO PLEASE TAKE THE TIME AND LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS, ABOUT THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW...

THANKS TO ALL THE FAITHFULL READERS... YOU REALLY HAVE BEEN SO SUPPORTIVE, AND INSPIRED ME TO CONTINUED WITH THIS STORY,  
EVEN WHEN THERE WERE TIMES I TRULY FELT LIKE GIVING IT UP...

TO ALL OF THOSES OUT THERE THAT HAVE LOST SOMEONE CLOSE TO YOUR HEARTS, I PRAY THAT I TIME...

YOU WILL ALL CHERISH THE GOOD TIMES YOU SHARED WITH THAT PERSON. LIVE EACH DAY WITH THERE MEMORY IN YOUR HEARTS...!

THANKS SO MUCH... TILL NEXT TIME... JOHNNY'S GIRL...


	18. Chapter 18

I DON'T OWN VA OR ITS CHARACTERS. RICHELLE MEAD DOES.

I APOLIGISE IT HAS TAKEN ME A WHILE TO UPDATE, TRUTH IS I JUST NEEDED A BRAKE.

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS..

PLEASE CONTINUE TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK...

THANKS SO MUCH... JOHNNY'S GIRL...

THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS STRONG VIOLENCE AND MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR YOUNGER GENERATION.

" RATE MMMM..."

RPOV...

Days past, and the darkness inside me swelled into an anger fueled abiss. I kept up a normal facade in front of my family and friends. The team however was a different story.

We all returned to the island, per my demand. I wanted Darious... I wanted his fucking head on a silver platter.

I sent teams out to destroy and muilate any and all Strogi. Panic spread across their population. The mori people have never been so calm.

A month has past since Eddie died. In reality, I was not any better since his death. I pushed the brotherhood to the extreme in trianing. Each day, they faced my wrath.. To there credit none of them said a word, about the new training, I was enforcing.

I was watching a surveillance camera, showing a small group of strogi. You could see the fear and nervous glint in there blood red eyes. They spoke in hushed tones.  
Not one of them trusting the other. They were seaking out a place to lay low, without bringing attention to there group.

Little did they know, the brotherhood would be annihilating there evil bloodlust filled lives tonight. I searched the group for the strongest.

Now that I spotted the unknown strogi leader, I had a face stored to my memory, I headed toward the weapons room. As I loaded myself down with weapons, Pavel entered the room. I didn't turn to acknowledge him.

" Rose, you sure you want to go out tonight. I mean in the last month we have raided and destroyed over 75 strogi hideouts.. The brotherhood has made a huge dent in there population. " he spoke in a serious but questioning voice.

I didn't turn to face him, when I spoke in a cold and challengeing voice.

" Are you questioning my leadership Pavel. Would you like to challenged me for rank?" I asked in a smooth as silk voice.

I could feel Pavel tense at my words. His eyes most likely filled with shock, and outrage.

" Rose, do you truly think, I dout your leadership.. I simply .." I didn't let him finish the words..

" Good, then gear up.. we head out in twenty. Contrary to popular belief, I have many reasons for the way I am leading the brotherhood." I said and left the room. Leaveing Pavel stunned.

Truth was, I had many reasons for my actions. One was for my unborn child. I had no intentions of my child being born into a world with a prominent threat over his or her head.  
Second, I didn't want Eddie's death to be in vain. I couldn't help but feel, if I was more forceful and trained the team much harder, than he would still be here. Thus the reason,I pushed the team to there limits.. Third, last but not least, I would be damned, if we lost another team member under my watch.

I headed toward a cliff, overlooking the black mirror that was the ocean.

I stood there as the wind whipped my hair all around me. I was clad in the traditional black armoured suit, with my long black coat.

My samuri, stood in its protective slot in the extra compartment added into the back of my coat.

A flash of lightening spread across the sky, like electric fingers lighting up the stormy night.. My mood darkening with each second. As I recalled Eddie's lifeless eyes .

I couldn't help but wonder, if I was going overboard. But as I remembered Eddie's face, anger burned deep within me.  
I wanted retribution, not just for Eddie, but for everything that ever happened in my life. For all the hurt, suffering, and loss I have ever endured. I couldn't, I wouldn't stop.. till this burning need was fulfilled. I had to protect those I loved.

I have always dispised strogi, But now... now...strogi caused a burnning hate to dwell in my chest. I felt no compassion for species. No longer were they a

person. They were a disease, that infested our lives. They caused distruction and havoc to spread like a wild fire.

Causeing pain and sufferring to burry itself in the hearts of people across the world. I wanted the pain to stop.. I would make the pain stop.

As I continued to watch the night sky, a voice spoke behind me. A voice that was dear to my heart. If I'm honest the only one who could truly make me see reason.

" Raisa, do not question your judgement. You must continue on this path. It will lead you to redemption. You must bring saftey for the chosen one."

said Sensi Rohan.

" How do I achieve this, without loosing myself in the process, as well as the lives of those that look to me for leadership." I asked, in a cold voice.

" You must be strong Raisa, but you must not allow this burning fury to cosume you. If you do,..it will devour you..and your child." He spoke in a calm voice.

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breathe. " How am I suppose to find a balance... when all I feel and want is retribution ?'"

" The answers you seek, you will find within your self Raisa.." He spoke as his voice whispered across the wind...

I knew he was gone. I listened for a moment longer as the angry sea's crashed against the cliff wall. I turned away and headed toward the tarmac.

Once every one that was teamed up was on board, I climbed in the jet and took a seat next to Pavel.

" I'm sorry, if it seemed I was questioning your judgement. I will always follow where ever you lead Rose.. You are my sister, and I love you... I can't help but worry."

I didn't speak, I simply grabbed his hand and gave it a small squeeze. My eyes looked toward Dimitri.

He stared right back. You could see all the love and understanding he felt blazing in his endless deep eyes.

If I'm honest, Dimitri has really stepped up his game. He is now the only one that could keep up with me. He also felt the strong need to protect me and his unborn child. He has become just as ruthless as I have.

The body count of strogi he has annihilated, has climbed quickly. He left no surviors in his path of destruction. The meer fact that he came so close to loseing

both the baby and I, has really pushed his need to make us all safe, or as safe as we can be.

He never questioned or disagreed with my training or leadership. If anything, he agreed and suppoerted me totally. The whole ordeal, however has made him

slightly well more than slightly, overprotective with me. However it has done wonders for our love life. Dimitri doesn't hold back when we are together.

As I look in his eyes, I can see them burning with lust, as he gets up and walks toward the back of the jet, his finger reaches out and slides down my arm as he passes.

My entire body, ignites with passion, and need. I keep my eye planted straight ahead for a moment longer before, I can't resist. I slowly turn my head back in his direction.

I see him enter the small private room in the back. I get up and follow. As I close the door behind me, I enter a completely dark room.

Suddenly Dimitri's large hands grabb me and shove me against the wall. One of his hands slide slowly up my neck. His hot breath against my ear, as his body presses tight against me.

" You drive me crazy, Roza" he said in a husky voice. His breath causeing shivers to spread across my body. His rock hard shaft presses against my core.

" ahh.." I moan out...

His other hand reaches down as he rubs against my heated core. Even though we are both fully dressed, it feels like he is touching my bare skin.

His lips burning a path along my neck. I decide to turn the tables slightly, as I reach for him. I grip his hard shaft through the material, and rubb him firmly.

He growled seductively, as he captured my lips.. His tongue demanding, as he explored my mouth. My heart beat rappidly, as my breathing hitched.

His hips grinded closer to me. " Stop ...Roza, or I will take you ...right here... right now..." he spoke against my skin, with his russian accent protruding from his lips.

I was about to push him further, when the piliot's voice sounded through the speakers.

"We are ten miles out. Get ready to deploy."

Dimitri brought his lips to mine once more, then released me. " Go Roza, I'll be right behind you.."

I walked out of the private room. Everyone was getting ready to deploy. Moments later, I felt Dimitri walk up right behind me.

I could tell his eyes were on me the whole time. I felt his hand grab my ass and squeeze it , as we waited to come to the drop zone.

" Don't make plans tonight, Roza... I want you naked in our room when we get back." He whispered seductively in my ear.

Electricity shot out all over my body, Burning like an inferno. Dimitri knew my harmoans were making me crazy. I could never seem to get enough of him,  
and he was enjoying every second of it..

Just as we came to the drop zone, the team began jumping out of the jet. However, I didn't jump. I attached a harness around myself, as the jet lowered enough so I could be let down. Dimitri strapped himself in with me. He secured an arm around my waist, as we both were lowered down.

Once on the ground we moved out. We tore through the place like a force coming right out of hell itself. I found the leader, backed into a corner.

Tasha and Pavel standing in front of him. Each time the strogi would lash out, Pavel would slice into him. Not enough to kill him, but just enough to cause extreme pain.

I walked in followed by Dimitri. As I approached the Strogi, his eyes widen slighty. " Your the chosen one's mother..." he spat out.

I narrowed my eyes, but didn't say a word. The fact that he could tell who I was, even though my identity was concealed.. infuriated me.

" Darious sends his regaurds" he said with an evil smile. I pulled off my mask. His eyes widen again. As if he wasn't expecting me to do that.

" Chain him to the wall. Use the fire wire. As well as silver chains." Pavel and Tasha rushed toward him. He snarled and thrashed, trying to scrape his teeth against Pavel's cheek. Pavel elbowed him harshly in the mouth. Blood spilled onto the floor. Tasha and Pavel secured him tightly.

The strogi howled in pain, each time he thrashed against his binds. The smell of his undead flesh, almost made me sick...but I fought it off.

My eyes stayed glued to the strogi blood on the floor. Then a thought occured to me. I removed one glove off my hand. I took out my small silver dagger.  
I made a small slice into my palm. I fisted my hand over the strogi blood on the floor. As soon as a drop of my blood mixed with the strogi's... it sizzled like acid.

The whole team slightly gasped. I turned toward the strogi with a cold and calulating smile on my face.

The strogi backed further into the wall. " Now, I have a few questions for you! You can give me the answers the easy way or...

We can do this the hard way" I spoke in a taunting voice.

He sneered and hissed in my direction, Just as Dimitri stepped forward.. I held my hand up, causeing him to pause.

" I wonder what my blood will do to you, if I force it down your throat, just like you have forced others to drink your blood." I continued to taunt.

" You bitch... I'll never tell you anything...Darious..will.." he stopped before he said any more. I simply smiled as I walked closer to him raising my bloodied hand toward his

face.. You could see his eyes burn with bloodlust as my blood flooded his senses. I grabbed the same dagger, I sliced my palm with and smeared my blood on the blade.

I lifted the dagger and sliced into his cheek. He screamed in agony. The blade smeared with my blood bit further into his face. His entire cheek started to look like

some thing melted his skin. You could see deep blue veins seeping down his neck, As my blood practically poisoned his system.

" Now, tell me ...where is Darious?" I asked in a firm voice. " No... N..noo one knows...he...doesn't s..say.." he panted out in excruciating pain.

" How do we know you aren't lieing? " asked Pavel, with disgust...as more of the strogi's skin seemed to be almost melting off one side of his face.

"No, one ... k..knows...you..can't...seek...him...out...h..he..seeks...u...out..." He paused as he panted in pain...

"You...have...to...ca..call...him...he...will...return..." he finished as his body sagged.

Apparently my blood, was slowly and extremely painfully killing him. It was not enough to just touch his skin, It had to enter into his system.

I was about to ask him what the number was, but the strogi suddenly opened his eyes, No longer was his eyes rimmed in a red ring...They retured to his oringinal color.

He took one huge breathe and looked into my eyes..." Thank...you.." he said in a whisper, then he died.

Pavel roared in anger..." SON OF A BITCH.."

He started to rip apart the room. Then he turned and started to search the pockets of the dead strogi.

" I want a team to rip apart this whole fucking place,.. find the number" he growled out to the team...

We all spread out to different locations through out the entire building looking for Darious's number. If we could find it..then we could track the number...thus leading us to Darious.

I was searching one of the rooms in the back of the building. I suddenly heard a noise outside. I looked out the window, and saw a figure standing in the shadows...

DARIOUS...

I grabbed my gun and shot out the window. I jumped through. Darious smiled at me, then he turned around and took off running. I took off chasing after him.

" Number, 1... report...what is your location.." I heard Dimitri's voice in my earpiece.

" I have a visual, on the target. I am in persuit... head to the back of the building..head west toward the forest.." I said, as I picked up the pace. I could feel the darkness

starting to fill my body...allowing me to run even faster. I could see Darious full out running toward a clearing.

I knew this was a setup.. I could feel other strogi around. All of a sudden I ducked as a strogi leaped out from my left side.

I twisted around, back handing him.. He stummbled a few feet. This allowed me time to throw my silver daggered into his chest. Thankfully my blood was still on the dagger.

The strogi gasp, screeching in pain, as he fell to his knees. I wasted no time, as I pulled out my sword and sliced his head off.

I could hear feet pounding in the distance. The team was approaching. I quickly grabbed my dagger and left a flare next to the body. It would lead the team in my direction.

I took off toward the clearing. I barely had enough time to swing my sword, as another strogi leaped out at me. I took the strogi down quickly.

I made my way toward the clearing. I knew Darious was still here. I could feel him. But I couldn't see him. Lightening flashed and lite up the entire clearing...

" Come out and face me... or are you to much of a coward, Darious." I taunted.. My blood pumping furiously in my viens. My eyes quickly scaned the area.

I knew there was a strogi right above me, in the closest tree. " You can jump down now.. I know you are there."

I heard her snarl as she launched herself in my direction. I moved out of her path, as we began to circle each other. She was almost the same built as me.

If she wasn't a strogi she would have been beautiful.. " You think you are something special... You are nothing more than an over trained guardian." she spat at me.

" I don't have time for this shit.." I snarled out. " Is this the best you can do.. Darious..." I hollered out..in frustration...

I saw his tall figure creep up soundlessly behind her. I smiled in her direction... Her face seemed puzzled all of two seconds, before she quickly twisted around.

Before she could turn fully, Dimitri staked her in the chest. Her body fell lifeless to the ground.

" Come out and face me ... NOW...ENOUGH...GAMES..." I shouted out.

I heard an almost silent footstep behind me. I turned swiftly, just in time to move out of the way, of the huge iron fist aimed toward my head.

The team, takeing on a defensive position ready to attack. " No... He's mine.." I growled..as Darious and I traded blows.

" Contrary to popular belief, I don't want you dead... Rose." Darious said as he gave me a cold smile.

" Not that I really give two shits about what you want Darious, but I am curious.. what exactly do you hope to accomplish.." I asked trying to distract him.

He knew what I was doing, as we continued to block, and dodge each others attempts.

" I want you... and I want the baby" he said with all seriousness. I knew that was the last thing that Dimitri needed to hear.

A vishous growl escaped his mouth as Dimitri literally snarled at Darious. Dimitri was becomeing possessed with fury.

Pavel,and a few other team members tried holding Dimitri back.. Tasha stood in front of him trying to calm him down. It was no use.

I saw all of this happeing from the corner of my eye, while still grappling with Darious. I was not expecting Dimitri to throw the rest of the team around like a rag doll,

In order to get to me and Darious. He pushed Tasha out of the way, as he stalked toward Darious and I.

He looked like an avenging God, bringing forth death. His eyes black bottumless pits. You could literally feel the air around us being charged

with rageing, explosive fury.

Fear gripped me as Dimitri Approached. He growled out.." Move out of the way Roza" His voice takeing on an almost demonic sound, as his fingers curled

into tight fist.

I flaten my palms and used the technique Sensi Rohan taught me. I swiftly pushed against Darious's chest, crushing his ribs..

I used all of my strenght and watched as Darious's eyes grew wide. His face betrayed the pain he was endureing.

His entire chest cavitiy colasped as the force of my movements slamed in to him. His body flew backwards, as pain engulfed him.

Dimitri stood in front of me, pushing my body behind him. I grabbed hold of Dimitri's arm trying to pull him back Away from Darious.

My efforts were useless. Dimitri shrugged out of my grip as he and Darious faced each other. My insides were shaking in fear. My mind was screaming

obsaninties at me, to entervine.. They danced around each other. Both of their movements beautiful, despite their deadly game.

With each deadly blow, a loud thunderous cracking sound echoed through out the clearing.

The harder Darious's blows were, the more infuriated Dimitri became. He hit Darious even harder.

All of a sudden Darious grabbed Dimitri's neck. My whole world narrowed down, in seconds. Dimitri's entire body stilled, As I screamed out...

" NO..." darkness engulfed me, as rage took over my mind. Darious shielded himself behind Dimitri.

His smile taunting me. I took a slow calulated step in their direction.

" Release him, Darious.. because if you don't... There is no where in this world that you can hide. I will find you... and I will Torture you.. You will beg for death...

long before I kill you..." I spoke in a cold and calcuating voice.

His eyes, betrayed him. You coud see the under lining of fear, before his hands tighten around Dimitri's neck.

I refused to play his game any longer. I turned my eyes in Dimitri's direction. As if he understood what I was about to do, Dimitri leaned his head forward and then swiftly threw his

head back and headbutted Darious.

I pulled out my guns, just as Darious's grip on Dimitri slipped. I emptied two clips, into Darious face.

I knew it wouldn't kill him, But I knew it would weaken him. My attention turned to Dimitri on the ground. His hands applying pressure to his neck.

I could see blood seeping through his fingers. " Dimitri" I said in panic. His eyes widen. He tried to get up and walk toward me but he stummbled. Falling to the ground again.

I ran in his direction just as Darious stummbled, out of the clearing running to saftey. I dropped to my knee's right next to Dimitri.

" R...Roza..." he gurgled.. " Shhh... Don't speak.." I said as I applied a shaking hand to his neck to put more pressure to the gapping wound.

The side of his neck looked clawed. As blood contiued to pour out.

"GET THE JET HERE NOW !" I Demanded. " Dimitri... hang on...don't leave me...stay with ME..." I pleaded, as his eyes drooped.

He gave me a pain filled smile...As he squeezed my hand.

IN a matter of moments the jet lowered in to the clearing, We rushed aboard, and headed back toward the island.

We layed Dimitri down in the middle of the isle. His body, went slack, as he lost consciousness.

"Dimitri.." I screamed...my entire body shaking...

The last thing I remembered was hearing Pavel shout..." Somebody catch...her...don't let her fall on her stomach."

As darkness consumed me..

I HOPE I DID OK WITH THIS CHAPTER.. PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME FOR ANOTHER CLIFFY,

BUT IT WAS JUST TO SOON TO KILL, DARIOUS RIGHT NOW.

I HOPE YOU ALL CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW THIS STORY, LETTING ME KNOW HOW YOU ALL FEEL...

I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER SOONER, I WILL DO MY BEST NOT TO LET IT DRAG OUT THIS LONG AGAIN..

THANKS SO MUCH... AND PLEASE REVIEW...JOHNNY'S GIRL...


	19. Chapter 19

I DON'T OWN VA OR ITS CHARACTER RICHELLE MEAD DOES.

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS... PLEASE CONTINUE TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK..

IF I HAD TO NAME THIS CHAPTER IT WOULD BE CALLED HOOK...LINE...AND..SINKER...

INSPIRE BY THE SONG, BEAUTIFUL MONSTER:: BY NE-YO...

ENJOY...JOHNNY'S GIRL

RPOV..

Darkness spread around me. All I knew was that I didn't want to face reality. But then from the darkness a voice called out to me.

" Little Dhamphire. Open your eyes, we are all waiting for you to wake up. Dimitri needs you " I knew that voice... Adrian... Yes thats who it was...

What was wrong with Dimitri. I couldn't help but wonder. Wait. I thought. As flashes of the clearing grazed my mind. Dimitri,...blood...Dimitri... Oh...God...

I wrenched my eyes open and jumped up taking a defensive stance,for any lingering danger. My eyes searched the unknown room around me.

I blinked my eyes furiously trying to focass on my surroundings. Dark shapes were calling out my name trying to calm me down.

It took me a second to realize who these shapes were. I saw my parents along with Pavel and Olena in the room, along with other faces I know and love.

But the one set of eyes, I was seaching for where missing.

I knew they were all trying to give me a minute to gather by bareings. But all my confused mind could think was were was he?

I fell to my knees, as I cluthed at my chest. "Where is he? Please...just tell me were is he?" They tried approaching me, as I growled out in warning., for them to stay back.

I felt like a cornered animal, ready to attack, at a moments notice. They all backed away with their hands held up in a sign of peace.

I can't loose Dimitri... I just can't... I already lost so much...No...NO...

Tears flooded my eyes, as their figures blurred. I think Olena slowly approached me. " Roza," my heart clenched in pain ...as she called me the name he gave me.

" Roza...sweet heart... Dimitri is fine... he's in the other room...calm down please...You don't want to hurt the baby ..do you?"

My eyes opened wide as I registered her words.. " Are you ...telling...me.. the ..truth.." I gasped out stuttering..

Olena gave me a warm smile, as she gently reached for my hand. " Come with me... I will ..take you ...to..him.." she spoke slowly, saying each word like if she spoke faster I

would not understand her. I lifted a shaky hand in her direction. She clasp my hand firmly, and helped me to my feet. She wrapped one arm around me, and kissed my cheek as she lead me out of the room. The others following close behind.

She lead me to a closed door. I took deep breath, as Olena reached out and opened the door. There lying on the bed was Dimitri.

His normal golden skin looked pale and drawn. His eyes were closed, and sporting dark purple bags under his eyes. He looked like he was on the brink of death..

Huge nickel sized tears poured down my face, as I stood frozen in place taking in the scene before me. I could hear the steady beat of a heart moniter in the back ground.

" We almost lost him there for a moment, but he is pulling through.. I know he looks bad Roza, But I assure you...he will pull through." she said softly...as if speaking any louder

than that would cause me to break.

" Go to him... talk to him..Roza, I'm positive he can hear you." she said giving me an accourageing smile.

I slowly, took a shaking step toward his bed. I noticed the side of his neck, was heavily bandaged. I saw another tube giving him blood.

I made my way closer to him, and sat on the edge of his bed. I grabbed his hand and held it firmly in mine. His heart beat spiked at my touch, causing me to smile

through my tears.

" Comrade, you have to fight to get better. You need to help me raise your baby... I can't and I won't do it alone, with out you.." I spoke in his ear.

His fingers twitched, slightly...but nothing else happen. I stayed by his side, flat out refusing to leave..

However what did suprise me was that Pavel also refused to leave my side. He stayed in the room with Dimitri and I. He would only leave to

get me and him food, or to change. He practically forced me to eat, saying that Dimitri would kick his ass, if anything were to happen to me and the baby.

Everyday, I talked to Dimitri, and read his favorite western books to him. Hoping he would wake up and tease me about reading them.

Days past, and still there was no change in Dimitri's state. Lissa and Osanka were not allowed to heal him at this point in there pregnancy, and

Adrain healed him a little each day. However the darkness was taking its toll on Adrain, so I thanked him amd told him enough.

On the fifth day, I was sleeping on the bed with Dimitri, when I felt his hand grab mine and squeeze it...

I opened my eyes to see him starring at me with a small smile, lined with worry. I shot up..and started to moved my hands to hover over him..

" What's wrong?... what hurts? Do you need pain meds..? Are you thirsty?" I panted out all in one breathe.

His eyes gleamed with amusement, at my ranting.. His entire face lit up with a beautiful smile. Which only caused me to get angry..

" And what the hell is wrong with you?... Are you trying to kill me?... You nearly caused me to loose my mind... Don't you ever do that to me again...you...you...

overgrown...idiot..!" I said with a shout. Just as everyone burst through the doors to see me, ranting and shouting at him...

"And the next time you want to play all macho man with me, You better not...get hurt...Ahhh..grgrgrrrr!" I growled in frustration...

His eyes just looked so happy to see me, I don't think he heard a word I said. He opened his arms for me.. I couldn't resist..

I threw myself into his arms holding him tight against me. He kissed my head, several times. Just as everyone behind us chuckled.

Yeve walked up to us, and gave Dimitri a glare. "What is it with you young people... You think you can take on the world. Boy, you nearly broke my heart..  
and by the time Roza is done with you,.. You will have to deal with me.." she said while poking his chest the whole time.

Dimitri simply narrowed his eyes, then grabbed Yeva and pulled her into a big hug...Shocking her along with all of us...

" I love you to Babushka.." he said while chuckling.. She playfully smack him, as he released her.

After everyone settled down, they left Dimitri and I alone. Adrain had managed to heal the wound on his neck. Only a faint red line remained.

He was clear to leave the medical ward and return to our room. He seemed to cling to me, more than usual. But I was not complaining.

When we reached our room, I walked in first as, Dimitri closed the door. I walked to the closet and began getting him different clothes.

The one's he had on were stained with dried blood. I grabbed a pair of clean louge pants, when two arms wrapped around me from behind.

" I love you...so...so..much...Roza..." he whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes as I leaned into his warm embrace.

" As we, Love you.." I said with a small smile as he caressed my belly. I opened my eyes, and turned in his arms.." Now..go..shower..I will wait for you right here.."  
I said in a firm voice.

His kissed my lips sweetly, then grabbed the clothes in my hand and headed toward the bathroom.

I called down to the kitchen and ordered two steaks and baked potatoes, along with two salads.

Afterwards, I searched for clean clothes for me self. Not long after Dimitri came out of the shower. I told him to wait for the food, as I went and showered myself.

I stayed under the hot spray of the water for a long time. Allowing my muscles to relax. When all of a sudden,I let out a startled gasp.

I must have been louder than I realized because Dimitri burst through the bathroom door, with his weapon drawn.

" What... What Happen... were is the threat.." He looked around searching for something to kill.

" No..No...Its...Its.." I was still in shock..I couldn't get the words out.. He saw me place my hand on my stomach. His eyes widen in fear, until he saw me smileing like a fool.

" The..baby...kicked.." I said in astonishment.

:"What..." He said, with a huge smile as he came closer and placed his hand on my belly.

Just then the baby kicked again. We could not contain the laughter that escaped both of us. Soon after dinner arrived and we ate.

I was brushing the tangles out of my hair. I could feel Dimitri's eyes on me the whole time. Before I knew what was happening he picked me up and carried to the bedroom.

RATE M... ..NOT RECOMEDED FOR YOUNG READERS... MMMMMM RATED... THE END WILL BE MARKED.

"Dimitri.." I squealed in excitement. He simply groaned .. " I miss you ...I need you..Roza.."

The atmosphere changed in seconds from playfull, to sexually charged. His dimeanor, turned from teasing to lustful in a second flat.

" Do you,..want me...Roza..." He qestioned. But it didn't seem like a question.. It seemed like he was making sure I was his, and his alone.

I looked into his deep rich eyes, and said." Always."

He layed me on the bed, and slowly crawled up my body. His hands grabbed both sides of my face. It was like he was searching for the truth in my eyes.

He must have found what he was looking for, because his lips came down on mine, firmly. It was like he was dong more than just kissing me. It was like he was

claiming me.. He seemed to do this often. It was like he needed to be assured I was his, and that I was not going anywhere. He didn't do this all the time,but when he did...

I knew he needed me to be submissive. I didn't argue. If he wanted total control in the bedroom...he took it..

He didn't waste time taking my shirt off, He simply ripped it apart. Thankfully, I wore an old worn out shirt. I had a feeling he was gonna be like this tonight. Truth was, I loved it.

" Say it..." he said. wanting me to say the words that would assure him.

" I'm yours... I'm only yours..and no one else's" I knew he was jealous, but he never took it over board. So I let him have his way .. Truth was, I was just as jealous as he was.

" As, I belong to you..Roza" He spoke with the utmost seriousness. He ripped the rest of my clothes off, But when it came to my panties, he pulled them off with his teeth.

His actions caused me to moan in antisipation. His lips kissing my leg. He started with my ankles, then made his way up my inner thigh.  
He stopped right before he reached my center, and moved back down to my other leg repeating the process.

As he came closer to my center once more, I reached forward and grabbed his hips. I pulled him up my body. He stood on his knee's straddling my face.  
. I pulled his hard shaft into my mouth, as my eyes watched his reaction as he grabbed the headboard for support.

He leaned his head back and let out a loud moan, mixed with a growl. " Rozzaaa" He breath,..as I continued to pleasure him.

He moved his hips, back and forth into my mouth, as one of his hand's grabbed a fist full of my hair. " Oh.. Ya...baby...so...Good..." He moaned out.

His muscled thighs and torso moved with firm thrust. I could feel every long, hard inche of him.. as he continued to strain as pure pleasure corsed through his entire body.

His eyes watching every move I made. He pulled himself out of my mouth, panting. He carefully lowered himself back down my body.

Not wasteing any time, he began feasting on me. I threw my head back, as I started to grip the sheets tightly. My hips raising on there own accord.

His large fingers entered me, causing me to cry out. " Dimitriiii... Please..." I wasn't even sure what I was pleading for. He continued to work his fingers in and out of me..

While his mouth sucked my swollen nubb into his mouth...Just as my orgasmn exploded out of me. I wreathed in extacy.

" More...give me...more...Roza...now..." he demanded against my folds, As he continued to lick and suck every inche of me.

His words sending another round of extacy shooting into my viens, as another orgasmn took me over...

I was still shaking from the force of my orgasmn when Dimitri turned me around on my knee's and entered me from behind.

The angle at which he entered me, caused my walls to clench tight against his shaft. Another orgasmn yet again ripped through me...

" Oh fuck...Oh...shit..." I screamed..

His hands gripped my hips pulling me onto him ...as he squeezed his eyes shut tight..as He continued to growl out, in russian.

" Oh fuck... you feelll...soo...goood..."

The last sensible thing my mind could think was, how in the hell did he make me cum three times back to back. The man was a freak...But what a God he really was,  
inside the bedroom, as well as outside the bedroom.

DPOV...

As I continued to move in and out of her, It was like I was driven by an unknown force...

I had to feel more of her. I needed to feel her juices coat my shaft. She was like my drug, and I was a crazed man in need of his fix. As much as I wanted to go further with her,  
I still had to be mindful of the baby. But I continued to take what was mine. Her moans and screams of pleasure,were driving me to the brink of maddness.

The way I was penitrating her, was deeper than usual, and she seemed to be loving every second of it, as was I. I couldn't help but reach one hand around and grab one of her full breast, that bounced with every thrust I gave. I pinched her nipple hard, as she gave me another scream.

The sound making my chest rummble in pure pride. The thought that I could bring these emotions out of her, turned me on. If possible, I could feel myself getting even harder inside of her.

The feelings Roza caused inside me, at one point scared me.. Now... I drowned my self in them... I could once again feel her walls clench down on my thick shaft.

Her skin flushed red, as the scent of sweat and sex surrounded the both of us. I could feel myself getting close. With a few more deep thrust, I spilled into her.

My head falling back, as I roared out my release. My body shaking with the force of my orgasmn. I held onto her hips, as I rode out each earth shattering explosion that took place. I rubbed her back slowly, as we both panted trying to regain our selves.

With out removing my self from her, I slowly leaned both of us on our sides. I pulled her closer to my chest, as I burried my face in her neck.

Her soft breathing, causeing me to relax further. If she wasn't pregnant, I would take her again. I could feel myself still rock hard inside her.

I could not help myself... With my shaft burried inside her, I lost my control, as I slowly moved my hips.

I placed my hand on her hip, to bring her bottum closer to me. She moaned softly, causing my hips to press into her gently. She moaned again.

Oh God, what she does to me... I kissed her neck softly, as my shaft pumped slowly into her. No longer did I feel the need to claim her.

My only desire was to bring her pleasure..and shower her with love. My lips trailed to her shoulder. I gently nipped her, as she groaned out.

I reached forward with my hand and rubbed her belly, in a soothing motion. As I slowly moved my hand down her beautiful swollen belly. I reached her

swollen clit..and fondled her, while I thrusted slow and deep inside her. I leaned over and watched her face the entire time.

Her lips were parted and eyes were closed, as she moaned out my name. The soft sounds she released, stirred something deep inside me.

" Cum for me... Dimitri..." she spoke as she arched her back, causing her ass to push into me, allowing me to penitrate her deeper.

Her voice causing me to spill into her, hot and heavy. Filling her. A moan deep in my chest, escaped my lips.

Afterwards, I slowly pulled away, and got up to grab a wash clothe to clean her up. The need to care for her, was embedded so deep inside me.  
I turned her gently on her back, as I spread her legs open. I brought the warm soap filled wash clothe toward her inner thighs, cleaning the remains of

myself that spilled out of her. She watched me from under her thick dark lashes, her eyes heavy and drunk from the passionate love makeing we just shared.

( END OF MMMMM RATED... SCENE.)

After I was done, I placed the wash clothe in the hamper, next to the bed. I leaned forward and with both hands, I rubbed her belly.

Her body had changed quickly, as the months went by. No longer was her stomach flat. Her belly was swollen and the skin was stretched slightly.

I loved the fact that she was not worried about her figure. The only thing she was worried about were stretch marks. Everynight, she would rubb a special cream over her belly that was suppose to help with stretch marks. However tonight she didn't get the chance to, before I practically attacked her.

I could tell she was getting tired. I reached over toward the night stand, and pulled out her cream. I squeezed out a generous portion, rubbing it into my palms to warm it up, before rubbing her belly.

The moment my hands started to rubb her stomach, her entire body melted. She became so relaxed. I was half way through the process, when I looked up and saw her eyes closed, and a soft snoring sound could be heard.

The sight warmed my heart. So after, I grabbed a loose comfortable night shirt, and placed it on her. Thankfully she only stirred a little and didn't wake.

I kissed her lips softly, and pulled the covers over her... I sat there and watched her for a little while. I couldn't seem to fall asleep.

My mind kept returning to Darious's words. He wanted Roza, and the baby. But something in the way he said it, made a chill run down my spine.

I could not fanthom, what I saw in his eyes. He looked at her like he wanted to covet her. A strogi could not love.. I know this.. But he looked at her with pure lust. When I realized, this.. I lost it... But not only did he want Rose, but he wanted the baby.

As these thoughts filled my mind, I quietly left the room. I went into the gym and decided to train a little. I started to bash the dummies, and punching bags..  
Trying relentlessly to release this anger that engulfed me. Every time I closed my eyes, I could see his Red rimmed eyes, and the look he had given her.

I kept at it, for hours..But still the fury burned within me. My mind was in a jumbled mess. As blood and sweat, covered my hands and body.  
I felt a presence enter the gym and turned around to find Tasha standing there.

She smiled, but studied me for a second, before coming toward me. She must have noticed the blood on my hands because she shook her head back and forth.

" You ok..?" she asked as she pointed toward my hands. I looked down, to see my knuckles spilt open.

I shrugged my shoulders, and made no attempts to avoid her eyes. I couldn't care less what Tasha thought of my anger filled breakdown. If thats what you call it.

" OK, Come on Dimka...talk to me.. what's wrong." she asked. Tasha always was a caring friend..But there were times when Tasha annoyed me to no I always remained polite to her.

I signed, She was not gonna let this go. She pulled out a first aid kit and motioned me to sit down .. I followed her request.

" I'm just worried about Rose and the baby.. It's nothing really." I said while waiting for her to pour disinfectant over my cuts.

I wanted to change the subject away from me. So I decided to turn the tables.

" But, what I would like to know, is what are you doing here?" I asked... Her face blushed, and she averted her eyes. I couldn't help but tease her..

" Ok...who is he...and how long has it been going on.?" I asked with a stern look on my face. The difference between Rose and Tasha was astounding..

Rose knew everything I was thinking, and could read me like a book. Tasha only saw what I showed her... Even now.. I was teasing her, but she thought I was seriously upset.

She stood up and crossed her arms," Look here Dimitri Belikov... I am a grown woman... And I can see whoever I like. Besides you see Rose... And I don't see anyone barking down your throat... Ohh... and lets not forget...that... I can take care of my self.. and.." She stopped ranting when she realized I was struggling to keep a straight face.

She looked at me, just as I burst out laughing.. " Oh... Your cruel... so cruel... I will get you for this Belikov... Just you wait... I will sick Rose on you." she said with a mischivious glint in her eyes.

Oh no... No...No.. I was not getting in trouble with Rose... The slightest little thing would set her off.. My eyes widen on their own accord.

" Natasha.. Ozera... Don't you dare get Roza upset with me... What ever your thinking missy, you can just stop it right there.. Or I will tell everyone about your mystery man.."  
I threaten...

" You wouldn't.." she gasped... " Oh yes I would... I already got chewed out earlier today... and I am not ready to get put in the dog house."

I grummbled out..

"I like being in bed with my Roza, and my baby".. I said more quietly... Hopefully Tasha didn't hear that last part. A loud chuckling told me I was out of luck..

Another person's laugh alerted both of us.. as Pavel entered the gym... I knew it... I thought.. But didn't say anything yet.

" Dude ... you are so whipped... Rose had you by the balls man.." Pavel laughed..

" Oh, I'm whipped ?" I asked incredusly..as I pointed at my self.

" Yup.. hook... line... and sinker..." Tasha added for effect. I couldn't help but chuckle at Tasha's words, as Pavel nodded like an idiot.

I crossed my arms and tilted my head as I stared the both of them down. I was about to open my mouth to retort a come back when the gym doors opened

and a sleeply Rose came in...

" Comrade." she said with blurry eyes. As she gently rubbed her stomach. " I got up and you were gone...and I'm hungry, come with me to the mess hall please."  
she asked like a small little girl...

Crap.. I would never hear the end of this now... but I refused to deny her.. I nodded my head and made my way toward her.

She gasped as she saw my hands.." What happen?.. are you alright?..why are your hands all bloody?" she asked with worry burning in her beautiful sleep filled eyes.

" It's nothing Roza, I was just training, and I got carried away, no big deal.." I said hoping she would leave it alone. She looked into my eyes for a moment,  
and then she gave me a look that said, we will discuss this later. She grabbed each hand and placed a gentle soft kiss on each one.

" Ok, then... come on.. I will tend to your wounds, and any other needs you have." she said giving me a smile. I heard the double meaning in her words..

She tugged lightly on my arm. I kissed her cheek and said. " Go on ahead of me, I'll be right behind.. I just need to tell Pavel something." She nodded her head and walked out.

" Yup...Hook...line...and...sinker.." Pavel said, chuckling along with Tasha...

I looked at Pavel for a brief moment, then said, " Well, what can I say... I may be whipped... hook..line...and...sinker...Pavel...but it makes you wonder,  
When was the last time you got layed bro... I mean, I have a good reason,..to be whipped...but you... Well you seem ... hmm... frustrated.." I said with a smirk...

Then turned and walked out of the building leaving Tasha, laughing her head off, while Pavel gripped..." He's an ass.."

As I reached our room, I opened the door... I saw Rose laying across the bed, in a sexy as hell outfit. Her long tanned legs, had black silk stocking that reached her thighs.

and a tiny as hell shear thong, With a matching shear lace bra... My mouth instantly watered, at the sight before me. Her cheeks slightly flushed..

" Come..hear... Comrade, and let me...tend to your other needs..." she purred out seductively...

I rushed toward her and thought... OH...YA...I'M WHIPPED...HOOK...LINE...AND...SINKER...!

OK THIS CHAPTER, WAS ON THE LIGHTER AND FLUFF SIDE... THERE HAS BEEN ALOT OF DRAMA...SO I THOUGHT I WOULD TAKE IT DOWN A NOTCH, AND NOT LEAVE YOU WITH ANOTHER CLIFFY...I HOPE YOU GUYS ALL ENJOYED..

PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THOUGHT...

HOWEVER, THERE WILL BE MORE DRAMA TO COME... SO ENJOY THE FLUFF WHILE I FEEL THE NEED TO WRITE IT...

THANKS...TILL NEXT TIME JOHHNY'S GIRL...


	20. Chapter 20

I DON'T OWN VA OR IT CHARACTERS.. RICHELLE MEAD DOES.

OK WELL I HOPE THAT EVERYONE ENOJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER.

LIKE I SAID, I FELT THE NEED TO WRITE A LITTLE FLUFF, CONSIDERING THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN

PRETTY INTENSE.

**** IN THE MIDDLE OF THIS CHAPTER, I WRITE THE NAME OF A SONG, TO GET THE FULL EFFECT, I HOPE TO GET ACROSS LISTEN TO THE SONG...!*********

SO ENJOY...AND GUYS PLEASE REVIEW...LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK...

THANKS JOHNNY'S GIRL..

MY POV.

The next couple of months passed. Things have consideribly calmed down. However Darious is still out there, hidden from the watchful eyes of the Elite Brotherhood.

As the months past, the brotherhood, continued to stake out strogi hideouts, wipeing out there numbers as fast as they are created. The mori and dhamphire world has never been so safe. Rumor was, that the strogi, were killing themsleves.

As long as the vampire world was content to believe the rumors, the brotherhood was keeping quite.

A sense of peace and happiness spread through out the island. The pregnant woman.. were content as long as their room were cold, and the food was good.

The tropical heat, that spread over the island.. was hard to handle for most everyone, let alone the women, carrying children.  
Rose was in her nesting stage of the pregnancy. It was truly something to see. Rose was deadly vixen by night, and preganat mother to be by day.

The mood swings were driving her crazy. However everyone was a good sport. The entire place became use to pregnant woman complaining.  
Each and every person, would stop whatever they were doing, to make sure the women were cared for.

Rose would absolutly freak, if there was a speck of dirt any where. She cleaned out the offices, the living quarters.. the mess hall...and any where else she thought might need an overhaul. She aquired the help of the brother hood to get each thing emaculant. No one complained or said a word.

If someone did, you were done for...By Rose. Not to mention, that if any one even hinted at anything, they would not only have to deal with Rose,  
but also if Dimitri, Abe or Pavel got wind of anything... Well.. you get my drift.

The days were long and almost lazy, as the woman drew closer to there due dates. Lissa was the first to go into labor.

RPOV...

I was sitting in my room throwing out, old clothes and shoes out of my closet. All Of a sudden, a strong contraction gripped me. But what confused me was when I was pulled into Lissa's head.

"Christain...My water just broke.." Panted out Lissa.

" What...right...now...But...But..." exclaimed Christain with wide eyes.

I pulled out of Lissa's head. I stood from the closet and rushed toward the door.

" Roza, what's wrong? were are you going sweet heart?" Questioned Dimitri, as he lifted his eyes, from the baby book he was reading, and looked at me.

" Lissa is going into labor." I said quickly. I heard him drop the book and rush out to follow me out of the room.

We made it to Lissa's room just as Christain was carrying a screaming Lissa out.

" How far apart are the contractions ?" I asked.. Lissa was about to reply but Christain beat her to it.

" What difference does it make... I just want her in the medical ward now..." he panted out as he ran toward the medical building.

Dimitri and I waited in the waiting room while the nurse and Christain got Lissa settled in. I had my blocks up, because I was not about to experince this with her.  
I would be going through it my self soon enough.

" I WANT ROSE...YOU DID THIS TO ME...YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN...YOU..YOU...BASTERD.." hollered Lissa.

I wanted to laugh, but when Christain came out and looked at me with pleading eyes, I simply nodded my head. I turned to give Dimitri a kiss, when I saw his eyes widen.

" What's wrong?" I asked. " Rose...you don't want to be in there... Lissa...Lissa gets violent.. I know.. I was there when the twins were born." he stoped for a moment to catch his breath and continued.

" You don't understand what it's like. It's like she goes crazy...She turns evil...She won't be the nice and caring person you have always known.." He said with wide eyes.

" WHY DID YOU COME BACK WITHOUT ROSE... I WANT ROSE...I SWEAR OZERA...I"M GONNA...CHOP YOUR...BALLS...AHHHHH" Lissa's voice screamed out. I swear you could probably hear her all the way to the tarmac, which by the way was on the other side of the island.

" SEE... I will not allow you or the baby to be subjected to that Roza.." Dimitri said with pleading eyes..begging me not to go in there.

At the same time Christain rushed out toward us once more. " Rose, please...if you ever had one once of love for me as a brother please...go in there with Lissa."  
he practically begged.

I growled under my breath, " You owe me, big time...fireboy.." As I moved to walk toward Lissa's room. Dimitri stood and said," Fine, but your not going in their with out me.  
she can use me as her punching bag."

Fire boy just nodded his head like an idiot, and rushed toward Lissa's door. We entered the room to see Lissa gripping the bed rails as Sweat poured down her forehead.

Needless to say, Lissa ended up Hitting Christain, and dug her nails into Dimitri through the whole process. Dimitri would growl each time , but never said a word.

Christain remained panic the whole time. I was the only one who was able to calm Lissa down enough to release the guys.

Finally after countless hours it was time to push. Lissa screamed louder than before. But when the Baby was born, it was like a switch was flipped and Lissa was her normal self.

But what surprised me the most was Christain. He seemed outraged or delusional.

" What do you mean, it's a boy... No.. we already have two boys... Its suppose to be a girl... Are you sure there's not another one in there?" He questioned the doctor,

As he lifted the sheet covering Lissa, to look down at her and see if another one was coming out. I smacked him in the back of his head.

"What, I'm just makeing sure.! " he exclaimed. Lissa was lost in her own world as she cooed to the beautiful baby boy in her arms. Dimitri simply rolled his eyes at Christain's behavior.

The sound of Lissa making a baby voice snapped all of our attention back on the baby. Lissa gently lifted the little boy for Christain to hold.

The second Fire boy was holding his son, his eyes shined with pride and love. His earlier objections forgotten.

All in all the day started out kind of slow and turned into a drama filled one. But at the end of the day.. The entire island was buzzing with excitement about the new addition to our family.

In the days and weeks that followed , all of the babies arrived, while I was still pregnant as ever. I was three weeks away from my due date..  
I was to big to go out on any other missons. So Tasha and Pavel would lead the team until I had the baby.

The team was sent out to take on a small group, the misson only required a few members, but I insisted that a large group go.. I was not taking any risk.  
So Dimitri reluctantly went along. And wouldn't you know it, I just had to go into Labor... I couldn't help but think..This shit.. only happens to me..

I was sitting with my Parents in there room. Dimitri refused and forbid me to be alone. He said the only way he would go was, if Both of my parents stayed with me until He got back. I agreed, saying I would do exactly as he wished. I wanted him to have a clear mind and not worry about anything other than the mission.

I was sitting on the sofa, in between both of my parents. I was leaning on my dad, as we watched a movie. Abe had me cradled under his arm.

My mom sat there with a soft smile on her face as she took in the both of us. I had become a daddy's girl. Any time my mother and I would disagree with something,  
Abe always intervined. Afterwards he would tell me, he would deal with Janine,and for me not to worry. Since Abe came into my life, or well since the trail,

Abe and I really were like two peas in a pod. The two of us, were a force to be reckoned with. When we wanted something done, we had it done...

I grew sleepy as Abe rubbed my arm soothingly. I had just closed my eyes when the pain started. At first I thought it was just one of the many contractions I got from time to time. But when another one hit me close after the first, I sat up and gripped my mother's hand.

" Rose... Are you ok..?" Asked my mother. Abe's face just looked concerned. He could not handle it, when I was in pain.

When the pain subsided, I nodded my head and smiled. " Ya, I was just having a contraction..it was a little strong is all." I replied.

Abe got up and searched my face. I looked at him confused. He calmed down slightly, when he saw me roll my eyes.

My mother had a smirk on her face, but didn't say anything else. I got up with the help of Abe, who seemed afraid to let me out of his sight, as I made my way toward the bathroom.

" Baba, I am just going into the bathroom... Do you think you will be alright, not holding my hand for a few minutes" I asked with a smirk.

He almost looked unsure. I rolled my eyes and closed the door behind me..

" Don't lock the door Kiz... In case.." he paused..as he thought over his words..." Just don't lock the door..Ok "

" Ok... Ok...Baba...just get away from the door... I'm not gonna disappear.." I chastised. I could hear him chuckle,as his footsteps walked away from the door.

As I walked toward the throne...(lol) I stubbed my toe. The pain caused me to cry out. " Son of a Bitch..." I screamed out, moaning in pain.

I bent over in a lame atempt to try and grab my throbbing toe over my huge belly.

Just then Abe and Janine broke down the bathroom door with fear in there eyes as they looked at me. The whole ordeal had scared the shit out of me causeing me to stand up rather quickly.

Just then a sharp pain in my stomach caused me to groan. I was about to lay into both of them when all of a sudden there was a splashing sound around my feet.

" Great, I just peed my self.. Are you two happy now.." I said with frustration. But I soon realized, the water leaking from me was not stopping.. What the hell.

I looked up at my mother with fear. " Mom... why am I still peeing myself." I asked like an idiot.

Her eyes widen a fraction, before her face portrayed a calm look. But I knew better she was nervous as hell.

Abe rushed toward me and lifted me, then took off running toward the medical ward. The problem was, that the doctor was with the team out on the mission.

Great,,,just great... I thought over and over again.

" Somebody call the team back NOW " roared out Abe..as he placed me down on the hospital bed.

I was scared shitless. Yes I know... me the great strogi killer was scared... I mean hell.. I never had a baby before..and Dimitri was not here.. So sue me..

Just as another contraction hit me harder than before. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth as the pain grew stronger.

As the pain slowly subsided, I opened my eyes to see my father paceing the floor with an angered look on his face.

" Baba.." I panted out breathlessly. " What's wrong" His head shot up in my direction, he rushed to my side in a second.

" Nothing... you just worry about you and my grandchild" he said with a forced smile. I narrowed my eyes and glared at him.

He signed and placed a small kiss on my forehead. " It's just that they are about four hours away... And the doctor was hurt during the raid. So Tasha will have to help deliver the baby, and I'm just worried that's all.." He said all in one breathe.

It took me a minute to register his words.. Shit... Tasha has never delivered a baby. and this was not good. " Wait... go get Olena..she is a nurse..and a midwife."

I panted out just as another contraction came on. Abe rushed out of the room barking orders at someone in the hallway to retreive Olena.

My mother was wipeing the sweat from my forehead, as she held my hand. " Breathe Rose... it helps to get through the contractions.." she coaxed me gently.

Moments later Abe and Olena rushed into the room, Followed by Yeva. They both were practically bouncing with Joy.

Yeva rushed to my other side, as My father continued to pace back and forth... He seemed like he was the one in pain each time a new contraction hit.

At one point he held onto the wall for support. Olean checked my progress and said. " Rose...you are more than half way there..it is to late to give you any kind of pain meds..

I'm sorry.. But I'll help you as much as I can" she said with a apoligetic look.

" It's ok... As...long...as...the...baby is...fine.." I spoke around the contraction...

A few hours, and a lighted Abe later, I was checked again. " It's time." said Olena.. "With the next contraction I want you to push ok Roza, Don't forget to breathe."

She directed Yeva and my mother to, help prop me up slightly. They each held one of my hands, as I groaned in pain. Every so often my mother would wipe my brow,and Yeva would give me a few ice chips..

I was starting to truly panic..." I can't ... I can't... Dimitri's not here... I have to wait for him.." I said as tears poured down my face. I looked toward my father pleading him to do something.

He looked so helpless. As he rubbed his hands through his hair. Abe has never looked helpless... Never..

So the fact that he was pacing like a mad man, was not helping to calm me down.

He pulled out his phone and starting talking in turkish... I knew he was cursing every thing he owned... as he barked out and demanded whoever was on the other side

to move there asses faster.. A few seconds into his conversation he let out a huge sigh in relief, Just as the door burst open.

Dimitri and Pavel rushed in still fully suited with weapons and all. Dimitri rushed to my side, as Pavel stood frozen, as he looked over Olena's shoulder.

" Ok, Roza...I can see the baby's head.. I need you to give me one big push ok.." Said Olena. Pavel turned green then passed out cold. His body hit the floor with a loud thump.

Dimitri threw off all his weapons and jumped into the bed behind me. My back was pressed against his chest as he held me from behind.

" Sorry, I'm late..sweetheart... I practically ripped the piliots head off.. to get here as fast as he could." He said as he leaned his head over and kissed my cheek.

" I'm ...just..glad...you made...it...ahhhh" I panted...out...

" OK..its time push Roza.." said Olena in a stern voice. A burning sensation started to spread between my legs...as I screamed out in pain... I was starting to see dark spots.

" Oh God... Roza...I'm sorry...I'm...so...sorry.." said Dimitri as he gripped my hands tightly..." Breathe baby...breathe..." he said softly..

" Stop...STOP...Don't push anymore.." screamed Olena... My eyes widen in fear.. " What's wrong momma" Dimitri spoke with fear.

As the moniters started to go off... my heart was bursting with fear, as the moniter with the baby's heartbeat slowed it's pace.

" The baby is under to much stress... Both Rose and the baby's heart beats dropped..." Spoke Olena with fear.

" Get one of the spirit users to heal that doctor NOW" demanded Olena.. " Rose we are gonna have to do an energency C-section to get the baby out quickly,

when the next contractions come...you need to fight off the urge to push...Understand. DON"T PUSH..." She spoke quickly..

" Dimitri...what's happening..." I asked in fear.. Just as another contraction hit... I squeezed my eyes shut, as I fought the urge to push...The pain was unbarable...

" It's ok...its ok...Roza...Breath...you can do...it..." Dimitri said... I could hear the fear and nervousness in his voice as he tried to remain calm.

What felt like hours, but was only minutes, the doctor rushed into the room. He seemed slightly dazed, as he took in the sitsuiation.

As I continued to scream in pain, Abe just gripped his hair as if he was ready to pull it out... Dimitri must have been silently crying because my

shoulder was drenched with tears...

" Help me move her... Lean her forward. Make sure she doesn't move" Ordered the doctor.. As Dimitri moved in front of me... He wouldn't meet my eyes, as he looked over

my shoulder and held me in a death grip. Just then a sharp needle like pain went into my back.. I couldn't help but cry out.

" Shhhssshh...Roza, Its ok...its...ok...love..." Dimitri tried to comfort me as he kissed my forehead. " Please... Dimitri...make sure nothing happens to the baby.." I said with tears.

.." Lie her down NOW...We need to get the baby out..NOW!" shouted out the doctor.

" Someone Block her view..." called the doctor's voice. Just as my lower half of my body went numb.. My eyes widen in pure panic.

" Mom..." I cried out, just as Dimitri leaned his body over my upper half, blocking my view from what the doctor was doing..

" I can't even feel my legs.. " I spoke in a scared voice. " It's.. Ok... Rose... Thats the epidural..sweetheart... He has to get the baby out fast...ok...just try and calm down"

she tried saying in a calm voice, but the fear in her eyes betrayed her. " We have to wait a few seconds... the meds need to kick in.." shouted a nurse..

" NO... Just do it...get.. the baby...out...NOW.." I shouted through my tears.

Dimitri grabbed my face with both hands...as he stared into my eyes.." Roza.." he spoke with such calmness. As tears drenched his face.

" Focass on me... take deep breathes in and out... Keep your eyes on me.." I complied with his demands, as I stared into his eyes. Although my entire body was shaking in fear,

there was just something about his voice that calmed me.. I could feel myself calm down slightly.. as I took a deep breath.

It was like everything around us faded... it was just, Dimitri and I... No longer was anyone else in the room with us...

" Thats it...sweetheart... Thats it... Roza.." he smiled.. " Do you remember, the time you and I spent in the gym training at st. vladimir's?... Did you know..  
that I use to look forward to each practice... It was the highlight of my days..." He spoke softly, giving me a tearfilled smile

I couldn't help but let the tears spill down my cheeks. I had felt the same way.

" Do you remember, the first time you kissed me in the gym..?" he smiled even bigger. " My heart felt like it would jump out of my chest, I was so happy.." he said,  
as he kissed both of my cheeks.

Just then, I felt pressure on my stomach.. It wasn't pain fill but it was weird and uncomfortable... My first instink.. was to sheild my stomach.

However Dimitri noticed, and started to speak again.." Do you remember that night on the beach Roza... That night...was so.. amazing...just like you.. my love.."  
he spoke just above a whisper.

I closed my eyes as I remembered that night. " But you know what made it even more amazing? " he asked.. his voice smooth and loving..like he usually speaks to me when he is showing me affection...

" What?" I spoke just above a whisper.. as another set of tears poured down my face.

He leaned forward and spoke softly against my lips.." Thats the night..we created..our little baby.." as soon as he finished the words...

I heard the sound of a baby crying loud... As Dimitri gave me a huge breathtaking smile...as tears overwhelmed us both..

"Would you like to cut the cord" asked the doctor. Dimitri nodded his head, and took hold the clippers to get the job done.

" Congrats... you guys have a beautiful baby Girl " said the doctor with a big smile. He placed her on my upper body, as Dimitri got back in his position in front of me,  
as the doctor sowed me up. She looked so much like Dimitri, but with my hair and nose.

Just then Pavel must have come around. I had totally forgotten about him. I heard a groan as he lifted himself off the floor.

" Holy Shit...You've been spilt open like a fish.. Oh dam...not again.." he said as he passed out again.. I couldn't help but laugh as a loud thump sounded all around the room, as Pavel hit the floor. Dimitri chuckled along with me..

" Abe, get him off the floor..and out of here.." my mother said as she rolled her eyes.

After I was taken care of, and our little girl was passed around to every one in the room, as well as the others, who all came in... Lissa, rushed off to shop online... for the baby.

The moment she and Christain saw her, they both were totally besides themselves with love over my little girl...

We named her Katerina Yelena Belikov. The entire family squealed when we told them her name. My father, was the first to nickname her . He called her, kitty kat..

My father glowed with pride, As the others had to fight him just to be able to hold her. I knew she would be so spoiled, by Abe alone, not to mention everyone else.

My mother the great Janine Hathaway just kept crying, she was so happy...Olena was practically jumping with pride. Yeva simply kissed her cheeks, over and over.

Dimitri's sisters took turns gushing over her as well. Then Adrian came in with Mia... They brang her clothes and toys, along with blankets, and a Tiffany's rattler.

And made promises of more things to come.

And Dimitri... Well Dimitri never smiled so much in his life... He was already threatening the others about there little boys. Saying things like." She won't be able to date until

she's at least thirty..and any boy stupid enough to try sooner would be ripped apart." Abe and Pavel totally agreed. Over protective Idiots.

Pavel just kept saying things to her like, "When your momma and daddy don't let you have your way, all you have to do is come to see your uncle Pavel...

yes...thats..right..." he spoke in a baby voice. The entire team came by... All in all It was a very exhausting day, but I would not sleep...I didn't want to miss a second,

despite how tired I was.

Latter that night when every one finally left us alone. I was holding Katerina in my arms, while Dimitri sat close by with one arm around me, on the bed with us.

I looked at the little girl in my arms, as my heart filled with joy. Her tiny little fingers grabbed a piece of my hair and held on tight.

I gently touched her little cheek, as I sang a prayer over my daughter.

( listen to the song called A mother's prayer...by Celine Dion... to understand the full effect of this next scence.)

DPOV...

As Roza looked down, at the little angel in her arms, and began to sing...My heart was filled, with so much love.

I knew Roza was exhausted, but it was like she couldn't stand to miss a second.. I felt the same exact way. I have never felt so much pride and joy, in my entire life.

The words were so touching and beautiful, my eyes filled tears with of overwhelming joy... This moment would forever be engrained into my mind.

~~~ I pray you'll be my eyes.~~~~And watch her were she goes~~~~~And help her to be wise~~~Help me to let go~~~~~~

Today, I would forever be a changed man. I was so terrified today, that I would lose either one of them.. But for Roza's sake, I fought back my fears to calm her down.

When I looked into her eyes, all my fears melted away... I knew she was my present and future. Everything we both have faced was worth it...

As Roza's soft angelic voice filled the room... I stared at both mother and child in awe. It was like both our little girl and I was in awe, mesmorised in this breathtaking moment.

~~~~~Every mother's prayer~~~Every child knows~~~~Lead her to a place~~~ Guide her with your grace ~~~ To a place where she'll be safe~~~~

With one arm wrapped around Roza, I reached forward with the other and gently touched Katerina's cheek. Her soft cooeing sound filled the room,

I could not fanthom, How beautiful this little angel was. She looked so much like Roza.. I placed my hand gently on her tiny little head and rubbed soothingly...

She closed her eyes, and her pink little lips parted. As if she was overwhelmed with the feeling of love and felt so safe.

Dear God... Please keep both of my girls safe. Surround them with your Angels. For the both of them to always feel loved and cherished..and always be safe.

Thank you this day...Heavenly Father... For I am a truly Blessed Man... I prayed silently.

~~~ I pray she finds your light~~~~And holds it in her heart~~~ As darkness falls each night~~~ Remind her where you are~~~~~~~

As I leaned my head against Roza's face, she reached up with her free arm and placed it on my cheek, as she continued to sing to our little angel.

Here in this room, were my two reasons for excisiting. I vowed...right now before both and In the eyes of God, I would protect them with my life.

For the first time, since I was returned from my evil state, I truly felt like I have found redemtion...I finally can let go of the pain, and forgive myself, As others already have.

I know now, That God truly has forgiven me my sins.. He must have... Because he granted both of my prayers and desires.

Rose & Katerina.

~~~Every mother's prayer~~~ Every child knows ~~~Need to find a place~~~Guide her with your grace~~~~Give her faith so she'll be safe~~~~

~~~Lead her to a place~~~Guide her with your grace~~~~to a place where she'll be safe~~~~~~

HEY GUYS, I TRULY HOPE I HAVE DONE THIS CHAPTER JUSTICE... PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW...

LET ME KNOW, IF I SHOULD CONTINUE WITH THE STORYY...REVIEW...!

TO EVERY MOTHER OUT THERE, WHO HAS EVER HAD THE TROUBLE OF GIVING BIRTH OR EVEN TRYING TO CONCIEVE...

I PRAY A BLESSING FROM THE HEART TO ALL CHILDREN... MAY THE LIGHT FROM ABOVE SHINE DOWN ON EACH AND EVERY CHILD...

KEEPING THEM SAFE AND LOVED...!

REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS...

TILL NEXT TIME JOHNNY'S GIRL...


	21. Chapter 21

I DON'T OWN VA OR ITS CHARACTERS. RICHELLE MEAD DOES.

I KNOW I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN A LITTLE WHILE. I AM SORRY, BUT I HAVE BEEN DEALING WITH A LOT

OF PERSONAL ISSUES. IT IS RATHER DIFFICULT TO WRITE WHEN MY MIND IS TROUBLED.

I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL OF YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS I HAVE RECIEVED.

PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.

SOME PARTS OF THIS CHAPTER MAY BE CLASSIFIED AS RATE M...FOR VIOLENCE., FIGHTING, AND USE OF GUNS AND ECT... READ WITH CAUTION.

THANKS SO MUCH

JOHNNY'S GIRL...

DPOV...

The Fog filled ally narrowed, as I made my way toward the busy street. I was Dressed in a buisiness suit, and long dark wool dress coat that kept the chill out, As I searched the crowd for the informant, I was here to meet.

My eyes narrowed, as I saw mori men taking pleasure with the dhamphire women, that resorted to living a life of bloodwhores.

It troubled my heart to know that no matter how much the world changed, things would always remain the same for these women. I could not wait to get back to the island.

It has been 8 months since Katerina was born. She is such a beautiful little girl. I cherished every second with her and Rose.

Never in my wildest dreams, could I have ever imangine my life would turn out this way. I loved every moment of it.

As the months passed after Katerina was born, I trained harder, became much more ruthless, and Abe started to intertwine me into his mobster buisiness.

My status with the brotherhood, changed.. I was now a team captian. They wanted to give me Eddie's number, but I refused and said I wanted to be known as

Big R (Big Russian). So not only did the brotherhood refer to me as that, but also those I came into contact with Abe side of things.

As for Rose and I, we couldnt be more happier. However, its been a week since I have seen either of my girls. I missed both of them terribly.  
But as of right now, I needed to get my head back in the game.

I looked through the crowd and searched for the person I was waiting for. He was associated with Abe and I. Pavel and Chris flanked me on both sides as we waited for the guy to show up.

All three of us were heavily packing.. I however was the only one in a suit. But It made no difference, we were ready for anything. The three of us backed into the shadows of the

dark street as we watched shady characters pass by. Not long after, the informant showed. I stayed covered in the shadows as he approached.

" Big R, that be you?" he asked as he tried to see me better. His strange accent sometimes made it difficult to understand him. But as the meetings became more frequent,  
I understood him better.

Instead of offering him a warm greeting, I simply asked him a question. I learned quickly in this line of buisness, if you were to friendly they didn't respect you.

" What do you have for me this time, Zander" I said, allowing my accent to roll off my tongue.

" I, it is you... I have me some intel. There be a lot of Basterds looking fer, the lass." he said while searching the area around him.

I balled my leather gloved hands into a tight fist. I knew he meant that strogi were searching for Rose.

I could tell by the way Pavel and Chris shifted there stance, that they to were angry.

I breathe slowly trying to tame the rage I felt. I knew my eyes had darken slightly.

" Them Dirty Basterds offering quite lot of tokens fer her. Them say, the lass be quite the looker. Dark Beauty one say bout the lass." He scowled as another thought

came to him. I was barely able to stop my self from just squeezing his neck to hurry and give me all the information.

" Another, talked bout a lil bonnie. Fuckers are like disease, right they are. Can't think of any lad that be dumb enough ter tell em bout a lil bonnie. But can't be sure these days, ya know what I mean." he said with a look of disgust on his face.

I was fumming, he was talking about Katerina. I knew he was right, these days people in general were conniving and careless.

" What plans do they have for the both of them?" I asked, in a stern voice.

" Blood suckers talked bout the ole one wantin to take the lass fer himself, and not to sure what he wantin with the lil bonnie, someting bout

she being the key. But what you should be knowin is them wantin to go to this place called Garden of Eden."

I froze, just as Pavel and Chris did to. The blood in my veins pounding. Every known curse word entered my mind. They were talking about the island.

I kept my face blank of any emotion as did Pavel and Chris. But inside I was engulfed with both fear and rage.

I was about to turn and get the hell out of here and back to my loved ones, when Zander spoke again.

He chuckled slighty then spoke. " But them Basterds can't find the place. Who woulda thought them would want to find the Garden of Eden. Soul less monsters an all." He shook his head from side to side, as he pondered this thought.

" Anything else? " I asked fearfull to hear any more, But desperate to know.

" Ya one other thing, Them makin plans to lash out the courts In two days. Thats all I have fer you Big R.. If I hear any more I be sure to contact ya"  
He finished. I reached inside my coat pocket and pulled out A bottle of whiskey and a Yellow envelope. I tossed the items to him, and he caught it with no problem.

His eyes sparkled as he looked the bottle of whiskey over. I thought he would have been more interested in the money, but he always seemed more happy about the whiskey.

I didn't question it, and he sauntered into the crowd. We stayed in our positon a few moments longer, watching if anyone heard or acted suspisious.

A shadow across the street caught my attention, but I acted as if i hadn't seen it. I knew both Pavel and Chris saw it as well.

I turned back toward the dark ally. Pavel and Chris seperated as they started to scale the tall building on either side of me. I walked slowly making my way further into the ally.

I could see from the corner of my eyes, that Pavel and Chris were following from the roof tops of each building. Staying out of the untrained person's eye sight.

With each step I made, the sound of my dress shoes clanked against the dirty cobble stone street. Clouds covered the light of the moon,

making the already dark ally seem even more darker and scary. I reached inside my coat and pulled out what seemed to be dark sunglasses, and placed them on.

The dark ally seemed bright as day as I turned my night vision on. I could hear soft almost non existent foot steps coming from behind me.

I could make out at least five different sets. I turned the corner and took off, sheilding myself from view. I could see Chris pull out his guns with silencers,

as he waited for the on coming threat. Pavel hade his machete out, as well as throwing knives.

I simply pulled out my samuri, from under my coat. Seconds later five strogi came into sight. I stayed quiet and made my breathing shallow.

" Were'd he go.?" asked the one in the lead. " They can't be far.. This alley is blocked off, they have to be hear hiding. Spread out and search." said the tallest one.

Just then I decided to stepped out from my hiding place. The strogi hissed in anger for surprising them. I smiled a cold and chilling smile, as the rage took over.

I waited for the advancing strogi to make the first move. I relaxed my stance, showing my indifference to the others. As the strogi threw his fist toward my head,

I leaned to the side, and watched his fist connect with air. It brought back a strong sense of de ja va. Roza had done the same thing to me when I first arrived on the island.

Before the strogi could retract his balled fist, I sliced throught his body. His head falling to the ground, as his body stood upright for a second longer.

I made eye contact with the remaining strogi, tempting them to step foward. They seemed reluctant to come towards me. Smart I thought.

Just then another one hit the ground, as Chris shot it through the heart. Before they could even comprenhend what happen another fell as Pavel threw his silver throwing knife.

Two remained. They seemed torn, between running or fighting. I thought I would make the decision simple. I killed another one, leaving the last one surround by the three of us.

Pavel and Chris jumped down from the building just as a thought occcured to me. Pavel and Chris must have seen the look in my eye, because both of them tackled

the strogi and held him down. He thrashed and cursed, trying to break out of there hold. It was no use.

I walked closer To him. He flinches slightly, in fear before he composes himself. I squat down to his level and look into his red ringed eyes. I feel no pity for this souless monster.

" Who sent you?" I ask in a cold menacneing voice. " Do what ever you want to me, I'll never tell you anything." He spat at me.

I smirked, as I met Pavel's eyes for a brief second. He shrugged his shoulders. As if to say it was my call. My methods were different then the rest of the brother hood.

The only person who could say they used the same methods was Rose. But she wasn't here, so I was in lead. I pulled out a device that would capture the strogi's tongue,  
and hold it steady. It had silver hook like spikes that would pierce the tongue with extreme pain. I held it close to his mouth as he tried to clamp his mouth shut.

Smart strogi, he must have heard of our torture devices.

" Do you know what this is?" I asked not waiting for a response. The strogi''s eyes looked fearful. That was all the answer I needed.

" Yes, I see you know exactly what this is. However you are right, I can't make you tell me anything..But I can do alot worse than simply kill you." I said in a steel voice.

" You see, I can bleed you out, and you will still live. Not only will you be suffering in pain from all the silver, but the burn from the thirst will make you practically insane."

I finished with a cold smile. " Now, I will give you one last chance.. We can do this the easy way... or... we can do this my way. But I must say, I do hope you choose to do things

my way.." I said with another sadistic smile.

" Man, why even ask, lets just do it your way" said Pavel with the same amount of eagerness.

I looked at Chris to get his opinion. " Dude I'm game... There's nothing I like more than to cause these basterds some true pain.. It's the fucking highlight of my day" stated

Chris with an evil glint in his eyes.

" You're gaurdians... you won't do this.. You all still have your patheic morals..." Hissed the strogi. His lame attempt to make us see reason only back fired ...

I laughed out right. Little did he know he just signed his own death warrant. The brotherhood looked down on the word gaurdians. Lets just say looked down was putting it rather lightly.

The strogi seemed confused and even more scared of my reaction. However Pavel and Chris seemed almost in a fit of rage.

" Well, let the games began." I stated with the same sadistic smile.

An hour later, the strogi layed almost dead on the hard cobblestone street, no longer bleeding out. His strogi abililty to heal stopped working, because there was not an once

of blood left in his body. His organs were hanging out of his gutted stomach. However he still remained alive, because his heart was not pierced, nor was his head chopped off.

His once clothed body, now was torn to shredds. Large gashes in both of his arms and legs exposed his bones. His vibrant red eyes now seemed hollow. But still he hissed, and cursed with each swipe of silver that scorched his flesh.

" Now, are you ready to talk. Because I can keep at this for a while longer. The choice is yours once again. I suggest you choose wisely" I said furiuosly.

" I...work...for...d...Darious.." The strogi panted out. His body continued to convulse in pain. " Royal...Cc...Court...Two...days..." He finished to weak to say anything else.

Without waiting another moment I pierced his heart. He layed dead on the dark alley street. I felt remorse, but only to a certain degree. When it came to the saftey

of Rose and Katerina, I held no limits to what I would do. The three of us stood, leaving the gore that layed behind us there for the coming sun to burn.

As we approached the car, I sat in the passengers seat, as Pavel drove and Chris jumped in the back. I pulled out another device and punched in a certain code.

The screen showed Rose and mine's quarters. She was laying down in bed with Katerina snuggled close besides her. Rose was gently rubbing Katerina's back.

My heart ached to be there with them. Soon I thought. Just then Rose spoke. " Your daddy will be home in a few hours. Do you miss your daddy Kitten?" She said softly.

Katerina lifted her head, and with a sleeply look in her eyes, she looked around the room with her two teeth smile. " Da...da...da..." she cooed.

" Yes, dada.. Is coming home..kitten. Soon..." Rosed spoke with a tender loving voice. Rose cuddled Katerina closer to her, as she kissed her cheeks.

" da...da...da.." she cooed as her eyes drooped closed.

I could not keep the smile off my face. I was literally bursting to get home to them. But we needed to stop back at the hotel to get cleaned up and pack.

I placed my hand on the screen, wishing I was really holding both of my girls at this very moment. I knew soon enough I would be. With one last longing look, I turned the

screen off and put the device back into my coat.

" You know, you are just like Rose now.?" said Pavel. You could hear the fierce protectivness in his voice as he spoke Rose's name.

Pavel and Abe ,were the only two people that I felt were strong enough to protect Rose and Katerina, besides my self. I knew Pavel loved Rose like a real sister.

He treated me like a brother. He would sooner hurt himself than to hurt either of us. And truth was as much as he loved Rose and I, he loved Katerina even more.

He wanted kids himself, but his relationship with Tasha was still in the early stages. Like only six months in. I knew Tasha was it for him. I couldn't be more happy for the both of them.

" And what's that got to do with anything. Are you saying I could take her in a fight?" I asked with a light tone.

Chris and Pavel snickkered. " Ya right man... You know, Hathaway can take your ass. You really think she taught you every thing she knows. Oh don't get me wrong, she taught you almost everything she knows, But there are still a few things she hasn't taught you." Stated Pavel.

His tone turned serious. " She knows moves and things that she doesn't use offen. She doesn't teach it to any of us. Did you know she can kill someone with just one touch.

No weapons needed. Like I said.. She won't teach it to anyone. But I have seen her do it Once." He paused as his mind seemed to be some where distance.

He blinked a few times and then spoke again. " It was when we were in the brotherhood for about two years. We were facing a really big battle.

That night we lost most of our members. We were down to about 7 of us. We were cornered by a very large group. They were lead by Victor."

He took a deep breath as he remembered the events playing in his mind.

" Anyway, long story short, that night, she saved both mine, Tasha and Eddie's lives. I mean you know how fast she can move right, Well that night I never seen her move

that fast ever. The darkness over took her way to fast. But she seemed to be in control. She managed to kill twenty strogi in thirty seconds. Thats fast. I know.

But its not what was really amazing. She didn't have a weapon. None of us had any left. How in the hell she did it, I'm not entirly sure, and I was standing right there.

Her hands moved to fast to see, but I know she must have hit pucture points or some shit, Because it seemed like she barely even touched them." stated Pavel

amazed and confused as he thought about the memory.

Both Chris and I were so silent in the car, you could hear a pin drop.

" When we finally got back to the island, we practically begged her to teach us, but she absolutly refused. She never gave us an explanation as to why. But if you know Rose,

you really know not to question her. The reprecussions aren't pretty." He said with a small smile.

We stayed silent after that, lost in our own thoughts. An hour later we reached the hotel. Once inside I headed straight for the shower. I couldn't wait to get back.

The water was burning hot as, it pounded down my back. My tense muscles relaxed, under the spray. I stared as the clear water turned red, and washed down the drain.

I scrubbed my skin furiously, making sure any blood or guts was washed off my skin. After I was satisfied, I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my waist.

I walked out into the bedroom and,

I reached into my coat pocket and pulled out my phone. I pressed one and hit send, dailing Rose. She picked up on the second ring.

" Hello" she said softly.

" Roza" I said with longing. " Comrade, I miss you. Are you ok?" she spoke with tenderness. I closed my eyes wishing she was in my arms.

" Ya, sweetheart I'm fine.. I miss you to. I just wanted to hear your voice. How's my baby girl?" I asked.

" She's fine. She misses you. How long before you get back?" she asked. I could tell she was excited and longing to be close to me, just as much as I longed for her.

" I miss her so much. I will be home in a few hours. I'm at the hotel still. We will be leaving in the next half hour."

" Dimitri, are you ok. I mean... I love you.. you know that..right.?" she said with concern.. She knew I had a hard night. How she knew? Well that's how it has always been

with the both of us. Even thousands of miles away, we could still read each other.

" I love you so much Roza. I'm fine. I just miss you ." I said trying to assure her. I could almost hear the smile on her face. I quickly pulled out the device to see her.

Sure enough she was smiling. She was sitting on the sofa in the living room wearing one my shirts and nothing else. God she looked sexy as hell.

" You look sexy in my shirt Roza" I said in a smooth voice. She bit her lip trying to stop her excitement. She only caused me to get even more turned on.

I could see her breathing become heavy. " I can't wait till I get home. I have a week to make up for." I practically growled as I thought of what I would do to her.

" Mmmm, Yes you do...I can't wait... And don't expect to get any sleep either when you get back." She purred. I could feel the tightening in my loins as I thought of her

naked body beneath mine.

" Oh, I don't plan on getting any sleep once I get back. So I suggest you get a few hours in before I get there." I said seductivly. I watched her face flush, as my words

registered. Her tanned legs lifted slightly, as she pulled them close to her body.

" Go get some rest Roza. I'll see you soon my love." I said lovingly. She smiled tenderly once more.

" Ok. Love you. " she purred out once more. " Love you to." I said. I watched as she closed her eyes and hung up. I watched as she brought her hand to her lips, as she

thought of something. She was still smileing. I knew that smile. She was planning something. Truth was, I couldn't wait.

I turned off the device and started packing my things. I dressed, and decided to leave my hair hanging loose like Rose likes.

A small time later Pavel and Chris met in my room. We headed out and to the plane. Once in the air I settled back into my seat. I closed my eyes and

relaxed for a bit.

I was in Galina's estate in russia. I was in the same room, I had held Rose captive in when I was a strogi. I walked to the door and pressed in the codes. The lock

opened and I reached for the handle. As I excited out the second door, I was in the hall way. Blood splattered the walls. I slowly made my way through the entire estate.

The furniture was destroyed. Blood was soaked into the carpets and drapes. The glass windows were broken. It was the way I left it after Rose escaped.

. After I recovered from the scence on the bridge, I came back in a fit of rage and killed anyone who crossed me.

I only spared thoses who promised to follow me. I also spared thoses who left Rose to me to deal with. However I left the

once beautiful estate in ruins. I walked out into the maze like gardens. I felt like I was searching for someone. I had to find them before they got to Rose.

All of a sudden I saw Rose jump from the window. She ran towards the maze. Her face was bruised and her clothes were torn. But she seemed fierce and determined.

I called out to her as she ran right past me. However it was like she could not see me. She groaned in frustration, as she turned down a dead end.

I was trying so hard to reach out to her, but it was like I was just a by stander. I followed her every move.

Just then a voice called out. " Rose. You can't run from me. I will find you... I will make you mine. You belong to me." Roared the voice. I felt a chill run down my spine as

I realized who's voice this was. I was trying desperately to hollor out to her. She made another wrong turn, and she cursed under her breath.

" Come on Belikov... get your ass in gear... You can do this... You been here before..think damit." she chanted to herself. Belikov? I questioned. Her last name was Belikov now.

" Dimitri, help me remember" she said queitly. For a moment I thought she could see me or hear me. Panic rushed through me as his voice grew near.

" Calm, deep breathes... Focass... Go back...take a left." I said hopeing she could some how hear me. As if she could she backed away.

She looked right and was about to go that route. " No Roza... Left...hurry..." I said once again,as it seemed I floated with her. She abruntly turned left and took off.

I wanted to shout yes... But decided to hold in my excitement until I knew she was safe. Before long she was out of the maze and running at full speed.

The scenes unfolded almost the same as when we both incountered this when I was strogi. Rose leaped down from her hiding spot as she fought hand to hand with her attacker.

Before long Rose was running toward the bridge. " Hurry Roza.. He's coming.. You can this" I chanted to her as I realized she was getting so tired.

As if she had heard me, and gained strength, she ran faster than before and climbed up to the bridge. She once again flung her self to hang off the side.

Tears were pouring down my face. I tried with everthing in me to reach for her just as Darious grabbed her hand. He hoisted her up, but I could see something silver in her hands.

Thank God I thought.. She has a silver stake. " Why do you want me?" she asked. He gave her what looked like a genuine smile and said," Because I love you Rose"

I stood frozen as I watched the scene unfold before me. She slowly brought one hand to his cheek, and gave him a loving smile. Then quick as lighting the other hand that was

holding the stake, she shoved it into his heart. " Wrong answer. I will never love you.. I belong to another. I always did, and always will"

The light left his eyes as his body was about to fall into the dark river below. Rose pulled out the stake and shoved it once more into his heart. Making sure to hit the mark,  
before she let him go. She stared downed at the dark water, her body sagged." I will always love you Dimitri" she said just before she to fell over the edge.

I screamed her name as I leaped for her.

I suddenly jolted in my seat. My breathing was heavy, and the blood rushed to my ears. Sweat was pouring down my face. It was just a dream... just a dream..

I kept chanting. It took me a moment to get myself together. I got up from my seat and noticed the others were sleeping as well. I walked to the small bathroom

at the back of the plane. I looked in the mirror and saw deep dark circles under my eyes. My face was pale, and slightly green. I sighed to my self.

I turned the water on and splashed some on my face. After a few moments I felt better. I walked toward the front of the plane and toward the cock pit.

" Hey Big R. we are only about ten minutes from home. We will be landing shortly " I nodded my consent and walked back to my seat.

I pushed the dream out of my mind for now and concentrated on the fact that I was about to see Rose and Katerina.

What seemed like forever later, we finally landed. I grabed my bags and headed toward our room. I didn't even say goodnight to the others. But they didn't seem to mind.

As I reached our door, I pulled out my key and slowly and quietly unlocked the door. The place was quiet and dark. I could see the nite light in Katerina's room.

I quietly walked inside. She was sound asleep. My heart leaped at the sight of her. God she was beautiful. I leaned over and kissed her cheek softly. She stirred slightly

but remained asleep. I pulled her little blakets over her, and kissed her once more. She smiled in her sleep. I was tempted to wake her, but couldn't bring myself to disturb

her. I would wait till morning. I watched her for a moment longer then turned and walked toward Rose and Mine's room.

There laying on the bed was the love of my life. She was asleep, holding my pillow. As if she could sense I was her, she mummbled in her sleep.

" Dimitri..." she whispers. My heart pounded in my chest. This beautiful woman was mine. I quickly stripped down to my boxers and slowly slid in bed beside her.

Her body turned and reached out for me. I wrapped my arms around her, as I softly kissed her lips.

" Mmmm...Comrade...I missed...you..soo..much" she said with a sleepy voice against my lips. She reached out and placed her arms around my neck.

I deepen the kiss, as my hands gripped her hip pulling her closer to me. " Roza" I moaned into her mouth.

She moaned, and that was all it took...

OK GUYS, I KNOW I HAVE NOT WRITTEN IN A WHILE AND AGAIN I AM SORRY ABOUT THAT.. SO I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.

I WANTED ALL OF YOU THE READERS, TO SEE A DIFFERENT SIDE TO DIMITRI. HE HAS ALWAYS BEEN VERY PROTECTIVE OVER THOSE HE LOVES,

BUT NOW, HE WILL GO TO THE EXTREMES. I HOPE I DID THIS CHAPTER JUSTICE. THE DREAM WAS SOME OF HIS OWN PAST DEMONS, AS WELL AS

HIS FEARS... LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK...

AS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, THERE WILL BE DRAMA. HOWEVER, LET ME KNOW IF YOU GUYS WANT ME TO ADD THE LEMON SCENE INTO IT.

IF NOT I WILL SKIP IT. THE CHOICE WILL UP TO YOU GUYS... I WILL WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER AFTER I RECIEVE YOUR REVIEWS AND THOUGHTS ON THE

MATTER.

PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK...AND IF YOU WANT THIS LEMON SCENE ...

THANKS...TILL NEXT TIME JOHNNY'S GIRL...


	22. Chapter 22

I DON'T OWN VA OR ITS CHARACTERS, RICHELLE MEAD DOES.

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS. PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW YOU THOUGHTS.

SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. ENJOY...

RATED ****************MMMMMMM************FOR LEMON CONTENT... THE END WILL BE MARKED...

DPOV..

I walked into the bedroom and saw Rose asleep on the bed. The sheet's drapped low on her bare hips, as she hugged my pillow to her chest tightly.

As I took in the sight of her, my breath caught in my throat. She layed there naked with her back facing me. Her long dark silk hair drapped gracefully around her

slender figure. My heart roared to life, as it pounded against my chest. The light from the moon outlining her every curve. I stood frozen in place, as I watched

her as if, she was a timeless and priceless portrait..

A slow burning heat coursed its way through my entire body. This stunning creature was mine. I mentally cursed myself for being so stupid, for rejecting her for so long.

But I thanked God, I had finely come to my senses. I couldn't help but remember a saying someone once told me. It is said, that life is not measure by the breaths we take,

but life is measure by the moments that take our breath away. I could honestly say this was one of those moments.

I have always referred to her as a Goddess, But now, I would challegne any man to say otherwise. As if she could feel my presence she spoke softly.

" Dimitri"...

Just one word from her soft tender lips, was enough to cause an unbareable tightening in my loins. With out realizing, I stripped off my clothes and made my way,

toward our bed. I slide in behind her, and softly kissed her spine. She arched her back, and Moaned out. " Mmmm...Dimitri... I .. missed you.." she whispered.

I pulled her flush against my body, Her warm buttocks, pressed against my shaft, causeing me to moan. Every inch of my body felt like a live wire, as I kissed along her

neck. " As, I have missed you, my love." I spoke in a deep husky voice.

She moaned once again, and that was all it took to drive me to the brink of madness with need.

RPOV...

The feel of his warm lips and hard muscled body pressed against me, caused me to moan, as my body ached for his touch. His large strong hand, ghosted upwards from my

hip, to my heavy breast. His fingertips, skimmed across my taunt nipple. " Oh...yes.." the words left my lips, as a breathless whipser. The sensation causing me to

close my eyes, as heat flooded between my thighs. He continued his slow torture on my body, as he kissed up and down my neck and shoulders. His fingers,

pinched my hard nipple, tugging at them lightly. His actions causeing me to literally purr with pleasure. His hard long shaft grinded against my ass. I reached down

behind me and grabbed him gently in my hand, and placed him between my legs. I could feel his entire muscled body rummble with satisfaction. His hard shaft,

didn't pentetrate me as he grinded slowly up and down my wet folds, as My juices coated every inche of him. My need for him sky rocketed, " Dimitri, Please.."

I begged. He pulled back ever so slowly and gently layed me flat on my back.

My eyes could not help but look at his beautifully sculptured body. Although I have seen Dimitri numerous times, I still could not help, but become breathless.

He was tall, and golden tanned. His wide broad muscled chest was dusted with fine dark hairs, that matched his hair color, that lead down to his narrowed hips.

His long legs rippled with strong muscle. His powerful thighs flexed as he moved to hover over me. " Breath Roza" he spoke in his deep velvet voice.

I could not stop the blush that creeped upwards from my toes all the way to my scalp. He gave me a loving smile, as he press a hand to my cheek.

" So beautiful, Its hard to breath around you at times." he said in a deep husky tone. His eyes never left mine as he spread my thighs open to settle himself between,

my legs. My heart pounded in my chest, as his lips captured mine. He tasted like a fine rich and spicy wine. His warm tongue pressed against mine own, causing me to moan.

His hands carressed my face as he deepen the kiss. It turned from soft and gentle, to deep and passion filled. My hands moved up and down his spine, feeling the

contours of his broad muscled back.. " Roza" he breathed against my lips. He pulled back from my lips and brushed warm kisses along my neck.

I closed my eyes, loseing myself in the sensation that seezed me. He pressed his lips to my ear taunting me with his words.

" Do You want me...to touch you Roza? " his seductive tone, sent shivers of pleasure up and down my body. " Ye ..yes" I breathe.

" Do you trust me?" he asked in a calm voice. I opened my eyes, and looked directly into his. " Yes" I spoke with out hestitation. His golden brown eyes turned black with desire,

as a hungry expression came over his face. My breathing turned rapid, as I waited for his next move. " Close your eyes, Roza." he commanded.

I gave into his request, and closed my eyes. His warm breath tickled my burning skin. " Keep your eyes closed, as I worship your body, and make love to you, Roza"

His calm voice turned husky, and deep as he spoke each word with fever.

I whimpered in response to his tone, as I fought back my nervous antisapation. As if his words triggered all of my others senses, I could feel a shift on the bed, and then

a cool, silk fabric was tied over my eyes. " Relax, Roza. I tied one of my silk ties around your eyes. I want you to give into me completly tonight. Allow yourself to feel pleasure. "

I tried taking a deep calming breath, to relax myself. Needless to say, it didn't help. Moments passed, and nothing happened. All of a sudden, I felt something

soft and velvet brush the side of my face. I moaned slightly from the contact. Slowly, I felt the same velvet texture, brush against my lips.

The fragrance of a rose drifted all around me, filling the room. Then Dimitri spoke, " A rose is a beautiful flower, and holds an enchantment over thoses who take the

time to realize it's spell. Feel the soft edges, and velvet texture slide against your body, my love." he said in a tender and heavy accented tone.

I could feel as he slowly grazed the rose down my neck, to the vally between my breast, and to my taunt belly. I couldn't stop the whimpers and moans

that escaped my lips. His movements precise and taunting my every nerve ending.

My body came alive, like never before as he continued to trace the rose down my thighs. " Ahhh..." I cried out.. panting.. I could feel the wetness began to poole between

my thighs and aching center. My heart felt like it was racing, as if I had been running for miles without breaking. My body thrashed slightly.

I could feel a deep flush spread over my entire body. " Do you like that Roza?" He asked taunting me futher.

" OH God, Yes.." I panted out. He pulled back, and I waited for the next touch. When it came, I nearly lost myself in an orgasm. He brushed the rose against my breast.

My nipples turned hard instantly, with each stroke he gave. The soft rose petals ghosted over each nipple,causing me to cry out with need.

" Dimitri, oh yes...yes.." I moaned as he brushed the rose against my mound. My hips thrashed wildly in desperation. I could feel his hands nudge my thighs open.

Then the smooth texture of the rose replaced his touch. The rose touched my tender wet folds, as my fingers gripped the sheets for dear life.

" Oh, God, Dimitri " I screamed out his name as my orgasm overtook me. His lips replaced the rose, as his tongue gave me a long lick.

His warm tongue entered my center, as my hips rose up and down, with each thrust of his tongue.

He moaned against my core, as he spread my legs even further apart. " So good. .. like sweet nectar." he mumurred into my folds.

As yet another orgasm engulfed my body. I was lost in the throes of pleasure for quite some time.

After he had his fill, he pulled back from me and crawled up my body. His lips brushed my hard peak nipples one at a time before he kissed his way to my lips.

" Dimitri, Please... I need you now." I begged. With out saying another word, he entered me with a firm thrust. We both moaned, at the sensation.

"You've enchanted me Roza..." He spoke against my lips. " The moment, I layed eyes on you, I was under your spell. "

I moaned at his words, As he deepen the kiss.

My body arched on its on accord as he pulled back slowly. One of his large hands grabbed my hip, as the

other wrapped in my hair. His next thrust caused me to cry out from the force of it. His lips pulled away from my own, and trailed a path down my neck.

He lick and sucked hard on my flesh, as he continued to thrust deeper each time. I knew I would be covered in marks, but I couldn't quite seem to care at the moment.

My fingers began digging into his shoulders, with each hard thrust he made. I could feel the tight coil inside me, getting ready to snap.

" Feel my pleasure as your own, give into me Roza." He moaned in a deep voice. The sound coming from his lips, was enough to drive me insane, as

I screamed out my release. " Ohhh, yes...that's it...Roza, give ...in..to..me." he moaned once more. Amazingly, Dimitri didn't release. He continued to pleasure and torture

my body for hours more. When he finally allowed himself release, he roared out like a caged animal, then colapsed on top of me.

I welcomed his body with open arms. I softly brushed my fingers up and down his spine, until he could come down from his high.

After a while, he slowly pulled out, and lifted himself off of me. His arms never released his hold on me as, he pulled me closer to him.

He kissed my lips softly as he grazed his fingers across my hip. " I love you Roza, more than I could ever express "

" As, my love for you consumes me... so much so that, I can't breath with out you" I whispered back .

He pulled me even closer, and buried his face in the crook of my neck and whispered, " I know, I know...my love."

Soon after we both drifted into a peaceful slummber.

END OF ********MMMMMMM*********RATED CONTENT.

DPOV...

I woke the next morning, with Rose still wrapped tightly in my arms. Her lips, were still slightly swollen, from last night. She had been absolutly amazing.

My body shivered at the thought. I almost started to wake her, so we could be together again, but I knew she was tired. I had kept her up most of the night.

I also knew that when I was away, she had a hard time sleeping. So I fought against my urge to take her once more, and instead kissed her lips soft enough not to wake her.

I slowly slide out of bed, and grabbed a pair of lounge pants, and a tee shirt. I walked into the bathroom and showered quickly and walked into Katerina's room.

She was cooing softly, as she watched the musicle moblie above her crib. The moment I came into view, she squealed and giggled.

"Da...da...da...da.." My heart melted at the sight of her, as I quickly lifted her into my arms. " Hey, my little sweet pea. Daddy has missed you so much." I spoke with so much

love. She giggled as she gripped my hair in her tiny hands, as her mouth attacked my cheek..

I couldn't help but chuckle, as she attempted to give me a kiss. I could feel her two little teeth scrape against my cheek, as she continued to coo and giggle.

" Come on, sweet pea, lets change your diaper and get you some breakfast." I said softly, as I kissed her cheeks.

I had to gently pry her hands open to release my hair. She never pulled it, but she loved to hold on to it. Everyone said, that she must have gotten that from Rose, seeing

as Roza was always playing with my hair when she was pregnant with Katerina. Truth was, Roza still played with my hair. Can't say she was the only one, as I too, always

loved Rose's hair.

I quickly changed her, and grabbed her binky, (pacifer) and carried her to the kichen. I place her in her bouncie chair, and whipped up a batch of oatmeal, mixed with

softly mashed apples and cinnamon, and half a bottle of warm milk. I grabbed my little sweet pea and placed her in my lap, as I spoon fed her breakfast.

She was such a sweet baby. She hardly cried, and was always smileing. With one hand in my hair, she ate her breakfast, as fast as I could feed it to her.

Yet another thing she got from Roza. That was the only time that my little angel was ever fussy. Was when she was hungry.

After breakfast, Katerina and I sat in the living room, I pulled out her toys, just in time to hear the shower running. I continued to play with Katerina, as she continued

to squeal and giggle each time I did something that amazed her.

It was times like this, that I truly cherished every moment with both of my girls. A small time later Roza joined us, on the floor playing and giggleing along with

Katerina.

" How's my kitty kat this morning. Did you have fun with daddy?' Rose cooed to Katerina.

"Da...dda.." She cooed in response. I watched as mother and daughter bonded...and my heart seemed swollen with love and adoration for both.

Both of them were so breath takingly beautiful.. I watched as Katerina placed her drool covered pink lips on Roza cheek.

Rose groaned, as slobber dripped down her neck, but kissed her daughter and smiled inspite of things. I chuckkled, as I watched Rose trying to compose

her self. She looked in my direction with a devious smirk on her face. Oh God, I knew that look... I was screwed.

" Kitty kat, give daddy a kiss..kiss.." Rose said sweetly. I narrowed my eyes at her as she gave me a cheeky grin..

She set her down as my little sweet pea crawled in my direction. I knew this was gonna be bad, Katerina was teething, there fore she was extra slobberish.

" Come on sweet pea." I said as I reached for her. She gave me a bright smile, and attacked my cheek with drool dripping off her chin.

I looked at Rose and groaned as slobber covered my entire side of my face. Rose was smileing so brightly, as love shown in her eyes.

I hugged her tiny body to me, as I craddled her in my arms. " That was so so sweet... yes,... just like my little sweet pea" I cooed

She giggled in response, as she layed her head on my shoulder. I rubbed her back soothingly.

Rose walked over to me. " Goodmorning my love " she purred, as she kissed my lips.

"Mmm morning sweetheart.. Did you sleep well?" I asked her tenderly. With my free hand, I reached out and placed my hand behind her neck and pulled her toward my lips

once more. " Yes...very..." she purred against my lips. Good God, the woman drove me crazy. She pulled back and turned to answer the knock at the door.

I watched as her hips swayed as she made her way toward the door. A low growl escaped my lips, and Rose chuckled lightly to herself.

She opened the door and said. " Hey Baba, Ma... come in.." Abe kissed her cheek and walked passed her into the living room.

" Where's my kitty kat " Abe cooed. Katerina lifted her head from my shoulder at the sound of Abe's voice and squealed as her eyes made contact with Abe.

She extended her arms toward him and he rushed to grabb her out of my arms. Just as Janine and Rose made there way into the room joining us.

" Pa...pa...ppa..." Cooed Katerina. Abe's eyes lit up with so much pride, I never would have believed it, if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes.

Abe was absolutly smitten with her. She had him wrapped around her tiny fingers much like Rose did... There was nothing, and I do mean nothing, that Abe would refuse

either of them... and they both knew it. As for Janine. Well she was the only voice of reason. Barely. She also spoiled Katerina to the extreme.

I wasn't sure if she was making up for the fact, that she missed out on Rose's childhood, or if it was Katerina herself. Honestly, I think it was a bit of both.

Anytime Abe went overboard with gifts for Katerina, Janine would tell Rose and I to butt out. Basically they both said she was there only grandchild and they could spoil her

the way they pleased. So like I said, Janine was the voice of reason Barely...

Abe had a huge breakfast sent over from the kitchen and held Katerina the whole time. He would mash small peices of whatever he was eating and feed it to her.

Finally Janine managed to steal her from his grasp and took her into the bathroom to bathe and dress her for the day. This had become a routine for us, since she was born.

My mother and Yeva would show up mid morning and they would all go at it, about who would have time with her today. Rose and I never complained,

we both loved the fact that Katerina got to spend so much time with her grandparents. They were a huge help when Katerina was first born...

They showed both Rose and I, how to properly care for our daughter. All in all, we got along like a real family.

Pavel and Tasha would show up around lunch time, bringing an assortment of food, and play with Kat. She in turn would always scream the second she saw Pavel.

He would lift her in his arms and shower her with kisses. Once Pavel showed up, we had to pry her away from him. Which was not an easy task.

Or he would lay on the sofa with her until she fell asleep.

I knew soon, we would all turn our minds from the easy banter and chit chat, and turn to more serious topics. We had sent the Mori back to the royal court two months after

the baby was born. We had two team members to accompany them and keep an eye on them. Every few months they would swap with a different set of memebers taking there

place. My family along with Mark and Osanka remained on the island. Lissa being the queen had to return, so Adrain and Mia returned as well.

I looked across the room at all of the faces here. The faces of people, I have come to love and cherish . But Rose and Katerina were my weakness.

The meer thought of losing either of them, caused a clenching pain in my chest. As if Rose could feel my pain, she came and sat in my lap.

I wrapped my arms protectively around her. I placed a small kiss on her cheek. I would love nothing more than to have another child with Rose. But I knew now was not the

right time. We talked about it, and She and I both refused to have any barriers, between us when, we were making love. She agreed to take birth control.

I would have preferred if she didn't, but I understood. My eyes lingered toward Katerina, as she layed on Pavel's chest fast asleep. She was growing so quickly.

Before We knew it she would be interested in boys. I cringed at the thought. If any boy had the balls to even think about dating my daughter, he better be able to

put up with me... I wasn't labeled a death dealer for nothing. I smiled inwardly at the thought of some young prick being tortured by my hands, for even looking at

my little sweet pea in the wrong way.

Rose smacked me, bringing me out of my day dreaming. " Enough Comrade, you can day dream latter about tortureing some young boy on your own time." she smirked

at me. " What... I can't help it.." I said like a whinning 8 year old. She simple chuckled and rolled her eyes.

" Well, I would be right behind him tortureing the little prick, for even looking at her like that" said Pavel from the sofa. " I'm right behind you both" replied Abe.

" My thoughs exactly " I said, in all seriousness. All the women shook there heads and muttered words like, " Idiots" and " Over protective" and " Ya will see "

Pavel, Abe and I just looked at them with a look that said, " Ya we will see."

Not long after, we left our quarters, while Yeva and my mother stayed behind with Katrina. We called a meeting with the brotherhood, and waited for all the members to show up,

in the intel room.

An half hour later we all sat around and watched the footage from the last week that Pavel, Chris Conners and I had filed. We also watched the gruesome footage

of what we did to that strogi in the alley.

Rose leaned forward in her chair and rubbed her face, frustrated. We still didn't know the where abouts of Darious, but we were getting closer. But this attack planned at court

meant that all team members were needed.

RPOV...

I knew Dimitri was ruthless, but It truly astonished me, just how ruthless he was when it came to a threat to me or Katerina. He showed no remorse for those that were

labeled a threat to either of us. Truth was, I would have done the same exact thing. But the thing that freaked me out was how gentle and loving he was

with both Kat, and I. Here in this room, he seemed cold and ruthless. But I knew he wasn't like that behind closed doors. With the exception of both our parents and

Pavel and Tasha, everyone else saw him as a cold blooded killing machine. And even then they only saw a fragment of the real man behind the facade.

But at the moment we had other things to worry about. The court was gonna be attacked in less than a day now.

I leaned forward and rubbed my face with my hands in frustration. Would it ever end? Would we catch this Basterd? I needed to clear my mind.

I leaned back into my chair and Looked at Dimitri. He was watching my every move.

" Well, with this new information, what do you suggest we do, Rose? " questioned Tasha. Before I could utter a word my father spoke.

" The problem is not what we should do, the problem is will the royal court take our word for it. I mean I know that Valissa is the queen, but you know those royal asses,

will try everything to discredit every word we say" replied Abe.

" True, but are you really saying we should just let all those innocent people be attacked. I mean, You of all people know how much I hate the royals, but they

don't deserve to die" said Pavel with annoyance.

" No, of course not. I'm simply saying this just makes our jobs all that much more difficult. They will defy every word we say. In the process lives will be lost because of there imcompetence" replied Abe annoyed as well.

" That may be true Abe, but we will still go. However every memeber will need to attend." said Tasha with a frown on her face.

See this was a dilima. Katerina was not to be taken off the island. However seeing as every member needed to be available this left us in a sticky situation.

But there was no way in hell, I would allow my daughter to be anywhere near the coming fight. You better tread carefully Tasha, I thought.

Tasha met my eyes. She knew the next words out of her mouth would be fighting words.

" We would be able to protect Katerina, if we brought her with us." she said in a firm tone. I didn't say a word or even change my blank facade.

My eyes never left hers, as Dimitri slammed his fist down hard on the wooden table. Tasha flinched, at the sound, as I continued to stare at her.

Well she asked for it, I thought.

I knew he was pissed. I gave Tasha a look that said, well what did you expect. Abe and Pavel were shocked that she would even suggest this. You could see the blazing fire in

both of there eyes.

" Tasha, I value our friendship." Dimitri growled out. Tasha opened her mouth to speak but Dimitri silenced her with a threatenting look, and he continued to speak

with pure venom in his tone. " But, if you open your mouth once more and suggest, that my daughter be taken to the location were a massacre is going to take place"

He paused as his eyes turned black as coal, and clenched both of his iron fist, " I will rip you apart, along with anyone else who stands in my way" he finished with

a vishous growl and stared at Pavel.

Pavel didn't say a word, as he stared at Dimitri. He knew not only would Dimitri kick his ass, but I would be right there joining the beatdown.

The room grew so silent that you could hear a pin drop. The tension was so thick you could hardly breath. I stood up and walked over to where Dimitri sat and placed

my hand on his shoulder. His entire body was shaking with rage. He calmed at my touch.

Soon, every member stood and walked over to stand behind Dimitri and I. Tasha bowed her head, in shame.

" I'm sorry, it was very wrong of me to suggest that. I meant no harm, To you or Rose and Katerina. I wasn't thinking straight. Can you both forgive me?" she asked with

true sorrow in her eyes.

" All is forgiven Tasha. Just be mindful when it comes to Kat " I said. She gave me a small smile and said, " Thank you Rose." and then looked to Dimitri.

He stared at her for a moment longer, then turned and walked out of the room. Tasha gave me a panic look, as she didn't know to go after him or let him be.

" Tasha, let him be. He needs to calm down. Give it time. " I said in an assurring tone.

Then Pave spoke. " Let me talk to him." He looked at me and I nodded. But before he left he looked at Tasha and said, " Tasha, I love you... but when it comes to Kat,

she comes first before anyone else. You of all people know this." then he turned and left the room in search of Dimitri.

It was easy to hear the dissapointment in Pavel's tone as he spoke to Tasha. She looked at me with tearful eyes. But neither of us said a word.

I looked around the room at all the team members. I could see profound respect and love in there eyes.

" We will follow any and all directions you give Number 1." said Chris Conners.

" Anyone of us would be honored to stay behind and protect little Kat " said Matt.

I held my hands up to stop them from speaking. I was about to tell them how much I appreciated all of them, but then a voice from the back of the crowd spoke.

" It is not necessary for any of you to stay behind, you will all be needed. I will be staying with my grandaughter. And that is final." replied my mother.

I was totally relieved. My mother was one of the people, that both Dimitri and I trusted that was strong enough to protect Kat. I gave her a smile and nodded my head.

Abe walked over to her and placed a kiss on her cheek. I knew he wanted to stay with her as well but knew he would be needed.

Not long after I found myself walking out and toward my quarters. I told Yeva and Olena what happened. They both agreed that Dimitri had every right to say what he did to Tasha.

Soon after they left to give me time with Kat. I was in her room with her sitting in my lap, as I rocked her back and forth.

I ran my fingers through her curls and rocked her back and forth. " I love you and daddy so much Kitty Kat. You both mean everything to me." I whispered as I kissed

her on her pink cheeks.

I suddenly heard and felt, as if someone came into our home. I turned my head slowly, and waited for the person to make there presense known.

But I knew I locked the door, and Dimitri was the only person who had a key. The fact that he didn't call out and say he was back, made me feel like whoever was in hear was not

suppose to be. With Kat in my arms, I pulled out my gun. I walked behind the door and hid. It was dark in the room, as I waited for the intruder to enter.

Sure enough not even a minute later they walked into Kat's room. I pointed the gun at the back of there head and spoke in a calm and deadly voice.

" Make any sudden movements, and I will blow your brains out.." I had the cold steal of the gun pressed against the back of there head.

" Rose, calm down... don't shoot. I only came to talk." said the intruder... with a smug tone. My blood boiled at the sound of there voice.

" How the hell did you get in hear.?" I growled out in pure anger... As he slowly turned to face me, the gun still pointed directly to his head...

OK GUYS, I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.

THE LEMON SCENCE WAS A PAIN IN THE *** TO WRITE. I HOPE I WAS UP TO PAR WITH THIS ONE...

PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK...

LOTS OF DRAMA TO COME. AGAIN PLEASE REVIEW... YOUR REVIEWS ARE MY MUSE TO KEEP WRITEING.

SO YA, TILL NEXT TIME JOHNNY'S GIRL...


	23. Chapter 23

I DON'T OWN VA OR IT'S CHARACTERS. RICHELLE MEAD DOES.

I AM SO SORRY GUYS... I TRULY HAVE BEEN GOING THROUGH THE RINGER.

AGAIN, I AM SORRY. I HAVE NOT BEEN IN THE RIGHT FRAME OF MIND TO WRITE AS OF LATE.

MAKE NO MISTAKE I HAVE TRIED. HOWEVER EVERYTHING I HAVE MANAGED TO WRITE HAS BEEN UTTER CRAP...

SO I KEEP STARTING OVER...

HOPEFULLY, I CAN MAKE SOME SENSE IN MY HEAD, PAST ALL MY PROBLEMS, AND WRITE SOMETHING WORTH ACTUALLY READING..

LIKE I SAID... HOPEFULLY..

PLEASE REVIEW AND DON'T GIVE UP ON ME..

THANKS JOHNNY'S GIRL.

RPOV.

As I sit here, rocking my little girl in my arms, I can't help but think over all I have been through just to get to this point in my life. I can't help but ask myself,

was it all worth it? I look down at the little girl in my arms and think. Yes... 100% yes.

Suddenly, a cold chill runs down my spine. I can feel that someone has entered our quarters. I know it's not Dimitri. He would have called out, to see where we both were.

I clutch Katerina to me tighter, and grab my gun. I stay hidden in the shadows as the intruder comes into her room silently.

I point the gun to the back of his head. " Who the hell are you?" I demand. The extremely large frame lets me know that the intruder is a male. However

I can't make out who he is. " Don't shoot, I just want to talk Rose" he said in a smug tone. My entire body filled with anger at the sound of his voice.

A voice that has caused me tremendous amount of pain and suffering. He turned around slowly to face me. My blood boiled.

" How the hell did you get in here?" I spoke in a deadly voice. I could not believe that Darious had found me.

His red ringed eyes bore into mine. His fangs shone, in the pale moonlight coming from the window. Blood dripped from his mouth. I stared in horror, my mind racing with fear and worry.

" It doesn't matter how I got in here Rose. What matters is that I have finally found you." he taunted me.

I froze in fear. I needed to get my daughter to safty. In a flash he had his hands wrapped around my neck. I whimpered in fear for my child.

" I want you Rose. I will have you. Willingly." he said, just before he sank his fangs into my neck.

I screamed in agony...

" ROZA... Ros... Roza..." I heard Dimitri say,as he shook me. I could hear the fear in his voice. I opened my eyes and saw pure worry written all over Dimitri's face.

My enitire body was shaking as sweat covered my body. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I realized, I was dreaming. But I could not for the life of me stop shaking.

" It's ok... it's ok ...sweetheart.. It was just a dream.." He whispered as he held me close to him.

I could only manage to say one word. " Kat" I asked.

" She is safe. she is in her crib asleep. I promise. You both are safe Roza." he said softly, while still holding on to me.

My body shook, as I recalled the horrible nightmare. Dimitri continued to hold me in his arms, till I calmed down.

" Do you want to talk about it?" he asked me softly. Dimitri knew never to push me. Some things I just would not talk about, and this was one of them.

He was already way to overprotective. If I told him about my nightmare he would go over the edge.

" No, it was just a nightmare Dimitri. It just shook me up. I'm fine I promise." I said looking into his eyes.

He kissed my lips tenderly, and smooth my hair down.

Once he was sure I was ok, I noticed he was still dressed. I glanced at the clock and saw it was the middle of the night.

His body was tense, and he seemed angry. Anyone else would have thought he was calm, but I knew Dimitri all to well. He was anything but calm.

" Talk to me." I stated, will looking right at him. " And don't tell me you are fine, I know you better than that. So lets hear it " I said as I waited for him to speak.

As he looked at me, I couldn't quite determine the look in his eyes. If I'm not mistaken, he seemed amazed. For what? I have no idea.

" You know I could say the same thing to you." he said with a smirk. " Touche." I agreed.

I took a deep breath and told him about my dream. His face twisted, and twisted hard with cold blooded hate.

" I will not allow that to happen. Ever. Do you understand?" he stated more than he questioned.

" I know that comrade. I know." I reached up with my hand and brushed his cheek. He leaned his face into my touch.

I could see the worry lines crease his brow. " Talk to me comrade " I reasoned.

He let out a gust of air, as his body sagged. He was overly stressed. I breifly wondered if he ever regretted things. I wonder if he could go back in time and change things,  
would he? I know he loved his daughter more than anything in this world, but did he regret things with me. Not that he didn't love us both, But having us both came at a high price. I wanted to chastise myself for thinking that about him, but truthfully I would not blame him if he felt that way.

" Before you say anything, just hear me out. Ok?" he asked of me. I nodded my head, and waited for him to gather his thoughts.

" Roza, I know that you are the most deadly of us all. However, I can't help but want to protect you. You and Katerina are my reason for excisiting.  
Everything that I have done is for you both. I just have a bad feeling Rose. I'm torn between leaving you both here, or bringing you both. I don't feel safe leaving Katerina here with just Janine. Not that she is not capable." he stood and started to pace the room. I watched his muscles bunch and strain with each movement he made.

I wanted to interfere, but I promised to stay silent and let him get this off his chest. I could have cursed myself for telling him the dream, as it only added to his fears.

"I"ve been having night mares to Rose. There getting worse." I could see that his whole body was shakeing. He was terrified. I grabbed him and pulled him into my arms.  
He held me just as strongly. I could feel him trying to calm down his tremors. " Their just dreams Dimitri." I tryed in a soothing voice.

" I'm scared Rose. I'm terrified of losing you both." He burried his head in the crook of my neck and breath deep. We both took comfort in each other the rest of the night.  
He made love to me several times that night. It wasn't just lust or pleasure. It was about being close. He was so careful, and consumed with needing to be closer to me.

Afterwards, he went into Kat's room quietly and brought her into our room. He managed to place her in the portable cot next to the bed in our room, without waking her up.  
He then climbed into bed and held me tightly as we both drifted off to sleep.

I woke early the next morning. I slowly tryed to move Dimitri's arm, from around my waist. He growled in his sleep and ended up pulling me closer to him. His face was burried between my breast as he mummbled " Mmmm, Roza...so good.." I chuckled silently. The man could never seem to get enough of me. Hey I'm not complaining,  
I loved it.

After struggling for a while, I managed to get out of bed. I saw kat was still asleep and decided to jump in the shower. In no time, I was out and dressed in my lounge clothes.  
I decided that I would make a huge breakfast. Olena had been teaching me how to make alot of russian dishes. I was getting pretty good at it.

I was worried at first that I was doing something wrong, But everytime Dimitri had asked his mother for something special, I was the one who was secretly making it.  
He would eat every last drop, and plead with her to make it again soon. So today, I would surprise him with all his favorite dishes.

I called both of our families and told them I was making breakfast today, instead of my father having it sent over from the kitchen like normal. Olena offered to help,but I declined, saying that I wanted to cook for my family.

Two hours later, Dimitri and a sleepy eyed Kat walked into the kitchen. Dimitri was floored. He just stood there dumb founded, with his jaw hanging open.

" Mama, Where are you ! " he called out loudly. I snickkered but said nothing, as I continued to cook. The timer went off and I opened the oven pulling out a hot loaf of black bread. I knew Dimitri's mouth was watering.

" Roza, did you really cook all this. Alone?" he questioned with a huge smile. I decided to speak to him in russian. I figured hey why not.

(Imagine it's in russian) **** ( I know they are not married yet, but his side of the family refer to her as his wife, and him as her husband. hence speaking to each other in russian)

" Yes, my husband of my heart. Are you pleased my sweet?" I said

" Yes, very much so my beautiful wife." He teased. He eyes sparkled with excitement, and a little fear. He walked over and kissed my cheek.

" Why do you dout me, my love" I asked in a serious tone. I wanted to see him squirm. Inside I was fighting back a chuckle.

" I know not what you speak of, love. I have never douted you." He tried. He was hiding the fact that he was nervous.

" We shall see." I said in a singsong tone.

I kissed Kat's cheeks, as she giggled at me. A knock at the door sounded.

" Get that would ya, comrade" I said while placeing another loaf of black bread in the oven. I could hear every one greeting Kat and Dimitri goodmorning.

I heard Dimitri ask his mom a question. " Momma, did you know that Rose could cook russian food? Or that she can cook ?"

I heard Olena laugh. " Dimka, you have been eating Roza's cooking for the last 9 months my boy."

I could picture the shocked expression on his face. I guess I was right as everyone burst in laughter.

Olena,Yeva, and my mother walked into the Kitchen. " Rose everything smells fantastic. Do you need help with anything?" asked Olena.

" Um, I just need the table set, and if one of you want to slice the black bread... Oh Babushka, can you grab the fresh fruit and slice a few pieces please?" I asked.

All three woman set out to do what I asked. Soon we were all seated at the table. As usual my father had kat and started to pile his plate with enough for the both of them.

Dimitri seemed hesititant, but when he saw everyone digging in and scarfing it down, he began to grabb large portions of everything. His plate was piled high.

He took the first bit. Hie eyes widen, then he to was scarfing it down. With a mouth full of food, he tried to speak." MMmmm, Oh Ggood Roza" he practically moaned.

His words came out in a mumble, and was hard to understand. I chuckled when Olena rolled her eyes, but gave me a loving smile. You could see the pride shining in her eyes.

" Good, Now you can just ask your wife directly to make all your favorite foods. I was getting tired of having to keep it a secret from you. Like I said, she has been cooking all your requests for a while now, And you were giving me the credit." stated Olena.

Dimitri leaned over and gave me a kiss and went right back to talked and chatted as we ate. Pavel and Tasha walked in. " I heard Rose cooked a russian breakfast."  
stated Pavel with a hungry look. I got up and grabbed two more plate settings and handed it to Tasha.

" Roza, did you make any more black bread?" asked Dimitri. I looked at the timer. It was ready. I wordlessy walked into the kitchen and brought out two more loaves.

Dimitri's eyes were sparkling, as I placed his own loaf in front of him, and another for the table.

We woman chatted and laughed, while the men lounged on the sofa in the living room, groaning from eating so much. Kat was snuggled against Pavel, like usual.

Tasha and I insisted the other woman join the men, while we cleaned the kitchen and made coffee. I knew Tasha wanted to tell me something.

" So... what do you want to tell me?" I asked

She cleared her throat, and said. " Rose, I'm pregnant."

I turned and looked at her. I was smileing so bright. " Oh my God Tasha, I'm so happy for you. What did Pavel say?" I questioned.

She seemed nervous, and a little shakey. " What's wrong?" I said worried.

" I haven't told him yet. Your the first person I told. I'm just scared to tell him Rose. We haven't been dating that long and well, what if he gets upset?. Or what if he says its to soon?"  
she fired off questions at me nervously. She looked like she was ready to break out crying.

" I'm terrified Rose. I can't lose him." she cried, as I wrapped my arms around her.

" Tasha, are you blind. Pavel is crazy in love with you. He has been for a long wants kids you know that. I assure you the only reason he hasn't said anything is because he didn't want to pressure you. But I thought you two were being carefull.?" I asked.

" We were. We just sort of got caught up in the moment. I didn't think about it till much later." she stated slightly embaressed.

" Tasha, hello Dimitri and I are the king and queen of getting caught up in the moment. That's why I also take birth control. But I am certain that Pavel will be jumping with joy when you tell him. You have nothing to worry about. You see how attached he is to Kat. It is clear and easy to see he wants a child of his own. Plus Pavel will be a wonderful father." I said trying to ease her worry. She gave me a full smile, with her fangs showing.

After our talk, we finished up the kitchen and brought out the coffee joining everyone in the living room. I went to sit next to Dimitri, but he pulled me into his lap.

" Roza, everything you cooked was absolutly fantastic. You continue to amaze me. However, you better get use to cooking for me like that more offten." He murmured in my ear.

I smiled and whispered back, " And pray tell, what's in it for me comrade." my voice teasing and seductive.

" You will be rewarded everyday Roza. There are still things I want to do to you, that I have not tried, as of yet. I have some surprises of my own" he said in a husky breath.

I shivered slightly. He seemed satisfied with my response, and we quickly tuned back in to our family that was chatting away.

I waited for the right time to change the subject to a more serious topic. I cleared my throat and every one quieted down.

" We leave in four hours. I am making some changes." I said sternly. They waited quietly for me to continue.

" My mother will be staying behind with Kat. However Tasha will be staying as well." before anyone could start shouting are saying anything to question me, I spoke again.

" I can't fulfill my job, if I am worried about my daughter. It's not that I don't think that my mother is not good enough. It's just that Dimitri and I both need to have our heads in the game." I looked around, and saw Tasha give me a thankful smile. I knew that was another thing she was worried about.

I gave her a look that said, you need to tell him. She gave me a sharp nodded in understanding.

" If anyone has a problem with this, than tuff shit. As leader of the brotherhood, I am pulling rank." I stared my family down. They all gave me a look of pride.  
Yeva, Abe and Dimitri mainly. Since I was still sitting in his lap, I could feel his body relax tremendously.

However Pavel seemed a little upset, but didn't say anything. He nodded his head and turned his attention back to Kat. I felt bad, but I knew when he found out Tasha is pregnant,  
he would be thanking me.

We talked for a while longer. Tasha asked Pavel to take a walk with her. They left shortly after. My mother and Olena took Kat to get her cleaned up.  
I carried the empty coffee cups into the kitchen, as Abe and Dimitri watched some football game, they had betted on. I shook my head, as I thought about how much Dimitri was like Abe. It was a funny thought. I never would have thought that would happen in a million years

MMMMMM RATED CONTENT MATURE READERS ONLY MMMMMMMM RATED END WILL BE MARKED

As I loaded the dishwasher, I knew he walked into the kitchen, before he wrapped his arms around bent down and kissed my neck.  
" Do you know how sexy you are? Seeing you act so domestic is really turning me on." he growled in my ear.

" Dimitri" I said trying to fight off the moan that wanted to escape my lips. " Our family is in the other room" I chastized. My body betrayed my words of denial. I craved his touch. He rubbed his hard flesh against my ass, eliciting a moan from me.

He moved my hair to the side giving him more access to my neck and shoulder. His lips scorched me with burning flames. " We're alone Roza." he said in a deep voice. He continued to rub against me, as his hands reached around and caressed both of my breast.

I moaned as I leaned back into him. I reached behind me with both hands, pulling him by his toned thighs closer to me. I knew we would never make it the few feet to the bedroom.  
I also knew he was trying desperatly to be gentle with me. His resolve was failing, as his pushed my lounge pants down ruffly.

His large fingers dipped into the front of my panties." Oh...mmm...Oh ...ya" I moaned as he plunged two warm fingers deep inside me. His other hand teased my hard nipple. He groaned in pleasure, as his fingers pushed deeper into my moist depts.

He pulled his fingers out ever so slowly and brought them to his lips. The burning lust in his eyes, along with him licking his fingers as he moaned at the taste of me,  
was enough to make me cry out with need. " Baby,.. Please.." I begged without shame. I need him. I wanted him. My desire for him was so strong, it was almost painful to not have him filling me with his thick harden member.

He leaned me forward, and grabbed both of my hands in one of his, restraining me from moving an inch...  
With his other hand he shoved my panties down and plunged into me like a savage beast. I didn't know when he had even pulled down his own pants, and quite frankly I didn't care.

I have always saw Dimitri as strong, powerful, deadly, and last but not least God like. And right now, I could feel his power. It surround me and carressed me.  
His larger than normal framed practically wrapped around me, as he grunted and moaned out with unworldly pleasure.

He was not just taking me, he was taking me all the way to my soul. It was like he was imprinting me with his touch. His essence. He released my hands, and grabbed hold of my hips, as he moved with unhuman speed pounding in and out of me..

I screamed out his name repeatedly as I gasped for air. I could feel the tight coil spread all through my body. Never have I felt such a rush of pure extacy.

My walls clenched around his hard flesh, gripping him. My body was demanding,milking him for every long inch he had to offer.

He growled and grunted as my muscles tighten even more. " FUCK ROZA... I can't..hold...out...much...longer..." he gasped out between each thrust.

The sounds coming from him sent me into overdrive. I screamed my release. My orgasm was so forceful, so hard, it felt as if my bones were rattled. The force of my orgasm sprung forth his own, as he roared out.

I sagged against the countertop, drained of energy as both of our bodies continued to shake. He also sagged against my back. I could feel both our hearts pounding as we tried to catch our breath.

As he slowly pulled out of me, I could not help but shiver. We both laughed at the incredible moment we just shared. His hands never left my body as I turned in his arms to face him. His long hair stuck to his face, as did mine. We both were covered in sweat.

With out a word, he reached down and grabbed me behind my thighs and lifted me into his arms. His hands held me under my ass, as he walked us to the bathroom to shower.

END OF MMM RATED CONTENT.

A few hours later, we greeted the whole team in the meeting room. We were scheduled for departure within the hour. We debriefed shortly on what each member was responible for and left to gather our weapons and bags. Dimitri and I went to Yeva and Olena's quarters, were my parents along with Dimitri's family was waiting.

Once inside, I went straight for my little girl. I held her against me as she played with my hair and cooed .

" Mama loves you so much Kitty Kat. Be good for your grandparents. Ok.. sweety." I said softly. My heart was breaking. I didn't want to leave her. I was fighting the tears that wanted to escape. I had a bad feeling that something bad was gonna happen. I tried to shake it off, but as our departure neared it grew stronger.

"Ma...ma..." cooed my little angel, as she attacked my cheek with her slobber filled pink lips. I chuckled as her two teeth scraped my skin.  
A bright flash to the side, made me turn my head. Olena had taken a picture of the both of us. I smiled as I turned both Kat and I to face the camera for a better shot.

With kat's chubby fingers on my cheek, I pressed her closer to me, while Olena snapped the picture. I kissed both her cheeks and handed her over to Dimitri.  
His face was solemn, but you could see all his emotions in his eyes.

He held His sweet pea close, as he liked to call her. He spoke to her softly in russian, as she grabbed a handfull of his hair. She cooed his name the entire time.  
She was definatly a daddy's girl. Her sweet baby's voice filled the room with... " Da..ddaddda..." She kissed him repeatedly, While Dimitri softly sang a russian lullaby. It was something he always sang to her since she was born. It seemed to soothe both her and him.

I could tell he was getting more emotional by the second. " I love you so much my little sweet pea" he cooed to her. The moment they shared was so stunning.  
Dimitri was a 6'7 russian, built like a tank. Kat was tiny in comparrison. However, she melted him, and turned him to mush with just her dimpled smile.

Of course Olena snapped away with the camera. Pavel and Tasha showed up moments later. We each said our goodbyes.  
I walked over to my mother. " Mom.. I.." She shushed me and said. " I will protect her with my life. She will be in my line of sight even when she falls asleep. Stop worring,  
get your head straight. I love you Rose. I always have." she said seriously. She hugged me for a moment and went to grabb Kat from Dimitri.

Pavel and Tasha kissed, then we walked out towards the tarmac. Pavel walked closer to me. " Rose, thank you. I mean for making Tasha stay.. I didn't understand earlier,  
but now I do. I really am glad you made that call." He spoke with gratefulness in his voice.

" Well, I couldn't let anything happen to my neice or nephew now could I." I said with a stern tone. He pulled me in his arms squeezeing the shit out of me.

" Pavel... I need...to ...breath..." I said gasping for air. He released me and Kissed my cheek. " Love ya sis." he called as he walked toward the jet.

" Ya, ya... Whatever... Love ya to ..idiot" I called playfully. Dimitri walked closer and asked. " What was that all about?"

" Well earlier, when I said that Tasha was staying, Pavel was a little upset. But he didn't say anything. However now he is happy I made that call. Tasha's pregnant."  
I explained. Dimitri seemed upset. But smiled anyway.

I gave him a knowing look. " What?" he asked. " Do I have to ask?" I stated.

" No, Its just, I'm still upset with Tasha. But now I feel bad. However I am happy for them. I just.. I can't help but be slightly overprotective with both Katerina and You." He said in explaination.

" Just slightly overprotective." I teased. He chuckled, and kissed my cheek. " Ok, more than slightly. Happy now.!" he tried.

Our easy banter was intterupted by Pavel. " Ok you two...enough of that. Any more and the two of you will be jumping each other right her on the tarmac."

My eyes sparkled mischievously. That was an idea for thought. I looked and Dimitri with a raised eye brow.

" Hum... we could try when we get back. But we might want to bring some blankets. The wind tends to be a little stronger on the tarmac." he teased, so Pavel turned green.

" Dam, You two are like the freaking rabbits. I just had to open my mouth and give them more idea's. That's just gross. I don't want to hear about my sister's sexcapades."  
he muttered with disgust. He shivered at the thought.

Dimitri and I just laughed, at his antics. We soon boarded the jet and took our seats. Each one in our on worlds. Prepareing for the battle ahead.

I could only pray and hope, that no one would be lost. Dimitri took hold my hand, and held it firmly. I knew he to was thinking along the same lines...

Only time would tell...

WELL, I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS NOT UTTER CRAP. I TRIED MY BEST. I DECIDED TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER AS LIGHT AS POSSIBLE.

THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL NOT BE ON THE LIGHTER SIDE. LOTS OF DRAMA AND HEARTACHE WILL TAKE PLACE SOON.

AGAIN I WOULD LIKE TO APOLOGISE TO EVERYONE FOR THE LONG AWAITED UPDATE. LIKE I SAID... I HAVE HAD ALOT OF PROBLEMS.

MAINLY MY MARRIAGE. BUT THINGS ARE GETTING A LITTLE EASIER, HOPEFULLY. HANG IN THEIR WITH ME.

PLEASE REVIEW...AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK...

THANKS JOHNNY'S GIRL...


	24. Chapter 24

I DON'T OWN VA OR ITS CHARACTERS...

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE WONDERFULL AND HEARTFELT REVEIWS..

THINGS ARE GETTING A LITTLE BETTER, BUT IT IS STILL A WORK IN PROGRESS.

I NEED TO FINISH BOTH STORIES SOON, AND PLAN TO DO SO..

SEEING AS ANOTHER STORY HAS FORMED IN MY MIND. I HAVE ALREADY WRITTEN AND SAVED A FEW CHAPTERS.  
BUT I WON'T POST ANOTHER STORY TILL I FINISH THIS ONE AND MY OTHER ONE..

BUT FOR AN IDEA OF WHAT MY NEW STORY INTELLS, WELL OF COURSE IT DEALS WITH DIMITRI & ROSE.  
BUT ALSO ANCEINT GREEK MYTHOLOGY... FOR A LITTLE MORE DESCRIPTION, P.M. AND I WILL GIVE A FULL DESCRIPTION IF YOU WANT ONE..

NOW BACK TO WORK...

PLEASE REVIEW ...

THANKS JOHNNY'S GIRL...

RPOV...

As we landed at court, we were met by Guardian Hans Croft. He seemed troubled, as his eyes strained against the rising sun.  
" Guardian Belikov." he said extending a hand to Dimitri.

" Guardian Hans." said Dimitri in reply.

He seemed surprised to see me, as well as a slew of others that were all well known, as well as respected and feared.

" What is your buisiness here at court?" asked Hans with concern. He was a smart man. It was easy for him to see that each and every one of us were deadly.  
The fact that we all appeared at the same time, made him worried.

" Guardian Hans, may we speak with you privatly?" I asked in a professional tone. He looked at Dimitri assumming he was the one in lead.  
But when Dimitri showed no response, he turned and looked at me once more.

" Of course Guardian Hathaway." he said gesturing for us to follow.

We followed Hans to a private meeting room, big enough to fit all of us. Hans sat down and waited for me to begin..

" Guardian Hans, you were wondering earlier what buisiness we have here. Maybe this will answer your questions." I said while handing him surveilence photos of large amounts of strogi headed straight for court. Along with files of the havoc the hords of strogi have left a trail of.

As he looked over every piece of information, his eyes widen slightly, before he maintained his composure. We also played him audio of conversations that took place in strogi hide outs. They spoke of the plans of attack toward the royal court.

The cold and vishous tones and snarling at one another was enough proof, that these were indeed the voices of strogi. They spoke of the largest gathering in history.  
They spoke of there plans to rape and molest the woman and children before they drank them dry. They spoke of makeing the men watch in agony and dispair as their wives and children suffered before there eyes.

By the time I finished showing and telling Hans everything we had discovered, fear was the main factor across his usually guarded expression.. Hans has always proven to be a very strong man. But as he listened, to conversation after conversation this grown man had tears in his eyes.

The thought of such acts alone was enough to cripple the strongest of men. Even though we have known this information for days, every member of my team along with Dimitri and I felt fear. I saw in all there eyes. To an outsider we seemed unfazed. But that was far from the truth.. We just trained to show no weakness.

Hans Placed his hands over his face. " What ever we need to do to prevent this from hapenning, we will do.. But Rose, I pray to God or whoever is listening that you are wrong,  
and all of this won't happen.." he said sternly..

I looked directly into his eyes and said. " For the sake of everyone here, I pray I am wrong as well."

He nodded his head in understanding. Not long after, calls were made. A strong sense of urgency and tension along with pain showed across the faces of every mori and guardian that saw and heard the evidence...

Every available gaurdian within a few hours flight time was sent to aid the royal court. Planes came and went all through out the day. Even the private jet of the brotherhood carried guardians in from afar..

Lissa, Christain, as well as Adrain and Mia along with all there children were sent underground with the rest of the royals. At first the royals didn't want to include non royals or dhampir children in the fall out shelters...

But Lissa along with most of the gaurdians and some royals refused to turn down anyone who choose to hide behind the saftey of these underground shelters.  
After everyone was saftly sealed behind the doors, Pavel and Chris Conners set up stronger wards in front of the door.

At my request, I denied to lead anyone other than the brotherhood. I explained to Hans, that they would only be at a disadvantage with me leading them..  
He gave in to my request, and appointed other guardians over groups of 20..

He used our example and asked for any mori willing to fight along side the gaurdians.. He was amazed at how many mori were willing to help aid.

The guardians discussed, where each group would be placed. In a matter of hours, we managed to gather 400 guardians in total, not counting the 24 members of the brotherhood. I listened intently as Hans instructed each group leader. I made suggestions at different times.

Hans listened to what I said, and saw the logic in my words. Soon instead of waiting for me to input, he was asking my advice. Each time I would give it, he would look at me in awe.  
Dimitri, Abe, Pavel and Chris C. were also advising different group leaders.

We only had a few short hours left till the sun went down. I gathered the team and told them to make sure they were well rested and nourished. We would regroup one hour before sunset. Dimitri and I went to a secluded garden here at court after grabbing a couple of sandwiches along with all the extra sides..

Dimitri sat down, on the grass and pulled me down, in between his legs. He handed me a sandwich, then picked up one for him self. We sat close together as we ate in silence. After we finished we simply stayed in each others embrace.

We watched the sun as if it was a lifeline that was impossible to hold on to, no matter how much we begged for it to continue burning high in the sky.

He wrapped his arms around me from behind and leaned his head on my shoulder. Every so often he would place a gentle kiss on my cheek or on my neck.  
" I love you Roza. I always will. You and Katerina are everything to me. No matter what happens, if you remember nothing else, remember that." he said in a deep voice..

He burried his face in my neck breathing in my scent.. We both were having a hard time controling our fears.

We both also knew that neither of us would survive without the other.

" Dimitri, promise me you won't stop. Promise you won't stop fighting.. When they come, don't hold anything back..  
I can't survive without you.. I love you more than meer words could ever describe." I said no longer fighting the silent tears that spilled down my cheeks.

He gently brushed the tears from my face, held me close against his chest. " I promise, my beautiful wife. You promise me as well." he said with every emotion he felt on display for the world to see.

" I promise You, my warrior husband." I said meaning every word. He turned me around, causeing me to straddle him. He place soft kisses all over my face,  
never kissing my lips.. His eyes studied me, as I studied him. I burned every inch of his face into my memory, as I stroked both of his cheeks with my fingertips,

As he did the same to me. His thumb brushed my lips, before he claimed them.. he kissed me with so much passion,longing and love, that tears flowed down both of our faces.  
Soon it was time to head back. We headed for Abe's suite. Once there the three of us called to check on our family back on the island.

" Mazur" answered my mother..

" Mom, how's Kat?" I asked with a sad smile.. " Oh Rose she is fine.. She is better than fine. Don't worry about her sweetheart. How are you?" she asked with worry.

" I'm fine mom, I just wanted to call while I had the chance." I said in a calm tone.

My mother was silent for a moment. Probably gathering her thoughts..

" I love you Rose. Come back to me safe. You hear me.. Katerina needs her mother.. So don't do anything stupid.." she argued. But I knew this was her way of pleading with me.  
Rather than show her fear, she hollered..

I smiled and said. " I will do my best." I knew I couldn't make her that firm promise she wanted. She knew it as well.

I spoke with her briefly for a few more moments, before speaking with Dimitri's family. I made them promise to give Kat a big hug and kiss for me, then handed the phone over to Dimitri. We each took turns talking to them, before it was time to go.

One by one, the brotherhood showed up to Abe's suite. We checked each others weapons and made sure each memeber was up to speed...

The mori in our group, each feed earlier. However, each also carried a few canteens filled with blood. We didn't want anyone of them getting to drained.  
Althought any mori on our team were stronger than a seasoned gaurdian, they would still weaken after extensive use of there element..

Normally this would never be an issue, but we were faced with outrageous numbers.. Nothing would be left to chance.

As the hour drew near, guardains and mori that wanted to help, gathered in the same court room that my trail took place in. Every seat was taken, and bodies lined the walls.  
Some choose to stand anywhere they could. At the front was Hans. The room grew silent as we waited for him to speak..

" At this time, I would like to call Guardian Hathaway up here with me." said Hans with respect in his voice. Dimitri squeezed my hand once before the crowd parted to let me through.. I however had no intention of going alone.

" Elites fall in." I called as the brotherhood fell into formation and followed me forward to the stage. They stood right below me facing the crowd. Poised and ready to strike at my command.

Awe and amazement could be seen on every face in this room. We didn't act like guardians, and sure as hell didn't look like guardians.. In short, we basically made the guardians look like a joke.. We resembled mercenaries.

As I looked over the faces, some determined, some older, some younger, some with fear, and some filled with dread. I knew that this may be the last time we saw them alive.

" I want everyone to take a look at the people around you. Burn there faces into your memory, it may be the last time you ever see them. I will not sugar coat or make lite of things today. Today each and every one of you will face the threat of extinction. Expect no one to come to your aid. Fight as if it was your last day,  
Fight for your life, and for the lives of our people." I paused to take a breath, as I continued to search the faces.

The silence in this room was astonishing. You could hear a pin drop. They were clinging to my every word.

" The evil that lurks beyond the wards will show you no mercy. Not every one in there numbers are strogi. Mori, and dhampir's and humans also join them. I assure you they also will not show you mercy. As you should not show them mercy. If you hesitate you will die, and most likely cause the death of possibly the person next to you.  
Fight like you have never fought before. Hold nothing back. May God's light shine upon you, and May God be with all... For only the strong survive.." I finished then stepped down. I joined my team as we continued to face the crowd.

Every head looked at me and nodded there head in respect. Hans stepped up and briefed every team leader once more. Afterwards, the priest stood before us and asked us to bow our heads, as he prayed for our protection..

"****** Almighty God. We stand before you in supplication. Asking your devine mercy and protection, **********

****** To envelop with your invincibile Armor. *********

*********** Give them courage and strength against all enemies, **********

*********** Both spiritual and physical, ********

******** And hasten their safe journey, back to their homes and familes. *************

********* If it be your Holy will *******

********* That they be gathered to your bosom, *********

*********** With the eternal vanguard of the saints,*******

*********** Let their journey To your Everlasting arms Be swift and painless.**********

******* Where they may stand in honor and glory, Praising you for all eternity... Amen... *******

The prayer was beautiful and heart felt. As every person repeated the word Amen.

I watched as the guardians filed out and headed to their stations.

My team along with Hans were the only ones left in the room. " Sharp shooters step forward." I said in a leader tone.

Seven members stepped forward. I looked each of them in the eyes. " Scale the buildings, stay out of sight. Shoot to kill. You will be our eyes and ears. Anything we miss will be up to you to take down. Understood." I said waiting a reply.

Without a moments hesitation they nodded their heads and were off to handle their task... Hans watched in amazement as in seconds they climbed the sides of buildings with nothing more than using the surroundings to do it.

I looked at the remaining team members. I had two that were on weapons detail. It was there job to make sure that no matter how many weapons we went through,  
they provided us with more. " Elites, fall in.. Remember we stand together. No one, I repeat no one is to venture off alone.. Understood." I said in a harsh tone.

A round of 'Yes number one' chorused around me.

As the last rays of the sun disappeared, I could feel the twinge in my stomach mounting. They were coming..

" Switching to night vision in 3...2...1. Night vision on..." I called quietly through our earpieces.

" My earth and fire users move forward and wait for my command. Hans alert the guardians, their coming." I said as I handed Hans a pair of night vision glasses.

He nodded and gave the command while placeing the glasses securely on his face...

As the dark moonless night stood before us, the elites along with Hans didn't have to adjust our sight. We saw everything clearly. To clearly..  
The scence before us, would have been astonishing and mesmorising had it not been so teriffing.

The amount of snarling fangs and blood red eyes approaching was enough to sent a chill down the spine of every liveing creature for hundreds of miles.. I faintly heard Hans whisper " God help us."

This was going to be a massacre. The blood shed alone would haunt the lives of generations to come.

Just before the humans or mori tried breaking the wards, my sharp shooters, along with other guardians shot and killed them..

Strogi snarled in frustration. They drew closer, as they were shoved aside to bring fourth those that could break the wards...

Try as we may, they would get in..despite how many times we killed each of those that tried..

" Earth and fire users, get ready .. The moment they break the wards you know what to do." I ordered..

I could see every guardian closer to the front line tense as they took their fighting stance and readied themselves.

Only the elites stood straight, with our arms down at our sides. Just as the wards were broken, My earth users got to work...

The ground shook and rummbled, as if causeing the earth to groan in pain.. Other mori caught on to what my earth users were doing and joined

in their efforts..

The earth users simply needed to remove the dirt that was covering the large concrete trenches that surrounded the royal court. I noticed them on some of the blue prints of court... queen Tatiana had them filled in when she was first crowned. Most people even forgot they exsisted.

As soon as the dirt was removed, guardians rushed forward as my fire users along with other rushed forward also... The guardians filled the deep trenches with fuel that would burn for hours, perhaps even days. The fire users put up a wall of flames just out side the gates to keep the strogi out until the deep trenches where filled with fuel..

The moment the guardians finished, I barked out an order for the fire users to light up the trenches just as strogi attempted to leap over it.

Their screams were overpowered by the roar of flames that shot up into the dark sky. The heat alone was as if the flood gates of hell it self opened reaching out with flame filled fingers desperate to claim anyone who dared to get to close.

I watched with an almost sick fascination as strogi burned into ashes in seconds. The smell alone was revolting. But the brotherhood was not effected by it..

It wouldn't hold them off for long, but it would buy us enough time to put our next plan into action..

"Now" I called loudly. Another set of guardians rushed forward and placed stronger wards. The flames acted as a shield blinding the strogi from what we were doing.  
The new set of wards were set close to the flames. As the strogi jumped over, their bodies would be thrown back into the burning flames..

It was the only way we could try and demolish as many of them, before we were forced into physical combat with them.. The fact that so many of them had already died from this alone, would help to even our numbers..

Just as I said, a hundred or more strogi leaped into the sky over the flames and right into the wards. There undead bodies where forcefully flung back into the pits of the fire.

The guardians along with the mori seemed slightly relieved. They were naive to believe that would hold off these blood thirsty creatures for long..  
It wasn't really meant to hold them off. It was meant to destroy as many as possible.

" Don't relax, it won't hold them off. It wasn't meant to." I barked out through the earpiece. As realization hit them, they once again they prepared themselves for battle.

Hans spoke to me with out taking his eyes off of the scence that was unfolding in front of him...

" Rose, that had to have killed at least two hundred or more of them.. How many did you say you estimated we are facing...?" he questioned hopeing for the best.

Without second guessing I said.. " The numbers are even on both sides now.." I stated knowing that many lives would be lost reguardless.

" But we gathered four hundred guardians, not including your team. Are you saying there is still at least four hundred of them?" he asked with dout...

" That's exactly what I am saying." I said as I watched the second set of wards get broken..

I pulled out my samuri sword, and said. " Brothers we will meet again, In this life or in the next." As I readied my self for the oncoming battle...

OK EVERYONE, I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS UP TO PAR... IT WAS MEANT TO GET YOUR GUY'S BLOOD FLOWING AND THEN WANTING MORE..

I HOPE IT WASN'T CRAP ... PLEASE REVEIW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK...

TILL NEXT TIME..

JOHNNY'S GIRL !


End file.
